Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: La fuga del soñador
by Rio Orihara
Summary: En un mundo donde no quedan lugares por explorar ni sitios por descubrir, los Pokémon han dejado los gremios y combates atrás para vivir en una era de paz. Sin embargo cuando la tensión entre los reinos aumenta y el caos se apodera de su gente una gran guerra está por ocurrir. Cian es un joven Lucario que sueña con convertirse en guerrero. - Shonen Ai - Sangre - Mutilación - Muerte
1. A la orilla del mar Parte 1

_**Capitulo 1: A la orilla de un mar en calma.**_

* * *

—Me he dado cuenta que cuanto más exploramos, más reconocemos lo mucho que nos queda por descubrir. La resolución de un enigma sólo trae consigo la formulación de nuevas preguntas esperando ser respondidas. Es una verdad innegable que jamás ha cambiado ni va a cambiar aún en los eones venideros del paso del tiempo. Mientras los Pokémon existan, siempre habrá un nuevo reto esperando ser alcanzado por un soñador. Y aún cuando la vida no me dé para verlo todo y saberlo todo. Siempre estaré feliz de haber visto lo que vi y vivido lo que viví, lleno de orgullo de haber formado parte del ciclo de aprendizaje de alguien más. Podrán despojarme de todo, pero nadie será capaz de arrebatarme mi verdadero tesoro, aquello que más valoro seguirá conmigo aún después de la muerte, por que es algo tan básico que ya se encuentra en el corazón de cada persona. Aún si no hay tierra donde pueda depositar los frutos del esfuerzo, confío en que el viento se encargará de transportar sus semillas al lugar adecuado. Si bien es cierto que el universo tiene tiempo para jugar bromas pesadas y parezca que nada tiene sentido; La verdad, la razón, y el conocimiento prevalecerán ante la prueba más dura, levantándose como únicos vencedores. ¡Es por ello que estoy dispuesto a darlo contra ti aquí y ahora sin temor! —Sentenció una silueta devorando la luz que se interponía a su paso.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres intentarlo? —Replicó una voz desde la oscuridad generada por el devorador de luz—. Ya he acabado con muchos como tú tantas veces anteriormente que he perdido la cuenta. A todos ellos se los dije en su momento y ahora te lo digo a ti. No hay sentido, ni verdad, ni razón en un mundo que su propio Dios desea ver desaparecido. ¡No tienes manera de ganar, sin importar cuán bellas y justas que sean tus palabras!

—¿Un Dios que ha abandonado su propia creación? No se nada sobre eso. —Replicó aquella silueta antes de Megaevolucionar—. Lo que sí sé es que si quieres atravesar este portal, ¡deberás pasar sobre mi espada! —Afirmó con confianza adoptando una posición de batalla ante aquél siniestro Pokémon cubierto en sombras.

La batalla estaba por llegar a su clímax, todo por lo que Gallade luchó y se enfrentó yacía a la vuelta de la página. La conclusión del "El caballero White" era uno de los momentos que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo de los más esperados de la adolescencia de Cian Lucario. No importaba si ya contaba con 19 años de edad, sus manos no dejaban de temblar a causa de la emoción que le provocaba saber que estaba a punto de terminar una historia que siguió por casi 10 años.

En aquél momento, en aquél año, en aquella región del mundo, los dos imperios más importantes del continente de Dirac, Áurea y Plata, acababan de declarar una guerra abierta con el fin de ganar terreno sobre el otro, buscando así asegurar la supervivencia de sus pueblos y su gente ahora que los recursos naturales comenzaban a escasear a causa de los cambios climáticos que se venían suscitando desde hace ya varias décadas. Temporadas de calor extendidas, sequías, inundaciones, terremotos, enfermedades, y demás tipos de desgracias se apilaban una tras otra como trofeos en el interior de los muros de cada pueblo perteneciente a ambos imperios.

Cian, como cualquier otro Pokémon de Acerola, ciudad ubicada en los límites de Áurea cercanos a la región de Plata, conocía bien la situación que se vivía en el día a día, más poco o nada parecía importarle evacuar de la ciudad hacia la capital del reino en comparación a lo que le importaba terminar de leer su historieta sentado en soledad al aire libre en su banca favorita de la plaza cercana a la escuela donde estudió de niño.

—¿No piensas huir? —Se acercaban extraños y conocidos para preguntarle una vez lo avistaban sentado con tanta tranquilidad mientras que ellos corrían con maletas en mano para salir lo antes posible de ahí usando los transportes y Pokémon contratados por la capital para resguardarlos en otras regiones cercanas o incluso en la misma capital.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Respondía con amabilidad a unos pocos cuando le nacía hacerlo, mientras que ignoraba a la gran mayoría que le cuestionaba lo mismo. Era un Pokémon de pocas palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a conversaciones largas. Habiendo perdido todo contacto con su padre luego de que se marchase para servir en el ejército de Áurea 10 años atrás, y presenciado la muerte de su madre a los pocos años después; Cian creció como un niño solitario al que poco le importaba hacer amigos o entablar relaciones íntimas con alguien más. Si bien vivía de realizar trabajos manuales para sus vecinos apenas concluyó la primaria a los 12 años, sabía que estos le miraban como un bicho raro desde mucho antes de siquiera conocerle, por lo que prefirió encerrarse en su mundo de historietas y superhéroes; matando el resto de su tiempo entrenando afuera de su casa cada día a primera hora de la mañana. Comprometido a adquirir la habilidad necesaria para entrar en el ejército de Áurea y poder así ver a su padre una vez más.

La tarde pasaba tranquila, al menos para él y su soledad, cuando de pronto una conversación cercana llegó a sus oídos.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿Alguna vez han escuchado sobre los Pokémon milagro? —Escuchó preguntar a una voz de niño al resto de sus compañeros desde el otro lado de los arbustos, donde se encontraban los juegos y áreas de recreación. Le fue imposible continuar su lectura sin antes escuchar el resto de la conversación con atención desde su lugar.

—¡Si! Son Pokémon que los adultos inventan para que nos portemos bien. Como el delibird de los regalos o el Raticate de los dientes. —Respondió otra voz un poco más aguda y rasposa que la anterior.

—¡No! Son Pokémon que sí existen. ¡Yo los he visto! —Replicó la primer voz.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Si existieran y fueran reales no podrías recordarlos! —Comentó una tercer voz, definitivamente perteneciente a una niña.

—¡Es cierto! —Apoyó la voz aguda—. Sólo porque en el Torkoal gigante haya un dibujo de un "Pokémon" que nadie ha visto por aquí, no significa que sea un Pokémon milagro.

—¡Pero si existen! ¡Yo los he visto! —Insistía la primer voz.

—¡Basta! Los Pokémon milagro son Pokémon especiales que en cuanto dejas de mirarlos olvidas que existen, ¡no puedes decir que has visto uno o no sería un Pokémon milagro! —Le contestó la voz femenina—. Eso sería muy tonto.

—¡Sí! ¿Cual es el punto de hacer algo si vas a olvidar que lo hiciste? —Respondió con duda la voz aguda—. Los Pokémon milagro son tontos.

Rompiendo en llanto, la voz más infantil de las tres salió corriendo. —¡Los Pokémon milagro existen, se los voy a demostrar y ellos nos salvarán!

—¡No espera! ¡No vayas con mamá! —Salió corriendo la voz aguda tras él.

—Si mamá lo ve llorar, nosotros pasaremos a ser Pokémon milagro. —Comentó por último la voz femenina antes de dejar el parque en silencio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de aquella pequeña ciudad, en el interior de la capital del Reino de Áurea. Se preparaba un Pokémon recién ascendido a Coronel, un Charmeleon de nombre Red para partir en compañía del batallón dispuesto a su cargo. Pese a que era nuevo en el Rango muchos le conocían y le guardaban cierto respeto, tanto por su personalidad como por su habilidad natural dentro de las batallas. Pero de todos sus conocidos nadie le quería tanto como lo hacía su maestro Ao. Un Lucario de mediana edad y padre de Cian que portaba el título de General.

—Escuché que ibas a Ciudad Acerola. —Le habló desde atrás el viejo Lucario—. Sabes bien que no puedes ir a ningún lado sin despedirte de tu maestro. ¿Es que sólo puedes aprender cosas de batallas y nada de modales? —Reclamó en plan de broma con una gran sonrisa que denotaba el orgullo que sentía por su alumno.

—El rey me lo ha encomendado personalmente. —Respondió Red desde las escaleras del carruaje con una voz profunda y relajada, mostrando una carta con el sello real que sacó por debajo de su capa, con un gesto de molestia, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Es tu primer misión como Coronel. No vayas a matarte. —Solicitó abrazando Red con efusión, negándole su abordaje al carro.

—¡Basta! —Le pidió molesto y sonrojado, desviando la mirada para que no lo notara.

—Vale, vale, ya me iba de todas formas. —Suspiró Ao separándose de él con un poco de rezague—. A penas les dan un rango alto y ya creen que el mundo es suyo. Te pareces a un hijo desgraciado que tengo en casa. ¿Te he hablado de él?

—A cada momento que tiene oportunidad. —Le respondió fastidiado de sólo recordar todas las veces que lo había hecho hasta ese entonces.

—¿En serio? Pues realmente creo que se llevarían muy bien. Incluso creo que tienen la misma edad. ¿Qué edad dices que tienes? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? —Preguntó Lucario un poco confundido.

—19. —Lo comentó entre dientes ya cansado de responder esa pregunta todos los días.

—Pues vaya el tiempo si que vuela. Te adopté bajo mi entrenamiento cuando solo tenías nueve, mírate ahora diez años después. —Expresó con total asombro y sinceridad.

—¿Puedes cortar el rollo? —Le suplicó molesto. No era un tema que le gustase tratar mucho.

—Estoy seguro que tu familia está muy orgullosa de lo que has logrado tú solo desde ese entonces. —Trató de animarle por última vez.

—¿Entonces por qué no están aquí? —Cuestionó Red tras una breve pausa que tomó para dar una última barrida con los ojos al lugar completo, cerrando la puerta casi de inmediato sin esperar una respuesta. Al poco tiempo el carruaje salió a toda velocidad para incorporarse al resto de carros que ya habían salido en dirección a Ciudad Acerola.

—Confío en que llegarás muy lejos, tengo fe en ti, Red. —Se despidió Ao del Charmeleon aún cuando este ya no podía escucharle.

Regresando a ciudad Acerola horas más tarde la luz natural del sol comenzaba a menguar al mismo tiempo que empezaba a intensificarse la luz reflejada por las dos lunas naturales del planeta, la más grande de ellas llamada Hoenn, y la más pequeña Kalos; ambas realizaban un recorrido parecido cada noche y poseían un ciclo lunar similar.

—¿"Pokémon milagro" eh? Me pregunto como serán. —Se mantuvo Cian pensando en aquella conversación de los niños echando un vistazo a las flores del parque, estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni siquiera pudo llegar al final de la historieta pese a lo emocionado que había estado con ella horas antes de recogerla. Era imposible seguirla ya en ese lugar aún con la luz artificial de los faros de luz que iban encendiéndose uno a uno en las calles del perímetro, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que partir en dirección a su hogar con el sonido de las sirenas advirtiendo evacuar la ciudad por última vez. Una advertencia que carecía de algún valor para Cian en ese momento. La razón de su estadía no era la de leer una simple historieta, era la de quedarse a presenciar un combate real, para formar parte de él y conocer si su entrenamiento de años había rendido frutos. No tenía miedo del desenlace pues vivía sumamente inspirado de las batallas ficticias de sus cuentos que no conocía otra forma de concluir la historia de su vida más que con una victoria. O eso es lo que se repetía para calmar su interior.

Llegó a su casa y entró girando el picaporte sin tener que quitar alguna clase de seguro o cerrojo. Si bien era una casa relativamente pequeña, para él y su solitaria vida era más que suficiente. Lo poco que acumulaba un espacio importante a lo largo del lugar eran libros y libros, de toda clase; historietas, cuentos, novelas, ciencias, manualidades, dibujo, cocina, entrenamiento, y demás trivialidades. Se podría decir que la totalidad del poco dinero que ganaba se iba únicamente en libros y fideos instantáneos.

Para su mala suerte, cuando se dispuso a preparar su cena descubrió que se había olvidado comprarla una vez más, evento que solía pasar muy a menudo, sobretodo en los días que compraba un libro nuevo a causa de la emoción que esa experiencia le generaba, ya que casi todos los que tenía eran usados de vecinos que se los vendían a precio rebajado cuando dejaban de necesitarlos. No le quedó más opción que salir a comprar algo de la máquina expendedora a unas calles de su casa con el poco dinero que le quedaba. El resto de tiendas normales ya habían evacuado y permanecía cerradas.

—Nunca había visto la ciudad tan muerta. —Pensó para sí mientras recorría las oscuras calles arrastrando los pies. Si bien la situación actual de la ciudad podía ser la de pánico, normalmente era una ciudad tranquila y pacífica. En general era poco común que un Pokémon intentase lastimar a otros con fin de quitarles sus pertenencias. La palabra "robo" era sólo usada por los niños, y la palabra "asalto" era inexistente en los tiempos que corrían. Hacía mucho tiempo que los Pokémon habían dejado de enfrentarse en batallas y formaba parte solamente de los mitos y el folclore antiguo. Debido a todo ello, no había necesidad de aprender movimientos de batalla, Los más jovenes ignoraban que pudiesen aprender cosas así, y sólo los más viejos sabrían realizar con suerte uno, pero rehusaban a compartir sus conocimientos de batalla con las generaciones que les sucedían aún si no había una ley que lo prohibiera, era una especie de trato no pactado por todos los Pokémon. No había libros que los enseñasen, no había programas que los relatasen, no había canciones que los transmitieran. Todo ese conocimiento estaba por perderse en el abismo del pasado y todos parecían feliz con ello. Después de todo ya no los necesitaban. La era de paz y felicidad había llegado para quedarse y una breve temporada de guerra no iba a ser suficiente para considerar retomarlos del todo.

Las únicas reglas pactadas por la sociedad eran las que definían el límite de edad entre un niño y un adulto. Al tener cada especie su propio rango de vida y sus etapas propias de desarrollo era fácil terminar en malentendidos por ello. Primero todos los Pokémon debían cumplir con una educación básica que iba desde los 4 a los 12 años, después de eso podían especializarse en algún campo de estudio si querían, o comenzar a trabajar. Segundo se consideraba que un Pokémon era legalmente un adulto después de los 15 años sin importar la etapa evolutiva que tuviera. En el caso de Cian, que evolucionó a los 16 años, se le trató de adulto cuando aún era un Riolu pese a que este es considerado un Pokémon bebé.

Por lo mismo que evolucionó demasiado tarde en su vida, Cian se perdió de la etapa de la pubertad y creció a dispar del resto de sus conocidos que adquirieron intereses más maduros a edades más tempranas. Jamás entendió el gusto por entablar relaciones con Pokémon del género opuesto y seguía obsesionado solo con los cuentos en cada conversación que tenía. Temas como formar una familia o tener hijos nunca pasaron por su cabeza. La única pasión que sentía se encontraba en el fulgor de la batalla. La demostración de poder, el conocimiento de habilidades, la destreza táctica, y el choque de ideales.

—¡Pero que calor hace! —Se quejó haciendo aire con el brazo derecho hacia su cara, a diferencia de hacer conversación con alguien, no tenía problema alguno para hablar consigo mismo en voz alta—. Ya casi estamos a mitad de Octubre. ¡¿Cuando se supone que va a mejorar el clima?! —Exclamó abrazando la máquina expendedora buscando un poco de frescura en su acero sin éxito—. ¡Oh el pan de Meloc está en oferta! —Celebró pegando su nariz contra el vidrio con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes; insertando una a una las pocas monedas que llevaba con él para comprar 5 panes de la misma presentación. No compró más sólo porque los agotó antes. —¡Cachan! —Tomó cuatro de ellos entre sus brazos y el ultimó lo sujetó con la boca hasta encontrar un lugar en cual sentarse a comer.

Devorando su cena barata con rapidez, Cian aprovechó para reposar un poco sobre la banca ahora que por fin comenzaba a sentirse un poco de aire fresco, centrando su mirada en las estrellas que se apreciaban mejor que nunca esa noche. —Comí más que el protagonista de la guerra del cosmos. —Pensó con alegría, recordando aquella historia sobre un Keldeo que logra acabar con la batalla legendaria llevada a cabo entre dos de sus maestros, Cobalion y Terrakion.

No había terminado de soñar despierto cuando el sonido de una gran explosión lo sacudió por completo. Antes de poder reaccionar, una segunda explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, y una tercera se sintió aún más cerca de él, siendo derribado incluso por el viento provocado por esta última. Apenas pudo recuperarse, notó como del cielo parecía llover una mezcla de pedazos de madera y escombros por todas partes. Incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos miraban se quedó inmóvil un momento, viendo como pasaban sobre él una armada de Pokémon volador vestidos con los colores de la nación de Plata, quienes tenían la intención de acabar con todo el lugar. Aún temeroso por lo que estaba presenciando, Lucario no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de su rostro, su corazón estaba acelerado. Su momento había llegado.


	2. A la orilla del mar Parte 2

_**Capítulo 2: A la orilla de un mar turbulento.**_

* * *

—¡Las explosiones han comenzado desde el sur de la ciudad! —Exclamó Purple por el comunicador, un Nidorino teniente de una sección militar comandada por Red, el Charmeleon prodigio del imperio de Aúrea.

—¡Maldición, llegamos demasiado tarde! —Respondió Red reconociendo que ellos aún estaban a momentos de llegar a la ciudad—. Espero todos hayan evacuado a tiempo. —Se levantó de su asiento impaciente para observar por la ventana la ciudad ubicada en medio de un valle vacío frente a ellos.

El reloj marcaba minutos pasados la media noche y el fuego se propagaba a lo largo de la ciudad, resultado de las explosiones ocurridas en la entrada del sur. El silencio se había roto y ahora cada calle y pasillo de la ciudad se encontraba bañada en el sonido del crujir de la madera mezclado con gritos y voces a los lejos. Los pocos Pokémon que habían apostado por resguardarse en la seguridad de su casa ahora lo lamentaban como nunca antes se habían arrepentido de algo en sus vidas. Gritos, llanto y desesperación llegaban a los oídos de Cian mientras corría en dirección a su hogar para tomar algo con que defenderse. Jamás esperó un ataque a mitad de la noche pues en sus historias siempre eran batallas con honor. Corriendo tan rápido como como sus pies le permitían, confiaba en que, al residir en la zona norte de la ciudad, llegaría primero a su casa antes de toparse con algún enemigo. Idea que pronto demostraría estar equivocada.

—¡Vamos! ¡Arde más! —Gritaba un Electabuzz enajenado de pie frente a un fuego que apenas comenzaba a expandirse entre las casas—. ¡No me dejes en ridículo frente a Andes!

—Por aquí no hay nadie, sigamos avanzando. —Se reunió con él un Sneasel tras confirmar el área.

—Vale, no hay que permitir que ese tonto Magmar nos gane. —Respondió Electabuzz recuperando la compostura, tomando juntos un camino que, de seguirlo, los llevaría a encontrarse cara a cara con Lucario.

Observándolos de frente, Cian pasó a ocultarse dentro de los baños públicos que se encontraban justo a su lado en ese momento, buscando en su interior un objeto con cual defenderse, temiendo que lo hubieran avistado a él antes de entrar sin otra salida por cual escapar.

—¿Estás seguro que has visto a alguien aquí dentro, Molly? —Le preguntó Electabuzz a su compañero Sneasel tras entrar ambos a la misma instalación. El corazón de Lucario comenzó a acelerarse.

—Cállate y no digas mi nombre, imbécil. Solo quiero orinar antes de seguir con nuestro trabajo. Será una noche larga. —Le respondió Sneasel molesto—. ¿Qué más da si perdemos unos minutos aquí dentro?

—Vale pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí ese tonto de Andes nos va a ganar. —Replicó Electabuzz—. ¡No soportaré que se vuelva a burlar de mi!

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta de este juego además? —Preguntó Sneasel haciendo uso del baño—. Ese magmar tiene fuego en la cola, obviamente le va a ser más fácil quemar casas que al resto de nosotros.

—No lo sé Molly, pero por tu nombre siempre había creído que eras mujer. —Le interrumpió Electabuzz sorprendido al verlo hacer uso de los mingitorios.

Visiblemente molesto por el comentario y la pregunta, Sneasel estaba a punto de responderle cuando su conversación fue interrumpida por un ruido metálico proveniente del lado opuesto. —¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó—. Se escuchó algo en la sección de mujeres. —Su rostro se ruborizó un poco por la oportunidad que tenía frente a él.

—¡Si! a esta hora dicen que sale el espectro de esa Froslass en los baños públicos. —Contestó Electabuzz asustado—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¡No seas imbécil! —Respondió ya con la paciencia al límite—. ¡Acompáñame al otro lado!

—¡No por favor Molly, no me lleves con el espectro de Froslass! —Exclamaba Electabuzz cada vez más aterrado para caminar al punto que Sneasel lo tuvo que empezar a arrastrar—. ¡Por favor! ¡No con con el espectro de Froslass!

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Y deja de decir su nombre o de verdad se nos va a aparecer! —Le cubrió la boca con sus garras.

Teniendo el efecto opuesto al deseado, más que hacerlo callar, Electabuzz comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte, y su temor solo creció cuando al entrar al baño de mujeres ambos podían ver como una de las puertas se agitaba violentamente desde el interior. Al ver esto, ambos pokémon se sintieron aterrados, la situación mental de Electabuzz se había contagiado a Sneasel haciéndole ver notablemente asustado. Con una voz frágil y delicada, Sneasel no pudo evitar preguntar hacia la puerta que había cesado su golpeteo por un breve momento. —¿Estás ahí, señora Frosslas...?

De pronto un silencio bastante anormal inundó la habitación. Hasta que, después de un breve momento que se sintió como una eternidad, respondió desde el interior una voz rasposa y aguda. —Sí, aquí estoy. —Mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, rechinando con fuerza en cada centímetro que avanzaba.

—¡Es el verdadero espectro de Froslass! —Intentó gritar con todas su fuerzas Electabuzz, sin embargo el sonido jamás salió de su boca, se encontraba totalmente paralizado del horror que terminó por desmayarse apenas pudo vislumbrar una silueta con falda roja en el interior de aquel aterrador cubículo.

—¡No imbécil! ¡No es ningún espectro! ¡Es solo una Lucario! —Intentó un Sneasel babeando llamar a su compañero tendido en el suelo pero era inútil, ya había perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Pero al menos por un segundo los engañé! —Comentó Cian jactándose de aquella pareja mientras se quitaba la toalla roja que estaba usando para dejarla caer al suelo.

—¡No! No es una Lucario. —Comentó Sneasel frustrado—. ¡Es un pervertido!

—Lo siento pero no he podido evitar seguirlas el juego cuando comenzaron a hablar de fantasmas. —Respondió rascándose la cabeza un poco apenado.

—Como sea eres un tipo acero ¿no? —Preguntó Sneasel inquieto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eres el que lleva la cuenta?

—Que ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Respondió cambiando el semblante, tomando una pose de batalla extraña y poco práctica—. ¡He venido a acabar con ustedes!

Sin perder un solo segundo Cian saltó desde su posición buscando atacar a Sneasel con una llave Stilson que encontró bajo el lavabo de aquel baño momento atrás y que fue lo que habían escuchado sonar desde el otro lado.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Exclamó Sneasel esquivando por nada el ataque de Cian. Notó de inmediato que el Pokémon en cuestión no bromeaba. Ese golpe en verdad buscaba romperle algún hueso o peor. Su mirada se encontraba fija en él. Asustado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sneasel por primera vez temió por su vida, y más creció su temor al ver que ahora Lucario bloqueaba la única salida del lugar. Su plan inicial era permanecer dentro del baño hasta el amanecer, y sin embargo ahora que había sido descubierto no tenía más opción que pelear para defender a su compañero inconsciente junto a él.

Lucario por su parte se sentía fresco, teniendo el control de la batalla sabía que si pegaba duro y rápido el encuentro sería suyo, no le importaban las consecuencias o las intenciones, después de todo quienes se encontraban frente a él eran Pokémon provenientes de la nación enemiga a los que claramente había visto participar en la quema de casas en la cercanía. No podía haber malentendido en lo que vio y escuchó. El mal debía ser derrotado a como dé lugar.

—¡Eisen, despierta! —Suplicó Sneasel a su compañero en vano—. ¿Será posible que este loco planeó todo desde el comienzo? Abusar de las supersticiones de Eisen para dejarlo inconsciente y así acabarnos uno a uno ¿Quién lo envía? ¿Qué más sabe de nosotros? —Se cuestionaba Sneasel, en su interior sin quitar la vista de Lucario, esperando por su próximo movimiento.

Lucario podía ver en el rostro de Sneasel el terror que corría por todo su cuerpo, se notaba a simple vista que el Pokémon no estaba preparado para pelear, y aún así no tuvo una sola duda en atacar. Levantando un poco el brazo le hizo saber a Sneasel que el próximo ataque llegaría pronto, su deber era descubrir por dónde y hacia dónde se dirigía. Pero sólo consiguió molestarse al ver que su oponente no le prestaba la atención suficiente ni parecía querer pelear contra el.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No quiero terminar muerto en un baño extraño! —Suplicaba en silencio aterrado e inmóvil sin saber que hacer más que cubrir su rostro lleno de lágrimas con ambas manos.

—¡Si vas a participar en el campo de batalla debes estar listo para la muerte! —Le gritó Cian lanzando un ataque directo hacia los brazos de sneasel, rompiendo uno de ellos y derribándolo contra la pared.

En el suelo y con un brazo deshecho Sneasel comenzó a aceptar su destino, el Pokémon con el que se encontraron definitivamente no estaba jugando ni parecía mostrar signos de querer detenerse. Acercándose a Lucario lo único que podía intentar hacer ahora era suplicar por su vida. Pese a que sabían que si sobrevivían a eso; más pronto que tarde la nación de Plata los eliminaría por igual, su única opción real era luchar. Podía percibir el odio y la decepción en los ojos del perro azul. La única mirada con la que estaba familiarizada de toda su vida. Y aún así intentó ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo, para defender a su amigo. Sea como sea sabía que su vida estaba acabada y sin tener más que ofrecer saltó hacia Lucario en un intento de ataque desesperado con su único brazo bueno.

Aunque en su cabeza se veía como una medida efectiva, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, pues su ataque resultó en un salto bastante torpe por el que Cian poco tuvo que hacer para esquivarle, contestando rápidamente con otro golpe de la llave, ahora en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire en un sólo movimiento. Sneasel terminó arrodillado con la defensa abierta para un próximo y último ataque. —Lo siento Eisen, no pude defenderte, no pude pagar mi deuda y ahora te arrastraré conmigo hasta el otro mundo... —Fue su último pensamiento preparándose a recibir el golpe fatal que Cian ya se encontraba por dar.

Ondeando la llave cuál extensión de su brazo, Lucario estaba listo para atacar, cuando el sonido de una explosión en el exterior le hizo perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo. —¡Mi casa! —Exclamó recordando hacia dónde se dirigía antes de terminar en aquella situación. Se sacudió un poco la cabeza y salió corriendo de la instalación sin mirar atrás o decir nada.

Al verlo partir Sneasel agradeció a quien sea que lo estuviera vigilando por haberle perdonado la vida en ese momento, tanto a él como a su único amigo, cayendo de espalda sobre él buscando recuperar el aliento tras descansar un poco. Cuando Electabuzz por fin despertó horas más tarde, le preguntó a Sneasel si había visto al espectro de Froslass. A lo que Sneasel respondió —Ojalá hubiéramos encontrado a ella y no a esa horrible bestia. —Electabuzz no comprendió a qué se refería—. Vámonos de aquí. —Imperó Sneasel levantándose con ayuda de su compañero.

Regresando al exterior no fue muy difícil para Cian notar como todo el paisaje se veía ahora envuelto en llamas, un escenario deplorable destinado a la ruina. Cada vez era más complicado avanzar entre las calles sin ser alcanzado por el fuego. Su casa no estaba muy lejos pero debía darse prisa.

Durante su camino se encontró con más Pokémon de la nación de Plata, a quienes rápidamente fue dejando inconscientes. Al igual que Molly y Eisen, ninguno de ellos se encontraba preparado para luchar, más parecía que lo único que buscaban era quemarlo todo y huir robando todas las pertenencias metálicas que encontrasen. A Lucario solo le importaba encontrar un buen rival, y si le dió un golpe mortal a uno o más poco le importó. Rápidamente quienes sobrevivían a sus ataques le empezaron a llamar por el nombre de "la bestia de ojos rojos", sanguinario e implacable, quien lo viera de frente solo tenía la opción de salir huyendo o terminar en el suelo ya sea inconsciente o muerto.

Mientras tanto en la parte más al norte de la ciudad, ubicados en la plaza de la iglesia principal, sobre una gran meseta desde la que se podía apreciar la ciudad por completo, se encontraba ya Charmeleon junto a su ejército, quienes ya habían levantado una base en lo que este les alcanzaba para combatir juntos a la nación vecina.

—Coronel, parece que la situación aquí es muy diferente a lo que imaginamos en un principio. —Reportó Nidorino a Charmeleon una vez que se vieron cara a cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Charmeleon un poco confuso mas no sorprendido.

—La legión de reconocimiento ha encontrado a varios soldados de la nación enemiga inconscientes en el suelo. —Continuó Nidorino con su reporte.

—Al borde de la batalla, algunos Pokémon pueden aliarse en una especie de golpe de estado contra sus benefactores, que no te sorprenda. —Replicó Charmeleon inmutado, sacudiendo el polvo de su elegante capa blanca.

—No señor, los Pokémon que hemos capturado y que han despertado mencionan a una especie de ser de ojos rojos antes de comenzar a balbucear. Aún no sabemos a qué se refiere pero varios le han catalogado como una bestia. —Terminó de hablar Nidorino dando el reporte por finalizado, apreciando un ligero cambio en la expresión de Charmeleon.

—¡Ya escucharon! manténganse todos en alerta por dicha "bestia" y en cuanto la vean tráiganlo aquí de inmediato. —Exclamó dando la orden.

—Ojos rojos... hasta donde sé podría ser desde un Patrat hasta un Lycanroc, o un Zangoose... pero solo conozco a uno lo suficientemente bien, como para llamarle "bestia" y no me sorprendería que hubiera llegado antes que yo. —Comentó para sí llevándose la mano al rostro apretando su cara con fuerza—. ¡Si hay alguien que va a ganarse un título esta noche ese sin duda seré yo! —Exclamó al cielo tomando el desafío imaginario de su maestro sin percatarse que sus gritos al aire comenzaban a asustar a sus propios aliados.

De vuelta en la casa de Cian, este se encontraba parado frente a ella, sorprendido de que siguiera en pie, totalmente intacta. Aunque sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Sin entretenerse demasiado entró sólo hasta el recibidor, donde se encontraba ya lista una bolsa de cintura a la que le cabían pocas cosas; un hacha de mano con la que cortaba leña en invierno y un bate de béisbol que usaba para practicar como si fuera una espada. Las tomó echando una última mirada tanto a la pila de libros e historietas desordenados que tenía sobre el comedor pendientes de terminar como a los que adornaban cada estante en orden alfabético, salió de casa cerrando con llave mientras se despedía de ellos en silencio, lamentando su destino en que ninguno de ellos volvería a ser hojeado una próxima vez. No podía llevarlos con él a todos así que no iba a llevarse a ninguno. Desde el exterior observó sus paredes descuidadas de madera vieja y un pequeño jardín de flores tan vivo y radiante,aún en ese momento. No pudo evitar recordar los mejores momentos que vivió en compañía de su madre y de sus mejores amigos durante su niñez. Una vez guardó una imagen mental de ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin poder hacer más. —Papá, ya no tienes un hogar al que puedas regresar.

Pensando en cuál sería el mejor lugar para llevar una batalla justa contra cualquiera que lo encontrase llegó hasta la explanada que se ubicaba frente a la alcaldía en el centro de la ciudad. Era un sitio amplio, ideal para observar a quien se acercara desde la distancia, desde el cual él también podría ser descubierto sin problemas aun en medio de la noche gracias a la iluminación que otorgaba el fuego. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse cara a cara con otro Pokémon, justamente saliendo de las oficinas de la delegación, dejando todo en llamas detrás de sí. Se trataba de un Magmar con una mirada diferente al resto de sus compañeros.

—No veo tu emblema, ¿eres un segador? —Preguntó Magmar con una voz grave y baja, caminando lentamente hacia él.

—Parece que tú sí estás preparado para luchar. —Comentó Lucario ignorando la pregunta del Pokémon frente a él, centrándose en la expresión de su rostro.

—Ya veo. —Respondió Magmar tras un breve momento de silencio que usó para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Cian—. No me importa quién seas. si te metes en mi camino te haré cenizas. —Le amenazó al notar que el Pokémon azul no parecía tener intenciones de huir.

—¡Que así sea entonces! —Exclamó Lucario empuñando el palo de béisbol hacia el frente esperando ver la reacción de Magmar para saber cómo y cuándo atacar.

Ambos Pokémon dejaron pasar un par de segundos mirándose fijamente sin mover un músculo, mezclados con los vapores provenientes del fuego, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire llenando todo el lugar. Lo único que cambiaba de aquél escenario enrojecido era el tamaño del fuego consumiendo las instalaciones ubicadas detrás de Magmar que cada vez se hacía mayor. El crujir de la madera continuaba en expansión y el sonido de pequeños cristales estallando en el interior comenzaba a hacerse evidente.

Retrocediendo un poco y sujetando el palo de béisbol cual jugador profesional de aquél deporte cuando se prepara para golpear la bola, Cian esperó por el momento adecuado. —Pega primero y pega fuerte. Esa es la primer regla del libro. —Repetía en su cabeza ondeando el palo—. Magmar se encuentra en una posición abierta, si ataco ahora no tendría tiempo de defenderse correctamente, pero su mirada me dice que está confiado. Debe tener alguna clase de trampa preparada. —Analizaba con mucho cuidado repasando las posturas que había memorizado de un libro de batallas—. ¡Como sea no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, es ahora o nunca! —Exclamó en su mente dando un salto hacia adelante con la intención de atacar.

Esbozando Magmar una sonrisa al ver que su plan de esperar había funcionado, no tardó en responder con su propio movimiento, y cuando Lucario se acercó lo suficiente solo tuvo que dar una patada al suelo para levantar una cortina de polvo y tierra que se mezcló con el humo y la ceniza, imposibilitando el contacto visual con su oponente durante un breve instante de tiempo. Tal como había atrapado a todos sus oponentes hasta ese momento, había atrapado también a Lucario. Era muy tarde para que este lograse cambiar de dirección quedando a merced de un ataque directo. Magmar sabía, en base a como se había precipitado su oponente, que su respuesta más probable sería lanzar un ataque al aire. Por lo que acercando la punta de su cola llameante a su boca esperó el por el movimiento que confirmase la posición de Lucario.

En cuanto vio salir el bate del humo sin dirección alguna lanzó un gran soplido a su cola con el fin de crear una llamarada a partir de esta, cubriendo en fuego el sitio en que Cian debía estar para sostener el bate en ese lugar.

El polvo comenzaba a asentarse de nuevo permitiendo la vista de la zona, el lugar al que había lanzado sus llamas se encontraba ahora vacío. Lucario no había intentado dar un golpe al aire. En cuanto reconoció que no podía parar y que no ganaría nada de intentarlo, optó por lanzar el arma lejos como distracción para dar así un golpe con puño limpio directo al rostro de Magmar con todas sus fuerzas desde una posición que le confería ventaja.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos con el propósito de no perder el equilibrio, Magmar se recuperó rápidamente del golpe, pues estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato desde la etapa más temprana de su vida. Posicionó entonces su larga y ardiente cola entre él y Lucario para usarla tanto de manera defensiva como ofensiva.

—Mientras no pueda atacarme de sorpresa así de nuevo y no lo deje recuperar su arma, tengo el rango de mi lado. En cuanto intente algo extraño lo rostizaré al momento. —Pensó recuperando la sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que escupió un poco de sangre.

—¡Con esa llama en medio no podré acercarme a ninguna zona de su cuerpo! —Gritó fuerte luego de que Magmar le denegase el rodearlo para ir a recoger su arma.

Sintiéndose frustrado de no poder poner las cosas a su favor con su único plan de ganar mediante la velocidad, comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe al aire, los primeros redireccionados por la cola de Magmar con facilidad y los últimos sin ninguna clase de puntería en un espectáculo que se iba haciendo cada vez más deprimente de ver. Con cada golpe que anulaba Magmar reía y lo desafiaba a que lo volviera a intentar

—¿Qué pasa, eso es todo lo que tienes? —Se burló del joven una vez descubrió que el calor del lugar contribuía en agotar la energía de Lucario; pronto sería tan lento que tendría la oportunidad de preparar otro lanzallamas directo antes de necesitar esquivar otro golpe de su oponente.

—Esta batalla ha llegado a su fin... —Habló Lucario con una voz que dejaba escuchar su cansancio físico y mental—. Será un todo o nada... —Haciendo una apuesta por un último golpe, se puso en posición y lo lanzó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no obstante el impulso del mismo era demasiado pobre, Magmar ni siquiera tuvo que usar la cola para desviarlo pues nunca llegó hasta él.

Con la victoria en sus manos Magmar no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada con la que se burlaba de Cian y su familia. —¡Ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte con tu tatarabuelo por haber terminado su linaje de acero como una decepción cuando te envíe al otro mundo! —Le gritó impidiendo escuchar lo que Lucario murmuraba.

El puño de Lucario jamás había dejado su posición en el aire, y la cola de Magmar seguía en medio de ambos, esperando por algún golpe sorpresa, Lucario lo había acostumbrado a esquivar golpe tras golpe que su memoria muscular de adaptación logró entrar en funcionamiento. —¡No necesito acercarme a tu cuerpo porque tu mismo me lo has acercado a mí! —Gritó fuerte, y con un ágil movimiento, le agarró por sorpresa de la punta de la cola, donde nacía el fuego de la misma. El calor que desprendía era intenso como ningún otro, con anterioridad Lucario se había quemado la mano varias veces mientras cocinaba, pero nada hasta ahora se comparaba a lo que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Y utilizando la misma reacción mecánica que le hace a uno alejar la mano del fuego tras quemarse, lo jaló de ella con fuerza tal que logró desbalancearlo elevando sus pies al aire, dejándole expuesto para el siguiente golpe, que aterrizó con fuerza y firmeza sobre su entrepierna, pues era el sitio más cercano a Lucario en ese momento.

Dejándole en el suelo, Lucario lo superó y corrió a recoger su bate, pero Magmar, sin tiempo para llorar sobre su descendencia que jamás tendría, se levantó tras él más que molesto por la humillación que acababa de vivir. Si dejaba a Lucario agarrar dicha arma todo estaría perdido para él.

Apostando todo también él a un movimiento, se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para derribar a Cian de una tacleada. Quedando Magmar sobre él y sin que Lucario se lo pudiera quitar de encima, este le rasguñó de la parte lateral del estómago causándole una herida por la que podía sentir el calor se infiltraba a su cuerpo.

—¡Siento como mi sangre comienza a hervir! —Exclamó Lucario en desesperación sin poder alcanzar su arma y sin poder librarse de la atadura de Magmar.

Sujetando sus piernas, Magmar comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la cintura de Lucario, quien le intentaba dar patadas y golpes sin éxito. Una vez que consiguió descansar su cabeza en su cintura, Magmar comenzó a subir su cola para empezar a quemarlo vivo desde la herida que le había provocado.

—Acabaré contigo lentamente. —Se jactó Magmar perdiendo la razón de la batalla.

Lucario llegando al límite de opciones no pudo hacer más que sacar su hacha de mano e intentar darle un golpe a Magmar con ella. Esfuerzo que se volvió inútil cuando de un zarpazo magmar la rechazó y tiró al suelo. Aún así, el tener que desviar el ataque con una mano le permitió a Lucario salir de su sofoco mortal, otorgándole un segundo aire de vida.

Sin poder correr, o moverse mucho Cian sólo avanzó un par de metros antes de volver a caer al suelo, sabía que no llegaría al bate de béisbol por lo que esta vez cambió de dirección a una que lo alejara del calor de las llamas que ya habían envuelto la explanada por completo. Luchando por recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración se sentó a los pies de una pequeña banca hecha de concreto a la mayor distancia posible del calor de las llamas, esperó ahí por la llegada de su oponente, quien se encargaría de decidir su destino.

Magmar, cegado por la ira y el deseo de venganza había perdido la compostura en la batalla, tanto así que no previo sería víctima de su propia trampa, una vez que estuvo a nada de alcanzar a Lucario, este abrió su mano y con lo que sería su último aliento, sopló una nube de arena, polvo y resina de madera a los ojos de Magmar, nublando su visión un breve instante.

No obstante aún si no se podían podía ver, Magmar sabía que su oponente estaba justo frente a él y que debido al cansancio, su energía no tenía forma alguna de escapar lejos, así que sin pensarlo mucho solo rió y llevó su cola hasta su boca con la intención de preparar un lanzallamas que pondría fin a todo. Soplando tan fuerte como sus risas le permitieron, poco tardó en darse cuenta que la temperatura del lugar no había cambiado. aparentemente el fuego no había sido lanzado.

Haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para abrir uno de sus ojos, notó con horror la razón de todo. La punta de su cola había sido cortada, y ahora yacía en el suelo frente a él, retorciéndose por efecto remanente de los propios nervios musculares que había en ella. ¿Incapaz de creer lo que su ojo le mostraba se los talló con fuerza para comprobar que no se trataba de un espejismo.

—Tu movimiento fue bastante torpe, seguro pensaste que usé tu misma táctica para separarnos, y así fue, sin embargo yo estaba muy cerca del suelo y lo suficientemente alejado del fuego cuando la usé como para que mi ataque no se mezclase con el humo. Tus ojos fueron los únicos afectados aquí, y cuando elevaste tu cola me lo dejaste muy fácil siendo que recogí el hacha de camino hacia acá. —Explicó con serenidad.

Magmar quien poca atención pudo poner a su explicación, sólo miraba cómo se desangraba lentamente al mismo tiempo que sentía su temperatura descender.

—No esperaba que las batallas de verdad fueran así de intensas. —Le agradeció Lucario por ser su oponente, prometiendo dedicar una oración por su alma—. Lo diste todo de ti y estuviste a nada de ganar. Te ganaste mi completo respeto.

—Yo una vez estuve en tu lugar, y tú pronto estarás en el mío... antes de que te des cuenta. —Exhaló Magmar con su último aliento antes de caer en inconsciente sobre el suelo, donde la muerte le esperaba recibir con gusto.

Teniendo dificultad para levantarse del suelo junto al cuerpo de Magmar, aprovechó que abrió la bolsa de su cintura para tomar un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba con él para limpiar su hacha de mano y recogió su bate del suelo, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que las voces y los gritos de la gente habían comenzado a resonar por todo el lugar de la cercanía. —Esas son demasiadas voces, ¿ya habrá llegado el ejército de Áurea? Si es así necesito encontrar más oponentes antes de-. —Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, le costaba hablar con fluidez gracias a la herida que le había provocado Magmar, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

—¡Quédate en tu posición! —Le gritó Nidorino acompañado de varios soldados con el emblema de la nación de Aúrea—. ¡Resistirse es inútil, vendrás con nosotros! —Continuó hablando mientras lo rodeaban con cautela diversas especies de Pokémon.

Lucario entonces fue atado y llevado hacia el campamento militar que instaló el ejercito de Áurea sobre la meseta de la iglesia. Le pidieron en el camino que se identificara, pero al no contar con su papelería en mano, no podían confirmar que en efecto se trataba de un Pokémon residente de Acerola como el decía. Y las sospechas de que fuese un enemigo eran mayores a las de que se tratase de un aliado debido a la naturaleza de su tipo.

—¿Cómo esperan que tenga esas cosas conmigo a mitad de la noche en medio de una batalla? —Cuestionó indignado.

—¡Silencio! —Le calló Nidorino evitando crear una conversación con él—. ¡Y cuida tu lengua cuando estés delante de nuestro coronel!

Durante el viaje encontraron con más Pokémon enemigos, pero ninguno resultó ser una amenaza, o al menos así lo dejaban ver. Igualmente Lucario no dejaba de maravillarse por la demostración de habilidad en con cada movimiento realizado por los Pokémon del ejército, a los que elogiaba con ánimo y alegría. Algunos soldados no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por tales cumplidos, incluido Nidorino. En algún punto del camino un Manectric se acercó discretamente para preguntarle si en efecto él era la bestia de ojos rojos. A lo que Lucario no supo qué responder.

—No divagues, te vimos pelear contra ese Magmar. —Le replicó el Manectric

—¡Light! —Llamó la atención Nidorino de Manectric—. Necesito que te adelantes para que le preparen una tienda a nuestro prisionero. —Lo sacó de la escena para evitar que hable de más como siempre hacía con todo.

—¡Entendido! —Respondió con diligencia—. No te dejes engañar, puede parecer rudo pero Purple es un completo tsundere. —Le comentó a Cian en secreto antes de partir, aunque todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo, haciendo reír al resto de soldados, pues sabían que era verdad, sólo que nadie se había atrevido a decirlo hasta ahora.

Una vez que llegaron al campamento y vendaron su herida, Lucario fue depositado en una de las tiendas, esposando ambas manos, pasando la cadena por una tubería del techo, y además lo encadenaron mediante un collar corto al poste que sostenía la tienda. Así es como planeaban dejarlo originalmente, pero al ver que no se callaba procedieron a ponerle una mordaza improvisada en la boca. Al no poder hacer más y ver que aparentemente tardarían horas en ir a verle, decidió usar ese tiempo para dormir de pie y recuperar sus energías.

Sólo despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas demasiado cerca. Olvidando que se encontraba esposado al techo y estando en total oscuridad, intentó estirar sus brazos pero en el proceso solo consiguió desmontar la tubería de su sitio, haciendo que una parte de ella cayera a sus pies, al escuchar el sonido hueco intentó retirarse del lugar pero el collar le retuvo, haciéndole caer hacia atrás como reacción de su propia fuerza, solo suspendido en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo por las esposas que seguían atoradas en la mitad de la tubería que se mantuvo fija en el techo. seguido de un ataque de tos provocado por el jaloneo que se dio en el cuello, pero que con la mordaza improvisada se volvieron sumamente incómodos al punto que le hicieron lagrimear e hincharle el rostro una vez que se calmó.

—¿Así que tú eres esa tal bestia de ojos rojos no? —Preguntó Red desde el otro lado de la puerta para después entrar a la habitación y encender las luces que hasta ahora habían permanecido apagadas con la intención de presentarse formal y elegantemente frente a Cian. Pero en cuanto pudo ver al Lucario apreció un paisaje totalmente diferente al que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pues lo que ahora se mostraba frente a él, era un Pokémon suspendido en el aire casi sentado sobre la mitad de la tubería que cayó al suelo, con los brazos hacia el techo, esposado, encadenado y amordazado, con la cara completamente ruborizada y una pequeña lágrima asomada en cada ojo mientras los tenía cerrados por el cambio de iluminación repentina en la habitación haciendo una cara de incomodidad. Sin decir más, apagó de nuevo la luz y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él tan rápido como entró.

Acto seguido mandó llamar a Purple y Light para desatarlo. —Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Comentó Manectric—. Si no fuese porque nuestro comandante es un Charmeleon, podría jurar que salió de aquí con la cara totalmente roja. —Siguió hablando entre risas mientras dejaban libre al chico, quien se veía con una mezcla de expresión entre molestia y vergüenza.

—¿Así que tú eres esa tal bestia de ojos rojos no? —Volvió a entrar Charmeleon intentando recrear la escena, pero ahora sujetando una servilleta contra su nariz, objeto que le hizo perder toda la elegancia que había intentado demostrar tener en un principio.

—¿Te enfermaste? —Le preguntó Lucario ignorando las preguntas como de costumbre.

—¡El único enfermo aquí eres tú! —Le reclamó Charmeleon gritando y señalando con sus garras—. Es decir, responde mi pregunta. —Recuperó la compostura fingiendo un poco de tos.

—¡Y parece que empeora! —Siguió Lucario preocupado.

Charmeleon al ver que no iba a obtener respuestas directas salió de la habitación y pidió que lo llevaran consigo al exterior. —Ya tendremos tiempo para presentaciones más tarde.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Lucario inquieto al ver todas las marcas que había en el suelo formando una especie de círculo y que no estaban cuando llegaron—. ¡Parecen marcas de sangre!

—Veo que eres más listo de lo que pareces. —Le elogió Nidorino

—Si, las hicimos mientras dormías, con la sangre de todos los cuerpos que pudimos recuperar. —Siguió Manectric hablando antes de ser silenciado por Nidorino, pues nuevamente había hablado más de la cuenta.

—Esto no es nada impresionante. —Bostezó Lucario aún con sueño.

—¡Oh, ya te sorprenderás! —Respondió Charmeleon caminando hacia el centro del círculo, ahora vistiendo un sombrero de punta y una capa negra, llevando un libro de pasta gruesa en una mano y una gema roja en la otra.

—Presta atención a la ciudad. —Habló Manectric—. Reunimos y evacuamos a todos los pobladores que encontramos y los mandamos a la capital. Ahora todo lo que queda dentro de ella son enemigos y pecadores. ¡Nada de ahí merece salvarse! —Aseguró.

Abriendo el libro en una página que ya parecía estar marcada, Red comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras en un dialecto diferente a lo que Cian alguna vez había escuchado, nada de ello parecía tener sentido, y sin embargo no podía dejar de ver o escuchar. Su intuición le decía que algo grande estaba por ocurrir. Y cuando Charmeleon elevó la gema roja fue que finalmente comprendió lo que hacía, recordando una escena similar en una historieta.

Arrojando la gema al aire y haciendo una especie de baile con las manos, Charmeleon consiguió formar una especie de bola de fuego frente a él.

—¡No lo hagas! —Advirtió Cian molesto.

—Hecatombe pírico. —Murmuró Charmeleon sujetando la bola con sus manos, ignorando la petición de Cian, acto seguido le dio un ligero impulso hacia adelante con sus garras.

La bola de fuego entonces comenzó a moverse hacia el centro de la ciudad, primero muy lentamente, pero conforme más avanzaba, más rápida se volvía, y así como aumentaba su velocidad, con cada metro que avanzaba su tamaño se hacía más y más grande alimentándose de todo el fuego presente en la ciudad por el que pasaba.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Lo destruirás todo! —Intentó detenerlo Lucario pero Nidorino y Manectric se lo impidieron llevándolo al suelo para someterlo—. ¡Basta! —Repitió inútilmente desde su posición.

No fue hasta que, por medio de un comunicador, una voz les dijo que se detuvieran que Charmeleon hizo caso. Tan rápido como éste se los pidió, cerró el puño dando por finalizado el ataque y la bola de fuego desapareció. O eso es lo que Cian primero pensó, pero así tan rapido como desapareció, reapareció una esfera con el radio de la distancia que la bola original había recorrido. Calcinando todo lo que se encontraba expuesto en su interior en cuestión de segundos. Dejándolo todo en un absoluto silencio y oscuridad una vez que no quedó nada más qué consumir.

Maravillado ante su propio poder, Red comenzó a reír con prepotencia. —¿Ya viste? ¿Ya viste? —Preguntaba entre risas colocando una de sus manos sobre su propia frente, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, levantando el mentón al cielo. mirando de reojo al Lucario. Y tanto él como Cian exclamaron al unísono. —¡¿Es este el verdadero poder de un coronel?!

Lucario entonces se puso de pie en su lugar sin moverse, totalmente perplejo, observando tanto a Charmeleon como el panorama desolado que había dejado detrás de él, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Mi nombre es Red, pero un nombre mejor por el que puedes conocerme es "El príncipe carmesí". Se presentó ante él Charmeleon por primera vez.


	3. A la orilla del mar Parte 3

_**Capítulo 3: A la orilla del mar.**_

* * *

Lo que antes era un ciudad próspera y pacífica, en menos de una noche se había transformado en poco más que ruinas y cenizas. Un paisaje de desolación bañado por la luz de ambas lunas dejaban ver un lugar extraordinariamente empobrecido del que poco se podía rescatar ahora.

Acercándose a la orilla de la meseta, Cian intentó buscar el vecindario donde creció sin éxito. Su casa, el parque, la librería, incluso su escuela; todo lo que conocía ahora no era más que extensiones de un yermo estéril.

—Impresionante, ¿no es así? —Se acercó Red por un lado orgulloso de su propio poder con muchos de sus soldados aplaudiendo en el fondo.

—Cobarde. —Respondió Cian de forma fría.

—En efecto puedes llamarme... ¿Cobarde? —Interrumpió lo que iba a decir al escuchar la respuesta de Cian.

—Tienes miles de soldados contigo y aún así no has arriesgado a ni uno solo. —Le reclamó Lucario con un semblante demasiado serio como para estar bromeando, aunque sus palabras bien parecían un mal chiste—. ¡Difícilmente algún Pokémon en la ciudad se dio cuenta de que fue lo que acabó con su vida! —Continuó gritando.

Al escuchar cómo le estaba hablando a su coronel, Purple y Light se acercaron con la intención de someter a Cian nuevamente, no obstante Red los detuvo en el acto con una señal de mano. Aún si las palabras de Lucario parecían no tener lógica alguna que fuese compatible con este mundo, Red fue capaz de darse una idea de lo que estaba intentando decir, no le tomó mucho tiempo formular una respuesta rápida en su cabeza a las quejas de Cian, sin embargo prefirió callar y escuchar todo lo que el joven Lucario tenía para decir, pues sabía que en su estado actual no entendería razones.

—Ao. —Exclamó Red una vez que el discurso de Cian pareció llegar a su fin.

—¡Y una cosa más! —Iba a continuar hablando molesto cuando la palabra que soltó Red llamó su atención—. ¿Qué has dicho? —Cuestionó Cian cambiando de expresión a una más serena.

—¿Es el nombre de tu padre, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó de forma cortés pese a que la respuesta era por demás evidente.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —Cuestionó intrigado olvidando todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

—Más de lo que quisiera. —Prosiguió mientras cambiaba de atuendo por su capa blanca característica—. Escucha Cian. Te pareces mucho a él en el modo de pensar. Pero tienes que darte cuenta que esto no es un juego. Todos y cada uno de mis hombres son importantes para mí, ¡y perder, aunque sea uno solo, no es una opción! —Le habló mirándolo a los ojos—. Ninguno nació guerrero por naturaleza. Muchos de ellos son padres de familia, otros son hijos, amantes, esposos, maestros, amigos, vecinos... sea cual sea su papel; cada uno tiene a alguien esperando por él. Y mi compromiso es hacer que todos regresen con bien a casa. ¡Cualquier otro escenario es una derrota para mí que no pienso permitir ocurra!

Exaltado y sin ser capaz de comprender bien lo que Red le decía, Cian intentó encontrar la razón de sus palabras en la pasión que demostraba la mirada de la lagartija.

—Si no están aquí por deseo propio no debieron haber venido. —Replicó con tal de tener la última palabra en la discusión.

—Lo sé, y sin embargo aquí están. —Continuó Red respondiendo con agilidad—. Dando todo por su nación pues es la única manera en que pueden mantener vivos sus sueños y los de sus seres queridos. No te pido que aceptes lo que hacemos, pero sí que comprendas por qué lo hacemos. —Hizo Red una pausa observando en el firmamento el paso de una estrella fugaz sobre ellos—. Tú, Cian, por otro lado eres diferente a todos nosotros. Alguien con esa pasión por la batalla es algo que necesitamos en la capital para inspirar a nuestra gente a luchar con valor. Así cuando otro incidente así vuelva a ocurrir. no tendremos que recurrir a esta clase de tácticas. —Levantó el brazo en su dirección—. ¿Te interesa venir con nosotros? —Le ofreció Red tratando de convencerle con elogios falsos.

Observando aquella mano escarlata frente a él, Cian lo pensó con cuidado. Por un lado era lo que siempre había querido, por el otro había descubierto que no era como se lo esperaba. Volteando a ver los restos de lo que era su antigua ciudad, comprendió que no tenía un lugar a cual volver, pero si partía con ellos no tendría lugar a cual escapar tampoco. Una vez dentro de la capital de Áurea su libertad sería poca o nula. Fue entonces que pensó en su padre, él era parte de dicho ejército. —¿Él también actuaba de esa manera? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con esto? —Se preguntó deseando averiguarlo.

Aún con el corazón dividido Cian optó por creer en las palabras de Red y extendió su mano para alcanzar la del Charmeleon. El pacto se formalizaría después de esto, con todos los soldados observando como testigos. Si llegase a faltar a su palabra sería tomado como una ofensa hacia su coronel, falta que sabía era castigada con la muerte.

De pronto el silencio se rompió por un estruendo que retumbó por todo el yermo, parecía el sonido de una bestia gigante agonizando. Una voz metálica y artificial se hizo notar al mismo tiempo que un viento empezó a soplar con fuerza desde el este, interrumpiendo lo que Cian y Red estaban por hacer para prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

—¡Al suelo! —Gritó la orden Charmeleon poniendo el ejemplo. Todos sus soldados hicieron caso dejando a Cian como el único en pie, observando con atención lo que se acercaba desde la locación cercana conocida como la llanura de Bruno.

Desde ahí y avanzando a gran velocidad, se podían dejar ver, gracias al hermoso resplandor lunar, la marcha incesante y ominosa de un escuadrón conformado por dos especies diferentes de Pokémon, una avanzando por el aire de manera casi anti natural, y la otra por tierra en una cantidad tal que se podía sentir el retumbar de sus pasos en todo el valle y en especial bajo los pies de todos los Pokémon presentes.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —Cuestionó Nidorino aterrado.

—Es la legión de segadores. —Respondió Red apreciando cómo la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre sus cuerpos metálicos—. Es una facción del imperio de Plata que se dice actúa bajo su propia autoridad, encargados de limpiar el campo de batalla eliminando a los sobrevivientes del encuentro sin importar sean sus propios aliados.

—¡¿No podemos usar otro comosellame?! —Preguntó Manectric igual de asustado que su compañero de rango.

—No tenemos más cuerpos, ni cristales, ni tiempo para dibujar un nuevo círculo mágico. —Les recordó Red—. No imaginé que se presentarían en una campaña a la que mandaron carne de cañón del más bajo calibre. —Finalizó reconociendo ser víctima de su propia ingenuidad.

En eso una serie de sonidos metálicos diferentes y de menor volumen se dejaron escuchar, pero a diferencia del primero, este fue acompañado con el disparo de múltiples rayos provenientes de los Pokémon levitando a lo largo y ancho del suelo, buscando de manera errática apuntar hacia la cima de la meseta.

—Parece que si nos alcanza un rayo proveniente de esos cañones no viviremos para contarlo. —Pensó Charmeleon notando el efecto que estos habían tenido sobre el suelo al ser impactado por ellos, aceptando que no había manera de salir de esa situación, pues los excedían en número—. Light, vuelve a la capital y advierte de lo que se acerca. Purple quédate aquí y forma con tu escuadrón una segunda barrera de ataque. Grey. —Tomó el comunicador—. Observa con atención desde el aire y reporta cualquier movimiento extraño que veas en el enemigo a Purple para encontrar una debilidad. —Lanzó el comunicador a los pies de su aliado con raudez—. ¡No podemos dejar que se acerquen a la capital!

Buscó Red entonces a Cian a los alrededores sin éxito. —¡Maldición, no me digan que fue impactado por el rayo! —Exclamó viendo marcas de quemaduras en las ramas de algunos árboles cercanos a donde estaba de pie. El sonido de los gritos de los Pokémon marchantes se hacía más fuerte y ahora se podía vislumbrar con facilidad de que se trataba la amenaza. Una estampida de Lairon por el suelo y Bronzong levitando sobre ellos se acercaban de manera apresurada.

Corriendo en dirección a ellos pudo ver a Cian, aunque estos aún no podían detectarlo por las diferencias de altura en las colinas y el paisaje aún en penumbra. —¡No lo hagas! —Pidió Red en su mente, ordenando a su tropa principal conformada por poco más de 70 hombres, que lo acompañaran al campo de batalla—. ¡A partir de hoy todos ustedes serán recordados como héroes! —Gritó. Sus aliados motivados respondieron con el mismo grito de euforia y juntos comenzaron a bajar la meseta de manera apresurada—. Esto serviría como distracción para evitar que los rayos se centren sobre Cian en caso que lo encuentren. —Pensó en su mente preocupado sin decir nada de esto a sus colegas.

Desde las sombras y escondido entre un montón de rocas, Cian observó con paciencia a su enemigo, por más que le gustasen las batallas sabía que entrar de frente ante tantos Pokémon era un suicidio. Viendo que todos pertenecían a las mismas especies, pudo deducir que estaban mejor preparados que los que atacaron la ciudad. Sabía que no podía ganar solo aún si ahora estaba equipado, además, con una tubería que tomó de una de las tiendas de Red. —A los de abajo los conozco, ¿pero como hacen los de arriba para volar sin alas? —Se preguntó viendo la forma en la que se movían los Bronzong en el aire con un peso tan evidente que parecía falso.

—¡Viene tras de nosotros! —¡Acabemos con ellos! —¡Lucharemos hasta que no quede nadie! —Son solo algunas de las cosas que podía escuchar hablar a los Lairon mientras lo pasaban por un lado.

—¿Quién viene? —Buscó Cian a la lejanía en lo que Red y su ejército chocaban de frente contra la facción enemiga dando comienzo a la batalla final de aquella noche.

Poniendo todo su empeño, el ejército de Red, conformado por múltiples Pokémon de diferentes especies, chocó contra los Lairon rompiendo su formación inicial. Contando con un número de Lairon que estaban cerca de duplicar a los Pokémon de Red, y con una mayor fuerza bruta. Charmeleon sabía que estaban destinados a fracasar en su lucha. Muchos de sus aliados también lo sabían, pero morir con honor al lado de su coronel era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar en ese momento. En ningún momento se vio a alguien titubeando ante la situación, todos y cada uno de ellos demostraron pasión en su forma de hablar y correr por el campo de batalla. Lucario al ver esto se alegró en su corazón, animándole a unirse a la campaña por la nación de Áurea.

Saliendo de entre las rocas en las que se ocultaba, Cian reventó su bate de béisbol al golpear en la cara a un Lairon que ya tenía como objetivo atacar a un Sandslash aliado de Red por la lateral. Enfurecido por haberle denegado tal acción arremetió en su lugar contra Lucario sin pensarlo. Gracias a eso Sandslash pudo ganar sobre el Lairon que estaba enfrentando aunque este jamás lo supo. Sandslash entonces, adoptó una forma de esfera con la que se movió a gran velocidad atacando a todos a su alrededor.

Un Monferno por su parte se enfrentaba a otros lanzando tierra a la cara, un Marowak los repelía haciendo uso de su hueso, un Hitmontop se dedicaba a molestarlos con patadas, un Hawlucha se lanzaba desde el aire contra otro, aunque ningún movimiento parecía muy efectivo contra ellos; Todos y cada uno de los Pokémon de Áurea estaban dando su máximo para salir adelante. Inspirado por lo que veía, Cian finalmente obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba, quería formar parte de dicho ejército y estaría orgulloso de aceptar, al finalizar el encuentro, la oferta que Red le había hecho.

Usando la tubería de acero que empuñaba como punto de apoyo para saltar, se sacó de encima al Lairon que lo perseguía, haciéndole chocar contra otro de su misma especie, dando oportunidad al chico de observar a los Bronzong sobre ellos, quienes parecían inmutados a todo lo que ocurría bajo de ellos. —¿Por qué han dejado de atacar? —No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo antes de ser embestido por otro Lairon que logró derribarlo.

En el suelo, este intentó pisotearlo, sin embargo Cian logró contenerlo por muy poco de las patas delanteras haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Teniendo a la gravedad en su contra, la lucha de resistencia pronto llegaría a su fin. Por suerte Red apareció para salvarle atacando al Lairon por la cola, distrayéndose un segundo, otorgando a Cian la oportunidad de sacarselo de encima usando su pierna como palanca para elevarlo por los aires un momento y hacerle caer sobre su espalda. En un estado vulnerable e incapaz de levantarse, Red no perdió el tiempo y con ayuda de su cola le prendió fuego quemándolo vivo.

—¡Ese es su punto débil! —Pensó Cian motivado poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad. La herida de su costado se había abierto de nuevo y la sangre se podía dejar ver entre las vendas que llevaba.

Sin darle mucha importancia al estado de su herida, corrió entre los Lairon, los cuales eran más lentos que él, hasta dar con uno lo suficientemente vulnerable como para ser volteado con facilidad mediante la ayuda de la tubería usándola como palanca. Pese a que así lo consiguió, resultó también en la partición de su tubería en dos. Con el pecho expuesto Cian no dudó en darle un uso final a la mitad de la tubería que permanecía en su mano, enterrandola en el corazón de dicho Lairon como si fuera una lanza. Dos más lo trataron de embestir, pero al conocer su velocidad le fue fácil esquivarlos. Los Lairon no parecían conocer algún otro movimiento y el mismo no funcionaría dos veces en Cian. Recogiendo la mitad restante de la tubería, saltó sobre la espalda de uno de los Lairon que lo atacaban sujetándose a él con más facilidad y firmeza de la que imaginaba necesitar antes de hacerlo, y desde arriba la enterró en la parte trasera de su cuello sin que este pudiera hacer mucho por defenderse, horrorizado y desconcertado por lo que le acababan de hacer a su pareja, el tercer Lairon intentó huir, Cian tenía la intención de perseguirlo pues confiaba en su velocidad, pero tuvo dificultades sin embargo para bajarse de la espalda de aquél Lairon ya muerto.

—¿Será que ya estoy llegando a mi límite? —Se preguntó sujetando su pecho extrañado. Tomando un momento para recuperar su respiración normal, notando como el dolor de la herida se había vuelto más punzante de pronto. Observando además algo extraño en ella, pues la sangre que emanaba intentaba correr primero hacia el frente de su cuerpo antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, como si la gravedad estuviera perdiendo una batalla contra algo invisible. Devolvió su mirada hacía los Bronzong quienes seguían sin hacer nada más allá de desplazarse lentamente por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Seguro que puedes continuar? —Se acercó Red a Cian tras haber acabado con unos cuantos Lairon por su cuenta cuando vio que éste había dejado de atacar y moverse, para hacerle entrega de un bastón de acero que llevaba consigo bajo su capa—. Parece que eres un inútil sin un arma. Este es mucho más pequeño, pero bien dicen que no importa el tamaño, sino cómo lo uses. —Se lamió una de sus garras lentamente.

—Hace falta más que esto para sacarme del juego. —Le respondió ignorando la segunda mitad de su diálogo, notando de inmediato que algo había diferente en el arma más allá del tamaño apenas la tomó—. De ninguna manera permitiré que me ganes. —Se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y le vio a los ojos. Ambos Pokémon lo estaban disfrutando. Aún si acababan de conocerse esa misma noche. La confianza de uno se podía transmitir hacia el otro generando un efecto de sinergia en que ambos obtenían más que las suma individual de cada uno de ellos.

Con el arma en las manos no tuvo mucho tiempo para investigarla pues el Bronzong que estaba sobre ellos comenzó a hacer el mismo sonido que habían escuchado antes desde lo lejos. Sabiendo que esto significaba un ataque próximo, ambos Pokémon se separaron para protegerse. Red entre las rocas del escenario y Cian entre los cuerpos de un par de Lairon en el suelo. —Ya han caído varios de tus aliados y sólo ahora es cuando atacas. —Observó cómo emitía aquél rayo mortal desde su interior en el aire, buscando por impactar sobre Red aún oculto.

Girando la cabeza para revisar el panorama completó, confirmó las bajas de muchos más Lairon a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Así como Cian y Red, varios aliados más habían descubierto su punto débil. —No parecen Pokémon realmente fuertes, ¿entonces por qué molestarse en enviar un ejército de ellos? —La luz del sol comenzaba a llenar el valle, aún si faltaban un par de minutos para el amanecer, ya se podía observar con claridad suficiente todo lo que ocurría sobre la planicie. Situación que le permitió percatarse de un par de Bronzong lo suficientemente alejados del campo de batalla descansando en el suelo.

Los Bronzong que se mantenían en el aire poco a poco comenzaban a atacar y moverse con mayor regularidad en sitios donde más Lairon permanecían inmóviles. Ninguno de los Pokémon de Red parecían haber dañado a alguno de ellos aún. Aterrado por la conjetura a la que llegó de lo que estaba por venir, Cian intentó acercarse a Red para pedirle que retirase a sus aliados de la zona, más sabía que no debía gritarlo, tenía que llegar directo con él.

—Entiendo. —Comentó Red para sí desde las rocas, viendo como un par de Bronzong lanzaban su rayo sin cesar contra un Staraptor cada que este intentaba acercarse lo suficiente a la zona desde lo alto para intentar rescatarle. Sabía que su tiempo se agotaba, las rocas pronto se romperían ante los rayos que tampoco habían cesado de atacar desde que se ocultó, aunque ni los Lairon ni los Bronzong se acercaban hasta donde estaba para buscarle de frente.

—¡Coronel Red! —Acudió a su rescate un Monferno entre los Lairon que quedaban vivos, a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle el frenarlo. Muchos incluso solo reían en silencio esperando por lo que iba a pasar una vez que el Bronzong más cercano a él comenzó a cargar su próximo ataque.

Cian, sabiendo que ya no le quedaba tiempo, observó el bastón blanco que Red le había otorgado sosteniéndolo con una mano, y con la otra sacó el hacha de mano, agitando el bastón un poco se percató que el sonido que emitía era muy similar al de la arena corriendo por una superficie. —Ahhhhh necesito encontrar la manera de bloquear ese cañón! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin soltar los objetos—. ¿Cañón? —Descubrió que dicho bastón desprendía además un aroma sutil como el que no había olido en toda la noche, sin embargo le resultaba bastante familiar que le había puesto tal palabra en la boca—. ¡Es un cañón!

Red al ver como su compañero Monferno dejaba el área segura atrás y se adentraba al páramo desolado sabía que el próximo rayo sería dirigido a él. por lo que no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que acudir a su rescate aún si significaba su fin. La protección a sus soldados iba ante todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de entre las rocas y de un salto llegó hasta Monferno, empujándolo hacia atrás fuera del área de peligro, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar el sonido de una explosión demasiado cerca de él.

Con una rodilla en el suelo, e incapaz de levantar la mirada. Red se despidió de todos sus compañeros, murmurando unas palabras que sólo el Monferno pudo escuchar. —Supongo que aquí se presenta un resumen de toda mi vida ante mis ojos. —Pensó sintiendo que cada instante se volvía una eternidad, tratando de visualizar a su familia sin éxito alguno. Ningún recuerdo había en su mente sobre su madre, sobre su padre, ni sobre su hermana menor. Los únicos recuerdos que venían a su cabeza eran los momentos que pasó con su maestro Ao. Desde los más especiales hasta los más banales. Todo estaba ahí tan vivo como el día en que ocurrió.

—¡Coronel! —Exclamaron todos sus soldados al unísono al mismo tiempo que el Rayo salía del interior de Bronzong. Era demasiado tarde para que alguien pudiera hacer algo por detenerle.

—Cian, espero que con esto entiendas lo que debes hacer. Por favor despídeme de tu padre. —Elevó el rostro para buscarlo con la mirada abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—¡Cúbrete! —Exclamó Cian con todas sus fuerzas desde su posición.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, Red miro lo que parecía ser una especie masa sin forma acercarse hacia él más rápido que el propio rayo, no obstante esta cambió de dirección cuando pasó cerca de aquél Bronzong. Pareciendo querer buscarle, la masa se introdujo en el interior de este, no solo bloqueando la salida del rayo, sino provocando que además explotara en su interior, impactando contra sus propias paredes internas, volando al enemigo en múltiples pedazos que salieron despedidos a altas velocidades por todo el lugar.

El amanecer por fin había llegado al valle, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte bañándolo todo en luz natural. Y hasta los pies de Charmeleon se proyectaba una sombra desde lo lejos arriba de un gran montículo extraño. Era difícil de verle dado que el sol se encontraba a su espalda, pero aún así lo pudo reconocer con facilidad. Llevando un hacha cubierta en sangre en su mano derecha, El pokémon bajó de lo que realmente era el cuerpo de un Lairon sin cabeza. Se le veía gravemente lastimado. Sujetando su brazo izquierdo, el cual goteaba sangre de manera constante. se acercó con rapidez hasta Red sin preocuparse de los Bronzong restantes, pues estaban demasiado desconcertados por lo que había ocurrido con su compañero como para atacar.

—Veo que lo descubriste. —Le felicitó Red con una sonrisa y un ademán de aprobación con una mano—. La razón por la que los Bronzong no atacaban donde estaban los Lairon, es porque su armadura en la espalda es capaz de reflejar sus ataques directamente.

—Y sin embargo necesitaban de los Lairon para suspenderse en el aire. —Continuó Lucario—. Pues funcionaban como un gran imán de la misma carga que los Bronzong a la que estos se iban acostumbrando poco a poco conforme más Lairon quedaban inmóviles sobre el suelo.

—No eran un ejército, sino una trampa. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo—. Cuantos más Lairon derrotábamos, más nos condenábamos a los ataques de los Bronzong.

—Veo que le diste un buen uso al bastón que te di. —Presumió Red viendo como sangraba el brazo del Lucario.

Cian recordando cómo fue que empleó el cañón colocándolo sobre el cuello del cadáver de un Lairon para después hacerlo explotar con ayuda de la fricción de su pincho en la mano con la intención de crear una herida sobre el cuerpo del Lairon por la que el hacha pudiera penetrar y cercenar fácilmente su cabeza, la parte más ligera de arrojar.. —Lástima que no pude evitar el efecto del Ricochet en mi brazo. Pero al final todo salió mejor de lo que imaginé. —Respondió con una sonrisa para justo después de eso caer inconsciente.

—Sí. —Afirmó Red en su cabeza mirándolo fijamente—. Cian, no creo que exista entre mis hombres, o incluso en el mundo, alguien tan determinado como tú como para lograr hacer funcionar un plan así de arriesgado. —Razonó pasando de él por un lado para hablar con los Lairon de Plata.

—¡Escuchen! —Gritó firme—. Todos ustedes han sido enviados con la única intención de morir aquí. Su nación los ha utilizado únicamente como una piedra de apoyo para los Bronzong. Y como ya han visto, sus números han sido diezmados considerablemente. Hagan lo inteligente y retírense del lugar. De lo contrario les aseguro que no habrá sobrevivientes. —Amenazó plantando una pose elegante para acompañar sus palabras pensando que se vería genial.

Los Lairon al escucharlo comenzaron a reír en voz alta haciendo burla de sus palabras. —¿Que nos matarán a todos? —Cuestionó uno en voz alta—. Este sujeto no entiende que desde que salimos de Plata nuestras únicas dos opciones han sido la muerte o la muerte. —Exclamó otro desde el fondo entre risas. Cuanto más murmuraban más fuerte reían, efecto de los nervios al aceptar que su vida estaba por llegar a su fin de un modo u otro.

Red, avergonzado de que su discurso había sido ridiculizado y su amenaza ignorada, no le dio mucha importancia a lo que los Lairon hablaban. Simplemente se hizo hacia atrás cuando notó que los Bronzong comenzaban a reunirse sobre los Lairon vivos para disparar todos al mismo tiempo ahora que las facciones se habían dividido alejándose de los Lairon en la confusión. Recordando que Cian ya no podía pelear y el estado actual de sus aliados era deplorable no le quedó más opción que marcar la retirada de sus tropas.

—¡Acabemos con ellos! —Exclamó un Lairon dando un paso al frente, tomando el papel del líder haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros lo siguieran en la persecución. cada uno con un Bronzong encima suyo.

Cuando vio esto, Red cantó victoria, y usando el comunicador que Staraptor le había dejado caer desde lo alto llamó a Purple para confirmar la posición de los Lairon, activando su carta del triunfo. Uno a uno los Lairon fueron desapareciendo de la escena antes de poder descubrir que estaba ocurriendo. Dejando a los Bronzong suspendidos en el aire sobre su punto sin poder moverse más.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Preguntó sorprendido el líder antes de caer en un hoyo poco profundo. Sobre el campo de guerra ahora había una serie de pozos cavados por Purple y su tropa por orden de Staraptor bajo el enemigo, con ellos los habían capturado a todos.

—Pues verás. —Se acercó Red a su ahora lider de escuadrón—. Pienso que la mejor manera de responder a una trampa es con otra trampa, la más sencilla no será la más hermosa, pero siempre es la más efectiva. —Aplaudió reconociendo la labor de sus aliados.

—¡Idiota! —Exclamó Lairon—. ¡Ni siquiera son pozos profundos! ¡Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que salgamos de aquí! —Siguió hablando confiado luchando por trepar las paredes del pozo al igual que lo hacía el resto de sus compañeros—. ¡Será mejor que corran mientras puedan!

—En eso tienes razón. —Le cedió el punto—. Pero ¿sabes? los Bronzong ahora mismo luchan por mantenerse en el aire, si no se posicionan directamente sobre ustedes, terminarán por caer al suelo. Hacer flotar el acero puro con el poder del magnetismo es impresionante. Más impresionante es incluso haberlos dotado a ustedes con una carga para realizar dicha labor y ponerlos en movimiento. Pero han cometido un error bastante grave al subestimarnos, pues hasta un niño sabe lo que ocurre cuando un imán es expuesto a una corriente eléctrica. Tu bendición se convierte entonces en una maldición. Sentenció con una expresión bastante seca.

—¡Espera! —Intentó detenerlo inútilmente el Lairon sintiendo como Red le colocaba un Joltik encima por un breve momento. El terror invadió su corazón al saber lo que estaba por ocurrir pero poco podía hacer ahora, más allá de suplicar por su vida.

—Adios. —Se levantó Red del lugar ondeando su capa para sacudir el polvo, apretando un poco al joltik que había tejido una red con su telaraña que conectaba a todos los Lairon, liberando de esta manera una ligera descarga eléctrica que llegó a todos y cada uno de los enemigos. Ajustó así el campo electromagnético de los Lairon, generando una fuerte atracción hacia el acero de los Bronzong, quienes viéndose atrapados en dicho campo cayeron súbitamente sobre los Lairon, encerrandolos vivos para siempre en una prisión ajustada a su medida y sin salida.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —Se intentó calmar el Lairon líder en interior del Bronzong—. Solo tengo que cavar una salida por el suelo. —Intentó moverse, pero era inútil, el espacio interno era demasiado estrecho para permitirlo y sus patas traseras no tenían la fuerza ni movilidad para cavar—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —Exclamó la primera vez arañando las paredes de metal—. No puedo moverme. —Se quejó en voz alta la segunda vez retorciéndose en su lugar—. No puedo... respirar. —Pensó en su cabeza la tercera vez, aceptando su destino en la oscuridad.

Aferrados ahora al suelo, los bronzong podían ver al enemigo, mas no podían hablar ni moverse más, si intentaban lanzar su rayo lo único que conseguirían sería destruirse a ellos mismos y al Lairon en su interior. Por otra parte eran una especie de Pokémon que no necesitaba agua ni comida, todos ellos aceptaron entonces quedarse atrapados en ese lugar. Desde que salieron de la nación de Plata sabían que sus únicas dos opciones eran la muerte o la muerte. Sin embargo, a orillas de aquel valle habían encontrado una tercera opción. Vivir atrapados para siempre esperando por una casualidad que los liberase de nuevo.

El silencio se apoderó del valle un breve momento, hasta que de la emoción todos los Pokemon de Red estallaron con múltiples gritos que celebraban la victoria de aquella batalla sangrienta ya llegada a su fin. Teniendo un saldo blanco en sus filas y no pasando más allá de unas cuantas heridas, se abrazaron los unos a los otros, levantaron a su capitán y lo llevaron en hombros por petición propia hasta donde se encontraba Cian inconsciente.

—¡Escuchen! —Ordenó gritando la palabra que más le gustaba decir—. Necesito que preparen todo para nuestro regreso. Ya en casa celebraremos como se debe. —Les comandó a retirarse para que lo dejaran a solas con el Lucario cuando recordó aún no era parte oficial de su ejército. Los Pokémon lo obedecieron y partieron a preparar todo, reportando a la base de la capital la situación de todo lo ocurrido. El último de sus aliados en dejarlos solos fue Monferno, quien se acercó a Red y le susurró un par de palabras al oído que le hicieron sonrojarse apenas las escuchó. Entre risas los dejó a solas y se unió al resto de sus compañeros.

—Despierta. —Pisó Red la cara de Cian, empujándolo un poco una vez confirmó que quedaron solos.

Haciendo un gesto de molestia por esto, Cian despertó abriendo los ojos con dificultad sujetando la pata de Charmeleon con su mano derecha antes de saber que era. —¿Ganaste? —Le preguntó reconociéndola de inmediato pese a que jamás la había sentido antes.

—Gracias a ti. —Se sentó a su lado quitándose la capa—. ¿Cómo sabías lo del campo magnético? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Fue una corazonada, al igual que tú, tenía mis sospechas. Si no era verdad por lo menos iba a conseguir quitarte del ataque con la cabeza. —Respondió con una sonrisa—. Aún así me ganaste. —Replicó observando el paisaje ahora adornado con los Bronzong.

—No sabía que estabas interesado en llevar la cuenta. —Suspiró cortando su capa por la mitad—. Los Lairon son mios, los Bronzong te pertenecen. Resolvamos esto en un próximo encuentro. —Le comentó desgarrando su capa con intención de hacer un vendaje para cubrir el brazo izquierdo y hombro del Pokémon que se había ganado su respeto—. Casi pierdes una extremidad.

—Si no mal recuerdo todo fue gracias a tu cañón, ¿cómo se supone que debía usarlo?

—En realidad es un arma experimental, pero imaginé que tú le darías alguna utilidad. Necesita un par de modificaciones.

—Eres un desgraciado. —Se levantó Cian hablando en un tono molesto, aunque no podía estar más agradecido con Red.

—A que lo soy. —Se enorgulleció—. Recuerda que soy el príncipe carmesí, traigo caos y destrucción a donde voy. —Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad.

—Ridículo. —Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza.

—¿Ridículo? —Se sintió avergonzado de lo que había dicho pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Lucario lo derribó haciéndole recostarse sobre su espalda en el suelo, dejándolo en un estado vulnerable.

Agachándose frente a él, Cian acercó su cabeza demasiado a la entrepierna de Red mirándola fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Queriendo hablar, Red intentó cuestionar las acciones del Lucario, pero no consiguió expresar un solo sonido. Simplemente se quedó mirando sonrojado a la expectativa de lo que Cian estaba por hacer.

Será la pasión del calor de la batalla mezclado con el instinto de supervivencia natural, o el efecto tardío de unas hormonas descontroladas de la adolescencia confundidas por el respeto mutuo que se habían ganado repentinamente. Ambos Pokémon sabían que estaban sintiendo algo el uno por el otro en ese momento. Tratar de ocultarlo era inútil. ¿Pero era ese el momento adecuado para expresarlo? era la única pregunta que se hacían en su cabeza. Más allá del cómo, el cuándo y el por qué hacían lo que hacían.

Sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa que llevaba en su cintura, Cian hizo a un lado la cola del Charmeleon con la que ahora intentaba cubrirse desesperadamente donde Lucario había estado mirando momentos atrás.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿No ves que ambos somos hombres?! —Le preguntó Red extremadamente nervioso y avergonzado.

—¡Pues no parece que a ti te importe mucho eso! —Le reclamó Cian el doble de nervioso y sonrojado, desviando un poco la mirada en cuanto retiró la cola de en medio, pero sin dejar de verlo por completo. comenzando a acercar su boca lentamente a su entrepierna—. Aquí voy...

—¡Aguarda que alguien puede vernos! —Lo intentó detener Red pero Cian no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta estando ya tan decidido a hacerlo.

Levantando suavemente su pierna derecha con la mano, Cian comenzó a masajear insistentemente, jadeando por el esfuerzo que eso implicaba. Red podía sentir chocando contra su entrepierna la nariz de Cian, dándole leves soplidos en el área, producto de dichos jadeos. Moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un vaivén rítmico incesante, lamiendo, frotando, y apretando suavemente, el Lucario tenía dominado por completo al Charmeleon que poco a poco dejó de poner resistencia, convirtiendo sus intentos de alejar la cabeza de Cian con ambas manos en dulces caricias sobre y entre sus orejas sintiendo su suave y corto pelaje.

Red, quién era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, cuestionó la habilidad natural de Lucario, preguntando cuantas veces lo había hecho con anterioridad. Intentó hacerle un par de preguntas a Cian, pero este era incapaz de hablar con la boca ocupada. Fue entonces que prefirió disfrutar el momento en silencio; donde el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los débiles jadeos de Cian y los únicos testigos aparte de ellos eran un par de Bronzong que habían caído en la posición adecuada para observarlos sin poder decir nada.

—¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó Monferno al resto de sus compañeros quienes se encontraban guardando todo en el campamento cuando comenzaban a preguntar por su coronel—. ¿Qué tal si a partir de ahora llamamos a este lugar como el Valle de los "Lairon Maiden"? —Sugirió llorando de la risa por de su propio chiste. Todos quienes lo escucharon centraron su atención en él, arrojandole las maletas que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

—Con eso es suficiente. —Se levantó Lucario satisfecho después de un rato, limpiándose la saliva que escapaba de su boca hacia el mentón.

—Así que descubriste mi secreto. —Le comentó Red desde el suelo completamente ruborizado.

—Ridículo era que intentases disimular esa herida en la pierna. —Respondió Cian—. ¡Y qué difícil es hacer un nudo con la boca y una mano! ¡Pudiste haber ayudado un poco! —Le reclamó.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo intenté?! ¡Pero estabas muy decidido a hacerlo todo tú solo! —Le contestó indignado—. Este pañuelo, lo traías contigo. —Cambió el tema observando el dibujo tejido en él antes de intentar ponerse en pie.

—Es el último recuerdo de mi madre, pero no te preocupes, ya me lo devolverás cuando lleguemos a la capital. —Le explicó con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

—Cian... ¿tu-. —Intentó preguntar Red pero fue interrumpido por el sonido metálico y artificial que ya habían escuchado horas atrás cuando los Lairon aparecieron.

Seguido a aquel sonido, se podía escuchar desde la llanura como si algo muy grande estuviera caminando hacia ellos, haciendo temblar la tierra con cada paso que daba.

—¡¿Es que no tienen fin?! —Se preguntó Red frustrado y desesperado poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Correr no era una opción para él.

Sabiendo esto, Cian subió a su compañero en su espalda corriendo juntos en dirección del campamento a toda velocidad, esperando ganarle la carrera a lo que sea que se encontrase a lo lejos. Sintiendo el retumbar de la tierra en sus pies, ambos Pokémon presentían algo aún peor a lo que habían visto hasta ahora, acercándose de manera apresura hacia ellos.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —Preguntó Cian por primera vez nervioso.

El color de las escamas de Charmeleon palideció cuando al echar un vistazo hacia atrás, aún a lo lejos podía vislumbrar con claridad la forma de algo que, a juzgar por su tamaño aún en el horizonte, daba la impresión de ser gigantesco. Esto sumado a la extrañeza en los sonidos que emitía y la forma tan artificial con la que se movía le causaron un pavor horrible que lo dejó helado y sin habla. Bañando y cubriendo el cielo en toda clase de vapores tóxicos, en encontraba cada vez más cerca de ellos una maquinaria de aspecto funesto que parecía emular de mala manera el cuerpo y rostro de un Heatran derretido arrastrándose por el suelo, con la diferencia que este era 20 veces más grande, y del que desprendían llamas de cada una de sus articulaciones. Moviéndose sólo por lo que con imaginación podía decirse, eran las patas delanteras.

Alcanzándolos Staraptor desde el cielo con velocidad impresionante a medio camino del campamento, este presentó un comunicador para que Red diera la orden de salir a combatir esa cosa. Su ejército estaba más que listo en hacerlo si así lo ordenaba. Pero este dudó en dar la señal. Comprendía que poco caso había en intentar luchar contra esa cosa. Temió incluso por la situación de Áurea, pues dudaba que existiera algo en el reino capaz de detener esa cosa o si quiera hacerle frente.

Fue entonces que Cian al ver la duda en su rostro, tomó el comunicador y dio la orden de salir de ahí en los carros lo antes posible.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Cuestionó el Staraptor enfadado.

—Esa cosa nos alcanzará antes de que Red y yo podamos llegar al campamento. —Le comentó Cian al Staraptor ahora ofendido por no haber hecho uso del título de coronel antes de mencionar el nombre de Charmeleon—. Y si vamos los dos sobre ti lo más seguro es que terminemos por ser alcanzados con tanto peso. —Aceptó Cian bajando al Charmeleon de su espalda—. Por eso te pido que lo lleves solo a él. Vuelvan a la capital y formen un plan para enfrentar esa cosa.

—¡De ninguna manera pienso dejarte! —Exclamó Red rechazando la idea por completo sin pensarlo un segundo—. ¡Mi deber es el de proteger a mi gente!

—¡Si te quedas aquí solo conseguirás desperdiciar tu vida! —Interrumpió Lucario intercambiando gritos y razones con él—. Eres el líder y la única persona a la que podrían escuchar. Si te vas ahora podrás salvar a millones de Pokémon. Si te quedas, en cambio sólo conseguirás desperdiciar tu vida y la de toda esa gente. ¡Recuerda que tienes un compromiso con las familias de tus soldados!

Tras pensarlo un momento, Red subió al lomo de Staraptor no sin antes hacer un saludo marcial de despedida a Cian, al que este respondió con formalidad y alegría tal que lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos escapando lentamente de su rostro. —Sé que nos volveremos a ver. —Se elevó hacia el cielo a gran velocidad viendo como Lucario se convertía en solo un punto sobre el suelo antes de partir hacia la capital—. Si alguien puede hacer posible lo imposible eres tú, confío en ti, Cian. —Se despidió en su corazón del Pokémon que en solo una noche se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Lucario una vez vio partir a Red, fijó su mirada en aquella estructura metálica posicionada más cerca que nunca frente a él. —¡Mi nombre es Cian Lucario y yo me convertiré en un fuerte guerrero conocido por todo el mundo! —Exclamó con valentía desafiando a la maquinaria por su victoria.

Con un brazo roto, una herida aún abierta al costado, quemaduras de tercer grado por todo su cuerpo, sin armas, sin energías y sin un plan real; pero totalmente decidido, se lanzó al ataque de aquella estructura gigantesca. En una batalla que tal como había previsto, era inútil. Todos sus movimientos eran repelidos por la máquina sin lograr hacerle ningún daño en la superficie.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera parece prestarme atención. —Expresó Cian entre jadeos. No faltó mucho tiempo para que, a causa de los golpes y el calor agobiante, cayera inconsciente en el suelo frustrado ante su propia debilidad—. Dejo todo en tus manos. Red... —Mencionó en voz baja antes de cerrar los ojos, quizá por última vez.


	4. Desde el abismo Parte 1

_**Capítulo 4: Desde el abismo. **_

* * *

Más allá de la llanura, en la región comprendida entre el límite de las naciones de Áurea y de Plata, existe un extraño bosque. Donde sus árboles, mediante sus retorcidas ramas, impiden el paso de la luz hacia su suelo. Haciendo que quien entre difícilmente pueda salir, condenado a vagar entre sus senderos para siempre. Guiados por una increíble avaricia, no es poca la gente que ha intentado adentrarse en él en busca de oro. Todos con el mismo final. Sin embargo, quienes son lo bastante listos como para dar media vuelta a tiempo y salvar sus vidas, juran haber escuchado una ominosa voz proveniente de un viejo pozo en su interior, pidiendo por alguien que lo ayude a salir. Solo para caer al vacío una vez que se acercan demasiado a la boca en un intento de ver hacia su interior.

—Ay de mí, criatura en desgracia cuya vida está siendo atormentada en este funesto lugar —Mencionó una sombra conociendo los rumores del bosque tras escuchar las súplicas provenientes del pozo.

—¡El oro!¡Lo he encontrado aquí dentro! —Gritaba la voz desde el interior del pozo con desesperación—. ¡Puedes quedarte con él si quieres, pero por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí!

—Ea pues que mi razón sea la de acudir en vuestro socorro. —Dio la sombra un paso hacia adelante para quedar justo frente a la periferia circular de aquél túnel vertical hecho de piedra y ladrillos ahora deteriorados, cuya función en un tiempo pasado debió ser la de almacenar y traer agua a los residentes del lugar que poco a poco fue perdiendo terreno contra el paisaje boscoso y que ahora no era más que un viejo adorno sin utilidad más allá de representar un periodo cercano a la antigüedad—. No obstante es menester en mí el conocer la razón de su estadía en tan inconveniente prisión. —Condicionó desde su nueva posición sin echar un vistazo al interior.

—Si lo que quieres es un cuento, te lo puedo dar. —Ofreció la voz del pozo, cesando los lamentos tan pronto escuchó al morador de la superficie estar interesado en el relato de lo que tenía para contar—. Una historia sobre un hombre, una mujer, y una promesa que no pudieron mantener.

—Entona esa elegía del corazón para mí. —Habló la sombra tomando asiento, dejando a la voz narrar los sucesos que lo llevaron a terminar en aquel lúgubre lugar.

—Hace tiempo no mucho tiempo, y no muy lejos de aquí, existía un pequeño pueblo conocido por pocos, pues era uno bastante pobre en verdad. Nombrado por sus habitantes como el poblado de Aaron, nada se podía decir de él que valiera la pena mencionar ahora. Si bien llegó a conocer épocas de abundancia en el pasado, eso ya no era más que un remoto sueño en la memoria de sus pobladores más ancianos. Un pueblo asentado en un terreno infertil, principalmente dedicado a la industria textil pronto encontró su fin cuando las temporadas de calor comenzaron a extender su duración.

—Quedarse aquí es lo mismo que elegir morir de hambre. —Repetían sus habitantes con dolor antes de marcharse para no volver.

—¡No tenemos nada que hacer allá afuera, salir del pueblo es pedir una muerte rápida y sin sentido! —Expresaban inconsolables quienes optaban por quedarse a pasar hambruna esperando un milagro que jamás llegaría. Día a día las discusiones aparecían una tras otra sin tener fin.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando le de hambre?! —Gritaba un Ampharos no muy grande a los Pokémon reunidos con él en el interior de una pequeña casa cercana al centro del pueblo.

—Silencio, va a escucharnos. —Le intentaban hacer bajar el volumen a su voz una Ampharos cuya edad se dejaba ver.

—Del pequeño podemos encargarnos, pero no así estoy seguro sobre su hermana. —Mencionó un Flaffy más joven mirando por la ventana al Rockruff que se encontraba afuera en la colina correteando a un par de Jumpluff aterrados.

—¡Como sea, no pienso quedarme en este pueblo un segundo más! —Replicó nervioso el primer Ampharos saliendo de la casa, azotando la puerta justo detrás de él.

Con los ojos puestos sobre el cachorro para asegurarse que éste no lo viera, Ampharos caminó entre las casas abandonadas tratando de vigilar siempre por su ubicación. Debido a que muchos de sus habitantes habían escapado en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, el estado del pueblo era el de uno fantasma, con muchas casas deshabitadas y puertas sin cerrar que permitían dar al espectador información sobre lo último que hicieron sus dueños antes de decidir marcharse del lugar. Usando esta medida a su ventaja, Ampharos se movía con cuidado, aguardando dentro de alguna el tiempo necesario hasta que Rockruff le diera la espalda.

—¡¿Es que no piensa marcharse a su casa?! —Se preguntó molesto y desesperado, observando como aún permanecía de pie sobre la colina en la que se despidió del par de Jumpluff pese a que hace tiempo se había quedado solo y el cielo comenzaba a colorearse en tonos Fucsias y pardos al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Con el tiempo contra reloj, Ampharos deseaba llegar a su casa antes que la noche se adueñase del lugar, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que salir apenas notó que el Rockruff dejó su posición. Tan concentrado estaba en volver con su familia que no pudo evitar perderle de vista a pocas calles de su destino—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿A dónde se ha ido?! —Gritó en su mente buscando ensordecer los latidos de su corazón acelerado a causa del temor generado, no le quedó más remedio que correr a toda velocidad hasta su hogar.

—¡Hola señor Lumen! —Le saludó Rockruff con un grito desde atrás—. ¿Puede salir a jugar su hija Lux conmigo? —Preguntó dejando en el suelo una hoz de cobre que llevaba sujetando entre sus filosos dientes para esbozar una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—¡Amaranto! gusto en verte. —Habló Ampharos nervioso respondiendo con una sonrisa falsa—. No... mi hija no puede salir ahora. Ella está... ¡con una amiga!

—Oh —Bajó las orejas en señal de decepción—. ¿Cuando la vea le puede decir que vaya a la casa? —Preguntó con inocencia, recuperando la felicidad de su rostro. —¡Mi hermana dice que quiere verla! —Se pasó la lengua entre los dientes y recuperando la hoz que llevaba con él; dio media vuelta despidiéndose del señor Lumen para marchar rumbo a su hogar sintiendo un poco de tristeza en su corazón.

—¡Claro... yo le diré. —Respondió abriendo la puerta con velocidad buscando refugiarse en compañía de su familia.

—Bien Amaranto, hoy jugaste con 4 Jumpluff y hablaste con dos Mareep y un Flaffy. Si sigues así pronto todos verán que este es un lugar muy divertido para vivir y regresarán. —Pensaba en su mente de manera optimista felicitándose por su pequeña pero importante labor—. Aunque no sé por qué el señor Lumen dijo que su hija no estaba en casa si podía olerla del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Quizá me están preparando una sorpresa para felicitarme cuando todo regrese a la normalidad! —Siguió caminando con la hoz en la boca, moviendo la cola hasta llegar a su hogar, una casa modesta ubicada justo sobre la colina escarpada desde la que se podía ver el pueblo en su totalidad.

—¡Hola hermanito! —Le saludó una Lycanroc forma Diurna desde el interior con una voz dulce y armoniosa, expresando la misma alegría que Rockruff exhibía. Se trataba de Taupe, la hermana mayor de Amaranto y auto nombrada guardián actual de la aldea buscando seguir el legado de sus padres luego de que estos perdieran la vida en un accidente en las montañas—. ¿Listo para tus clases? —Le abrazó con efusión.

—¿Por qué la gente se marcha del pueblo? —Preguntó desanimado, observando desde lo alto como el señor Lumen, su esposa, y su hija Lux corrían apresurados partiendo desde su casa en dirección a la salida oeste del poblado—. Siempre que bajo al pueblo para jugar, tanto los adultos como los niños corren a encerrarse apenas me ven. ¿Hice algo mal? —Se cuestionó inquieto con la cabeza baja y los ojos humedecidos.

Su hermana al escuchar eso se quebró un poco por dentro, pues ella sufría exactamente el mismo problema y desconocía la razón de aquél cambio tan repentino entre la gente con la que creció y por la que estaba dispuesta a dar todo para su protección. Sólo podía imaginar lo peor que debía sentirse su hermano al ser mucho más joven que ella y no tener a nadie de su edad con quien jugar.

—Seguro que solo salen a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes y ya volverán antes de que nos demos cuenta. —Le intentó reconfortar con otro abrazo, frotando esta vez la cara del niño contra su crin—. No podemos desanimarnos, recuerda lo que decían nuestros padres.

—¡Trabajemos juntos para lograr un mundo mejor! ¡Nunca abandones a alguien que lo necesite! ¡Aprovecha el día jugando y durmiendo! —Repitieron los hermanos al unísono, observando juntos la foto en la que aparecían dos Lycanroc diurnos y dos Rockruff a sus pies, una niña de ojos traviesos y un infante de edad muy corta y ojos melosos.

—¡Vamos, a practicar! —Insistió Taupe saliendo al jardín aún en horario crepuscular—. ¡Luego de esto te prometo hacerte tu platillo favorito para la cena! —Se comprometió con Amaranto buscando hacerle recuperar un poco su estado de ánimo. Rockruff salió corriendo detrás de su hermana, quien buscaba enseñarle lo último que le habían transmitido sus padres antes del accidente.

Cerrando los ojos con el objetivo de concentrarse, Taupe consiguió aparecer frente a ella una roca afilada que a los pocos segundos salió disparada contra un muñeco de práctica a una distancia considerable de ellos. —Se llama "Roca veloz" —Explicó—. Un movimiento Pokémon que papá aprendió de nuestro bisabuelo en secreto; y que quería enseñarnos con la intención de usarlo solo en caso de ser necesario para proteger al pueblo ante cualquier amenaza.

Era una tarea difícil, pero confiaba en que su hermano lo conseguiría incluso más rápido que ella si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, pese a que Amaranto lo practicaba dos o tres veces por semana, poco a poco iba desistiendo de la idea de conseguirlo, pues desde hace más de un año sólo conseguía aparecer una roca no muy grande frente a él y por un breve periodo de tiempo. —Jamás conseguiré moverla. —Pensaba en silencio viendo cómo su esfuerzo nunca se veía recompensado, haciendo que poco a poco se fuese apartando de la idea y en fechas más recientes sólo lo intentase por compromiso para su hermana tras mucho insistir.

—¡No te desanimes! —Le llenaba Taupe de palabras de aliento—. ¡Sé que podrás conseguirlo a su debido tiempo!

—No tiene caso, no sirvo para esto. —Se deprimió el niño dejando caer al suelo una pequeña roca generada con su pobre habilidad. Quería dar por terminada la sesión y volver al refugio de su habitación lo antes posible—. Soy un completo inútil.

—¡Amaranto! —Le reprendió su hermana con un tono molesto—. ¡No me importa si tienes que fracasar un millón de veces más antes de conseguir perfeccionar el movimiento, en tanto nunca dejes de intentarlo jamás digas que eres un inútil! ¿Quedó claro? —Utilizó las mismas palabras que tanto le remarcó su padre a ella mientras le enseñaba el movimiento cada que trataba de darse por vencida.

—¡Sí! —Contestó el cachorro motivado a terminar la sesión para ir a cenar independiente de los resultados. Mañana lo volverían a intentar una vez más y el día después de ese hasta conseguirlo.

En realidad a Amaranto poco le interesaba la labor de proteger el pueblo siendo que este era uno tranquilo y pacífico que carecía antes de otras necesidades básicas. Después de todo, ¿Qué interés podía tener un niño en proteger a sus vecinos de calamidades externas como lo es una guerra que jamás había resentido si día a día tenía que verlos desfallecer de sed y hambre? Sus valores y prioridades no podían compararse a los de aquellos que nacieron sin nada, o a los de aquellos que lo perdieron todo. Lo único que él deseaba era hacer felices a sus amigos y vecinos para volver a jugar con ellos. Para esto pasaba gran parte del día en su habitación, imaginando e ideando herramientas que pudieran ayudar a los pobladores a mejorar la condición de la tierra estéril. Era un inventor amante de la naturaleza, su capacidad de observación le permitía idear un plan o formular siempre una respuesta ante cualquier situación por diversa que esta fuera, aún si no todo salía siempre con el resultado esperado confiaba en que no estaba tan alejado del camino de la verdad. Taupe, al ver que esto lo hacía muy feliz, le era imposible oponerse a los caprichos de su hermano, pues ella misma era la primera en saber de lo que era capaz su perspicacia. No se atrevía a hacer más que contemplar el paso del tiempo llevando un conflicto interno, una lucha constante entre los deseos de su hermano menor y los de sus padres.

Los vecinos del pueblo por otro lado no parecían muy felices de que los hermanos intervinieran en sus vidas y trataban de evitarlos a toda costa, temiendo que, a falta de comida suficiente el hambre de los Pokémon lobo se apoderase de ellos en cualquier momento. Los Ampharos y Mareeps se ofuscaban de solo pensar terminar como la cena del día.

Taupe estaba empeñada en no dejar que esto desalentase a su Hermano por lo que cada mañana le animaba a probar un nuevo proyecto que tuviera éxito. Siempre sorprendida de lo que el cachorro lograba conseguir por su cuenta. Cuando Amaranto ideó un sistema de regaderas para tratar el suelo, los Ampharos poco le entendieron por el temor que les causaba el sólo hecho de estar cerca de él, por lo que nunca le dieron mantenimiento y las pocas plantas que lograron crecer entre la maleza perecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Cuando intentó crear la hoz para limpiar la tierra de la maleza, muchos Pokémon huyeron del pueblo despavoridos pensando que los estaba amenazando, y malentendiendo que la razón de su negativa era el tamaño del arma, fue que inventó la guadaña; la reacción de los habitantes fue cien veces peor. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ningún Pokémon del pueblo tenía intenciones de cooperar con él. Para ellos todo se trataba de una trampa con la que buscaban hacerles bajar la guardia y devorarlos vivos.

La situación llegó un punto en que su hermana se animó a salir todos los días con él y juntos preparar la tierra para intentar cosechar algo, ignorando por completo a los Ampharos, creyendo que entenderían una vez que vieran vegetales creciendo de los campos, pero estos al ver lo que hacían, esperaron la noche del día en que por fin terminaron de limpiar y sembrar para meterse al campo y destruir el fruto de todo su esfuerzo, removiendo las semillas del suelo y averiando las tuberías del agua, ensuciando la tierra. Frustrados pero no derrotados, Taupe y su hermano intentaron una semana después hacer lo mismo, pero ahora cerca de su casa. El resultado fue el mismo. Los Ampharos y Flaffys dominados por el miedo no iban a permitir que alguno cayera en su trampa.

—Hermana... —Buscó refugio en su pecho con el espíritu deshecho—. Será mejor irnos, nadie en el pueblo nos quiere aquí. -—habló Amaranto entre sollozos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que llegaron hasta su boca.

Taupe por su parte, igual de frustrada que Amaranto también quería quebrarse en llanto, y si no lo hizo fue solo para aparentar fortaleza frente a su hermano y que este pudiera llorar en su pecho sintiéndose protegido. En situaciones de duda era normal para la Lycanroc pedir consejos a su mejor amigo, sin embargo este también le había dejado de hablar junto con el resto de pobladores sin expresar razón alguna, por lo que esta vez se encontraba completamente sola para salir de sus problemas. Lo único en lo que podía refugiarse en ese momento era en las palabras de sus padres.

—¡Trabajemos juntos para lograr un mundo mejor! ¡Nunca abandones a alguien que lo necesite! —Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido parecía tener todo lo que hacían.

—¡Amaranto! —Exclamó firme—. ¡No se trata de cómo vivimos, sino sobre lo que nuestro corazón nos dice! —Siguió creyendo estar segura de lo que decía—. ¡Si prometimos hacer algo por este pueblo, vamos a intentarlo hasta conseguirlo sin importar qué! —Sentenció—. Así que guardemos silencio hasta conseguirlo. —Trató de calmar su llanto desconsolado. Ninguno de los dos Pokémon salió de casa aquel día debido al cansancio mental que padecían.

Desde abajo, reunidos en secreto en la casa más grande del pueblo, un grupo de Mareep, Flaffy, Ampharos y Jumpluff los vigilaba extrañados de sus comportamientos recientes. —Llevan haciendo cosas extrañas todo el mes. —Habló una voz—. Seguro mueren de hambre igual que nosotros. —Siguió otra—. Sólo buscan distraernos para comernos en cuanto tengan la oportunidad. —Se dejó escuchar una voz más preocupada que las demás—. No hay que permitir que se nos acerquen. —Reafirmó otra—. ¡Muero de hambre! —Gritaba una voz más joven. Los murmullos eran muchos y los llantos de impotencia se apoderaban del ambiente.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó el Ampharos dueño de la casa y que funcionaba como líder de todos los presentes en ese momento—. Justamente los he reunido a todos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo y enfrentarlos de una vez. No pueden seguir dominando nuestras vidas. ¡No podemos seguir viviendo con temor! —Todos lo miraban buscando inspirarse en sus palabras, aún si no era lo que pensaban o deseaban, se aferraron a creer que lo que decía era verdad, pues ellos eran incapaces de sugerir una solución alterna—. Durante los últimos meses hemos estado racionalizando la comida. Lo que nos ha permitido llegar hasta aquí, ¡¿Pero qué haremos cuando nuestras reservas se agoten y no quede nada para comer?! ¡¿Qué pasará entonces cuando a esos dos se les acabe la comida?! —Dejó pasar un momento esperando una respuesta de la gente, pero esta estaba demasiado asustada para responder—. ¡Vendrán por nosotros! —Respondió a su propia incógnita reafirmando el miedo en sus corazones.

El silencio se rompió una vez más y los murmullos comenzaron a surgir de nuevo, evolucionando rápidamente hasta gritos de desesperación por un plan para actuar.

—Yo les propongo hermanos que mañana mismo decidamos de una vez por todas nuestro destino. —Les sedujo con las palabras que querían escuchar—. Luchemos ahora que podemos, ¡Luchemos contra los hermanos Lycanroc mañana mismo y seguro venceremos! —Alzó la voz repitiendo una y otra vez sus palabras hasta convencer a todos los presentes y que no quedara duda; motivando incluso a niños y ancianos. Enardecidos por el calor del ambiente, poco a poco se fueron convenciendo que lo que hacían era lo correcto. Esperando por el amanecer para atacar. Cenando aquella noche en grande, acabando así con las últimas de las reservas que conservaban. Debían estar llenos de energía para su batalla próxima.

Al amanecer siguiente, Taupe, quien había dormido abrazando a su hermano, se levantó molesta consigo misma de no saber qué hacer. Derrotada, solo podía pensar en salir de ahí con Amaranto y buscar ser felices en otro lado. Pero por el otro lado no quería romper la promesa que había hecho a la memoria de sus padres. Escuchando un tumulto desde la parte inferior, en el pueblo. Intentó mirar por la ventana para ver qué ocurría, pero no consiguió percibir nada. La neblina matutina de las montañas cubría la zona en su totalidad. Aún así tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo estaba pasando allá abajo.

Corriendo a despertar a su hermano, le hizo tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa a ocultarse en entre los arbustos fuera de la propiedad. —¡Algo extraño está ocurriendo, espera aquí! —Le pidió Taupe corriendo ahora hacia el frente de su casa, donde la multitud parecía estar muy cerca y ya se les dejaba ver a medida que la neblina se disipaba conforme pasaban los minutos—. ¿Les puedo servir en algo? —Preguntó temiendo lo peor al ver las expresiones de sus rostros una vez que llegaron con ella.

El grupo de Ampharos siendo dirigido, no por el Pokémon que los convenció la noche anterior, sino por el antiguo mejor amigo de la Lycanroc; Ray, dio un paso frente a Taupe y pasando un trago amargo para aminorar el temor comenzó a hablar con ella. —Estamos hartos de la presencia tuya y de tu hermano. —Mencionó en voz baja poco seguro de sus palabras—. No permitiremos que nos dominen mientras morimos de hambre poco a poco. —Continuó hablando haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar un poco más alto.

—¡Si! ¡Fuera de aquí! —Comenzaban a apoyarle los Pokémon tras de él. Solo necesitaban a alguien delante de ellos para decirles qué pensar y encontraron fortaleza en las palabras que Ray había dicho con tanto temor. Repitiendo lo que escuchaban de forma vacía y carente de significado tras lo que hablaban.

Cerrando los ojos, Taupe suspiro con tristeza pensando en que perdería su casa de la misma forma abrupta que había perdido a sus amigos del pueblo. Sin embargo en el fondo también se sentía aliviada de poder sacar a su hermano de ese lugar. —Entendido. —Dejó salir las palabras de su boca con resignación. Dando media vuelta para ir en busca de su hermano.

—Aguarda un momento. —Le detuvo Ray—. Nadie dijo nada sobre dejarte salir del pueblo.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Volteó a verlo a los ojos. Taupe conocía a Ray lo suficiente para saber que no estaba bromeando cuando dijo esas palabras.

Temiendo lo que pudieran hacer, dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Ray y sus compañeros dieron uno al frente. —Nos han atormentado suficiente y no dejaremos que le hagan lo mismo a otros pueblos. —Sentenció el Ampharos caminando con miedo hacia la Lycanroc, pues aún temía por lo que pudiera hacer estando acorralada, pero se fortalecía en el apoyo de quienes le acompañaban por detrás.

Retrocediendo lentamente hacia el acantilado en el patio que daba hasta el pueblo, Taupe era incapaz de atacar a sus antiguos amigos. Sólo podía preguntarse qué les había ocurrido para empezar a comportarse así. Pero le fue imposible llegar a la respuesta para cuando sus patas traseras ya se encontraban tocando el borde del acantilado. Su único deseo era que su hermano pudiera escapar, pues los había guiado lo suficientemente lejos de los arbustos en que se encontraba. —Amaranto, por favor escapa mientras todos me miran al caer. —Pensaba—. Por favor no los odies, recuerda siempre las palabras de papá y mamá.

—¡Hey, alto, no olviden que tiene un hermano! —Lanzó un grito el Flaffy desde atrás—. Búsquenlo en los alrededores cuanto antes. ¡No debe estar muy lejos!

—Ya habrá tiempo para buscarlo luego, recuerden que es solo un niño tonto. —Expresó Ray tratando de hacer que el resto de sus compañeros no perdieran la concentración.

—¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste?! —Le preguntó Taupe enfadada por las palabras que ofendían al ser que más amaba en el mundo.

—Tu hermano por siempre fue la peor peste que nuestro pueblo tuvo la desgracia de presenciar. —Se permitió responder al ver que su ex mejor amiga no pensaba en atacar—. Siempre incomodando nuestras vidas con sus objetos extraños, sus constantes gritos, sus persecuciones implacables. Lo único bueno que resultó de toda esta situación fue que finalmente pudimos dejar de tratarlo. Y sin embargo no dejaron de insistir en interferir con nuestras vidas hasta el final. —Aseveró mitad verdad, mitad sobrerreacción a lo que sentía de verdad, dejándose llevar por el ambiente—. Cuando lo atrape me aseguraré de verlo sufrir lentamente hasta caer hacia su muerte.

—¡No te atrevas! —Se puso Lycanroc en posición de ataque, creando no una, sino múltiples piedras afiladas frente a ella con la intención de usar Roca veloz en todos quienes se encontraban cerca del lugar. De todas las cosas malas en el mundo, la única que no podía soportar era ver a alguien hablando mal de su hermano.

—¡Perra maldita! —Se sorprendió Ray—. ¡Por fin muestras los dientes! —Expresó por fin feliz de encontrar una razón para justificar sus actos—. ¡Todos busquen refugio y no dejen que su hermano escape! —Se lanzó contra ella esperando ganarle a su ataque de Roca veloz.

Demorando un segundo de más, Lycanroc no quería realmente atacar a su antiguo amigo, pero había cruzado la línea. No obstante fue tiempo suficiente para que Amaranto saliera de su escondite. —¡No lo hagas hermana! —Gritó corriendo en su dirección, desde atrás de Ray—. ¡Recuerda lo que prometimos anoche!

Sin poder cancelar el ataque, sólo pudo desviarlo un poco, apenas consiguió evitar golpear a Ray en la cabeza. —¡Huye de aquí, Amaranto! —Gritó llorando por lo que había hecho, casi lastimando a un viejo amigo a quien había jurado proteger. Pero era demasiado tarde para el pequeño. Ray lo había capturado entre sus brazos impidiéndole moverse.

—Puedes estar feliz Taupe. - Sonrió con malicia—. Por lo menos has conseguido morir junto a tu hermano. Se acercó hacia el acantilado con la intención de dejarlo caer desde ahí esperando que Lycanroc le siguiera hasta el fondo.

—¡Por favor no lo hagas! —Suplicaba Taupe mientras su hermano intentaba librarse de las garras de Ray con sacudidas sin deseo alguno de lastimarle.

—¡Lo siento pero todo esto tiene que llegar a su fin! —Gritó tomándose un momento para ver la cara de lo que antes llegó a considerar su mejor amiga. Dudando por un instante. Tiempo en el que se dejó escuchar una explosión proveniente desde el oeste en el pueblo—. ¿Qué fue aquello? —Cuestionó buscando en el horizonte.

En eso apareció una especie de fortaleza gigante, flotando sobre el suelo, avanzando y disparando con sus cañones en dirección al pueblo de momento vacío. La gente sobre el acantilado vio esto sin tener idea de nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo fue hasta que dicha fortaleza avanzó más hacia ellos que pudieron observar en cada un de sus laterales la bandera de la nación de Áurea. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Se preguntaron extrañados observando dicho armatoste suspendido sobre el suelo. Siendo el poblado de Aaron parte del reino de Áurea no debía existir una razón para que su rey ordenase un ataque sobre ellos.

Sacado de sí mismo por la impresión repentina que esto le causó, Ray dejó atrás la valentía falsa que estuvo mostrando hasta ahora y recuperó su característica cobardía de toda la vida soltando a Amaranto en el acto. —¡Están atacando el pueblo! —Exclamó Rockruff corriendo hacia el interior de su hogar sin perder un momento.

—¡Amaranto, no te alejes de mí! —Fue Lycanroc tras su hermano, no iba a permitirse alejarse de él ahora que los habitantes estaban distraídos observando como balas de cañón impactaban sobre sus hogares

—¡Están atacando el pueblo! —Repitió rockruff en el interior buscando cosas entre sus herramientas e inventos cosas para darles a todos los Pokémon reunidos fuera de su casa con tal de defenderse del enemigo—. ¡Escuchen! —Intentó llamar la atención de los pobladores, mas solo tuvo el interés de unos pocos—. ¡Mi hermana y yo iremos a defender la zona, pero si algo ocurre es mejor que tengan un arma a la mano! —Les cedió la hoz, múltiples palas, y rastrillos para que pelearan en caso de ser necesario antes de salir corriendo, con su hermana siguiéndole el paso.

Así Los hermanos lobo partieron sin ningún ápice de duda a luchar por el pueblo tal como habían prometido a sus padres que lo harían. Aún si no sabían a qué o quién se estaban enfrentando.


	5. Desde el abismo Parte 2

_**Capítulo 5: Más allá del abismo.**_

* * *

Yendo ambos hermanos en dirección hacia donde el aroma de la pólvora se hacía más evidente, Taupe estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de la velocidad con la que Amaranto había reaccionado, además de la forma en que lo había hecho dejando de lado sus problemas con los pobladores, no obstante tenía dudas sobre su habilidad, pues aún no dominaba el movimiento de Roca veloz para usarlo en una batalla.

—Justo a tiempo. —Mencionó un Pokémon con una sonrisa desde las afueras del pueblo, observando cómo descendía lentamente la fortaleza flotante para posarse sobre el suelo. En cuanto lo hizo las puertas se abrieron de par en par buscando dejar salir a múltiples soldados vestidos y armados con las ropas oficiales del ejército de Áurea corriendo entre gritos hacia el centro del pueblo. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en hablar con el Pokémon que parecía estarlos esperando en tierra.

Encontrándose con los soldados cara a cara en el centro del pueblo, Taupe se paró firme y sin miedo, esperando por el ataque de los soldados de Áurea que se veían un tanto confundidos de encontrarse directamente con ella en perfecto estado de salud.

—¡Cinco monedas de oro a quien logre derribar a la perra y dos por el cachorro! —Exclamó la Houndoom que lideraba a los soldados en ese momento para despejar la duda en sus soldados y llevarlos al ataque.

Taupe no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada o saber qué ocurría antes de comenzar a atacar sin reparo con Roca Veloz a todos los presentes, no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a intentar lastimar a su hermano de nuevo. Sin tener siquiera una idea clara del verdadero poder de los movimientos Pokémon, muchos soldados cayeron incapacitados tras recibir el primer golpe de frente. Rockruff por su parte ayudaba como distracción indirecta de los enemigos que iban detrás suyo para que no pudieran concentrarse en esquivar los ataques de su hermana. No obstante eran demasiados para poder contenerlos solo entre ellos dos. Poco a poco la energía de los hermanos se iría mermando hasta no poder más.

Los soldados mientras tanto se acercaban de uno en uno a enfrentarse contra Taupe por diversión. Conversando entre risas sobre cuánto más podrían durar y quién de ellos sería el que los vencería para ganarse el premio y reconocimiento de su líder de escuadra. La cual sólo miraba con especial interés la ejecución de habilidad de Taupe, y para nada le importaba el bienestar de sus aliados.

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?! —Preguntó frustrada a la líder—. Esto es sólo un juego para ellos. —Pensó al ver que no conseguiría respuesta alguna del ejército—. No puedo permitir que descubran mi energía está por agotarse —Se centró en mantener su postura viendo cómo la multitud de soldados esperando su turno iba en aumento antes de disminuir—. ¡Amaranto, tenemos que salir de aquí! —Le gritó anteponiendo la seguridad de su hermano igual de agotado sobre la seguridad de los habitantes del pueblo.

Tomando a su hermano con el hocico lo lanzó hacia su espalda y comenzó a correr alejándose rápidamente de los soldados pese a que salieron justo detrás de ellos. Con la velocidad que le era posible alcanzar, ambos cruzarían el límite del pueblo en un par de minutos por la salida más cercana a su hogar, y ninguno de los soldados presentes podría alcanzarlos a pie. No parecía existir Pokémon volador en sus filas tampoco. Su escape estaba asegurado.

—¡Pero los habitantes! —Reprochó Amaranto.

—¡Olvídate de ellos, es inútil tratar de defender el pueblo ahora! —Contestó Lycanroc sin bajar la velocidad. No había manera de ganar esa batalla y su hermano estaba por encima de cualquier promesa con su padre o consigo misma.

Sin embargo, desde el frente y corriendo hacia ella, aparecieron los pobladores dirigidos por Ray con armas en mano y demás utensilios de agricultura que Rockruff les había facilitado. —¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Cuestionó Taupe a los Ampharos y Flaffys que comenzaban a pasarle por un lado corriendo en dirección al centro del pueblo.

—¡Vamos a defender nuestro pueblo! —Contestó Ray confiado con una hoz en mano. Los habitantes quietos de pie sobre el acantilado habían observando como Taupe y Amaranto dieron todo de ellos por confrontar a los soldados solos, teniendo una discusión interna sobre lo que deberían hacer, si pelear u ocultarse. Al final, inspirados por el valor de los hermanos lobo, decidieron levantarse en armas para defender su pueblo aun con lo poco que tenían. No iban a permitir que les despojasen de lo único que les quedaba.

Luchando con valentía colectiva, los Ampharos corrieron a enfrentar al ejército de Áurea mientras que Lycanroc corría con su hermano hacia la salida del pueblo. Repasando las palabras de sus padres con cada paso que daba. —¡Trabajemos juntos para lograr un mundo mejor! ¡Nunca abandones a alguien que lo necesite! ¡Ninguna lucha es inútil mientras no dejes de intentarlo! —Resonaba una voz grave en su cabeza.

—¡Por favor aguarda aquí hasta que todo pase! —Le pidió a su hermano cuando por fin llegó al exterior del pueblo—. Yo regresaré a la batalla. —Explicó—. No puedo abandonar al pueblo y dejar que sea destruido cuando todos sus habitantes están esforzándose por dar lo mejor de ellos para combatir al enemigo. No puedo ignorar sus súplicas en el momento de mayor necesidad. —Le dio un cálido abrazo a Amaranto de tal forma que todo el ruido externo desapareció y en el mundo solo existieron ellos dos durante ese breve instante. Con dificultad se despegó de él haciendo las pequeñas patas de su hermano a un lado y cerrando los ojos le dio una lamida en la mejilla como beso de despedida—. Haz siempre el bien y no te alejes de las enseñanzas de papá. Te prometo que todo tendrá un final feliz y nos volveremos a reunir en el futuro. ¡Se siempre fuerte y nunca dejes de practicar tu movimiento! Debes mostrarmelo ya perfeccionado ¿de acuerdo? —Dio media vuelta sin mirar el rostro de Amaranto pues sabía que si lo hacía la duda volvería a entrar en su corazón.

—Hermana… —Lloró en silencio conociendo cuál era la misión de Taupe pues no quería hacerle dudar tampoco—. Debo de ser fuerte yo también. —Pensó callando a su corazón frustrado.

—Te quiero… Adiós. —Se despidió de él con esas breves palabras y un nudo en la garganta para echarse a correr a toda velocidad de vuelta al centro del pueblo. —Había tantas cosas que debía decirle, tantos mimos que debía darle, tantos consejos que recordarle, tantas palabras de aliento que debía enseñarle... y sin embargo no contaba con más tiempo que perder antes de volver al campo de batalla. De haber sido más estricta con él y forzarle a aprender el movimiento quizá las cosas en ese momento habrían sido muy diferentes, sin embargo no se lamentaba tampoco la forma en que lo trató. Confiaba en que se convertiría en un hombre de bien y, encontrando alivio en ese pensamiento, estaba dispuesta a luchar con tal de proteger el brillante futuro de Amaranto.

Mientras tanto en la plaza central del pueblo uno a uno los Ampharos estaban siendo exterminados por los soldados, con espadas y cañones como armas, las herramientas de agricultura con las que intentaban hacer frente representaban nula amenaza en el campo de batalla. Los soldados cruelmente habían convertido el pueblo en un matadero justificándolo en el nombre de la guerra. Los habitantes aún así no planeaban desistir en su intento de luchar hasta la muerte.

—¡Ray! —Exclamó Taupe llegando al lugar a toda prisa, salvando a su amigo con Roca Veloz de un soldado que estaba por atravesarle el corazón con una espada. Juntos lucharon el mayor tiempo posible sobre el límite de sus energías, protegiendo a los pocos Ampharos que aún quedaban en pie. Tal como jugaban que lo hacían cuando eran niños, sólo que esta vez era real.

—Creí que no regresarías. —Se disculpó Ray en medio de la batalla por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

—Jamás los abandonaría. —Le contestó Taupe sorprendida de que Ray pensara ella pudiera guardarle algún rencor, sin dejar de prestar atención en la batalla.

Por su parte, saliendo de la fortaleza flotante se encontraban caminando a paso apresurado dos Pokémon, uno de ellos portando una capa real, signo de su alto rango dentro del ejército de Áurea. El otro una Arcanine con el mismo rango que la Houndoom líder del escuadrón de batalla en el centro.

—Juraste que para esta hora solo quedaría la perra en el pueblo. —Reclamó el Pokémon portando la capa al Ampharos que los había estado esperando en tierra tras escuchar aún los gritos de guerra de sus soldados.

—No entiendo qué salió mal. —Se disculpó con él—. Se supone que para este momento Lycanroc debería haber matado a todos los pobladores tras asesinar a su hermano.

—Como sea, esto sólo hace las cosas un poco más interesantes. —Avanzó el Pokémon de la realeza en soledad hacia donde los gritos señalaban la batalla tenía lugar.

—¡Aquí viene! —Exclamó Houndoom sorprendida de sentir la presencia de su mandamás acercándose ya que normalmente era un Pokémon que prefería quedarse atrás sin interferir personalmente en ningún encuentro. —¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? —Centró su mirada sobre Lycanroc.

Los soldados del ejército, al enterarse que su general se dirigía al centro, dejaron de jugar y sus caras se llenaron de preocupación tratando de acabar con todos los pobladores que seguían con vida lo más rápido posible. Taupe no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriese y con ayuda de Ray pudieron centrarse solo en defender en cuanto notó el cambio en sus patrones de ataque por unos más simples y menos vistosos. —¿Por qué han cambiado su manera de actuar? —Se preguntaba ya mostrando dificultad para mantenerse en pie, sin dejar de usar Roca veloz en quien se le acercara.

—Veo que sigues con vida. Eso es sumamente interesante. —Entró en escena Kommo-o, uno de los generales más importantes de Áurea. Todos los soldados presentes dejaron su lucha y se arrodillaron ante su líder en señal de respeto.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Taupe centrando toda su atención sobre él, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento.

—Es normal para las cucarachas ignorar la existencia de seres superiores a ellos. —Respondió Kommo-o esbozando una sonrisa—. No tengo obligación de responder a las preguntas de una escoria insignificante, pero lo haré con la intención de volver esto más interesante para mi gente. Mi nombre es Naranja Kommo-o y soy uno de los 7 Generales Dragón que llevan las riendas del imperio de Áurea y su expansión en asistencia con su Rey. El amo y señor de todos nosotros.

Todos los Pokémon del pueblo se desconcertaron al escucharlo. Después de todo nadie estaba seguro de que Pokémon con esos rangos siquiera existieran, aunque los conocían como un mito que podía ser real. Cuestionando en su cabeza qué razón tendría para aparecerse frente a ellos en ese momento. Lycanroc trató de digerir la información que le dió, pero era demasiado grande para pasarla en un solo trago. —¿Y qué es lo que quieres aquí? —Preguntó mostrando un poco de temor en su tono de voz.

—Escuché que en este pueblo había alguien con conocimiento sobre los antiguos movimientos Pokémon. —Expresó manteniendo y reafirmando su sonrisa, esperando por la reacción de los lugareños.

Los Ampharos fijaron la vista sobre Lycanroc, responsabilizandola de todo lo que había ocurrido durante esa mañana. El peso en conjunto de todas las miradas fue suficiente para derrumbar la moral y el espíritu de Taupe haciéndola sentir miserable. Aún así trató de ser fuerte cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras que Kommo-o hablaba.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Preguntó inquieta—. Este pueblo ha pasado por hambre y sequía durante meses... y sólo hasta ahora se hacen presentes... ¡¿por una razón tan tonta como esa?! —Les reclamó llena de ira. Todos los Ampharos entonces se volvieron a poner de su parte repitiendo la misma pregunta a los soldados presentes una y otra vez.

—Les juro a todos que no teníamos idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. —Se disculpó Naranja de manera cínica—. Nuestro informante jamás nos comentó sobre la situación del pueblo. —Hizo una pausa esperando que sus palabras resonaran dentro de la cabeza de la gente para confundirlos. —¡Ahora que estoy enterado de primera mano, me comprometo a ayudarles a reconstruir el pueblo! —Prometió generando un pequeño espacio de silencio que aprovechó para modular su voz a un tono más bajo, le molestaba mucho gritar sin razón. —Sólo les pido me dejan hablar a solas con la Lycanroc en mi castillo. —Les ofreció un trato más que tentador.

—Si accedo a acompañarlos... ¿prometen ayudar a restaurar el pueblo? —Preguntó Taupe dando un paso al frente, siendo la primera en querer participar en dicha oferta al sentirse responsable de todo lo ocurrido, no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de sus vecinos que habían sufrido tanto injustamente durante los últimos meses. El incidente de aquella mañana en el jardín de su casa no había sido más que una medida desesperada para recuperar la tranquilidad que les fue arrebatada por la propia naturaleza. Pensó.

—Te doy mi palabra de que así será, pero primero necesito de tu cooperación para conocer el fundamento de los movimientos Pokémon. —Le respondió Kommo-o brindando un rayo de esperanza a los presentes.

Volteando a ver a Ray para despedirse de él en silencio, Taupe comenzó a avanzar con la cabeza fija en que aún le era posible proteger al pueblo de alguna manera, sin embargo algo en su interior golpeaba en su pecho de manera opresiva como si de una advertencia se tratase. Repasando una a una las palabras de Naranja buscó por algo que no se sintiera bien de su discurso. —¿Quién te ha informado sobre mí? —Preguntó inquieta.

—Sometanla. —Ordenó Kommo-o con tranquilidad a sus soldados. Sin energias que le quedaran fue capturada rápidamente por un Torracat y un Grovyle pertenecientes a la escuadra de su brigadista Houndoom.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntaban los Ampharos sin atreverse a hacer nada mientras miraban cómo Taupe luchaba inútilmente por liberarse.

—¡Capturenlos a todos! —Exclamó con emoción—. ¡No puede quedar nadie con vida! ¡Reconstruiremos este pueblo desde sus cenizas! —Dio las órdenes el General Dragón ya con Lycanroc en su poder, preparándose para salir del lugar. No sin antes seleccionar a un par de soldados de manera aleatoria para que ardieran junto al pueblo como "víctimas por las que se libró la batalla".

Seis Pokémon fueron los designados a arder en aquella plaza, un Lickitung, un Heracross, un Tyrogue, un Vigoroth, el mismo Grovyle que ayudó a someter a Taupe, y un Pachirisu. Ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para cambiar la opinión de su general y solo se quedaron sobre su lugar despidiéndose de sus colegas con honor y tristeza en lo que Torracat los amarraba entre ellos para que no lograsen escapar o pensaran en traicionar al ejército de Áurea en el último momento.

—Lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así. —Expresó Torracat a su mejor amigo Grovyle con lágrimas en los ojos—. Si tan solo pudiera-

—Sabes que las órdenes del general son absolutas. —Respondió Grovyle en voz baja—. De algún modo ya me imaginaba que mi vida acabaría de esta manera. —Cerró los ojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa contrapuesta a sus verdaderos sentimientos de impotencia. —No permitas que nadie te detenga por los dos.

—¿Quién está hablando? —Volteó a verlos Houndoom con dificultad. Ni siquiera ella, siendo la brigadista mano derecha de Naranja, era capaz de soportar una orden tan absurda como esa. —Bermejo —Se dirigió a Torracat—. No me digas que quieres cambiar de lugar con Hooker.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ambos con temor, ninguno se atrevió a hablar una palabra más cuando de pronto y sin aviso un Pokémon del mismo ejército de Áurea saltó al frente quedando justo entre los dos. Se trataba de una Thwackey que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio en un acto inútil antes de caer. No tuvo tiempo de descubrir qué ocurrió cuando su líder sentenció su siguiente orden a Torracat. —Cambia el lugar de Hooker con el de Palta. ¡Que su inconformidad por las órdenes de nuestro general se haga notar!

—¡Entendido! —Respondió Bermejo liberando a su amigo en el acto. Los tres ignoraron las palabras de Thwackey en que avisaba que todo se trataba de un malentendido como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, dando por cerrado aquél capítulo entre ellos.

Rápidamente, el resto de soldados capturaron a los Ampharos sobrevivientes y los encadenaron en el centro de la ciudad junto a los mártires de Naranja. Prendieron entonces fuego a todos los edificios cercanos con la intención de hacerles desmayar causa del calor y el dióxido de carbono, buscando imposibilitar así su escape a morir ardiendo entre gritos de dolor y desesperación. Los Pokémon del pueblo, ahora sin la ayuda de Lycanroc poco pudieron hacer por ellos mismos, quedaron atados y sometidos a un horrible destino que jamás imaginaron.

—¿Algo que quieran decirle a su desdichada salvadora? —Sujetó Kommo-o a Taupe por el cuello para elevarla por los aires haciéndole ver a los Ampharos una última vez con la idea de generar en ella un recuerdo que le atormentase de por vida. Partir del lugar entre llantos y súplicas de auxilio sin poder hacer nada por los vecinos que tanto amó debería ser lo suficientemente devastador como para acabar con su espíritu por siempre. Sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue algo que ni el propio Kommo-o hubiera imaginado esa mañana.

—¡Maldita sea siempre la hora en que conocimos a tus padres Taupe Lycanroc! —Exclamó el Ampharos de edad avanzada que regía como alcalde del pueblo con sinceridad. —¡Si tan solo se hubieran marchado cuando se los pedimos hace 14 años no habrían tenido que morir aquella noche en la montaña! —Continuó revelando saber demasiado sobre lo que le sucedió a sus progenitores. Algo a lo que Naranja puso especial atención. —Tu hermano y tú… ¡jamás debimos dejarles quedarse sabiendo que conocían un movimiento tan peligroso! —Gritó con fuerza provocando que el resto de habitantes se le unieran en insultar a Taupe.

—Yo… —Rápidamente dejó de luchar por liberarse de las garras de Kommo-o. La batalla le había dejado cansada, pero nada mermó más su energía que escuchar esas palabras de los habitantes que tanto amó, de los habitantes a los que aún en ese momento sólo quería pedir perdón por las molestias que causó sin saber. —Huye de aquí Amaranto. —Pensó antes de quedar inconsciente entre insultos—. No culpes a los Ampharos por su resentimiento… —Cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Eso ha sido por demás interesante. —Los felicitó el general en persona con un aplauso tras entregar el cuerpo de Lycanroc a Houndoom—. ¡Como premio a su espectáculo les dejaré saber quién era mi informante! —Reveló entonces Kommo-o al Ampharos que les había motivado a luchar contra Lycanroc la noche anterior. Se le miraba completamente arrepentido, el resto de pobladores lo miraban con desapruebo, se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, en su último momento aún creían, con ingenuidad, que se trataba de una mala broma, y que pronto trataría de liberarlos. Pero no fue así. Antes de que le pasara por la cabeza hacerlo, Naranja le entregó frente a todos un pequeño saco con monedas de oro—. Este es el precio de tus amigos, de tu pueblo, y de tus recuerdos. —Exclamó fuerte para que todos lo escuchasen.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó Ampharos sin verlos a la cara con el pesar en su corazón y salió corriendo del pueblo con el dinero sobre espalda.

Los soldados continuaron quemando el resto del pueblo. Kommo-o se retiró a su fortaleza con Lycanroc entre manos, insatisfecho de que las cosas no habían resultado tan interesantes como imaginó que se pondrían tras la revelación de los habitantes para con Taupe. Se tuvo que conformar pensando en que además de estar pronto a conseguir lo que quería de Lycanroc, podría usar mientras tanto el cuerpo de la mujer en sus manos como quisiera antes de descartarla como a un trapo viejo.

Esperando por su muerte, quedaron los pobladores atados en el centro del lugar, lamentando haberle hecho caso a aquél Ampharos que los vendió, mismo que les metió ideas de temor hacía Taupe y Amaranto durante los últimos meses y quién les convenció finalmente de levantarse contra ellos la noche anterior. Se arrepintieron de no poder hacer nada para salvarla cuando ella dio todo por ellos. Se arrepintieron sobretodo de las últimas palabras que le dijeron sin querer invadidos por el miedo. —Una segunda oportunidad. —Pedían en silencio para arreglar las cosas, para disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Siguen ahí?! —Preguntó una voz de niño desde el otro lado de las llamas, apareciendo rocas sobre el fuego para intentar extinguirlas, o al menos aminorar las llamas. Se trataba del pequeño Amaranto quien venía a su rescate.

—¡Amaranto! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó Ray sorprendido—. ¡Tu hermana necesita ayuda, ve tras ella! —Le ordenó.

—Primero necesito liberarlos. Esa es la promesa que le hice. —Respondió usando, junto a sus dientes, las herramientas ubicadas cerca a los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo para romper las cuerdas y cadenas con la intención de liberarlos, dejando solo atados a los soldados que Kommo-o designó de su propio ejército, pese a que estos también suplicaban por ayuda. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en abandonarlos a su suerte al ver que Rockruff tampoco les prestó atención. El chico creó entonces un puente de rocas sobre el fuego para que los habitantes pudieran escapar del lugar. Inspirados por su valentía y teniendo la segunda oportunidad que habían deseado. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en seguir al pequeño en busca de su hermana a la mayor sin perder más tiempo, aprovechando que la fortaleza seguía estacionada en tierra.

—Esto sí es interesante, parece que aún les queda una carta por jugar. —Los felicitó Naranja desde lo alto de su fortaleza totalmente solo mientras esperaba que el resto de sus soldados quemaran la casa de Taupe y Amaranto sobre la colina escarpada antes de marcharse.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que te vayas de aquí con mi hermana. —Amenazó Rockruff adoptando una pose de batalla desde el suelo.

—¡Simplemente fascinante! —Pensó Naranja dando un paso al frente al ver al hermano menor de Taupe acompañado de los mismos Ampharos que destruyeron su espíritu, buscando usarlos una vez más—. Te juro que lo que menos quiero es terminar de destruir una buena familia, aunque dudo que pueda dejarla peor de lo que tu hermana la dejó cuando mató a tus padres.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dilató Rockruff las pupilas incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

—El accidente "natural" en que murieron aquella noche de tormenta protegiendo este pueblo, fue un derrumbe ocasionado por tu hermana aún inexperta de controlar sus poderes. —Se burló Naranja de su desgracia con una mentira fabricada en el momento—. Lo mejor es que ella lo sabe bien y ha tenido que vivir cada día con ese remordimiento en su corazón. —Continuó entre risas esperando la reacción de Rockruff.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Exclamó dudando—. Ese día mi hermana se quedó conmigo... —Pensó tratando de recordar un día que había suprimido de su cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Fuera verdad o fuera mentira, Kommo-o consiguió hacer dudar al joven frente a él.

—Te propongo un trato. —Ofreció al ver que los tenía tal como los quería—. Basta con verlos un segundo para darse cuenta que no pueden ganar, pero tu convicción me ha conmovido lo suficiente como para querer devolverte a tu hermana sana y salva. —Sonrió con malicia—. O para darle a todos los habitantes que te acompañan, el dinero suficiente para reconstruir el pueblo y comenzar viviendo una vida llena de lujos. Jamás nadie volverá a pasar hambre. —Les arrojó un gran saco lleno de oro y objetos valiosos al mismo tiempo que abría una ventana en el balcón de la fortaleza donde se podía ver a Taupe inconsciente—. No hay truco, lo único que tienen que hacer es desistir de sus intenciones.

Amaranto y los pobladores ignoraron el oro sin pensarlo y corrieron hacia donde estaba Taupe decididos a rescatarla sin vacilar. Esperando que Naranja cumpliera con su palabra. Cosa que estaba por hacer, caminando lentamente a liberarla, hasta que uno de los habitantes recogió una moneda de oro del suelo. En su mano ahora mismo había más valor del que jamás había poseído antes y seguramente más de lo que alguna vez pudiera llegar a poseer en toda su vida de otra forma. —De verdad puedo conservarlo. —Preguntó el Flaffy hipnotizado por el brillo que desprendía y los finos bordes que le adornaban.

—Por supuesto, eso y mucho más puede ser tuyo ahora mismo. —Aseguró Naranja desde el balcón—. No importa si el resto de tus compañeros elige por rescatar a la hermana del pequeño Rockruff, tú podrás conservar ese oro para ti. Mi palabra se mantiene y yo pierdo mientras que todos ustedes ganan. —Habló fuerte y claro asegurando que todos lo escuchasen.

La oferta que en principio rechazaron comenzaba a sonar tentadora. —Podemos liberar a Taupe y aún así conservar todo ese oro mientras seamos mayoría. —Pensaron corriendo a tomar el oro del saco. Todos ahora cegados por la avaricia querían ser parte de la mitad que obtuviera el oro, la situación rápidamente evolucionó en una guerra interna por el oro a la que nadie iba a ceder su parte; olvidando por completo la razón y motivación bajo la que estaban luchando. Ignorando sus propias palabras en las que pedían una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

—Por favor no me dejen solo en esto, estamos tan cerca de liberar a mi hermana. ¡Por favor se los suplico! —Les pedía Rockruff entre lágrimas al ver como era ignorado. Abrazando la pierna de Ray para que no lo abandonase como el resto.

—Con este oro podremos hacer más cosas por el pueblo de las que tu hermana jamás hizo por nosotros. Además, ya lo escuchaste, fue ella quien mató a tus padres esa noche. Lo siento. —Le explicó Ray a Amaranto de manera fría aprovechando la mentira que Kommo-o había dicho sobre Taupe aún cuando ya había escuchado la verdad del alcalde. Se desprendió sin más de Rockruff para partir en busca de su propia tajada de oro dejando al pequeño completamente abandonado.

—¡Contempla! —Le gritó Kommo-o extasiado por lo que había conseguido—. ¡Esta es la verdadera naturaleza de los Pokémon! ¡Avaricia, temor, traición, es lo que mora en sus corazones sobre todo lo demás! —Le explicó a Rockruff con el corazón deshecho por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Todos los Pokémon que se habían unido por una causa noble ahora se encontraban peleando entre ellos por algo tan simple como el dinero—. ¡No son más que basura! —Terminó de hablar Naranja dando la espalda al niño.

Incapaz de aceptar la realidad, Rockruff se negó a la derrota, rechazando lo que el escenario le mostraba. Intentó entrar a la fortaleza él solo, pero rápidamente fue detenido por la segunda brigadista de Kommo-o que se había quedado protegiendo el interior. Arcanine, quien sin decir mucho le mordió en la pierna en el acto, causando una herida importante sobre él antes de sacarlo del castillo como basura. Matarlo al momento no era tan divertido para Kommo-o, en su lugar planeó hacerlo sufrir el mayor de los tormentos sabiendo que nada en el mundo podía hacer para remediar la situación.

Tiempo después que todos los soldados regresaron a la fortaleza esta se elevó en el aire, dejando en el suelo a Rockruff, a quien atacaron con insultos y burlas al por mayor. Corriendo tras de ella llamando por su hermana con desesperación esperando que esta pudiera escucharlo sin importarle la herida en la pierna los siguió hasta el bosque de Agatha, donde les perdió el rastro pudo al no poder seguirles más con la mirada.

Teniendo el corazón en pedazos, Amaranto se quedó inmóvil en su interior sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que un par de días más tarde apareció Ray en su búsqueda, quien añadiendo un par de monedas de oro más a su bolsillo fue encargado por el mismo Kommo-o la tarea de confirmar la muerte del pequeño ahora que ya no era interesante.

Cuando el Ampharos lo sujetó del cuello, Amaranto intentó luchar pero fue poco efectivo. Días sin comer y una herida sin atender le habían dejado vulnerable. Usando la hoz que el mismo Rockruff le había dado, Ray motivado por la avaricia intentó acabar con él, mas le fue imposible hacerlo cuando en el último momento, el rostro de Amaranto le recordó a quien anteriormente fue su mejor amiga. Debilitado por esta visión, Ampharos le cortó la cola para confirmar su muerte y cobardemente lo arrojó al pozo que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ellos, dejando caer la hoz al suelo entre el frondoso césped. Esperando que la caída y el hambre terminasen el trabajo.

—Pronto te reunirás con tu hermana, pídele disculpas de mi parte por faltar a mi promesa. —Le rogó perdón a Rockruff desde lo alto mientras este caía hacia el vacío. Sin saber que su caída sería amortiguada por el cuerpo de un Pokémon ya en su interior. El Ampharos que había vendido al pueblo, quien en un estado de depresión por lo que hizo, acudió a quitarse la vida en dicho lugar. Las monedas que llevaba consigo no se podían comer. Pero su cuerpo seguía fresco. Tanto como los nuevos deseos de venganza en el pequeño que lo obligaron a mantenerse con vida.

—Y así fue como acabaste en este lugar. —Contestó la sombra que había escuchado el relato de la voz del pozo pacientemente una vez este hizo la pertinente pausa—. Bebiendo del agua que se logra filtrar entre las piedras, alimentandote hasta ahora de todo aquél que terminase por asomar la mirada al interior del pozo, casualmente atraído al bosque en busca de oro tras la repentina fortuna de los habitantes del pueblo cercano; a quien con gentileza le dejabas ver el brillo de las monedas una vez que le llamabas. Para después atacarlo con tu movimiento de Roca veloz imperfecto, al que no tienes que darle impulso para que acelere en caída libre una vez que intentaban bajar por las monedas. Una puesta en escena magnífica, orquestada el mejor de los directores sin duda alguna.

—Un final adecuado para todo ser con el corazón dominado por la avaricia. —Afirmó la voz—. Tú pareces ser diferente. —Añadió—. Dime ¿si tu intención no es la de encontrar el oro, a qué has venido? —Preguntó con inquietud.

—Justamente mi viaje me ha llevado hasta ti en mi búsqueda por encontrar a alguien con un hambre que no pueda ser saciada por comida, alguien cuyo único alimento que desee sea el de la venganza. Venganza en contra del reino de Áurea y su gente. —Subió la sombra a la periferia del pozo, dejando ver su silueta al interior del mismo. Mostrando la figura de un Espeon, un demonio fue quien se presentó ante él.

—Buscas a alguien cuya sed de venganza sea tal que no pueda traicionarte. —Respondió la voz interesado en su motivación—. Desconozco el límite de los servicios que mi ayuda te pueda brindar, pero te prometo que si me sacas de este lugar, haré todo cuanto esté en mí poder por llevar a cabo tu misión. En tanto no interfieras con mis propios deseos de venganza hacia aquellos que lastimaron a mi hermana aquel día. —Contestó la voz perteneciente al desgastado Rockruff.

—Sea un trato entre caballeros el que llevemos a cabo esta noche y se me permita entonces otorgarle un cuerpo nuevo, más acorde al de vuestros impíos sentimientos. —Sugirió Espeon cortando una de las ramas de los árboles sobre él con la hoz que estaba en el suelo cerca del lugar, dejando así que la luz lunar de Kalos entrase hasta lo más profundo del pozo, sanando al Pokémon en su interior, dotándolo de nueva energía y habilidades para escapar del fondo del abismo por su cuenta.

De un solo impulso, el Rockruff hasta ahora atrapado, salió del túnel y cayó frente a su benefactor, aunque su cuerpo ahora era diferente, aquél niño inocente y crédulo se había ido, y en su lugar ahora se encontraba un Lycanroc adulto lleno de rencor. Su cuerpo no obstante, era muy diferente al de su hermana y sus padres; Mostrando un pelaje digno de representar la pasión que ardía en su interior, y una voluntad inquebrantable suficiente incluso para hacerle poner en pie con la intención de no volver a caminar en 4 patas nunca más. Con unos ojos rojos que no derramarían lágrimas de dolor por nadie otra vez, y unos brazos largos que no descansarían hasta conseguir su venganza. Ante Espeon esa noche por primera vez Lycanroc forma Nocturna apareció.

—Así que este es mi nuevo yo. —Se miró Amaranto las manos ahora libres, abriendo y cerrando los puños repetidas veces, pensando en todo lo que podría fabricar con ellos.

—Que el telón de una nueva tragedia bañada en sangre se abra y dé inicio a nuestro tercer acto. —Estrechó Espeon la mano con Lycanroc formalizando el pacto—. Levigis es mi nombre. Asegúrate que sea lo último que pronuncies antes de partir al otro mundo.

—Que mi nombre te persiga incluso más allá de la muerte. —Contestó Amaranto en plan de broma al ver la seriedad con la que Levigis se tomaba sus diálogos, buscando la dirección de su antiguo pueblo con la mirada.

—Comencemos entonces buscando pistas sobre el General Dragón en tu pueblo natal. —Sugirió Espeon conociendo las intenciones del Lycanroc.

Un par de horas más tarde, la noche había entrado ya en el terreno de las tres de la mañana, aún así las luces de las pocas casas habitadas en el pueblo de Aaron seguían encendidas. Se conocía que sus pobladores ahora ricos y sin temor a volver a pasar hambre, sobrellevaban los días y noches celebrando y festejando sin motivo alguno desde que la fortuna les llegó. Sin embargo esa noche no era la ocasión. Lentamente y sin ser detectado, Amaranto se movía entre la oscuridad avanzando de casa en casa, buscando a todos y cada uno de sus pobladores con los que había compartido vecindario en el pasado. Usando sus garras por primera vez contra ellos, los atacaba apuntando siempre a órganos vitales antes que siquiera pudieran intentar gritar o correr. La sangre, el silencio y la muerte cubrieron al pueblo en su totalidad. Dejando la casa de Ray para el final. Procedió a entrar y acabar con él de una manera especial, enterrando la hoz que él mismo llevó al bosque en su corazón. En su lecho de muerte, Ray, quien durante los últimos meses había pasado su vida atormentado por sus acciones, dio su último aliento con tranquilidad esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad al ver el rostro de Lycanroc, reconociendo su identidad casi de inmediato.

Observando el pueblo por última vez desde la colina escarpada donde se encontraba su antigua casa, cortó la maleza que crecía en el jardín con ayuda de una guadaña que se encontraba tirada cerca del lugar. Preparó la tierra para crear una especie de tumba improvisada en honor a la memoria de su hermana, adornandola con las flores, dedicando una oración en su nombre, y finalmente se despidió de ella en silencio. Salió entonces del pueblo minutos antes del amanecer, portando la guadaña en mano como único recuerdo de lo que fue su vida pasada.

—Esa tumba era demasiado pequeña para tu hermana ¿no te parece? —Le cuestionó Espeon intrigado.

—Taupe no ha muerto. —Constestó Lycanroc sin decir más. Recordando como sobre la colina, a los pies de aquella pequeña tumba, Amaranto había colocado la única parte de la foto familiar que pudo recuperar. La parte donde aparecía el Rockruff más pequeño de la familia sonriendo inocentemente, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—"Y en las projundas tinieblas en que mi razón esiste, mi corazón se resiste a un tormento sin nombre, pues el hombre alegra al hombre, y el hablar consuela al triste." —Citó Levigis una antigua frase grabada en su memoria.

Cuando la gente externa al pueblo descubrió los cuerpos a lo largo del lugar, asumieron que era parte de una maldición relacionada al oro, poniendo fin al deseo de buscar tesoros en el bosque de Agatha. Nadie más se volvió a acercar y el pueblo, así como sus habitantes quedaron en el olvido, esperando que la arena y el viento les diera sepultura.

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, Amaranto, ahora con 18 años, sigue en busca de su venganza junto a Levigis en contra el ejército de Áurea, pues saben que no son un rival fácil a vencer. Juntos han llegado al puerto del Reino de Plata, donde creen está la llave que los llevará hacia Kommo-o y el resto de Generales Dragón, desconociendo que primero otro encuentro con el destino tendría lugar.


	6. Sobre la corriente Parte 1

_**Capítulo 6: Sobre la corriente**_

* * *

—Puedo sentirlo, una perturbación bastante grande se acerca a nuestra realidad. —Expresó un Pokémon en la absoluta oscuridad.

—Si no lo detenemos ahora, el fin de todas las cosas será inevitable. —Agregó un Pokémon posicionado frente a él con los ojos cerrados.

—No podemos detenerlo, pues la voluntad de nuestro universo es desaparecer. —Respondió un tercer Pokémon mirando fijamente a los otros dos conformando un trío.

—En el pasado pedimos ayuda al exterior, eso sin embargo es imposible ahora. Sólo los seres presentes en este lugar pueden luchar por evitar la destrucción de nuestro mundo. —Mencionaron los tres aguardando por el resultado siendo que ellos ya no podían intervenir de otra forma que no fuese como mero espectador.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la capital de Áurea. Varios días después a los eventos que tuvieron lugar en el ahora llamado valle de Acerola, se encontraban muchos Pokémon de posición importante discutiendo dentro del parlamento sobre cómo debían proceder ahora que un primer ataque de la nación de Plata había sido perpetrado dentro de su territorio.

Charmeleon reportó el incidente sobre aquella maquinaria gigante en el valle, movilizando con ello un gran número de soldados entre los que se encontraba el padre de Cian. Sin embargo al llegar ahí no encontraron nada. No existían siquiera huellas o un rastro a seguir como el que se esperaría que dejaría una máquina de ese tamaño. El estado mayor lo calificó como un caso de histeria colectiva generado por la extenuación mental consecuencia de ser la primer batalla real para Red y su escuadrón. Terminaron por decidir revocar temporalmente su título de Coronel debido al caos que provocó dentro de la capital. Afortunadamente no pasó a más gracias al apoyo de Ao, quien intervino con insistencia dentro de la junta, honrándolo por el saldo blanco de su primer enfrentamiento.

—Tampoco encontraron el cuerpo de Cian... —Pensó Charmeleon recostado boca arriba para contemplar el cielo en soledad desde la azotea de un orfanato abandonado ubicado en el límite sur de la capital; el sector menos urbanizado del lugar, sitio que solía visitar muy a menudo con el fin de descansar tanto su cuerpo como su mente sin que nadie lo molestase—. Sé que lograste sobrevivir. —Alzó la mano distendida hacia el cielo un momento.

—Escuché que te dieron unas vacaciones super largas. —Apareció a los pies de Red un Floatzel para burlarse de su situación—. Jamás sabré por qué te gusta tanto este deplorable lugar. —Comentó barriendo el lugar con la mirada, encontrando sólo polvo y escombros olvidados a lo largo de la azotea que, entre grietas y agujeros de tamaño considerable, dejaba ver el interior de la construcción en una condición igual de descuidada.

Se trataba de Tarçin, un Floatzel de 25 años de edad con el mismo rango que Red, coronel de la flota naval y líder de todas las operaciones acuáticas dentro de la capital. Un Pokémon altamente conocido dentro y fuera del ejército a lo largo y ancho de la capital e incluso más allá. No por haber realizado un acto heroico alguna vez, ni por haber demostrado una habilidad importante en el campo de batalla; sino por su gran belleza que era aderezada con un carácter pícaro y lascivo. No existía nadie aún en el reino capaz de resistirse a él y sus deseos. Ya fuera por el encanto de su mirada, los finos movimientos de su cuerpo, o su labia acomedida. A donde quiera que el Pokémon fuese destacaba notablemente entre el resto de la gente. Misma razón por la que sus compañeros preferían evitarlo a la hora de salir a cualquier evento. Pues las únicas dos opciones que podían resultar de esto era terminar siendo ignorado por la multitud, o despertar al día siguiente como su compañero de habitación en un hotel de paso. Casi siempre las dos juntas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Respondió Red usando un tono de fastidio sin perder de vista las nubes en el cielo.

—Con que no me miras ¿eh? —Se llevó Floatzel la mano a la boca—. No te preocupes. Te juro que no lo has hecho nada mal. Es sólo que una vez obtengo lo que quiero de la gente, difícilmente repito plato. —Le aclaró ruborizado—. Espero que me entiendas.

—¿A qué has venido? —Pasó Red a sentarse sobre el suelo, plantando sus ojos llenos de molestia sobre el rostro de Tarçin.

—¡Oh Red! ¡Por favor no me veas con esa mirada tan indomable! —Se emocionó el Floatzel sobre su sitio, cubriendo sus cara con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo sé que tú me quieres sólo para ti, tontito. Pero sabes que no puedo ser así. Teniendo tantos sabores por disfrutar, me es muy difícil volver atrás. Aunque si me lo pides tú, bien lo puedo intentar. —Habló divagando en sus propios delirios de amor no correspondidos.

—Si no te vas a tú, entonces lo haré yo. —Se levantó del suelo limpiando el polvo de su cola—. Ya tuve suficientes malas noticias por hoy como para luego tener que soportarte a ti también.

—¡Tan frío que eres ahora conmigo! —Lo abrazó Floatzel por detrás para imposibilitar su paso—. ¿A dónde se fue mi osado príncipe vestido en armadura escarlata que un día conocí? —Mencionó en un tono más pícaro, con el que logró hacer sonrojar aún más las mejillas del Charmeleon—. ¿O será que ya me has cambiado por el hijo de nuestro superior? —Notó la sobrerreacción de Red al decir esto—. Ese mono tonto fue tan fácil de dominar. Sólo tuve que fingir reírme de un par de chistes suyos para hacerlo hablar cual Chatot desconsolado. —Mencionó en voz baja mientras acariciaba con suavidad la parte frontal del cuerpo de la lagartija de fuego con ambas manos, empezando en su pecho y teniendo la intención de ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre.

—¡Escucha! —Se separó Charmeleon de él apenas empezó a sentir estar perdiendo el control de su cuerpo—. ¡Hay algo allá afuera deambulando cerca del reino, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar! —Comenzó a explicar buscando regresar en su cabeza al tema que le acomplejaba, pero que lo prefería a tener la cabeza llena de pensamientos impolutos con Tarçin—. El Consejo quiere ocultar el tema bajo la alfombra para evitar crear pánico entre la población, pero si no hacemos algo pronto será incluso demasiado tarde para lamentarlo. Si no hago algo pronto habré desperdiciado la oportunidad que Cian me dio.

—O puede que sea algo que el Estado Mayor no quiera que se sepa. —Interrumpió Tarçin, cortando el discurso de Red para entregarle un trozo de papel doblado con el nombre de una ciudad escrito en su interior.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron fijamente en silencio un momento, dando a Red mucho en que pensar sobre lo que eso podría implicar. Le entregó entonces una pequeña caja negra adornada en bordes dorados a Floatzel como pago y caminó con prisa hacia el interior del orfanato.

—¡Entrégaselo cuando lo veas! —Gritó Red hacia la azotea una vez salió al exterior por la planta baja. Sin notar la presencia del Zangoose que los espiaba desde la oscuridad del interior del orfanato cuando partió.

—¡Si vas a ir a la playa llévame contigo, Red! —Gritó Floatzel corriendo hacia el interior del instituto para reunirse con Zangoose y salir de ahí con calma.

—Tardaste demasiado. —Le reclamó el Zangoose en voz baja al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con recelo.

Este Zangoose era un Pokémon relativamente más pequeño y más delgado comparado con los del resto de su especie para sus 21 años de edad. Llevando por nombre Weiss y un título de importancia equiparable al de Floatzel o Charmeleon, Zangoose aspiraba a ser el jefe médico de todo el ejército de la capital desde la muerte de su superior directo. De pocas palabras y un semblante en su mayoría del tiempo serio. Era el tipo de Pokémon que prefería pasar el tiempo en soledad, evitando aparecer en público o interferir en la vida de los demás siempre que le fuese posible por simple desinterés hacia la sociedad. La única compañía que en verdad disfrutaba era la de Tarçin, pues cuando estaba a su lado no tenía por que preocuparse de que la gente lo notara o de tener que entablar una conversación con extraños.

—Vayamos a beber algo. —Le ofreció salir a Zangoose como disculpa por la tardanza—. Yo invito. —Encontraba en el Pokémon frente suyo más que una gran amistad.

—Necesito un café. —Respondió Zangoose en voz baja con la punta de una de sus garras en la boca y en la otra mano sujetando una lata vacía.

Por otro lado, en un lugar muy lejos de ahí, sobre un pequeño puerto dentro de la nación de Plata, una gran embarcación estaba a pocas horas de zarpar a durante la noche. Embarcación en la que serían transportados los pocos sobrevivientes que participaron en el ataque de ciudad Acerola más una cantidad nada deleznable de residentes del Reino de Plata que poco o nada tenían que ver con dicho conflicto armado o con ningún otro. Llevándolos a bordo de manera secreta para el público dentro de una serie de contenedores alineados uno a uno en el muelle junto al barco.

La poca gente que vivía cerca a menudo se preguntaba por el contenido que transportaban en tan ostentoso barco, sin embargo el temor que tenían hacia aquél lugar era más grande que su curiosidad. Pues se sabía que en ese puerto, desde hace un par de años, los pescadores que allí trabajaban tenían una actitud bastante hostil contra cualquiera que se les acercara demasiado. Se supo incluso casos de Pokémon que terminaron muertos por hacer contacto visual con la persona equivocada. Por ello muchos de sus habitantes abandonaron el lugar mudándose a tierras más alejadas del mar, dejando solo a los pescadores huraños que poco interés presentaban en socializar y cuestionar sobre la presencia de aquel navío.

Lo único que se sabía del caso era lo poco que se dejaba ver desde la lejanía. Era un barco particularmente grande, que solía partir una vez cada 3 meses y volver al puerto después de una semana, sin carga y en un estado bastante lamentable. A juzgar por el uniforme de quienes bajaban, parecía pertenecer a la milicia de Mercurio Skarmory, uno de los 4 comandantes políticos que regían sobre la nación de Plata ahora que su Rey había muerto a causa de una enfermedad natural. Luchando cada uno de ellos por su cuenta para llegar al trono, tratar de cuestionarlos de frente entonces era directamente una sentencia de muerte para los pobladores y sus familias.

—¿Amaranto, me escuchas? —Habló Espeon al oído del lobo mediante un comunicador dentro de su oreja—. Pronto los Pokémon de Mercurio terminarán de montar la escena. El telón del segundo tiempo se elevará cuando llegue a aguas profundas alrededor de las veintiuna horas, eso nos deja un tiempo de poco menos de una hora para realizar nuestro acto. Espero puedas recordar bien el guión. La señal se cortará pronto. Si tropiezas no habrá nada que pueda hacer para desviar la luz en esta ocasión. Mucha mierda. —Salió del canal de comunicación.

Habiendo asesinado a todos los Pokémon que se encontraban dentro de un contenedor aleatorio para usurpar su lugar, Lycanroc se infiltró a al barco con arma en mano. Su misión consistía principalmente en encontrar los documentos de la investigación de Mercurio. El resto podía improvisar como fuera necesario en tanto le permitiera salir de ahí antes de la hora límite. Era la primer misión que hacía en soledad desde que formó su alianza con Espeon, pero confiaba en su habilidad para tener éxito. Su venganza dependía de ello. Aún si no entendía bien cómo se relacionaban las cosas para ese momento tenía sus razones para creer en lo que Levigis decía pese a que le molestase mucho la forma en la que este hablaba todo el tiempo.

Una vez todos los Pokémon abordaron al barco este levó anclas y comenzó a moverse lentamente, alejándose del muelle con el propósito de llegar a altamar lo antes posible.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Exclamaba un Pokémon deambulando de un lado a otro dentro de su celda ya dispuesta en el interior de la embarcación—. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —Intentó un Sneasel sacudir los barrotes de la prisión, buscando por uno flojo que pudiera romper con su único brazo bueno—. ¡Si no salgo de aquí ahora mismo será el fin del camino! —Trató de hacerse delgado para cruzar hacia su libertad entre las angostas ventanas de la reja metálica, en un acto bastante fútil. El vendaje de yeso que llevaba sobre su brazo derecho le privaba de intentar realizar más acciones. —El barco… ha zarpado… —Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra completamente frustrado, con la mirada perdida en el vacío sintiendo como los nervios invadían su cuerpo, llenándolo de temor y pensamientos de perdición.

Aún si el destino o la razón del viaje era un misterio para él o para cualquier Pokémon abordo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar sólo podían tratarse de malas noticias debido a su fracaso en la guerra de ciudad Acerola, sumado a los problemas que ya tenía con el gobierno de la capital de Plata.

—¡Carajo! —Golpeó la alfombra con su brazo bueno—. ¡De haber sabido que la ciudad iba a explotar me habría quedado en su interior para morir de manera rápida y sin dolor! ¡Ahora lo único que he conseguido seguramente es un destino peor que la muerte dentro de este agujero! —Exclamó Sneasel arañando la alfombra con desesperación—. Toda mi vida no fue más que una pila de asquerosa basura inmunda y sin embargo yo… era feliz viviendo junto a él… —Se quedó pensando en su mejor amigo, guardando un momento de silencio, dejando caer un par de lágrimas al suelo. La calma se dejó escuchar unos segundos, permitiéndole captar los débiles ronquidos del Pokémon que le hacía compañía dentro de la misma prisión-habitación.

Resignado y desamparado, giró la cabeza con molestia buscando mirar de frente al causante de arruinar su momento de agonía. Un Pokémon que a simple vista se podría decir dormía plácidamente, boca abajo con las rodillas flexionadas para que su estómago no tocara el suelo, en una posición no muy cómoda. —¡Oye tú, despierta! —Lo golpeó con su brazo bueno en la cabeza, enojado de verle dormir como si nada en el mundo le preocupase mientras que él pasaba por el peor de los tormentos.

—¡¿Hey, que te pasa?! —Luchó por alejar la mano helada de Sneasel con un leve empujón de su brazo mientras se daba la vuelta, haciendo una mueca que expresaba su incomodidad antes de abrir los ojos, más turbado por el frío generado de manera natural en el Pokémon de hielo que por la fuerza del impacto.

El color de la piel de Sneasel palideció cuando al echar un vistazo hacia su rostro, aún a pesar de su apariencia demacrada, daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes. El pelaje azul de su cuerpo, y el inconfundible color rojo de sus ojos sumado al tono de voz y la forma tan molesta con la que hablaba lo guiaron a reconocer casi de inmediato la identidad del Pokémon con el que lo habían colocado, causando en él un pavor horrible que lo dejó helado y sin habla por un momento.

Justo frente a él, se encontraba el Lucario que le había roto el brazo derecho días a atrás en la ciudad de Acerola. Dispuesto en la misma prisión como compañeros debido a que ambos tenían una de sus extremidades rota y envuelta en un yeso económico para procurar su sanación, uno en el derecho y el otro en el izquierdo.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero si eres el Sneasel de la otra vez! —Se levantó de su lugar Cian sorprendido una vez que se talló los ojos—. ¡Mole!

—¡Es Molly idiota! —Reclamó Sneasel más que molesto—. ¡Y no me digas así! ¡Mi verdadero nombre es Molisol! —Añadió entre gritos y patadas al suelo—. Sólo Eisen puede llamarme Molly. Aunque claro, él ya no me va a llamar de ninguna manera nunca más. —Se deprimió recuperando su posición de abatimiento sobre el sueño.

—¿Eisen? —Intentó hacer memoria Lucario—. Ah ya ¡El Electabuzz cobarde! —Rió—. ¿Qué fue de él?

—¡No es un cobarde idiota! —Respondió ofendido—. Eisen es un gran amigo que se sacrificó al bajo mundo sólo para intentar ayudarme a salir de él.

—Pobrecito Eisen. —Le dedico Cian una oración en la cabeza llevando el brazo derecho al pecho sobre el vendaje.

—¡No está muerto imbécil! ¡Nosotros somos los muertos! ¡¿Es que no te enteras de nada?! —La paciencia de Sneasel llegó al límite cuando notó que Lucario parecía no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Decidió explicarle con la intención de sumirlo en la misma desesperación que él se encontraba.

—En las últimas décadas el Reino de Plata se ha visto azotado en gran medida por los cambios climáticos que se están dando en la tierra, generando así la caída de grandes ciudades a lo largo del imperio. Para evitar que la gente sea víctima de la desesperación y la desconsolación. Su antiguo Rey ideó un sistema de puntos que repartió sobre todos los habitantes para motivar a trabajar todos juntos en favor del Reino. Al principio todo estaba bien y parecía que el sistema funcionaba perfecto. Pero conforme pasaron los años el sueño se fue rompiendo. Ahora solo quienes son más ricos en puntos son capaces de conseguir más para sí mismos, privando a la gente que no los tiene de la capacidad para conseguirlos por su cuenta. Lo que es peor, es que los desastres naturales han ido en aumento desde entonces. Ya no es suficiente con premiar el esfuerzo, ahora incluso castigan la falta de puntos para asegurar la supervivencia de los que más tienen, y aquellos quienes al final de una temporada están en un balance de cero, desaparecen misteriosamente sin volver a saber de ellos nunca más. Destruir la ciudad de Acerola era la forma más sencilla de conseguir unos cuantos puntos fáciles, pero tuve el deshonor de encontrarme contigo en aquel desgraciado baño. Eisen utilizó gran parte de sus puntos en venir conmigo a ayudarme a salir del hoyo. —Hizo una pausa cubriéndose el rostro en señal de vergüenza—. Pero terminamos sin conseguir nada, con un déficit negativo que al final tuve que cubrir con tal de ayudarlo a salir de esta precaria situación. Dejándome a mí en cero.

—¡Dios! ¡Que horrible! —Exclamó Cian con una cara de desagrado por el Pokémon frente a él—. Definitivamente no me gustaría ser tú ahora mismo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Estamos en el mismo barco! ¡¿Qué crees que te van a hacer a ti, un banquete?! —Lo pateó fuerte repetidas veces aunque no le hizo ningún daño a Cian.

—A mi no me van a hacer nada porque soy de Áurea así que no participo en su extraño sistema de puntos, además que ya me voy de este lugar. —Respondió Cian poniéndose en pie muy confiado en su suerte.

En eso, las puertas de todas las celdas de los contenedores se abrieron para los prisioneros.

—¿Lo ves? —Celebró Lucario—. El barco me guarda respeto. —Le presumió a Sneasel.

—Atención a todos los pasajeros, se les informa que ahora mismo se llevará a cabo una celebración en el lobby del barco, donde un gran banquete les espera. —Habló una voz por el altoparlante.

—Pues parece que no bromeabas con lo del banquete. Has arruinado la sorpresa. —Rió quitado de cualquier pena.

—¡Tonto! —Le dio otra patada.

Ambos Pokémon se dirigieron entonces hacia el lobby por un camino guiado mediante carteles y pancartas colocadas en las paredes metálicas de los pasillos hasta llegar a cubierta, reuniéndose con muchos Pokémon igual de desdichados mientras avanzaban, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos; todo aquel con un marcador de puntos en 0 se encontraba en ese lugar no importando edad o género, por lo que aún si no sabían exactamente qué les esperaba, tenían la seguridad de que no podían ser buenas noticias. Conforme más Pokémon se unían a la multitud más pesado se volvía el ambiente llenándolo todo de débiles sollozos en silencio dentro de la oscuridad.

Al llegar al salón central se encontraron todos con un gran comedor, un asiento para cada uno y un plato de comida que difícilmente se podía distinguir lo que era o cómo la habían preparado. Cubiertos, pan, tortillas, sal e incluso aderezos y salsas estaban presentes para acompañar la comida como quisieran, lo único que no tenían a la mano era agua. Lentamente el sitio se fue llenando y los Pokémon se fueron sentando en donde quisieron, normalmente al lado de las personas con las que compartían celda, dejando solo un par de lugares vacíos a lo largo de todo el salón. Frente al gran comedor había un pequeño escenario sobre el que un Seismitoad y una Leavanny se pusieron de pie para presentarse como sus anfitriones

—Aún con toda el hambre que tengo esto no se ve para nada apetitoso. —Comentó Cian disgustado por el aspecto de la comida. —Tu banquete sí que da asco, Mole. —Volteó a verlo a los ojos para hablar con él en voz baja. —¡Discúlpate con lo que sea que hayas utilizado para preparar esto!

—¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo aquí, pedazo de mierda?! —Respondió indignado.

—¡Si no tienes nada que ver en esto dale una probada! —Le pasó Cian su plato para apartarlo de su mirada.

—¡Aleja esa porquería de mi! —Empezaron a discutir los dos en silencio, ignorando el discurso de Seismitoad.

—Bienvenidos sean todos esta noche. —Habló utilizando un micrófono que se miraba pequeño en sus manos para potenciar sus palabras—. Como bien deben imaginar ya, la razón por la que están aquí es porque se han quedado sin puntos, pero que eso no les impida disfrutar a todos de la maravillosa cena que hemos preparado para ustedes. Por desgracia no podemos decirles los ingredientes utilizados, pero confiamos en que les gustará y querrán repetir.

—¡Tengo sed! ¡¿Dónde está el agua?! —Exigió Lycanroc inconforme desde su asiento entre dos Pokémon que para nada lo conocían, ubicado apenas a un par de sillas de Lucario y Sneasel, estos sin embargo no le prestaron especial atención por sobre al resto de Pokémon presentes en el lugar.

—Podemos escuchar sus quejas alto y claro. —Respondió el Pokémon sapo—. Desgraciadamente estamos teniendo problemas con el agua, pero no se preocupen, ya vendrá más adelante. Mientras tanto aprovechen para llenar su estómago. —Los invitó a comer aprovechando para despejar la otra duda de la noche—. Sabemos también la preocupación que tienen sobre lo que dicen esos rumores respecto a lo que le pasa a la gente que se queda sin puntos, pero pueden comer libre de malos pensamientos. Toda esa palabrería es falsa. En realidad se trata de simplemente una re ubicación para sus talentos poco comprendidos en la ciudad. Trataremos de redireccionarlos hacia una parte en la que puedan brillar mejor.

Lycanroc sabía que debía crear una especie de conmoción para generar un poco de caos que le diera tiempo de salir del lugar, al inspeccionar rápido con la mirada y descubrir que no había agua en la mesa, decidió que era la mejor idea tratar de empujar al resto de los presentes. No obstante ninguno de los Pokémon en el comedor tenían suficiente energía como para quejarse por algo así, nadie quería desperdiciar el resto de su tiempo con vida peleando una batalla que sabían no podrían ganar. Sintiéndose ignorado por el resto de los presentes tuvo un pequeño recuerdo del amargo momento en que nadie le prestó atención cuando pedía por ayuda por su hermana. Haciéndole arañar ligeramente la mesa y parte de su asiento. Hasta que escuchó a Sneasel gritar con fuerza.

—¡¿De verdad te estás comiendo la mayonesa a bocados?! —Preguntó Sneasel asqueado al ver la boca de Cian manchada de blanco, mismo color del que ahora estaba pintada su mano.

—No me juzgues, tengo sed y esta gente no me da de beber. —Contestó Cian tomando una gran porción de mayonesa con la mano—. De todo lo que hay en la mesa esto es lo que más se asemeja a lo que debe verse en realidad además.

—¡¿Tienes Sed?! ¡Pero si la mayonesa ni siquiera lleva agua! —Exclamó Sneasel en voz alta, arrojando la comida por los aires, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. ¡Si quieres agua tómala de la salsa! —Le pasó el contenedor pero este lo alejó de él sin mirarlo. Lucario no soportaba la comida picante.

Todos en el salón, incluyendo Lycanroc, voltearon a verlo. Seismitoad entonces caminó directamente hasta su lugar para preguntar la razón de sus molestias. Sneasel nervioso fue incapaz de responder la pregunta, por lo que Cian se tomó la libertad de hablar por él.

—La comida se ve casi tan mal como tú. —Habló con sinceridad lo que pasaba por su mente incapaz de contenerse—. Si esperas que me trague lo que sea que han servido lo mínimo que pido es un poco de agua para acompañar la cena. —Concluyó sin dedicarle una sola mirada al Seismitoad de pie junto a él.

—Hagamos un trato. —Les ofreció Seismitoad tras un respiro de más de un minuto de duración que se vio obligado a tomar para serenarse y no ceder a los insultos de Lucario. No estaba en posición de comenzar una discusión que generase conmoción entre los pasajeros—. Si llegan a tener una tarjeta entre los dos, con al menos un punto, les daré un vaso con agua a ambos ahora mismo. —Se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de aplastar su estado de ánimo y regresarlos a su triste realidad sería la de hacerles ver aquél cero en la pantalla de su tarjeta, equivalente a las esperanzas de deberían mantener de ahora en adelante.

Contrario a su plan, los Pokémon aledaños tan pronto lo escucharon comenzaron a reclamar, pidiendo también por una oportunidad para canjear un punto que milagrosamente tuvieran en su tarjeta por un vaso de agua. Rápidamente el salón se llenó de bullicio. A diferencia de lo que Lycanroc había propuesto, los Pokémon en esta situación no peleaban contra el sistema, peleaban por un rayo de esperanza divina que los pudiera liberar del destino al que ya estaban tan comprometidos.

No siendo posible para él el echarse hacia atrás frente al Lucario que tanto quería aplastar, Seismitoad terminó por hacer caso de las suplicas como una forma de entretenimiento; esperando burlarse de aquellos que, a sabiendas de que no poseían ningún punto, comoquiera lo intentarían con la mirada llena de inocencia buscando el milagro.

—¡Increíble! —Exclamaron tanto Molisol como Amaranto al unísono mirando con extrañeza a Cian—. Con solo un par de palabras, este Pokémon acaba de usar la mayonesa como un medio para generar descontrol en el lugar. ¿De dónde ha salido? —Se preguntaron igual de asombrados, viendo como se llevaba otro bocado del aderezo a la boca.

Sin perder un sólo segundo, Lycanroc aprovechó la situación que Cian había provocado para salir del lugar tan rápido como el ambiente le permitía, moviéndose en un vaivén de direcciones para reducir las posibilidades de ser detectado como sospechoso ante un Seismitoad completamente distraído. Una vez en el exterior esperaba encontrarse con más guardias y vigilantes, no obstante el panorama era bastante diferente. El barco se encontraba totalmente vacío y a oscuras. Nadie más que los prisioneros, Leavanny, y Seismitoad se encontraban a bordo.

—No tengo tiempo para hacer preguntas sin respuestas. —Recordó en su cabeza el horario que debía cumplir para llegar a la cita con su compañero—. Necesito enfocarme en encontrar el cuarto de control.

—Con pocos actores en teatro, uno preferiría guardar sus libretos donde los pueda tomar sin dificultad ante cualquier inconveniente antes que elegir ocultarlos en un lugar rebuscado. —Recordó las palabras que Espeon le había dicho esa tarde mientras confirmaban el plan.

—Es como si pudieras leer los pensamientos de esta gente. —Abrió la puerta de la sala de control de una patada.

Volteando el lugar de arriba a abajo por completo, Amaranto encontró un pequeño diario de investigación. —¡¿Será este?! —Trató de darle una mirada rápida para ver qué clase de textos poseía escritos en su interior, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras Leavanny, quien lo había seguido de lejos desde que salió del salón.

—Sabía que teníamos un polizón a bordo. —Comentó sin quitar la vista del diario que Amaranto llevaba en la mano—. Los asientos en el salón eran justos. Al ver que sobraban sillas sólo hizo falta revisar las cámaras de seguridad para encontrar los cuerpos de los Pokémon ausentes. Las ratas siempre terminan por descubrirse solas.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Le cuestionó Amaranto cerrando el diario para ocultarlo en su melena—. ¡¿Qué planean hacer con toda esta gente?!

—Siendo que estamos a punto de llegar a alta mar ya no hay lugar al que puedas escapar. —Respondió Leavanny mostrando una sonrisa de confianza—. Lo único que te diré es que están a punto de participar en un experimento para nuestra señora y próximo líder de toda Plata.

—¿Mercurio ideó todo esto? —Preguntó Amaranto tratando de obtener más información de Leavanny, sin embargo esta ya no respondió a sus dudas—. Entiendo, si no me lo dices por las buenas tendré que sacarte la información por la fuerza. —Retiró entonces la mano con la que había guardado el diario de su melena, sacando ahora con ella la guadaña retractable que ocultaba entre su pelaje, protegiendo el filo en el mechón oscuro de su cabello bajo una fina capa de piedra.

—El Pokémon con el arma de granja. —Comentó tras ver como la fina capa de piedra desaparecía en el aire dejando ver el resplandeciente brillo metálico de la hoja—. Andes me contó todo sobre su grupo, dijo que podían aparecer en cualquier momento. —Rió compadeciéndose del lobo.

—Esta vieja arma de granja es suficiente para acabar con la vida de cualquier insecto. —Le apuntó con ella ofendido por el comentario que menospreciaba a su guadaña, y sin esperar más se lanzó de lleno al ataque contra el Pokémon visiblemente preparado para afrontarlo con todo.

Regresando al salón, la fila de Pokémon aguardando por ver sus puntos era bastante larga con casi todos los presentes estando de pie, algunos incluso se volvían a formar solo para ver ese cero una vez más creyendo inútilmente que la primera lectura mostrada se debía a un error.

Sneasel como sabía que había donado absolutamente todos sus puntos a Eisen y no se arrepentía de ello ni siquiera intentó formarse. Y Lucario al no saber de qué tarjeta estaban hablando tampoco pudo hacerlo, simplemente se dedicó a tratar de comer las tortillas que más parecían pedazos de caucho duro. Cualquier cosa se veía mejor que el plato fuerte, el cual se comprometió a no tocar jamás.

Seismitoad por su parte los estuvo esperando todo el tiempo, trabajando con gusto, ilusionado con que llegase el momento en que se pusieran de pie frente a él para su lectura y entonces estallar de emoción. No dejaba de pensar en la risa que iba a utilizar para darle el mayor efecto posible al momento. Para su mala suerte, terminó con su trabajo sin que estos acudieran nunca al frente. El Pokémon agua/tierra fue humillado por segunda ocasión en el salón. No tuvo más remedio que dejar su orgullo de lado y ser él quien se acercara a ellos. Todo valdría la pena si conseguía burlarse y hacerle pagar a quien lo hizo trabajar de más.

—Su tarjeta caballeros. —Les preguntó Seismitoad amablemente, llevando la computadora portátil con la que medirían los puntos de cada uno al ser introducida en la máquina.

Sneasel, molesto e insultando a Lucario con la mano, introdujo la tarjeta en la computadora, haciendo que Seismitoad explotara de risa durante un par de minutos una vez vio el cero en la pantalla. Pero no era suficiente. El Pokémon de quien en verdad se quería burlar era de Lucario, Sneasel había sido solo el aperitivo al plato fuerte.

—Tu tarjeta. —Le demandó el sapo.

—No tengo, gracias. —Respondió cortante con la boca llena sin interesarse en el tema. Era evidente el poco interés que tenía de hablar con él.

—Vamos, todos deben tener una. —Sacó la tarjeta de Sneasel de la computadora y la puso sobre la mesa frente a él—. ¿No querías un vaso con agua?

Tras observarla de cerca, Lucario pudo reconocer haber visto una similar días atrás. Buscando entre su pequeña mochila dicho objeto, la encontró con facilidad, dejándolo a él mismo sorprendido más que a nadie. Sin embargo no prestó demasiada importancia y se la otorgó a Seismitoad con tal que los dejara en paz.

El Pokémon sapo rápidamente se la quitó de las manos y la introdujo en la máquina. Ansiando ver ese delicioso cero en la pantalla. Sus deseos por burlarse del Lucario eran tan grandes que ni siquiera esperó a que apareciera el número en pantalla para comenzar a reírse de su infortunio.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Exclamó Sneasel siendo el primero en verlo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban y rápidamente llamó la atención de los Pokémon que se encontraban más próximos a él cuando le escucharon balbucear el número en pantalla opacando la risa de Seismitoad. —¡¿Mil trescientos cinco puntos?!

Una cantidad suficiente para llevar una vida media baja un par de años sin problemas en la capital de Plata antes de comenzar a preocuparse. Pero eso no era lo que impresionó a todos, sino que al lado de dicha cantidad aparecía el nombre del propietario original de la tarjeta.

—¡Es la tarjeta de Andes Magmar! —Exclamó Sneasel yéndose para atrás con la silla hasta caer de la impresión—. ¡¿Qué haces tú con ella?! —Apoyó el brazo bueno sobre la mesa para tratar de levantarse con las piernas aún temblando.

—¿La tarjeta de Andes Magmar? —Se preguntó tratando de recordar dónde había visto un Magmar antes—.¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡El Pokémon que me hizo esta herida! —Le mostró el Abdomen a Sneasel para señalar su quemadura cicatrizada, recordando como al derrotarlo prometió hacer una oración en su nombre. —Luego me di cuenta que no se lo pregunté para cuando este ya estaba tendido sobre el suelo, por lo que me atreví a tomar la tarjeta que llevaba entre sus garras pensando que era una identificación. Aún después de muerto parecía luchar por no desprenderse de ella, mas con un poco de forcejeó conseguí tomarla. Con todo lo que pasó después me olvidé completamente de ella hasta este momento. —Rió con un poco de vergüenza, emocionado por revivir los recuerdos de su primer batalla. Contando a todos cómo fue que le ganó, describiendo incluso los sonidos de los golpes con la boca.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que fuiste tú quien acabó con la vida de Andes Magmar?! —Preguntó Seismitoad gritando una vez dejó de reír para prestar atención, incapaz de creer las declaraciones que Lucario dejaba escapar de su boca.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados de tal hazaña, por lo que sabían Andes Magmar era un personaje de temer, bastante peligroso para querer hacer a cualquiera dar la media vuelta apenas aparecía en el escenario. Se conocía que era bastante conflictivo y llegó a matar a cientos en batalla. Y ahora, de algún modo el Pokémon comiendo junto a ellos era aparentemente más peligroso aún. Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el asunto. Temiendo a Lucario más de lo que temían a Andes.

—¿Me regresas mi tarjeta? —Retiró Cian la tarjeta de la maquina y la guardó de nuevo en su mochila—. ¡Ahora tráeme ese vaso con agua, gracias! —Le demandó al Seismitoad que comenzaba a retirarse en dirección a la salida para ir a la sala de mando tras una tercer humillación consecutiva, llamando por la Leavanny que lo había dejado trabajar solo momento atrás. Necesitaba informar a sus superiores sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¡Suficiente, ya me hartó este lugar! —Se levantó Lucario de su asiento fastidiado de todo el ruido, buscando la salida por su cuenta, jalando a Sneasel del brazo sin que este pusiera demasiada resistencia.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hacer ahora? —Preguntó Sneasel dudando de la capacidad de Lucario para tomarse con seriedad las cosas—. ¡Estamos en mar abierto ya! ¡No tenemos ninguna forma de escapar a nuestro cruel destino!

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. —Le respondió Lucario—. Leí un libro hace tiempo, que todos los barcos grandes deben contar con botes salvavidas antes de poder zarpar desde que el Santa Anna chocó contra el avalugg gigante varios años atrás. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlos. —Salieron ambos del salón en descontrol.

Lleno de curiosidad por ver el mar por primera vez, Cian se acercó a la orilla del barco apenas puso un pie en el exterior, por desgracia no consiguió ver mucho, la penumbra dominaba sobre aquel lugar en noche de luna nueva para el único astro que se dejaba ver de los que giraban en torno al planeta, y una espesa capa de neblina cubría el mar en su totalidad. Con un poco de decepción ante lo triste del paisaje, no iba a dejar que eso lo deprimiera, por lo que mejor cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en escuchar el sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir la brisa cargada con sal de mar deslizándose sobre su rostro. No era para nada la forma ideal en que se había imaginado conocería el mar por primera vez, pero aún así se sentía feliz por lo que tenía frente a él.

—Esta solo es la primer parada de mi viaje, algún día podré tocar incluso el cielo y las profundidades de la tierra con mis propias manos y pies. —Pensó para reconfortarse a sí mismo, imaginando todas las aventuras que estaba por vivir ahora que se había fugado de casa como siempre había soñado.


	7. Sobre la corriente Parte 2

_**Capítulo 7: Contracorriente. **_

* * *

—Esta solo es la primer parada de mi viaje, algún día podré tocar incluso el cielo y las profundidades de la tierra con mis propias manos y pies. —Se quedó Cian inmóvil un momento, imaginando todas las aventuras que estaba por vivir inspirado por todas las historias de fantasía ya leídas.

Sneasel, incapaz de comprender lo que Lucario estaba sintiendo, se limitó a observar hacia el horizonte, tratando de encontrar sobre el agua lo que tanto había llamado la intención de Cian. —¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó al no encontrar nada entre la neblina.

—Supongo que solo estoy un poco mareado. —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de disculpa antes de ponerse en marcha para buscar los botes salvavidas—. Es la primera vez que respiro un aire tan cargado de sal.

—A decir verdad, es la primera vez que puedo ver el mar desde tan cerca. —Compartió Sneasel—. Irónico que ahora también vaya a ser la última cosa que veamos. —Agachó la cabeza deprimido.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que voy a salir de aquí? —Reclamó Cian. —Sólo tenemos que encontrar esos botes.

—¡¿Y piensas remar todo el viaje hasta tierra?! —Le cuestionó Sneasel incrédulo de su plan con la única intención de hacer platica con Cian.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Respondió el Lucario un poco molesto—. Tu vendrás conmigo, además. —Añadió.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Sneasel conmovido—. ¿Crees que soy importante para ti? —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la alegría.

—¡Por supuesto! —Respondió Cian sin pensarlo mucho—. Con un solo brazo me es imposible remar solo.

—¡Te odio! —Se frustró Sneasel al escuchar su respuesta. Pero aún así decidió seguirlo. Algo había en Cian que lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Algo le inspiraba en él que le hacía creer que todo se podía resolver, después de todo Lucario ya había demostrado ser capaz de voltear las cosas a su favor frente a sus ojos en dos ocasiones diferentes, nada impedía que sucediera una tercera vez—. ¿No se te hace raro que no haya nadie más por aquí? —Preguntó un poco inquieto tras observar la cubierta desolada.

—Viste cómo me miraban cuando se enteraron que acabé con ese Magmar, no sería raro que me temieran incluso más a mí ahora. Tratarán de mantener la distancia. —Iba hablando antes de interrumpir su discurso tan pronto encontró el bote de rescate a un lado de la sala de control. —¡Bingo!

Ambos Pokémon corrieron hasta él, sin embargo rápido se llevaron la decepción de la noche al ver que suelo del bote había sido dañado hasta inutilizarlo con múltiples perforaciones sobre la madera. Alguien los había saboteado intencionalmente.

—Parece que están en un pequeño predicamento. —Se dejó escuchar una voz suave y afable con el viento. Sobre la sala de control frente a ellos, un Lycanroc desde el techo se les presentó; descansando una guadaña con la hoja bañada en sangre sobre la parte trasera de su cuello y portando una sonrisa bastante inquietante. Observando al dúo de pie frente a él en la cubierta fijamente, centrando principal atención sobre el Lucario. Como si buscara desafiarlo con la mirada.

—¿Has sido tú el que ha dejado así el bote? —Preguntó Lucario dando respuesta a su desafío silencioso. —¡Responde!

—Creí que ya me había divertido suficiente por hoy y planeaba marcharme en paz ahora que he conseguido lo que vine a buscar gracias a su pequeña escena dentro del salón. —Les confesó Amaranto—. Sin embargo no he podido evitar escuchar algo bastante interesante de ustedes dos. —Habló limpiando la sangre aún fresca de la hoja de su arma—. Andes Magmar era un viejo soplón al que yo mismo planeaba ir a darle caza una vez concluyera mi misión en este barco. —Lanzó una carcajada al aire apenas se puso de pie—. ¡Pero mira que terminó muriendo a manos de un perro cualquiera en una situación cualquiera!

—¿A quién le dices "perro", perro? —Interrumpió Cian la risa de Amaranto dando un paso al frente—. Ya me está cansando tu voz. ¡Si lo que quieres es una pelea te la daré! —Le pidió a Sneasel que se hiciera para atrás con un ademán de su brazo.

Bajando del techo de la sala de control, se colocó justo frente a Lucario, donde intercambiaron miradas. Amaranto podía ver el corazón de Lucario a través de sus ojos, comprendió rápidamente que sus palabras iban en serio. Si bien quería combatir con él para ver de qué estaba hecho y calmar la sed de venganza que le fue denegada a sus garras. No había caso en hacerlo en ese momento debido al vendaje que su oponente llevaba sobre su brazo.

—Sería una batalla muy injusta ¿no te parece? —Le preguntó Lycanroc dándole una oportunidad de reconsiderar su desafío.

—No hay injusticias en el campo de batalla. —Lanzó un cabezazo al aire—. ¡Si no tengo un brazo pelearé con la cabeza y las piernas hasta no poder más!

Escuchando eso Amaranto formó una sonrisa en su rostro, preparando su arma, girándola con gracia entre sus garras mientras la traía al frente desde su espalda como si fuera una extensión de su brazo para apuntar con ella a Cian—. Nunca había visto a un segador tan extraño como tú. Ya veo cómo es que terminaste aquí.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso de Segador. —Respondió claro—. ¡Mi nombre es Cian Lucario y vengo de Ciudad Acerola, orgulloso habitante del Reino de Áurea! —Exclamó fuerte—. ¡Y voy a convertirme en un hábil guerrero como el que jamás existió!

—¿Un Pokémon del tipo acero en Áurea? —Se sorprendió al escucharlo. Era conocimiento general que los Pokémon del tipo acero habían abandonado el reino de Áurea para formar su propio imperio de Plata cientos de años atrás, por lo que encontrar uno viviendo fuera esta, sin privilegios. era bastante inusual—. Eres un Pokémon lleno de sorpresas. Eso me queda claro. ¡Pero tienes que aprender que la vida no siempre sale como uno lo espera! —Se lanzó al ataque contra Cian girando su guadaña con gran habilidad—.¡Convertirte en guerrero no es algo que puedas conseguir con solo decirlo! ¡Vamos, muéstrame de qué estás hecho!

Peleando en un pasillo tan reducido de espacio Amaranto sabía que no iba a ser posible sacar provecho al rango completo de su arma, e incluso temía que esto pudiera jugarle en contra, no obstante pelear sin ella no era una opción para él. Tratar de atacar de frente era su única alternativa si quería aprovechar la utilidad de su filo, por lo que sin vacilar se lanzó al ataque a gran velocidad con el fin de alcanzar los pies de Cian con la parte aguda de la hoja.

Esquivando Lucario el ataque por pocos milímetros gracias a su trayectoria cantada, Lycanroc ya esperaba que no fuera ningún problema para su rival el leer el ataque, por lo que rápidamente retrajo el brazo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sujetar el arma con ambas manos para después cederla a la mano contraria, ahora atacando con la base del arma sobre el estómago de Cian, quien jamás imaginó un ataque con el mango de la guadaña, para mantener una distancia segura con respecto a su oponente, retrayendo el brazo una vez más regresando el arma a la mano original, buscando atacar ahora sí con el filo de su arma en diagonal directo al cuello de Cian.

Lucario, no habiendo leído antes sobre alguna historia de alguien empleando una guadaña como herramienta ofensiva, desconocía por completo cómo funcionaba la estrategia de ataque del intrumento, careciendo por completo de la información necesaria para predecir por dónde atacaría su rival, por lo que se limitó en usar toda su energía en esquivar y mantener una distancia razonable mientras estudiaba a Amaranto, quien no dejaba de acercarse mediante lo que se podría describir como un baile en compañía de su arma, dando giros sobre la cubierta al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su arma de mano para continuar la cadena de ataques buscando impactar sobre el Pokémon color azul. El sonido del oleaje rompiendo contra el casco había desaparecido incluso ante la navaja cortando el viento con cada giro que daba entre las garras de Amaranto.

—El vendaje no me da la libertad que necesito para planear un contragolpe. A este ritmo solo terminaré por agotarme sin conseguir nada. —Pensaba retrocediendo de la danza macabra de Lycanroc.

Recorriendo toda la cubierta de espaldas Cian volvió a quedar junto al bote salvavidas, aprovechó entonces para tomar del suelo uno de sus remos. Frenó así el ataque vicioso de Amaranto cuando lo enfrentó contra el mango de su arma en un choque de fuerza. Denegando cada intento de ataque subsecuente, enfrentando ambas herramientas con todas sus energías. —¡Al final de cuentas es como cualquier arma de asta! ¡Si peleo demasiado cerca de él estaré a salvo del filo! —Descubrió en su cabeza—. ¡Necesito encontrar una manera de acercarme lo más posible a él!

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el acero de mi guadaña destruya a golpes la madera hueca del remo. —Le recordó Amaranto a Cian tratando de borrarle la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara por la emoción de la batalla. El Lucario no pareció prestarle mucha atención, pero sabía que lo dicho por Amaranto estaba por ocurrir en cualquier momento y lo esperaba con ansias.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! —Exclamó con toda su alma en cuanto escuchó el crujir del remo partiéndose en pedazos después del último choque contra el mango de la guadaña para poner en marcha su plan de sujetar con su mano derecha el arma de su oponente cuando menos lo esperaría.

Aún así no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no evitar recibir daño, pues la hoja de la guadaña consiguió hacerle una herida sobre el hombro con la parte más aguda. Sin embargo, gracias a que su mano se encontraba más cercana al filo del arma Cian obtuvo la mayor parte del control de esta, impidiendo que la perforación se hiciera más grande. La apuesta en su cabeza por su cuello había valido la pena, sin importar cuanto luchase Amaranto aún con ambas manos por recuperarla, la física no estaba de su lado en ese momento.

—¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo?! —Preguntó Lycanroc dejando escapar una sonrisa provocada por la sorpresa de ver la locura presente en plan de su oponente—. ¡Quita tus sucias patas de mi hermosa guadaña! —Mencionó indignado, recordando la escena dentro del salón en la que Lucario se llenó la mano entera de ese sucedáneo de mayonesa.

Gruñendo un par de minutos en el rostro del otro, ambos Pokémon forcejearon por quedarse con el arma cual dos perros hambrientos luchando por un hueso. Hasta que, sintiendo el dolor de su nueva herida en el hombro, Lucario optó por soltarla en medio de un jaloneo de Lycanroc, asegurando que por lo menos así perdiera un poco el equilibrio de la sorpresa. Dejándolo expuesto por un momento.

—¡Esto se terminó! —Gritó Cian golpeando el costado visiblemente vulnerable de Amaranto. Impactando de forma directa contra él. O al menos eso creyó en un principio. Pues el Lycanroc nocturno ágilmente consiguió aparecer una roca entre el puño de Lucario y su cuerpo que sirvió para absorber el golpe, permitiéndole permanecer aún sin ningún rasguño.

—Efectivamente, esto se terminó para ti. —Se rió Amaranto de su inocencia, golpeándolo en el estómago con la base del bastón una vez más para después derribarlo hacia atrás de una patada en la cara. Haciéndole impactar de lleno contra una de las paredes del cuarto de control del barco.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Corrió a Sneasel a socorrerlo, no obstante Lucario le impidió involucrarse en la pelea, levantándose por su propia cuenta después de tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Eres bastante hábil. —Habló Cian felicitando a Amaranto cuando finalmente se puso en pie—. Pero me pregunto si podrás bloquear más de un ataque al mismo tiempo. —Siguió la conversación en su mente volteando a ver su brazo vendado solo para darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad de probar su teoría en ese momento. Sólo le quedaba seguir intentando golpear cada vez más duro hasta destruir su barrera.

Amaranto, observando cómo se ponía en pie con dificultad, no dejaba de sorprenderse por la determinación que su oponente había demostrado esa noche, arriesgando su vida en dos ocasiones diferentes solo para intentar acertar un golpe aún cuando sus probabilidades de salir victorioso eran mucho menores al cincuenta por ciento. Se preguntaba cuál era su motivación, y al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba qué hubiera pasado en ese momento si Cian tuviera sus dos brazos sanos. —Está dispuesto a morir por un sueño infantil. —Comentaba en su cabeza, observándose a sí mismo en el reflejo de la cuchilla de su arma, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un sonido extraño lo distrajo. Se trataba del reloj del salón principal resonando por todo el barco. Nueve campanadas artificiales dejaron saber a los tripulantes la hora local del puerto del que habían zarpado—. ¡Se me acabó el tiempo! —Expresó frustrado volteando a ver el oleaje del mar—. Me temo que vamos a tener que suspender nuestra batalla para otro día. —Se dirigió a Cian—. Por el momento lo mejor será salir de aquí. —Sin despedirse de ellos Amaranto se retiró del lugar caminando por la orilla del barco a paso apresurado, pareciendo estar buscando algo sobre la superficie del agua.

—¡¿Se va a ir así sin más?! —Preguntó Molisol extrañado del cambio tan repentino en su comportamiento.

—¡Si hay una forma de salir de este barco es con él! —Jaló Cian a Molisol del brazo para ir tras Amaranto—. ¡Vamos!

Regresando un poco en el tiempo, momentos antes de que la batalla tuviera lugar, dentro de la sala de control se encontraba Seismitoad tratando de llamar a los oficiales de Mercurio.

—¡No hay señal maldita sea! —Exclamaba el sapo frustrado pegandole a la radio repetidas veces con el puño cerrado. —¿Dónde está esa puta de Mina? —Se preguntó mirando a cualquier lado en busca de Leavanny, observando el desastre que había dentro de la habitación con toda la papelería sobre el suelo—. ¡El diario! —Se percató apenas de su ausencia—. Por su bien espero que no se haya atrevido a escapar con él, o todo un ejército iría en su búsqueda de inmediato hasta atraparla y torturarla de muerte. —Volvió entonces a probar suerte con el radio, esta vez obteniendo una respuesta positiva.

—Torre de control. Aquí Zafiro. —Se escuchó una voz grave desde el otro lado del parlante.

—¿Aquí navío Rasavātam me oyen? —Se pegó Seismitoad el parlante a la boca.

—Lo escucho fuerte y claro navío Rasavātam. El radar indica que está por llegar a aguas profundas.

—Ese es justamente el problema, —Habló de forma desesperada—. Estoy a punto de llegar a aguas profundas y el diario de investigación de Mercurio no está por ningún lado. Hay un infiltrado en el barco, además que encontré al Pokémon que asesinó a Andes. ¡Se trata de un Pokémon del tipo acero mas no recuerdo a ningún segador en la lista. ¡Solicito asistencia para su captura!

La señal de radio se interrumpió un momento, dejando al Seismitoad sin respuesta. Repitió entonces su mensaje un par de veces esperando que le escucharan del otro lado, hasta que porfin la señal se restableció tras un par de minutos. La voz del Pokémon que lo recibió del otro lado era diferente no obstante, esta se notaba mucho más femenina y frágil.

—Si no tienes el diario en tus manos no hay razón para volver por ti. —Cortó aquella voz entonces la comunicación cerrando el canal, dejando el ruido de la radio como único efecto sonoro en el interior de la sala de control.

—¡Maldición! ¡Yo que solo quería ganarme un par de puntos fáciles con este empleo! - Se derrumbó en el piso recordando el trabajo para el que lo habían contratado. Dirigir el barco a aguas profundas y anotar el cambio de los Pokémon a bordo en la bitácora una vez ahí. Rememoró a su vez, todas las veces que intentó conseguir ese empleo como recomendación de Magmar, quien ya había participado como anfitrión del barco tiempo atrás, y cómo ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, estaba por arruinar su propio sueño por un descuido. —El sueño de una vida fácil esta por terminar. Andes... cuanto te necesito... —Llegaron a él memorias de lo que fue su mentor y mejor amigo, siempre luchando por intentar alcanzarlo, siempre un paso atrás de él. Hasta que el sonido de un gran golpe sobre la pared proveniente del exterior le hizo volver en sí, justo a tiempo para escuchar las campanadas del reloj indicando el cambio de hora. —¡Aún tengo tiempo de recuperar el diario! —Mencionó motivado, poniéndose en pie. Tomando consigo un cañón a la vista, lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para que sólo alguien con su cuerpo y musculatura pudiera cargarlo correctamente sujetándolo a su estómago. Salió entonces de la habitación, no sin antes maldecir a Leavanny por haberle engañado tras varios años de amor aparentemente falso solo para dejarle en ruina ahora que estuvo tan cerca de poseerlo todo. Deseándole el peor de los destinos.

—¿Conseguiste el libreto? —Preguntó Levigis directo al oído de Amaranto por el comunicador ahora que las señales de radio ya no estaban bloqueadas.

—Lo tengo conmigo. —Respondió claro, sacando el diario de entre su melena, colocándolo ahora en su hocico para sujetarlo firme entre sus dientes. Volteando hacia atrás para asegurar que nadie lo siguiera en lo que saltaba fuera del barco hacía el mar cubierto en la neblina.

Apareciendo por la puerta justo delante de Cian. Seismitoad rápidamente avistó a Amaranto saltando por el borde de la embarcación, reconociendo la portada del diario que llevaba entre sus dientes de manera casi inmediata. Lucario no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pelear contra él si no quería perder de vista a Lycanroc por lo que, entre gritos y súplicas de Sneasel para que no se distrajera luchando, decidió rodear a Seismitoad sin más.

Seismitoad viendo correr ahora al Lucario que reconocía como el asesino de su mentor, no había manera de que los dejara salir de ahí con vida junto al usurpador del diario, por lo que sin dudar un segundo activó el cañón, decidido a usar la única bala que tenía para vengar la muerte de Andes Magmar. —¡Muere, bestia de ojos rojos! —Exclamó con fuerza, prendiendo fuego a la mecha corta y apuntando a la pareja que estaba justo por delante de él.

El cañón resonó con un gran estruendo sobre todo el barco, ensordeciendo a Cian y a Molisol al momento. Seismitoad resintió en su estómago el efecto adverso a la fuerza necesaria para impulsar la bala explotando dentro del cañón, haciéndole retroceder varios pasos y rompiendo como consecuencia varias de sus costillas. Un precio razonable por salvar un poco del orgullo remanente del alma de Magmar. Los Pokémon asustados del salón rápidamente salieron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, descubriendo horrorizados lo espantoso del ambiente.

Tratando de recuperarse con parte de su cuerpo destrozado, aprendió Seismitoad junto al resto de los Pokémon presentes que la bala de cañón no había salido disparada muy lejos, ubicándose apenas a unos pocos metros de su posición actual. Aún así, todos podían observar como los restos carbonizados de un pokemon se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar frente él. A primera instancia parecían irreconocibles, pero tenían que ser los de Lucario, se repetía a sí mismo aseverando que la bala lo había impactado de lleno. Sin embargo lentamente se fue dando cuenta de la verdad. Los restos que tenía ahora mismo frente a él, no correspondían a los de Lucario, sino más bien, a los de un Pokémon tipo bicho.

Pedazos del cuerpo de una Leavanny que alguna vez fue su novia, y que Lycanroc había escondido en el cañón tras acabar con ella con su guadaña, de alguna manera bloquearon la salida de la bala, resultando en su lugar en una lluvia bastante desagradable de partes cercenadas y ahora carbonizadas frente a él. Lo único que le faltaba por encontrar era la cabeza de su amada. Pero un frío siniestro le heló la sangre cuando al caminar un poco para buscarla, pudo escuchar un leve golpeteo de algo que chocaba y rebotaba contra las paredes internas del cañón con cada movimiento suyo.

Seismitoad, no solo había perdido a su mejor amigo días atrás, ahora también había perdido a la única mujer que alguna vez lo amó, mujer misma a la que hace unos minutos había culpado de traición y maldecido de muerte cegado por el odio. El Pokémon no tenía palabras para disculparse, pero tampoco tiempo, pues estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, e incluso la oportunidad de vengarse de quienes le habían quitado todo, dejándoles escapar justo frente a sus narices.

Como pudo, entre tambaleos y jadeos, el Pokémon se acercó al sitio por el que Lycanroc y seguramente Lucario se habían lanzado hacia el mar, mas no consiguió ver nada. La neblina era demasiado densa como para encontrar algo sobre su superficie. Los Pokémon presentes que se habían reunido como espectadores en la cubierta, careciendo de toda la información sobre los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado, no alcanzaban a comprender si quiera un poco de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para ellos Leavanny había sido asesinada por el cañón de Seismitoad. Por lo que, aún con miedo, se reunieron detrás de este, y aprovechando su momento de debilidad lo lanzaron por la borda para librarse del último de sus captores mientras lo llamaban por toda clase de nombres desagradables al oído de cualquiera.

Mientras tanto, cerca del barco y sobre una lancha a motor conducida por Levigis. Amaranto había rescatado del agua tanto a Cian como a Molisol, quienes se lanzaron ciegamente en medio de la explosión sin saber dónde caerían debajo de la neblina. Ninguno de los dos sabía nadar, y el agua estaba demasiado fría por lo que agradecieron la ayuda del lobo, subiendo al bote sin dudarlo.

—¡Maldición, No esperaba que me siguieran! —Les sonrió Amaranto con un rostro que expresaba lo contrario. Parece que tendremos que arreglar cuentas de nuestra batalla una vez que lleguemos a tierra.

—¿Se puede saber quienes son estos actores de reparto? —Preguntó el Espeon bastante molesto de que las cosas hayan resultado diferente a lo que él había planeado.

Lucario y Sneasel, aún sufriendo el efecto de la explosión ensordecedora sobre sus oídos no pudieron responder a ninguno de los dos, se limitaron a verse el uno al otro completamente sorprendidos de haber logrado salir de esa situación con vida. Lycanroc al ver sus expresiones le comentó a Espeon que no debía preocuparse por ellos.

—Sólo es un amigo que conocí en el barco y su novio. —Expresó para molestarlos.

Echando una mirada completa los nuevos pasajeros, Levigis de inmediato se percató de que Cian era un Pokémon tipo acero, por lo que decidió confiar en el juicio de Amaranto, guardando silencio sin opinar nada sobre el Sneasel tampoco, se limitó a seguir con su papel de conducir hasta tierra firme por el momento.

—Si todo sale tal como lo ensayamos, deberemos estar recibiendo el aplauso de la gente al rededor de la media noche. —Habló Levigis mientras el resto observaba como aquella embarcación de la que habían escapado desaparecía en el horizonte tras la neblina y la oscuridad de la noche aún cuando sabían que no estaban tan alejados de ella.

—¿Qué le pasará a los Pokémon que van sobre el barco? —Preguntó Molisol esperando una respuesta de Amaranto.

—Considérate afortunado de no haber obtenido el estelar de dicha obra. —Intervino Levigis antes que él Pokémon Lobo pudiera pensar en qué responder.

Sneasel no estaba nada satisfecho con tal respuesta, pero tampoco podía presionar más a quienes lo estaban rescatando de su tormento. Con llegar a tierra firme estaría más que satisfecho. Pensando en todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos días, el Pokémon agradeció a Lucario en su cabeza por haberle roto el brazo. Gracias a eso había escapado a tiempo de Ciudad Acerola antes que el fuego la consumiera en su totalidad. Gracias a eso el Pokémon había sido emparejado en la misma celda que Lucario cuando fue capturado. Gracias a eso Lucario le había sacado de aquel salón de pesadilla aun si era para ayudarle a remar. Gracias a todo eso podía volver a soñar con una segunda oportunidad de vida tras encontrarse a su amigo Eisen en tierra. —De dónde ha salido este Pokémon y qué es lo que quiere? —Volvió a preguntarse Sneasel frustrado de no conocer nada sobre Lucario aún cuando le debía tanto.

Intentó Sneasel preguntarle sobre su pasado pero en cuanto apoyó su mano sobre el asiento, sintió una especie de fluido en ella que en nada se parecía al agua salada, este se secaba tan pronto lo tocaba y daba una sensación de dejar una especie de mancha un tanto pegajosa donde reposaba. Al estar en medio de la noche y sin iluminación lunar, no había forma de saber qué era con la vista. Recurrió entonces a olfatear su mano. Fue entonces que le vinieron débiles imágenes a la mente de las rejas oxidadas que lo aprisionaron durante toda su infancia. Rejas con pinchos afilados que de solo tocarlos te creaban una herida seria. —¡Sangre! —Exclamó viendo a Lucario debilitado—. ¡No has dejado de sangrar desde la batalla!

Tanto Amaranto como Molisol dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, apresurándose a cubrir la herida con las vendas del brazo de Sneasel.

—¡Imbécil! —Lo regañaron los dos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Si algo te duele no debes callartelo!

Cian sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de disculparse entre risas de alegría cuando un golpe desde el fondo del bote motorizado los sacó de balance.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Exclamó Sneasel ahora de rodillas en el suelo del bote. Todos había perdido el equilibrio debido a la sacudida de las olas que prosiguió al impacto súbito.

Sin permitirles ponerse en pie un nuevo golpe los azotó por detrás y Seismitoad apareció de nuevo, esta vez sujetándose al motor de bote, tratando de subirse a la nave al mismo tiempo que intentaba hundirla. Su expresión era la un Pokémon cuya única motivación era la de la ira. Como si la locura le hubiera invadido acabado con cada célula de su cerebro. Sin nada que perder y por nada que vivir ya, al Pokémon no le importaba el resultado de su vida en ese momento. Su único propósito era el de llevarse a todos con él hasta el fondo marino.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Sneasel—. Tan desesperado está por acabar con ustedes que ha abandonado incluso su propio barco!

—¡Ese Pokémon es…! —Exclamó Levigis sorprendido, incapaz de terminar su oración debido a los forcejeos que el sapo ejercía sobre la lancha.

Con Cian, Molisol, y Amaranto tratando de detenerlo. Empezaron a golpearlo todos juntos, pero el Pokémon no se inmutaba, Levigis se enfocó en tratar de acelerar el motor lo más que podía, pero no consiguió mover el bote ni un poco a su favor. La fuerza y resistencia que Seismitoad estaba demostrando parecía estar fuera de ese mundo. Afortunadamente a ninguno de los tres le tocó enfrentarse contra él en soledad o lo más probable es que no hubieran sobrevivido.

\- ¡A un lado! - Sacó Amaranto su guadaña cortando uno de los brazos de Seismitoad con la ayuda de Cian y Molisol, quienes hicieron lo posible por sujetarlo un breve instante. Pero antes de que pudiera cortar el otro, este se impulsó hacia arriba de un salto, apuntando a su próximo objetivo que ya había visto libre hace un momento. Utilizó entonces Seismitoad los músculos de su lengua para alcanzar con ella el diario que Amaranto había descuidado desde que le puso el vendaje a Cian. —¡No puede ser! —Exclamó luchando por alcanzar sus páginas. Logrando arrancar solo las últimas del diario cuando este se abrió en el aire, perdiendo la batalla contra la lengua de Seismitoad que ya había engullido el resto de las notas.

Sin un brazo Seismitoad ya no podía pelear contra los cuatro por el momento, por lo que se ocultó de ellos en el agua tan oscura como el abismo mismo, no sin antes jurar que él mismo se encargaría de matar a todos y cada uno de ellos lenta y dolorosa. Ya tendría tiempo de planear mejor su venganza cuando alguien se presentara a su rescate con tal de recuperar el diario.

Los Pokémon sobre el bote cruzaron miradas unos con otros, sintiendo el frío de la derrota sobre su espalda; pasaron un par de horas tratando de encontrarlo en la oscuridad del mar, pero todo fue todo inútil. La misión de conseguir el diario había sido un fracaso total. Cuando intentaron encender el motor para volver a casa descubrieron, muy para su pesar, que por más velocidad que metiera, el bote no se movía. Las aspas habían sido destruidas durante la batalla contra Seismitoad, impidiéndoles regresar a la costa por el camino fácil.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —Exclamó Lycanroc pateando el motor en absoluta frustración pues sentía el fracaso se debía solamente a él, por elegir atender la herida de Cian sobre proteger el diario. Arañando sus propios brazos como castigo autoimpuesto.

Sintiéndose en parte culpable por ser un peso muerto a bordo del bote, Sneasel le pasó un remo a Cian, invitándole a remar junto a él hasta la costa tal como habían planeado hacerlo desde el principio para salir de ahí. Remando como les era posible hacerlo, solo con un brazo de cada uno, el bote rápidamente se salió de curso dando giros erráticos, pues la fuerza y velocidad con la que un Pokémon remaba era muy diferente a la fuerza del otro, y para Molisol era imposible seguirle el paso a la energía que Cian poseía aún con todo y herida.

—¡Alto! —Gritó Espeon desesperado al ver como el bote comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje luchando por no perder el curso a tierra firme en base a la posición de la luna—. ¡Paren esta actuación tan mal improvisada antes que seamos cancelados!

Amaranto, viendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Molisol sólo suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para cambiar lugar con él. —Deja que yo me encargue de liderar al perro aquél. —Le dijo quitándole el remo de la mano.

—¿A quién le dices "perro", perro? —Se quejó Cian comenzando a remar aún con más fuerza. Ambos Pokémon empezaron entonces a remar al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad. Entre ladridos y gruñidos solo ellos dos se entendían y desafiaban por ver quien era el primero en cansarse. Gracias a las palabras que Cian hablaba, Amaranto consiguió olvidar sus penas del fracaso esa misma noche, centrando toda su atención en el Pokémon que acababa de conocer.

—Perros... —Suspiraron al mismo tiempo Espeon y Sneasel sin interferir en su discusión mientras esperaban por llegar a la costa por una parte diferente a donde el barco había zarpado.

A la mañana siguiente Seismitoad, quien seguía esperando por su rescate, salió a la superficie, acto seguido sacó el diario de su boca y lo mantuvo elevado con su único brazo para que pudieran ver que lo había recuperado. Pero por más horas que esperó flotando sobre el mar, nadie se apareció. Para tratar de hacer menos larga la espera comenzó a leerlo, descubriendo una horrible verdad entre sus páginas. Sin embargo lo que más le había aterrado de aquella lectura no era lo que estaba escrito, sino lo que se dejaba ver entre la forma de sus letras.

La orden de su trabajo consistía en hacer anotaciones sobre lo que observara a bordo del Rasavātam. Un trabajo para el que cada vez que el barco salía del puerto contrataban a alguien diferente. No obstante las palabras, desde la primera hasta la última, poseían todas la misma letra. Nadie iba a rescatarlo. Lo que en su mano había en ese momento era una copia transcrita totalmente descartable.

Cada vez más débil por la pérdida de sangre, el Pokémon poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia, y en el último de sus momentos, pudo jurar escuchar una voz salir desde el interior del cañón aún sujetado a su estómago. Era la voz de su amada Leavanny, quien le llamaba pidiéndole nadar hasta aguas profundas, donde se reunirían de nuevo para vivir en total felicidad junto a Magmar, quien hace tiempo los esperaba en aquél lugar. Ni Seismitoad, ni ninguno de los Pokémon a bordo del Rasavātam fue vuelto a ver jamás. Sin embargo al cabo de una semana el barco volvió a la costa en un estado deplorable, tal como era normal que ocurriera.


	8. Irracional

_**Capítulo 8: Irracional.**_

* * *

—¡Todos de pie! —Demandó un soldado dentro de uno de los salones más importantes y elegantes de la capital de Aurea. El lugar se encontraba repleto de Pokémon, tanto soldados como residentes comunes. Todos se habían reunido para escuchar el aviso importante que el reino estaba por anunciar. La guardia real se encontraba al habla, presentando a sus anfitriones. Y de pie en el foro junto a ellos se podía ver a Red, acompañado de sus soldados, todos sentados en las primeras filas.

—¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso y una ovación a Gallade White, el caballero más valeroso de todo el reino de Áurea! —Hizo reverencia el Stantler que servía como presentador para saludar al Pokémon entrando por la puerta principal del recinto al mismo tiempo que todos comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría.

Acompañado del himno del reino tocado por trompetistas militares, portando una capa de fino terciopelo rojo, un casco bañado en oro, unos guantes que hacían juego al casco, adornados con piedras preciosas y unas grebas que dejaban ver la cresta real del palacio. Recorrió Gallade su camino por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al frente, donde se presentó tomando la palabra, agradeciendo primeramente a los presentes por su lealtad al reino. Pasando en cuanto pudo al tema principal por el que se habían reunido aquél día.

—¡El reino de Plata ha caído! —Exclamó con fuerza—. Gracias a los valientes esfuerzos del General Red y de un heroico Lucario sus fuerzas han sido mermadas lo suficiente para que nosotros podamos efectuar nuestro contraataque. —Informó en cuanto el ambiente lleno de bullicio le dio la oportunidad—. Justo en este momento nuestras tropas se encuentran tomando el control del castillo principal de Plata. —Pidió a Red tomar la palabra entre aplausos y vitoreos.

—Muchas gracias a todos por los aplausos. —Comentó primeramente con orgullo—. Pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin mi equipo aquí presente conmigo y los valerosos actos de quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo aquella noche. Luchando siempre con honor dentro del campo de batalla hasta el final. —Realizó una pequeña pausa para controlar sus emociones—. El hijo prodigio de Ao Lucario. ¡Por favor pasa al frente, Cian Lucario! —Exclamó—. El rey mismo desea nombrarte caballero honorario. —Sonrió llenó de felicidad aplaudiendo a la entrada triunfal de su mejor amigo.

Llevando una armadura y capa encima, apareció Lucario en el salón, recorriendo la misma alfombra roja que Gallade había recorrido. Un poco apenado por que todos lo estuvieran viendo, centró su atención en alcanzar a su amigo justo debajo del trono del rey. El cual se encontraba cubierto en un manto de seda blanco que dejaba ver únicamente la sombra del Pokémon sentado en el lugar más importante de todo el Reino de Áurea.

—¿Cian? —Preguntó Charmeleon extrañado—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Vamos! —Le motivó extendiendo su brazo desde el foro para que su amigo le tomara de la mano—. Date prisa o no podrás alcanzarme.

Lucario, notando que apenas y se había movido de su lugar, intentó correr tan rápido como sus piernas, que llevaban esas pesadas grebas y botas, le permitían. Pero cuanto más corría, más grande se hacía el tramo que los distanciaba, convirtiendo el salón en una especie de pasillo sin fin.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Se preguntó molesto al mismo tiempo que el sonido de aquella maquinaria gigante que los atacó en el valle se dejó escuchar en el exterior del castillo—. ¡No puede ser! —Se negó a creer que fuese posible su aparición cuando de pronto la pared de uno de los costados fue destruida. Atacando el foro justo donde se encontraba Charmeleon y el Rey—. ¡Red! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Despertando del sueño que lo tenía sumergido y prisionero.

Sudando y jadeando a causa de la impresión que dejó la pesadilla, se sentó Lucario sobre la cama con agilidad. No siendo capaz de reconocer el escenario que lo rodeaba trató de recordar cómo fue que terminó ahí sin éxito, buscó asomar desde su posición la cabeza por la ventana ubicada a no más de un par de metros de su lugar, por la que una débil luz blanca natural se permitía entrar a la habitación semi vacía, donde solo le hacían compañía un viejo armario abierto en mal estado sin nada dentro y una caja de herramientas mucho más nueva que el resto de las cosas presentes en la habitación.

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor sobre el hombro, Lucario se percató que alguien había vendado todas sus heridas por completo una vez más, incluso su brazo roto descansaba ahora sobre un yeso más cómodo y resistente al que llevaba puesto sobre el barco.

—¿Dónde está ese perro? —Se preguntó molesto, temiendo que hubiera sido él quien lo curó y ahora le debiera algún favor.

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza con la mente en blanco, se resignó a levantarse de la cama en busca de obtener respuestas de una manera más directa. En cuanto puso un pie en el piso de madera, este dejó escapar un rechinido bastante evidente que se propagó con mayor intensidad gracias a lo vacío de la habitación.

—Adiós a mi escape ninja. —Pensó en plan de broma, un poco apenado de que alguien lo hubiera escuchado mientras se apresuraba a ponerse en pie en dirección a la puerta de entrada lateral que se encontraba cerrada.

—¡No intentes dar un paso más! —Gritó desde el otro lado una voz fuerte y femenina abriendo la puerta de manera agresiva con una patada.

Se trataba de un Pokémon desconocido hasta ahora para Cian. Un Mienshao de mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa que se llevaba bien con el dulce timbre de su voz pero que entraba en conflicto con su manera de hablar y dar órdenes. Portando unas gafas de medio marco y expidiendo un suave aroma a flores en juego con la vista de su postura que reforzaban su apariencia femenina.

—¡Has perdido mucha sangre, necesitas reposar en cama! —Le ordenó en un tono dominante antes de hacer contacto visual cara a cara por primera vez con Lucario ahora que por fin se encontraba consciente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó Cian observando los vendajes y equipo médico que llevaba Mienshao entre sus brazos sin prestar especial atención a su rostro o a su cuerpo.

Mienshao por su parte no le respondió. En cambio, tras un breve momento de silencio en que se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Cian, dejó caer las cosas que llevaba consigo al suelo para correr hacia Lucario, llevándolo de vuelta a la cama con un empujón para tirarse encima de él.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres tan adorable y tierno! —Exclamó Mienshao frotándose fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Lucario, llenándolo de abrazos, besos y caricias por todas partes. Sin darle oportunidad al chico aún falto de energías de escapar de aquella situación—. ¡Mira esas orejas tan esponjosas! —Comentaba mientras las presionaba con ambas manos—. ¡Me encanta tanto tu naricita! —Mencionó apretando sus mejillas por ambos lados—. Tus ojos y tu boca además me hablan de pasiones como las que jamás he escuchado. Por favor cuéntame de ellas de boca a boca. —Le pedía entre lamidas directamente bajo sus labios y en su cuello, sin dejar de frotar su cintura contra la del Pokemon convaleciente.

Cian por su parte, quien al principio había intentado frenarle, poco a poco iba cediendo ante los mimos y caricias de Mienshao, no obstante con lo último de su cordura alcanzó a gritar por ayuda a quien sea que pudiera escucharle entre los rechinidos que se generaban arriba de la cama.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Exclamó Amaranto apenas entró a la habitación para apreciar como Mienshao se frotaba rítmicamente contra la cintura de Cian, lamiendo el pincho naciente del pecho de Lucario, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba cosas que para su suerte sólo el pokémon azul pudo escuchar.

Entrando Levigis y Molisol uno tras otro, los tres Pokémon no se hicieron esperar y juntos sujetaron a Mienshao para levantarle por debajo de los brazos para liberar a Lucario, interrumpiendo todo lo que le estaba haciendo de manera abrupta.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! —Ordenaba Mienshao pataleando mientras le arrastraban con fuerza hacia atrás antes de retirarle las gafas y cubrirle los ojos con una de las vendas que había dejado caer al suelo. Lucario por su parte había quedado abatido en la cama con una expresión de placer a pesar de lo exhausto que se encontraba ahora.

—¡Te advertimos que no podías entrar por tu cuenta! —Regañó Amaranto a Mienshao arrastrándole fuera de la habitación.

—Parece que se han precipitado un poco las cosas durante el ensayo. —Le comentó Levigis a Cian con el fin de disculparse por las molestias, caminando en dirección a la salida—. Por favor baja cuando te encuentres mejor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —Se retiró pidiendo a Sneasel que cerrase la puerta tras de él al salir.

—Descuida, estaré al pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurra. —Mencionó Sneasel a Cian que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que Mienshao le había dicho entre lamidas—. No me han querido contar nada a mi. Pero esta bien, supongo que tu eres el protagonista de esta noche. Aún así puedo decirte que no planean hacer nada malo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Lucario haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Sneasel.

—Es un pequeño pueblo ubicado al norte de la playa casi abandonada por la que llegamos en la mañana gracias a tu esfuerzo en conjunto con el del Lycanroc. —Explicó para agradecerle—. El y tú, ustedes dos remaron toda la noche hasta llegar a tierra firme. ¡Fue bastante impresionante! —Lo felicitó—. Ahí nos reunimos con Mienshao, un Pokémon que parece estar dentro del grupo de Lycanroc y Espeon.

—¡¿Un pueblo en el Reino de Plata?! —Volteó Cian a intentar mirar por la ventana desde la cama una vez más, pero la cortina que la cubría se lo impedía. Según Sneasel, estaba tan lejos de casa en un país enemigo, y sin embargo el interior de la habitación en la que descansaba ahora no podía parecerse más a la de donde creció en Acerola.

—¿Quieres que abra la cortina? —Pregunto Sneasel apresurandose a ella—. Ya casi oscurece. Dormiste todo el día y tan profundo que ni sentiste cómo te ponían los vendajes por todo el cuerpo. —Rió un poco nervioso—. Si me permites decirlo, incluso antes de llegar a la playa ya parecías remar inconsciente. Pero sólo perdiste el conocimiento en el momento en que tocamos tierra. No es que se te pueda culpar de algo. Realmente tuviste una gran pérdida de sangre durante la noche.

Cuando Sneasel abrió la cortina, Lucario pudo apreciar un paisaje coloreado en pardo que recordaba en gran parte a su pueblo natal, tanto en la tranquilidad que emanaba como en la similitud de las casas. No podía creer que aquella fuese la tan "horrorosa" nación enemiga de la que tanto mal había escuchado hablar durante su vida. Los escasos Pokémon que caminaban por las calles en dirección a su hogar no parecían muy diferentes a los Pokémon con los que había crecido en su anterior hogar. Inclusive la risa de los niños arrastrada por el viento desde algún parque cercano era tan similar a la de sus recuerdos que durante un breve momento fue transportado hacia el pasado por producto de imaginación de su mente. Por un breve segundo creyó estar asomándose por el balcón de su casa como jamás hizo en su momento.

—¡¿Estás llorando?! —Se sorprendió Sneasel que un paisaje sencillo pudiera evocar en un Pokémon como Cian emociones al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Salió Lucario del trance en el que se encontraba—. ¡¿Seguro que estamos en territorio de Plata?! —Sacudió a Molisol con su brazo cubierto en vendas.

—¡Tampoco te he dado permiso de que me zarandees! —Se quejó Molisol antes de responder a las inquietudes de Cian.

Sacudió entonces Cian su cabeza para tratar de recuperar la compostura, pero antes de conseguir calmarse salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Levigis y Amaranto. —¿Qué es lo que quieren conversar conmigo? —Se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa con Sneasel siguiéndolo muy de cerca por detrás.

—Así que por fin te animaste a entrar en escena. —Lo saludó Espeon apenas lo vio entrar a la sala en la que lo esperaba junto a Lycanroc y Mienshao aún con la venda en los ojos.

—¿Es el Lucario? —Preguntó Mienshao tratado de olfatearlo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro apenas reconoció su aroma—. ¡Déjenme a solas con él. ¡Necesito hacerle pagar todo lo que me hizo! —Ordenó a Amaranto por su libertad.

—Aún necesitas un tiempo para calmarte. —Respondió Amaranto luchando con Mienshao—. ¡¿Qué tanto hay que quieras decirle si apenas lo conoces además?! —Le preguntó sin soltar sus hombros para dominarle.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Se dirigió Cian hacia Levigis viendo que era el único con el que podía hablar de los presentes.

—¿Qué tal si inicias la conversación dando las gracias? —Se metió Lycanroc en la conversación.

Volteando a verlo pero ignorando su intromisión, Lucario dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Espeon para repetir su pregunta una vez más, esta vez siendo interrumpido por Sneasel quien le pidió no fuera tan descortés con el Pokémon que lo cargó en su espalda desde la playa hasta aquella casa una vez quedó inconsciente.

—¡Levigis responde a su pregunta! —Exclamó un sonrojado Amaranto a su compañero para acabar con el tema que él mismo se había esforzado por traer a la mesa—. Cualquier cosa con tal que se vayan rápido de aquí y no tener que ver más su horrible rostro. —Añadió cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia el techo.

—¡Oh! Pero creí que querías que se quedaran más tiempo con nosotros. —Le respondió Espeon dejando que todos escuchasen—. Al menos eso fue lo que recuerdo me dijiste en secreto esta tarde una vez que lo acostaste en tu cama.

—¡Suficiente! —Se levantó Amaranto de su lugar y arrastrando a Mienshao ambos salieron hacia el jardín trasero para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Veo que lo tuyo no es el canto ni las bagatelas. —Mencionó Levigis a Cian luego de una breve pausa—. Bien, siendo que soy el anfitrión de la noche, mi papel indica que debo presentarme primero. —Despejó su garganta para hablar de manera más nítida—. Mi nombre es Levigis Espeon, al igual que tú soy proveniente de la nación de Áurea, digamos que me encuentro en un viaje de negocios junto a mis compañeros Lycanroc y Mienshao. Somos lo que anteriormente se conocía como equipo Explorador.

—¿Un equipo explorador? —Preguntó Molisol mostrando desconocimiento sobre el significado de dicho nombre.

—Un grupo de Pokémon pertenecientes a un gremio que sale a explorar el mundo en busca de tesoros y demás objetos que pudieran tener alguna especie de valor histórico o personal. —Explicó Cian—. En nuestra era son mejor conocidos como una banda de mercenarios.

—Me complace ver que sabes mucho sobre el tema. —Le elogió Levigis tras un breve ataque de tos.

—He leído muchas historias al respecto. —Respondió Cian tratando de no perder el hilo del tema—. Venir desde Áurea hasta aquí en medio de la guerra... debe ser un objeto realmente importante el que buscan. En fin, no siendo parte de su gremio no se me permitirá saber qué es lo que desean. Lo entiendo. —Se levantó del asiento en busca de sus cosas—. Lo mejor será salir de aquí, muchas gracias por la atención. —Apresuró a Molisol a seguirlo a la puerta de salida.

—¡Aguarden un momento! —Los detuvo Espeon un segundo, presionando el botón de un control entre sus patas delanteras. Esto sirvió para abrir la bisagra presente en el yeso del brazo dañado de Lucario y Sneasel. —Considerenlo un regalo de despedida.

Al desprenderse de aquel yeso que tan solo habían usado medio día, los Pokémon se percataron que su brazo roto se encontraba ahora como nuevo, libre de algún daño, libre de cualquier dolor. Sneasel se alegró al ver esto, pero Lucario le prestó poca importancia y con un simple gracias salió de la casa de Espeon hacia el ahora oscuro exterior.

—¡Espera un poco! —Le gritó Molisol saliendo detrás de él—. ¿Realmente piensas dejarlo todo así? —Le preguntó en forma de reclamo—. Estas personas no solo nos salvaron el día de ayer, sino que ahora también acaban de sanarnos. ¿Piensas irte sin decir más? —Preguntó saliendo de la propiedad sin despegarse de él.

—No digas tonterías, mi único objetivo es salir de aquí y volver a Áurea. —Le respondió a Molisol de manera fría y sin frenar el paso—. Hay un amigo con el que me debo reunir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Un amigo? —Cuestionó. —¡Es cierto! —Recordó Sneasel que aún no sabía nada del Pokémon caminando delante suyo.

Intentó preguntarle primero sin problemas, sin embargo cuando abrió la boca las palabras no salieron, le daba un poco de vergüenza aceptar el estar comenzando a sentir interés por alguien como Lucario que tanto odio le tuvo en el principio.

Un segundo intento fue denegado por el estómago de Lucario, emitiendo un sonoro rugido para recordarle lo hambriento que estaba en ese momento. Su última comida habían sido esas tortillas de goma y antes de eso nada desde antes de la batalla en Acerola.

—Creo que lo mejor será buscar primero un lugar para comer. -Sugirió con un poco de pena—. Si entendí bien lo de ayer, esta cosa sirve para comprar comida, ¿no es así? —Sacó la tarjeta de Magmar de su pequeña mochila.

—¡Podrías comprar un banquete entero con esos puntos y aún te sobrarían más de mil puntos! —Declaro Sneasel.

—¡Pues vayamos a comer! ¡Lo jaló del brazo con urgencia para sacarlo de la plaza en la que se habían detenido a descansar un momento.

—¡Pero sabes que yo no tengo ningún punto a mi favor! —Exclamó en voz baja temiendo porque alguien lo escuchara.

—¡Te tocará verme comer un banquete entero! —Río aclarando que la cena iba por su cuenta—. Espero que vendan buena comida por acá. —Expresó doblando por un callejón sin rumbo fijo, siempre delante de Sneasel para jalarlo del brazo y guiarle entre las angostas y húmedas calles del pueblo, buscando por un lugar que le pareciera apetecible a la vista. No obstante cuanto más se acercaban al centro del pueblo, menos amigable a la vista se volvía aquél lugar, tanto los Pokémon transeúntes como los negocios y el aroma de las calles se tornaban cada vez más desagradables con cada paso que daban.

—Lo mejor será volver, me pareció haber visto un puesto ambulante de bayas aranja y pan sobre la plaza de la que partimos. - Sugirió Sneasel cada vez más nervioso por el aspecto del pueblo, luchando por mantener el ritmo de Lucario.

—Avancemos un poco más, estoy seguro que tiene que haber un negocio de fideos por algún lugar cercano. —Le respondió Cian echando agua por la boca de solo pensar en su platillo favorito. Sin prestar atención al camino terminó tropezando contra un anuncio de comida que se encontraba a mitad de la estrecha acera.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sneasel siendo ahora él quien lo jaló de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Cachan! —Señaló Lucario el negocio frente a él en señal de victoria, mismo que señalaba el anuncio contra el que se había tropezado. Se trataba justamente de un local de comida especializada en fideos de todo tipo—. ¡El destino nos ha llamado! —Exclamó con alegría. Sin embargo esta pronto se transformó en disgusto cuando leyó el nombre de dicho establecimiento.

—La familia de Kuro. —Leyó Sneasel el letrero en voz alta—. ¡Eisen una vez comió en este lugar, recuerdo que dijo que era muy bueno! —Le comentó a Cian emocionado. Aún así la expresión de Lucario era lo opuesto como imaginaba iba a reaccionar.

—¡Volvamos a la plaza! —Gritó con fuerza, como si quisiera que alguien más lo escuchase—. Creo que hoy solo quiero cenar pan con jugo aranja. —Expresó molesto, dando un giro de 180 grados para caminar en dirección a la plaza.

—¡¿Estás seguro?! ¡Pero ya caminamos hasta acá! —Trató de convencerlo Molisol de manera inútil. La pareja terminó comprando Pan y jugo por cena en el puesto que habían visto, sentándose a comer en silencio sobre una pequeña banca de la plaza casi desolada, si no fuera por un par de Pokémon más comiendo en la barra del puesto ambulante.

—Las estrellas que se ven desde aquí son las mismas que se veían desde mi pueblo. —Comentó Cian ya más tranquilo con el estómago lleno tras un breve vistazo al firmamento.

—Si vas a volver a casa... terminarás luchando por destruir todo esto. Tal como yo destruí tu hogar... —Comentó Molisol con la boca llena mirando hacia el cielo

—Significa que tendrás que volverte muy fuerte para protegerlo. - Le sonrió Cian tranquilo, observando el paisaje de la plaza iluminado en una bella luz plateada proveniente de las luces mercuriales.

—Ya temía que no te ibas a echar atrás tan fácil. —Suspiró terminando su pan con un trago seco.

—Ya te lo dije, debo reunirme con un amigo. —Repitió con una voz tranquila y serena—.¿Tú no tienes a nadie a quien debas ver? —Preguntó Cian conociendo la respuesta.

—¡Necesito encontrarme con Eisen! —Expresó con sorpresa—. Actualmente se encuentra en la misma situación que yo, y si no hacemos algo pronto, acabaremos justo donde empezamos. ¡Tengo que volver con él cuanto antes! —Se levantó de su asiento volteando a ver a Cian—. Sin embargo yo... —Dio una breve pausa. Antes de marcharse debía pagar su deuda con el Lucario que tanto le había ayudado.

—Deberías ir a buscarlo, no te preocupes por mi, ya me las arreglaré para salir de aquí de un modo u otro. —Le alentó Cian dándole una palmada sobre el hombro. —Además no es como si tuvieras alguna utilidad cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. —Rió derrumbando el estado de ánimo de Molisol

—¡Te odio! —Lo pateó Sneasel varias veces hasta saciar su enojo. —Ya verás que pronto tendré la fuerza suficiente para detenerte, voy a proteger a Eisen a como dé lugar. La pelea que tuvimos en el baño esta vez será diferente. —Le tendió la mano a Lucario para despedirse.

Levantándose de la banca, Lucario se acercó a Molisol, pero en lugar de darle la mano le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo derribó de una patada contra el suelo, dejando caer la tarjeta de magmar a su lado. —Eres demasiado débil. —Le dijo desde su posición—. No te molestes en cumplir una promesa como esa o vivirás frustrado el resto de tu vida. Sólo ve a donde te necesitan y trabaja para vivir tus sueños. Da lo mejor de ti y sal adelante junto a tu amigo.

Tomando del suelo la tarjeta que representaba el fin de sus problemas, Sneasel era incapaz de creer en toda la ayuda que había recibido de un completo extraño a lo largo de unas pocas noches en comparación del resto de su vida donde incluso hasta el más cercano de sus familiares le había lastimado. Observándola entre lágrimas, repasó rápidamente los sucesos más importantes de su vida desde su infancia. Desde el asesinato de su madre a manos de un criminal que jamás fue capturado, hasta cómo su padre terminó vendiéndolo a uno de sus vecinos por un poco de dinero tras perder toda la herencia de su esposa en alcohol y casas de apuestas. El evento en que su nueva familia perdió la vida en un aparatoso accidente y fue declarado como principal sospechoso ante la ley, llegando a culpar incluso del asesinato de su propia madre. Molisol fue puesto bajo custodia y más tarde fue encerrado en un orfanato clandestino donde a los niños se les explotaba en toda clase de labores físicas hasta que algún Pokémon adinerado aparecía para comprarlos sin volver a saber de ellos nunca más. Ahí conoció a Electabuzz, y sin llegar a ser adoptado ninguno de los dos, trabajaron toda su vida por una miserable cantidad de puntos que mes a mes el gobierno les quitaba, impidiendo ahorrar para comprar su propia libertad. Prisioneros del sistema hasta el día en que les ofrecieron participar en el ataque a la nación de Áurea.

Luchando por contener el llanto, Molisol se levantó del suelo sujetando la tarjeta con ambas manos como si se tratase de un gran tesoro, pues esta significaba el boleto a la libertad, tanto para él como para su amigo Eisen. Significaba una nueva vida.

—Al norte de este pueblo hay una estación de ferrocarril que lleva las minas ubicadas en la llanura de Bruno. Una vez ahí te será fácil llegar a la frontera. Evita la capital a toda costa o muy probablemente sea el fin de tu viaje. —Le contó Sneasel antes de partir—. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Gracias por todo... —Dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar corriendo. Perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los calles. Si se apresuraba aún podía alcanzar el último transporte que salía directo a su ciudad natal. Esperando rescatar a su amigo Electabuzz a primer hora de la mañana—. Eisen, tengo mucho que contarte sobre un amigo. —Pensaba mientras corría tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho antes sin ser víctima del cansancio durante el resto de la noche.

—¡¿De verdad vas a ponerte a llorar aquí y ahora?! —Preguntó Amaranto sorprendido de ver a Mienshao incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, quienes habían escuchado la conversación entre Cian y Molisol desde el puesto de pan bajo un disfraz mal improvisado que constaba de lentes de sol a mitad de la noche y un sobretodo para lluvia en cielo despejado.

Por órdenes de Levigis, su trabajo era seguir a Lucario para obtener información de él y evitar que este escapase de la ciudad en el momento que así lo intentara. Pero no dio ninguna orden sobre el Sneasel, por lo que su partida los dejó un poco confundidos sin saber cómo proceder realmente. Al final Amaranto poseía interés únicamente por el Lucario, por lo que dejó partir a su compañero. Este además no parecía tener algo que pudiera aportar al gremio ni mostraba ser una amenaza para ellos, y armar una escena solo para tratar de detenerlo podría comprometer su futura relación con Cian. Mienshao por su parte solo pensaba en lo delicioso que estaba el pan de aquél puesto mientras los escuchaba, barriendo con los ojos cada milímetro del cuerpo de Cian llenando su cabeza de deseos impuros.

—No te distraigas, no debemos dejar que Lucario se nos escape. —Le daba palmadas en la espalda a Mienshao, al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner la mirada sobre Lucario. Aunque para su sorpresa este ya no se encontraba en la banca sobre la que se despidió de Molisol. Lo habían perdido de vista completamente durante una pequeña distracción. Dejando el dinero sobre la mesa del puesto, Lycanroc tomó a Mienshao de la mano y juntos corrieron hasta la banca donde le habían visto por última vez, esperando avistarlo desde ahí, o si quiera tener alguna especie de pista sobre hacia dónde se había marchado.

—¡No me jales tan fuerte! —Pedía Mienshao tratando de seguirle el paso a Lycanroc.

—Entonces empieza a mover esas piernas mujer, si Levigis se entera que hemos dejado marchar a Lucario... ¡No quiero ni imaginar de lo que puede ser capaz! —Sentenció buscando el lugar más alto disponible en la cercanía para encontrarlo desde lo alto en la penumbra de las calles—. ¡Rápido! ¿Si fueras un Lucario a dónde irías? —Preguntó zarandeando a Mienshao.

—Si yo fuera un Lucario iría a... ¿mi casa? —Respondió Mienshao sin poder evitar sonrojarse tras pensar en lo que haría estando en casa.

—Una respuesta lógica, pero Lucario no tiene amigos o familiares en este pueblo. —Contestó Lycanroc frustrado—. ¡La única opción real es ir corriendo a la estación de trenes y esperar ahí por su eventual llegada que podría ser esta noche, o mañana, o la próxima semana!

—¿Estás seguro que no tiene amigos o conocidos? —Preguntó Mienshao mostrando confusión. —Porque a mi me pareció que se encontró con al menos una cara familiar en este lugar cuando lo seguíamos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Lycanroc extrañado, pero confiando en la intuición de Mienshao que muchas veces había resultado correcta en el pasado.

Mientras tanto, a varias calles de ahí, se encontraba Lucario de pie frente al local de comida que había visto antes en compañía de Sneasel. Un negocio de comida especializado en fideos se mostraba ahora con las luces apagadas y la puerta cerrada pese a que era relativamente temprano para que cerrase un negocio así en pleno centro. —La familia de Kuro. —Mencionó en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños molesto de solo leer el nombre que venía acompañado de la silueta de un Zoroark y cuatro Zoruas pequeños detrás.

—Que pena, parece que viniste hasta acá por nada. —Se mofó Amaranto desde media manzana de distancia mientras que en voz baja felicitaba a Mienshao por su increíble intuición que había dado en el blanco una vez más.

Esperando una especie de réplica por parte de Cian que jamás llegó, Lycanroc y Mienshao terminaron por alcanzar al Lucario, quien no se movió un solo centímetro de su lugar con la mirada fija hacia el negocio.

—De verdad querías probar esos fideos ¿no? —Le interrogó Amaranto al ver su nula reacción, intentando ver junto a él hacia el interior del negocio. —Creo que nos han quedado algunos instantáneos de la última vez, ¿por que no nos acompañas esta noche y lo intentamos de nuevo mañana? —Le ofreció Lycanroc con sinceridad al ver la perturbadora expresión en el rostro de Lucario.

Sintiendo las caricias en su espalda por parte de Mienshao, y Lycanroc estorbando gran parte de su visión con su cabeza, Lucario salió del trance en que se encontraba dando un fuerte suspiro. —No se iban a rendir fácilmente. —Habló en voz baja siendo que ya los había detectado siguiendo sus pasos desde que salieron de casa—. Muchas gracias por dejar ir a Mole.

—No nos interesaba el otro chico. —Contestó Mienshao con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Solo tú. —Añadió Lycanroc.

Colocándose cada uno por un lado, la pareja escoltó a Lucario hacia la casa de la que habían partido hace no más de dos horas, para hacer su presentación formal con Espeon. Lucario podía presentir que algo no andaba bien, sin embargo no tenía a donde escapar en un territorio que desconocía, además lo menos que podía hacer como pago por salvarlos de altamar y sanar su brazo era escuchar lo que tenían para decir.

—¿Hey que pasa, Kuro? —Preguntó un Muk al Pokémon que se encontraba oculto tras la puerta del negocio al que Lucario le había clavado la vista hace un momento—. Creí que habías cerrado temprano porque planeabas verte con un viejo conocido hoy.

—No sé de qué hablas... —Contestó el Zoroark con serenidad—. Sabes tan bien como yo que los amigos son una pérdida de tiempo. —Se levantó de su lugar y tras observar por la ventana la partida de Lucario con Lycanroc y Mienshao, tomó sus cosas y salió a la calle con dirección contraria—. ¡Me largo de aquí! Sólo quiero tocar un poco el acordeón que compré hace poco.

Volviendo a la casa donde los esperaba Levigis, Lucario se encontraba ahora sentado en el sofá frente a él nuevamente, mientras que Mienshao preparaba los fideos instantáneos que le habían prometido en la pequeña cocina que tenían y Lycanroc intentaba reparar el motor de la lancha que se había averiado el día anterior con ayuda de su caja de herramientas sentado en una esquina de la misma habitación.

En medio de un silencio incomodo que se dejaba escuchar, ninguno de los 4 presentes decía una palabra, Espeon sólo se dedicaba a vigilar cada movimiento de Lucario, quien tenía la vista fija en el gran reloj que estaba por marcar las diez de la noche. —Lleva más de una hora mirándome fijamente sin decir nada, lo peor es que ni siquiera lo disimula un poco. —Pensaba el Pokémon azul levantando un brazo, notando como Espeon elevaba el cuello para seguir el movimiento de sus dedos conforme este los estiraba.

—¡Come! —Le ordenó Mienshao poniendo el vaso con sopa instantánea frente a él de mala manera. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo con su cuerpo y cabeza de una forma muy afectiva y molesta, con una gran sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Cian intentó no darle mucha importancia a eso y se enfocó en comer los fideos, que para su mala suerte aún se encontraban a medio cocer, nadando en un agua templada y sin algún ingrediente extra que le hiciera el favor de esconder lo desagradable del sabor y la sensación. El aroma de la sala tampoco era ideal para comer, pues ahora mismo se encontraba invadida con el olor del aceite de motor que estaba empleando Lycanroc.

No teniendo más opción que iniciar una conversación para dejar el vaso de sopa instantánea en el olvido sobre la mesa, fue que Lucario finalmente se animó a cuestionar sobre el tema que había dejado pendiente con Espeon un par de horas atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan? —Preguntó con tranquilidad ahora que se encontraba solo, sabiendo que ya no había forma de que Sneasel terminase involucrado en lo que estuviese por venir por parte de aquel grupo que apestaba a sangre.

—Tonto, no es como si estuvieras en posición de hacer preguntas. —Se rió Mienshao de su ingenuidad sin dejar de acariciar su brazo, ahora con un poco más de fuerza generando incluso algo de fricción entre sus pelajes.

—No seas descortés con nuestra estrella invitada, Magenta. —Reprendió Espeon a Mienshao antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Lucario—. Como iba diciendo y en vista de que se nos ha hecho de noche demasiado rápido trataré de ser conciso en mis palabras; Mi nombre es Levigis, mi compañero que se encuentra a tu lado se llama Magenta, y a quien ves sentado en aquella esquina es Amaranto. Los tres juntos formamos un equipo de exploración independiente. Actualmente nos encontramos en busca de un tesoro legendario que se cree se encuentra en el corazón de este continente. Lo único que necesitamos de ti es que nos acompañes hasta ese lugar, pues Plata, al ser un territorio gobernado enteramente por Pokémon del tipo acero, hay lugares a los que solo ellos pueden acceder. Si te llevamos de compañero será mucho más sencillo para nosotros atravesar el mapa. Por ello debo insistir en que te unas a nuestro equipo de exploración aprovechando que ya eres enemigo de esta nación. No podríamos elegir a un Pokémon más idóneo para este papel en nuestra obra que tú ni aunque lo buscáramos por años.

Analizando sus palabras detenidamente, Lucario sabía que algo no podía estar bien en que soltase toda la información a la primera, no obstante no encontró ningún punto débil en la explicación sobre la que pudiera objetar, pues tampoco conocía las reglas y leyes del lugar donde se encontraba más allá de lo poco que le había comentado Molisol. Información a la que tampoco le había hecho mucho caso en su momento.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho toda la verdad de buenas a primeras! —Se levantó Amaranto de su lugar molesto.

—Sabes que nos encontramos en una carrera contra el tiempo para sacar adelante esta obra. —Respondió Levigis a la incertidumbre de Amaranto—. En el momento en que se abra el telón para otro capítulo de sangre entre las naciones, el país quedará en hiatus por tiempo indefinido. Por lo que necesitamos hablar con la verdad si queremos que nuestro actor secundario se anime a tomar el rol de actor principal.

Escuchando la discusión que ocurría entre Lycanroc y Espeon, Lucario pensaba también en sus propios intereses. Comprometido a volver a Áurea antes que otro ataque de Plata tuviera lugar para luchar junto a Chameleon, volvieron a su cabeza recuerdos sobre el sueño que había tenido esa misma tarde, recordando aquella maquinaria gigante a la que no había podido hacerle nada antes de caer inconsciente.

—Si viajo hacia el interior de este país es posible que encuentre información sobre ellas para ayudar a Red a combatirlas. —Pensó recordando la expresión de Red totalmente impotente ante lo que estaba viendo mientras corrían de ella en el último momento—. Pero si no regreso ahora mismo, podría ser demasiado tarde para ayudar cuando un segundo ataque tenga lugar. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera estoy seguro si lograron detener a la primer máquina. —Seguía dialogando consigo mismo antes de aceptar un pacto por demás sospechoso con Espeon. Era una dura lucha entre su cabeza y su corazón.

Liberandole del brazo, Magenta se separó de Cian para darle oportunidad a que este se pudiera poner de pie y dar su respuesta al grupo.

—Jamás me uniré a su equipo puesto que mi objetivo es volver a Áurea cuanto antes y si es necesario pelearé con ustedes para ganar mi libertad. —Habló Cian fuerte y claro, percatandose de como Lycanroc sacaba la guadaña escondida en su melena, mostrando una gran sonrisa malévola que iba de oreja a oreja—. Pero pienso que podemos trabajar juntos una vez para saldar mi deuda con ustedes en tanto no tardemos demasiado. —Extendió su brazo hacia Amaranto para cerrar el trato haciendo que este volviese a guardar su arma, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro jamás la pudo ocultar por más que trató en ese momento que le daba la mano.

Feliz de que las cosas se hayan dado como las planeó, Levigis dio un gran suspiro de alivio acompañado del sonido de múltiples aplausos por parte de Magenta para celebrar a su nuevo aliado, aún si este solo se quedaría con ellos una breve temporada, era justo lo que necesitaban. - Bienvenido al equipo, es un placer trabajar contigo. —Comentó finalmente Espeon luego de un pequeño ataque de tos—. Ahora Amaranto ya puedes soltar su mano. —Añadió—. No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Lycanroc al ver que seguía apretando la mano de Lucario con fuerza—. ¡Yo no estoy sujetando nada, él es quien no me suelta! —Exclamó cruzándose de brazos ruborizándose un poco en el acto—. ¡Si vuelves a intentar algo así de extraño yo mismo te acabaré como a un perro! —Amenazó a Cian.

Al verlos reír tan tranquilamente Cian notó de inmediato el cambio de ánimo en el ambiente e intentó seguirles el juego, pero no podía hacer mucho ante los nervios que le comenzaban a invadir poco a poco. Esta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que convivirá con un grupo de personas durante un largo periodo. —¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta? —Se preguntaba pensando en lo extraño que sería para él trabajar en equipo con Pokémon con metas tan diferentes a la suya. Al verlos sonreír tan felices a los tres no pudo hacer más que confiar. Tanto en ellos como en su amigo Red y en que todo saldría bien.


	9. Horizonte de eventos Parte 1

_**Capítulo 9: Allegro en el horizonte de eventos.**_

* * *

Habiendo conseguido un aliado importante en su grupo de exploración, Espeon decidió comenzar una fiesta de celebración con todos los presentes y un par de botellas de Ron. Justificandolo en que sería la última noche que tendrían para beber hasta terminar con la misión que se les había encomendado. Lucario, quien jamás había bebido, en un principio trató de rechazar la invitación. Pero terminó cediendo a la insistencia y presión social que ejerció el resto del grupo luego de preguntar si la razón para no beber era que no quería interrumpir su cena de fideos instantáneos.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó Cian—. ¡Voy a beber, pero solo un poco! —Apartó el vaso de sopa de su vista.

Vertiendo la bebida frente a él de la misma botella de la que todos estaban bebiendo para darle confianza de que no había nada de malo en ella, Magenta le sirvió en un vaso largo de cristal, ordenandole beber hasta la última gota, depositando en él una mirada desafiante, poniendo en duda su masculinidad de no ser capaz de terminarlo. Cian solo podía ver con sorpresa la facilidad con la que ella bebía directo de la botella una vez que terminó de servirle.

—¡No te lo acabes! —Se la arrebató de las manos Amaranto para beber de ella directo del pico igual a como lo había hecho Magenta.

—Ya van a empezar de nuevo con su teatrito. —Comentó Levigis sonriendo al verlos pelear por la botella.

—¡Oye, que estamos celebrando! —Replicó Amaranto—. ¿No podrías dejar de "actuar" así por un momento? —Le introdujo el pico de la botella por la fuerza y la inclinó hacia arriba para obligarle a beber hasta dejarla vacía, con Magenta por detrás dándole ánimos para conseguirlo.

Sin perderles de vista, Lucario permaneció en silencio tratando de recordar a algún protagonista de una de sus historias que fuese conocido por beber, sin conseguir una respuesta clara, después de todo la mayoría de cuentos iban enfocados a niños y jóvenes por lo que omitían contar detalles como esos para no fomentar el consumo de alcohol. Dejó entonces escapar un poco de vida en un breve suspiro antes de animarse a probarla por primera vez.

Dando un único sorbo, separó el vaso de sus labios haciendo un aspecto de disgusto, estaba mentalizado a que su sabor sería demasiado fuerte o desagradable; no obstante para su sorpresa descubrió que era todo lo contrario. Era una bebida de aroma dulce, con un sabor suave y agradable que se sentía bien en la boca. Amaranto le cuestionó qué le había parecido, pero antes de responder Cian volvió a dar otro trago, ahora uno más largo para probarlo mejor.

—¡Espera un momento que no es agua de uso! —Le separó Amaranto el cristal del hocico cuando ya solo quedaba el fondo del recipiente—. Es tu primera vez bebiendo. ¡Si lo haces de esa manera solo conseguirás quedar bajos sus efectos de inmediato! —Se tomó lo poco que había dejado, simulando tener algo de clase—. Lo correcto es beber de a poco.

Mandando a Magenta por la segunda botella en la cocina, le volvió a llenar el vaso, insistiendo en que ahora debía hacerlo bien. No obstante Lucario poca atención logró ponerle a sus palabras. Se encontraba más ocupado tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo que poco a poco sentía iba perdiendo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Decía con dificultad entre jadeos con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

—A mi se me hace que estás todo menos bien. —Salió Magenta corriendo de la habitación.

—Pudimos recuperar todas las heridas de tu cuerpo, no obstante toda la sangre que perdiste aún no logras compensarla naturalmente. El alcohol iba a tener un efecto más grande en ti y no lo tuvimos en cuenta. —Se disculpó Levigis acercándose a Cian para revisarlo con detenimiento.

—Les digo que estoy bien. —Se puso de pie en su lugar lentamente sin despegar su mirada del suelo para evitar el mareo—. ¡Llevo mucho tiempo cuidándome solo, no necesito de su ayuda! —A penas pudo terminar de decir aquella oración con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, sobre una almohada que Magenta había arrojado justo a tiempo para suavizar su caída.

—¿Todo esto por un poco de alcohol? —Le preguntó Amaranto pidiendo que cesara ese comportamiento tan exagerado de su parte.

—Esto ya no es por el alcohol —Le respondió Levigis tras examinar su cuerpo tocándolo por todas partes—. Está ardiendo en fiebre. Necesitamos regular su temperatura de inmediato. —No había terminado de hablar cuando Magenta ya se encontraba revisando el mapa del pueblo para dar con los baños públicos más cercanos.

Tan pronto como dieron con ellos, Amaranto se preparó para llevar a Cian hasta el lugar ubicado a tan solo una calle de distancia. Pasando un brazo de Lucario por detrás de su espalda, Cian despertó solo para impedir ser cargado por Lycanroc de nuevo, insistiendo en que él podía llegar por su cuenta, pero los tres Pokémon frente a él se negaron rotundamente sin cuestionar la idea. Colocando un pañuelo empapado en agua fría sobre su frente, los cuatro Pokémon se dirigieron hasta el baño público a mitad de la noche.

Luchando por mantenerse consciente, Cian trató de llevar la conversación con sus nuevos compañeros una vez que lo pusieron en una bañera con agua fría, pero poco sentido tenían sus palabras y solo tomaron lo que decía como delirios producto de la calentura. Su cerebro comenzaba a hacerle bromas con sus recuerdos. En un momento incluso llegó a pensar que se encontraba junto a su padre, aunque después se respondía en voz alta que era imposible ya que su padre había fallecido hace mucho tiempo. —¿Me estaré volviendo loco? —Pensó hasta que por un breve instante el Lycanroc preocupado frente a él tomó la forma de un Zoroark, quien lo miraba entre lágrimas—. Kuro... ¿Eres tú...? - Preguntó al aire con una sonrisa antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Kuro? —Cuestionó Amaranto—. ¡¿Aún en este momento sigues pensando en ese local de comida?! —Amaranto pedía por una respuesta, pero Cian ya no podía escucharlo. No pudo hacer más que tranquilizarse al ver cómo su respiración se normalizaba al mismo tiempo que le explicaba a Levigis sobre el negocio que habían visto horas atrás con ese nombre, haciendo énfasis en la expresión que tenía Cian en aquel momento.

—La trama se complica, aún hay muchos huecos argumentales. —Pensó Levigis mirando el rostro de Cian—. La clave de todo esto seguramente está en su pasado. ¿Dónde se encuentra Magenta? —Terminó por preguntar.

—Dijo que no se sentía en confianza de entrar al mismo lado del baño que nosotros. —Respondió con una expresión de fastidio dejando a un lado su arma, caminando en dirección al agua buscando darse un baño aprovechando que ya estaban ahí y que Lucario parecía haberse estabilizado—. Ya sabes cómo es esa mujer.

—Pasa el tiempo y aún no logro descifrar su motivación. —Habló Levigis con cautela, siguiendo los pasos de Amaranto para meterse al agua—. Lo único que sé es que es mejor para nosotros tenerlo de nuestro lado.

—Y ahora tenemos un aliado más. —Habló Amaranto feliz—. Cada día que pasa siento que estamos más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo.

—Sin duda ese día llegará. Lo importante es seguir fortaleciendo nuestras relaciones y conseguir aliados que peleen por una causa en común a la nuestra. De momento tenemos que asegurar que Lucario se recupere. —Ambos Pokémon siguieron conversando, jugando con sus manos en el cuerpo del otro debajo del agua por un largo rato entre abrazos y besos. No eran pareja ni deseaban serlo, pero consideraban que no había nada de malo en disfrutar juntos de los pocos placeres que les quedaban de la vida. —Dormirá en tu cama esta noche. —Sentenció Levigis a Amaranto al salir del agua completamente satisfecho de lo que le acababa de entregar su mejor amigo.

—¡Sabes que no puedo dormir al lado de alguien sucio! —Reclamó el lobo.

—¡Bien! - Le pasó una pastilla nueva de jabón—. Entonces nos vemos en casa más tarde. —Se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de reunirse con Magenta para volver en compañía suya.

—¿Por qué yo? —Se preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¡Oye, despierta! —Le habló en voz baja a Cian sin una verdadera intención de despertarlo mientras se preguntaba qué significaba todo lo que había dicho.

Cian mientras tanto se encontraba inmerso en un sueño que lo había llevado hasta de su infancia, en un momento del tiempo en que sus padres seguían junto a él, producto de todo lo que había alucinado y visto durante esa tarde y noche.

—¡Marina! —Gritaba repetidas veces a mitad de la noche Ao, el padre de Cian, por el nombre de su esposa. Una Lucario igual que él. Esperando dar con una respuesta sobre su paradero. Los vecinos alertaron haberla visto por última vez junto a su hijo cerca de la torre del reloj principal del poblado de Acerola.

Cian, quien iba tomado de la mano de su padre se mostraba indiferente a la búsqueda de su madre. La relación que había entre el Riolu y su madre era bastante lamentable. De hecho fue él mismo quien hacía un par de horas atrás la había empujado desde el tercer piso de la ahora abandonada torre hasta el suelo, sitio donde finalmente Ao la encontró aún inconsciente sobre el pasto, luego de varios minutos de búsqueda en los alrededores. Durante todo ese tiempo Cian se rehusó a cooperar con él para encontrarla.

Llevándola a casa para tratarle las heridas, Ao no tenía tiempo para ponerse a regañar a su hijo, quien por más que trataba de hacerle entender las consecuencias de sus acciones, este continuaba sin mostrar interés en cambiar su actitud. No era la primera vez que había lastimado a su madre, aunque esta era la más severa hasta el momento. Ao temía por la salud de su esposa y lo que su hijo pudiera hacerle más adelante.

Con ayuda de Zelen, un Gallade perteneciente a un puesto alto dentro del área médica en ejército de la capital de Áurea. Ao dejó sus preocupaciones sobre su hijo de lado un momento para concentrarse en sanar a su esposa. Marina era su máxima prioridad en la vida, la razón de su mundo entero.

—¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —Exclamó Ao a Zelen mientras este le vendaba la cabeza a Marina para detener la hemorragia de su frente—. Fui yo quien le metió todas ideas extrañas a Cian. ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! —Se lamentó con una voz quebrada, apretando fuerte sus puños contra sus propias piernas en señal de impotencia ante la situación.

—Tranquilo, no debes culparte de nada, que para eso estoy yo aquí. —Le trató de dar ánimos con palabras conociendo que estas no tendrías éxito, por lo que mejor se concentró en demostrarle que el estado de salud de Marina se encontraba estable.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Abrazó a su mejor amigo—. La verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti hoy.

Zelen correspondió al abrazo sin decir nada, pues en su interior también pensaba que si no hubiera ido al pueblo en primer lugar nada de eso habría pasado, gracias a la cita que tuvo con Ao por la tarde, Cian y Marina terminaron deambulando solos por la ciudad, lejos de su vista y protección. De nada le servía pensar en los "que hubiera pasado si", no obstante no podía dejar de hacerlo por más que intentaba distraer su mente con otras cosas y actividades. Era una costumbre que odiaba mucho de sí mismo.

—Será mejor que olvides lo que te dije, necesitas quedarte con tu esposa. —Habló lo primero que pasó por su cabeza para salir del pensamiento que lo tenía cautivo.

—Pero si no acepto la oferta del ejército no dejaran en paz a Marina y nos obligarán a volver a Plata. —Replicó sin dudar un momento—. ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que eso ocurra!

—¡¿Y entonces te vas a la capital dejando a su suerte a Marina con tu hijo hasta que finalmente la mate?! —Habló nuevamente sin pensar en lo horrible de sus palabras. La sinceridad era su mayor fortaleza y también su mayor debilidad—. Hoy la ha empujado desde un tercer piso. ¡Mañana será del quinto o sexto no lo sabemos! —Continuó hablando tras un incómodo silencio—. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo noble que es Marina. De ninguna manera permitirá que lo alejen de Cian. Si pudiera hablar ahora mismo seguro diría que ha sido ella quien resbaló antes de culpar a su hijo.

—¿Entonces qué crees que debemos hacer? —Preguntó desesperado tras pensar sus opciones—. Llevarlos a la capital tampoco es una opción. En el momento en que la descubran seguro le darán el peor de los destinos.

—He investigado mucho la región y he dado con un pequeño pueblo dentro de la nación de Áurea que no tiene relación alguna con la capital. —Le mostró un mapa de la zona apuntando al borde que separa a las dos naciones más grandes del continente—. Pasando el bosque de Agatha se encuentra un pequeño pueblo textil que es autosuficiente. Si se mudan para allá seguro que no tendrán problema alguno. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevarlos y de hacerle creer a la capital que has abandonado el reino.

Un pueblo autosuficiente olvidado del mundo. Viviendo solo para esperar morir de edad al mismo tiempo que se oculta para no morir de forma anticipada a manos de algún soldado que por casualidad llegase a encontrarlos por sorpresa. Definitivamente no era la vida que Ao tanto había luchado por alcanzar después de conocer a Marina. No era la calidad de vida que su familia se merecía Sin embargo esa parecía ser su única opción.

—Dame dos días para decidir. —Contestó en voz baja—. Intentaré hablar con Marina y con Cian al respecto.

—Claro que puedo esperarte hasta una semana si quieres. —Comentó Zelen—. Aunque tú y sabemos que solo será una pérdida de tiempo antes de que te veas obligado a aceptar tu única salida viable.

—En dos días tendrás mi respuesta. —Insistió cortando el discurso de Gallade.

Saliendo de la habitación, Gallade empujó la puerta hacia afuera, golpeando por accidente al Riolu que había escuchado la conversación entera desde el pasillo exterior. Sospechando que esa había sido la situación, Gallade se disculpó con el niño y salió de la casa por su propia cuenta, dejando al pequeño solo con su padre.

—Ao, lamento mucho que seas justo tú quien debe pasar por esto luego de todo lo que vivimos juntos. —Recordó Zelen todos los viajes y aventuras que había vivido junto a Ao y Marina en el pasado.

Lanzó entonces Ao una mirada de desapruebo hacia su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el silencio de la habitación fue roto primero por los débiles alaridos de Marina. Recuperando el conocimiento intentó levantarse de la cama, pero le fue imposible moverse demasiado antes de que el propio dolor se lo impidiera. No le quedó otra opción más que disculparse ante Ao por lo que había hecho Cian, explicando que había caído de la torre por un descuido propio.

—Marina... —Se arrodilló Ao al lado de la cama agradeciendo entre lágrimas al cielo por ver a su esposa finalmente despierta. Olvidando por completo a Cian, quien no comprendiendo la actuación de su padre se marchó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Riolu se levantó por su propia cuenta como era costumbre, y sin hablar una palabra con sus padres salió en dirección a la escuela en una mañana soleada de verano. Pensando en el camino en lo que había hecho el día anterior sin presentar un solo síntoma de remordimiento. Como orgulloso Pokémon de Áurea, sentía que era su obligación acabar con los Pokémon provenientes de la nación vecina. Aún si el Pokémon en cuestión era su propia madre. Pensamientos mismos que le habían otorgado una mala reputación frente a sus maestros y compañeros.

Pese a que su rendimiento académico era de sobresaliente, su conducta era considerada como peligrosa, los padres de sus viejos amigos pronto los convencieron para dejar de hablarle tras su misteriosa obsesión con el ejército de Áurea. Aunque quienes conocían a Ao y Marina no tenían nada en contra de ellos e incluso se disculparon ante ellos por su decisión ofreciendo su ayuda para componer la conducta de su hijo.

Sus viejos amigos en un principio se rehusaron a dejar de hablarle, pero Riolu mismo terminó por sacarlos de su vida poco a poco al notar que ya no podía confiar en ellos luego que estos comenzaron a llamarle "enfermiza" a su obsesión con el ejército, obsesión que había nacido de un viaje escolar a un museo cerca de la capital, cuando Cian fue elegido de manera aleatoria para saludar a un representante de alto rango dentro de las filas de Áurea. Se trataba de un Flygon portando una capa fina con el símbolo de la nación en su espalda. Quien con unas simples palabras le motivó a siempre luchar por defender a su reino, inspirandolo a entrar al ejercito para un día estar orgulloso de él.

Palabras que para un niño de nueve años como Cian, quien ya estaba obsesionado con las batallas y la justicia gracias a los cuentos e historias que le compraba su padre, sirvieron de detonante para crear en su mente una fijación por el ejército en general. Inspirado a su vez por las hazañas que Ao le había contado sobre su juventud. —Si consigo que Flygon me felicite, mis papás estarán orgullosos. —Pensaba regularmente.

Su padre al ver esta malsana obsesión, decidió intervenir junto a Marina, contándole sobre cómo su mamá era originaria de Plata y que por ello no podía ir por la vida pretendiendo que todo se dividía en blanco y negro. Pero esto en lugar de calmarlo, generó en el chico un sentimiento de aversión hacia ella. Se sintió extraño que el ser que más quería le hubiera ocultado ese secreto durante toda su vida, cuestionando si todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora no era más que una mentira. Su madre entonces le pareció un ente extraño al que desconocía por completo. La única persona en la que podía confiar ahora era en Flygon. Pero si quería verlo debía hacer algo heroico primero. Por lo que tras varios días de pensar, decidió enviar en secreto una carta a la capital dirigida a Flygon, hablándole sobre la identidad de su madre.

Si bien dicha carta no tenía una dirección real escrita; Si fue llevada a la capital junto al resto de cartas que los niños solían escribir a sus héroes. No obstante nadie en las oficinas de correo pudo dar con la identidad del Pokémon a quien iba dirigida, pues a ninguno de los trabajadores o de la capital en sí misma le era familiar un Flygon dentro de los puestos más altos del ejército. La carta terminó por llegar hasta el parlamento esperando que alguien ahí supiera qué hacer con ella, donde fue abierta sin darle importancia a la persona a quien iba dirigida. Nadie podía negar que iba dirigida al ejército después de todo. En cuanto leyeron la información que contenía la capital envió a Zelen a "negociar" la cooperación de Ao en intercambio por el bienestar de Marina.

Arrastrando los pies para hacer tiempo, Cian avanzaba sobre el suelo caliente con lentitud, su intención era llegar a la escuela en el momento justo que las campanadas anunciaran el comienzo del día, de esta manera solía evitar tener que hablar o ver a alguien un segundo más de lo necesario dentro del horario escolar.

Para su sorpresa cuando llegó al salón su maestro se encontraba de pie frente a sus alumnos, todos sentados y ordenados, presentando a un nuevo compañero que se uniría al plantel a partir de ese día. Sin pedir permiso para entrar, o fijarse siquiera en su nuevo compañero, Cian interrumpió la presentación cuando se atravesó en medio de todos para ir a su lugar asignado, ubicado en el segundo asiento de atrás hacia adelante de la cuarta fila de seis que eran en total. Los asientos de la escuela estaban diseñados para que los alumnos se sentaran por parejas. Pero desde su cambio de actitud, el padre del Sentret que se sentaba junto a Cian pidió que lo movieran de lugar, dejando Riolu sin compañero.

—¡Buenos días, Kuro! —Se pusieron de pie todos los alumnos salvo Riolu para saludar a su nuevo compañero. Un Zorua al que su profesor Zebstrika le había asignado momentáneamente el lugar junto a Cian en lo que buscaba una nueva banca para sentarlo junto al Sentret que ahora se encontraba invadiendo el lugar de Emolga y Staryu, en la pared.

—Pobre Kuro, él no tiene la culpa. —Comentó una Buneary desde el primer asiento. Ofreció su lugar al Zorua para ser ella quien se sentase con Cian, pero el maestro lo prohibió y la mandó sentar en el acto.

—Le tocará hacer de niñera del bebé del grupo. —Se burló el Emolga entre risas. No le desagradaba Riolu, pero tenía algo contra él desde que se vio obligado a compartir asiento con otros dos Pokémon por su culpa.

Muchos fueron los comentarios que los niños aprovecharon para soltar sobre Riolu en lo que Kuro caminaba a su lugar pero Cian poca importancia le prestó a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Zorua por su parte escuchaba atento y se divertía de solo pensar en el tipo de Pokémon con el que lo habían asignado, tanto por lo que decían, como por como Riolu los ignoraba.

—¡Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuro, espero que nos llevemos bien! —Extendió su pata delantera para saludar a Riolu pero tal como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero.

—No le hagas caso. —Se puso de pie un Machop al lado de Riolu golpeando su mesa con la mano—. Cian aún es un bebé y le es difícil hablar como los grandes. -—Se burló de Riolu mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda—. Ignóralo como todos y ven a jugar con nosotros a la salida.

—¡Claro, claro! —Contestó Zorua emocionado, sin desperdiciar un momento para apreciar el gesto de desagrado en la cara de Cian cada que Machop tocaba su espalda.

No permitiendo que las cosas se salieran más de control, Zebstrika intervino mandando a sentar a Machop a su lugar detrás de Cian y silenciar el grupo para dar comienzo con la clase. El resto del día continuó como cualquier otro. Zebstrika se esforzó en poner a prueba constantemente el conocimiento de Kuro, este demostró no ser un niño excepcional en lo que se refiere a materia de clases, teniendo que ser asistido repetidas veces por diferentes alumnos para dar con la respuesta correcta. Situación a la que no podía hacer más que reir con un característico "jiji" cada que era incapaz de responder a una pregunta.

Fastidiado de que se estuvieran retrasando las explicaciones demasiado, Riolu pasó su libreta de apuntes a Kuro por debajo del escritorio. Kuro la tomó con gusto pero en lugar de utilizarla para leer sus notas, rápidamente pasó a las últimas hojas de la libreta. —Si no es de los que hablan seguro debe ser de los que escriben. —Pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—¡Detente! —Se la intentó arrebatar de las manos un Riolu por demás apenado, pero Kuro se resistió con toda su fuerza, apreciando los pequeños dibujos que había sobre Cian mismo vistiendo como un superhéroe en la última página. Pasaron un par de segundos forcejeando por debajo de la mesa, cada uno para su lado, antes de que el profesor les llamase la atención.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo allá?! —Demandó una respuesta Zebstrika—. ¿Cian, puedes explicar?.

—¡Kuro está intentando ver mi zona privada! —Exclamó al profesor con dificultad sin dejar de forcejear.

Un breve momento de silencio incómodo inundó el salón de clases antes de que todos los niños comenzaran a reír fuera de control de la declaración de Cian. Aunque este no entendió de qué se estaban riendo y creyó que solo se burlaban de que no podía recuperar su libreta.

—¿Kuro, puedes explicarnos mejor lo que ha querido decir tu compañero? —Preguntó Zebstrika luchando por no malinterpretar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kuro, al ver cómo reían los presentes y cómo había conseguido ver una emoción en Riolu decidió seguir el juego y dar una explicación igual de vaga a la que él había dado. —¡Cian quería presentarse conmigo mostrándome sus partes privadas! —Contestó sin vacilar, cerrando su comentario con esa risa que comenzaba a ser característica suya.

Escuchándolo de esa manera, Cian cayó en cuenta del malentendido. Se puso de pie totalmente rojo e intentó replicar. Pero su profesor no le dejó hablar y sólo le ordenó salir del salón. Lo castigaron dejándolo de pie fuera del aula para pensar en lo que había hecho. No sin antes salir entre burlas de sus compañeros lideradas por Machop. Zebstrika por su parte se sentía un poco aliviado de lo que había escuchado. Pensando que la raíz del cambio en la actitud de Riolu podría estar relacionado a sus intereses sexuales. Si era así podía entonces hablar con sus padre para que este le pudieran brindar la ayuda necesaria para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de salida, Cian tuvo que esperar a que salieran todos sus compañeros del salón antes de poder entrar a recoger sus pertenencias. Encontrando para su sorpresa que alguien había escrito en su mesa la leyenda "Kuro + Cian" encerrado en un corazón. Molesto más por el hecho de que habían ensuciado su lugar que por el mensaje intentó limpiarlo con un poco de saliva en su mano, pero este se rehusaba a salir.

—Eres un Pokémon bastante extraño jiji. —Escucho decir a una voz. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba gracias a su peculiar risa al final de todo lo que decía.

—¿Has vuelto para seguirte riendo de mí? —Contestó dándole la espalda, sujetando firme su mochila en entre manos—. Felicidades, pronto serás uno más del club.

—En realidad solo he vuelto para regresarte tus apuntes. —Le entregó la libreta de frente una vez que Cian se vio obligado a darle la cara para dirigirse a la salida del salón—. Gracias a ellos ya no tuve problemas en responder a las preguntas de hoy.

Mirándola fijamente, Cian esperaba que se tratase de una trampa, por lo que tardó un momento en aceptarla. Revisó entonces que su interior siguiera intacto. Notó que donde terminaban sus apuntes, continuaba con una letra diferente los últimos temas de la clase de ese día. Zorua le explicó que él mismo se encargó de anotar los temas como disculpa a que resultase castigado por su actuación. Por último revisó sus garabatos en la última página. Momento que Kuro aprovechó para elogiar sus dibujos, aunque lo tomó como una broma tras escucharle reír.

—Gracias. —Guardó su cuaderno y sin decir más salió de la institución con la mochila bajo el brazo ahora que el cielo brillaba en una coloración amarilla por la hora.

Normalmente al salir de clases los niños se dirigen directamente a su casa, pero al ser último día de la semana en que había clases, aprovechan para jugar en los alrededores hasta el anochecer. Para Cian, quien ya no tenía con quien jugar desde hace tiempo, solo significaba que era día de enfrentarse a los ataques de Machop y sus amigos, quienes lo perseguían hasta perderle de vista.

—¿Ya te vas a casa tan temprano? —Le siguió Kuro de cerca—. ¿No quieres quedarte a jugar a algo? —Preguntó pero Cian, quien iba adelante de él, no se detuvo a contestar. Siguió insistiendo con la misma pregunta esperando por que se animara a responder.

—¿Por qué me está siguiendo? —Se cuestionaba Cian internamente, pero sabía que lo mejor para todos era ignorarlo hasta que se fuera. Involucrarse con alguien solo le traería más problemas al final del día.

—¡Veo que sigues buscando el lugar al que perteneces! —Exclamó Kuro luego de rendirse con su última pregunta. Cian reaccionó inconscientemente parando las orejas y frenando su caminar—. Tu lugar de luz, libre de mentiras. —Prosiguió hablando heroicamente una vez que notó tener la atención de Cian.

—De eso se trata nuestro viaje. —Comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Tras esas palabras Cian volteó a verlo con seriedad y Kuro aprovechó para alcanzarlo.

—La armadura que usas en tus dibujos, es la de "El jinete de las olas Greninja" ¿no? —Preguntó Kuro curioso entre pequeñas risas.

La cara de Cian se iluminó por completo cuando se enteró que alguien más conocía ese comic. Pensó en cuestionar a Zorua por su opinión. Pero antes de poder hacerlo se vieron interrumpidos por Machop y Emolga, quienes los asaltaron de frente.

—Pero si es el putito de Cian. —Se burló el Pokémon de tipo lucha—. Y en cuanto a ti Kuro, si yo fuera tú me alejaría de Cian lo antes posible. Seguro que está esperando cualquier momento para contagiarte con sus bichos. —Advirtió con Emolga haciendo ademanes de besos al aire a sus espaldas.

—¡Genial, llegaron las molestias! —Pensó Cian dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste la última vez! —Exclamó el Machop llamado Blanca, elevando un puño hacia Riolu—. Desde ese día la gente no hace más que reírse de mí.

Cian intentó hacer memoria, pero nada le vino a la cabeza como para hacer que Machop buscara vengarse de él. —¿Me recuerdas qué fue lo que te hice? —Preguntó inclinando la cabeza, con una mano sobre el mentón.

—Hace dos meses durante la clase te reíste de mí porque di una respuesta equivocada. ¡Desde entonces todo el grupo se burla cada que me hacen responder en voz alta! —Explicó cerrando el puño y los ojos en señal de frustración.

Cian seguía perdido, pues no recordaba haberse burlado de Machop en algún momento, ni siquiera recuerda haber puesto atención a alguna de sus respuestas pues sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo escucharle dentro durante la clase. No obstante aún así intentó calmarle con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza inspirado por las palabras de Kuro.

—Entiendo que estés molesto y eso te haya obligado a tomar el camino de la venganza contra mí. —Lo tomó del hombro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Sin embargo nuestro encuentro aún no debe ser, nosotros estamos destinados a enfrentarnos solo cuando hayamos llegado a lo más alto. ¡Solo entonces podremos saber quién de nosotros es el mejor guerrero!

Escuchando las palabras de Cian, Kuro comenzó a reír en voz baja pues sabía que su diálogo venía de una historieta. Machop por su parte no parecía haber entendido el discurso y solo lo miraba anonadado. Emolga en cambio se le miraba entusiasmado por las palabras de Cian creyendo que iba en serio, terminó aplaudiendo a las palabras de Riolu.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —Gritó Machop quitándose de encima la mano de Riolu—. ¡Y tú Kalem no te pongas de su lado! —Sonrió con malicia—. Les daré una última advertencia a ustedes dos. No se junten con Cian, después de todo solo es un perro de sangre sucia.

—¿Perro de sangre sucia? —Preguntaron Kuro y Kalem al mismo tiempo, desconociendo un término que escuchaban por primera vez, volteando a ver a Cian, quien ahora se encontraba cabizbajo al escuchar ese sobrenombre, aunque tampoco conocía su definición sabía perfectamente lo que Machop quería decir.

—El otro día, escuchando a los adultos hablar, descubrí que la mamá de Cian no es de Áurea. —Reveló Machop la verdad ante ellos apresuradamente—. Cian es hijo de un Pokémon proveniente de Plata. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Por lo que sabemos incluso podría ser un espía enemigo.

—¡Callate! —Quería gritar Riolu con tanta energía que dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Quería salir corriendo y golpear a Machop en la boca para que no hablara más. Pero no fue capaz de decidirse a hacerlo. En su lugar se quedó de pie inmóvil. Mordiendo su propio labio inferior hasta autoinflingirse una pequeña herida producto de la frustración que sentía en ese momento—. ¡No es mi culpa! —Gritaba una y otra vez en su mente—. ¡Yo no he pedido tenerla de madre! —Seguía discutiendo en su mente ante las miradas incómodas de Emolga y Zorua.

—¿Es cierto eso Cian? —Preguntó Emolga incrédulo, asumió que Machop tenía razón cuando Riolu evitó responder.

Sin decir palabra alguna, y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Riolu se alejó del lugar. Escuchando solo la risa triunfante de Machop cada vez más lejos.

—¡Lo que has dicho ha sido cruel e innecesario! —Le reclamó Emolga a Machop corriendolo del lugar.

—No tenía idea que aquí consideraban a los Pokémon de Plata como enemigos. —Comentó Zorua un poco confundido.

—En realidad este pueblo está más cerca de ciudades de Plata que de la capital, por lo que es normal ver pokémon de allá que vienen a vender cosas aquí, sobretodo los fines de semana. —Contestó Emolga una vez que Machop se fue regañado—. Nunca he visto que alguien los maltrate o piense mal de ellos. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo que sí es verdad es que si Riolu es hijo de uno, jamás podrá pertenecer al ejército tal y como sueña.

Minutos más tarde, lejos de ese lugar, Cian iba llegando a su casa. Siendo recibido por su madre en la entrada, quien tenía esperando por su regreso desde que anocheció por completo. Le saludó con un abrazo y dulces caricias en sus mejillas como hacía todos los días, pero Cian la alejó de él tan pronto como le fue posible. Pasó a encerrarse en su habitación sin tocar la cena que se encontraba ya servida sobre la mesa recién preparada. Marina con el corazón roto, no pudo hacer más que respetar la decisión de su hijo. Llorando un poco en su interior por no poder hacer suficiente para el pequeño.

Al llegar, Ao se sentó en la mesa junto a ella, comiendo la cena que había preparado con gusto, se percató que Marina apenas había tocado la poca comida que había puesto en su plato.

—¡Pero si esto está delicioso! —Comió con entusiasmo tanto su plato como el de Cian sin pedir permiso. —¡Deberías comer tú también, come come! —Le insistía sin soltar el plato o la cuchara.

—Disculpa. Creo que hoy no he tenido tanta hambre. —Habló Marina fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Marina... —La tomó en sus brazos con gentileza. Trató de reconfortarla hablando sobre cómo las cosas iban a mejorar pronto para los tres. Aún si no sabía exactamente sobre como debía proceder intentó darle palabras de aliento sin derramar una sola lágrima ante ella. Ocultó para sí mismo su dolor pues debía ser fuerte para su esposa—. Iré a hablar con Cian. —Caminó hacia su habitación.

Estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando el sonido del timbre en la entrada le distrajo. —Visitas a esta hora. —Se quejó tratando de imaginar quién podría ser mientras cambiaba de dirección—. ¡Ya voy! —Repitió dos veces en un intento por calmar a quien pudiera estar esperando afuera.

Cuando se colocó tras las puerta pidió por la identidad del Pokémon que lo aguardaba del otro lado. No hubo respuesta. Volteó a ver a Marina quien se había acercado también y le pidió que se ocultase. No iba a permitir que un Pokémon de la capital les tomara por sorpresa en ese momento. Una vez que Marina se alejó de la puerta procedió a volver a pedir la identidad del Pokémon en el exterior. La única respuesta que obtuvo esta vez fue otro llamado mediante el timbre. Al menos con esto confirmó que alguien seguía esperando por él.

Sin quitar la cadena de seguridad que recientemente había instalado para sentirse más tranquilo por la noche, abrió la puerta a penas unos centímetros, suficientes para dejar salir un poco de luz y echar un vistazo. Frente a él, y sin tratar de ocultar su presencia de ningún modo, se encontraba un Zoroark en compañía de un Zorua bajo sus piernas.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó Zoroark flexionando su mano por encima del hombro. Una ligera sonrisa de nervios se dejaba escapar entre sus palabras.

No reconociendo sus rostros, Ao preguntó por la razón que los había llevado hasta su puerta esa noche. Formulando palabras como sus nervios le permitían, Zoroark con dificultad se fue presentando como el nuevo vecino del pueblo. Mencionó que su nombre era Yami, y que iba a quedarse una temporada en el pueblo. Presentó después a su hijo Kuro, quien le había dicho que ahora compartía clases con Cian. Mostró entonces la mochila de Cian que había olvidado en su camino a casa.

Cuando Ao reconoció que en efecto era la mochila de su hijo, retiró la cadena de la puerta y abriéndole de par en par los invitó a pasar para agradecer por la molestia, disculpándose en nombre de Riolu. Cualquier otro día lo hubiera mandado llamar para hacerlo disculparse personalmente, pero esta vez decidió no perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante una visita desconocida.

Tomando la mochila con una mano, se la pasó a Marina. Invitando una vez más a Zoroark y su hijo a quedarse a cenar por las molestias. Padre e hijo se voltearon a ver el uno con el otro y tras pensarlo un momento decidieron rechazar la oferta con amabilidad haciendo mención a lo tarde que era ya. Prometiendo aceptar en otra ocasión con más calma.

Despidiéndose por esa noche, ambos Pokémon se dirigieron a su casa siguiendo un camino claramente marcado por las luces exteriores. Desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina con dirección al norte. Aún si eran nuevos en el pueblo no parecían tener problemas con las direcciones. Ver eso tranquilizó a Ao y le permitió cerrar la puerta colocando la cadena sin mayor preocupación.

Teniendo ahora la excusa de entregar la mochila a su hijo. Ao entró a su habitación sin molestarse en tocar primero, pues imaginaba cual sería la reacción de su hijo si lo hacía. Prefirió entrar sin avisar, preparado para encontrarlo haciendo cualquier cosa menos estar dormido.

Dentro de su habitación Riolu se encontraba jugando usando un traje que Ao le había comprado en un viaje a la capital. Se trataba del traje ninja del protagonista de "El jinete de las olas Greninja" que le regaló para su séptimo cumpleaños. Si bien ya se encontraba un tanto desgastado por el uso que le había dado, la frase de Kuro le había hecho recordar lo mucho que le encantaba usarlo en aquél entonces.

Asustado por el sonido que la puerta emitió al abrirse, saltó a su cama cubriéndose de inmediato con la sábana, aunque fue todo un proceso inútil. Ao logró ver todo lo que Cian había hecho, sólo prefirió no decir nada al respecto y seguirle el juego.

—¿Estás dormido? —Preguntó sentándose en la esquina de la cama—. Ha venido un nuevo amigo tuyo a entregar la mochila que olvidaste en la escuela. —Continuó hablando pese a que no había recibido una respuesta de su hijo—. Parece un buen chico, me da mucho gusto que sigas haciendo amigos. ¿Puedes sentarte un momento? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. —Le habló a su hijo en un tono suave pero serio a la vez.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Ao a quien tanto admiraba y respetaba por todas las historias que le había contado desde que tenía memoria, Riolu se sentó a su lado. Primero intentó quitarse el traje pero Ao lo detuvo explicándole que necesitaría usar todas sus fuerzas de superhéroe de ahora en adelante.

—Has crecido mucho Cian. —Le elogió primeramente—. Eres un niño bastante fuerte e inteligente, cada día que paso aprendo algo de ti, cada día me enseñas que eres capaz de llegar más y más lejos. Sin embargo muchas veces siento que corres más rápido de lo que podemos seguirte el paso tu madre y yo. Siento que muchas veces gracias a eso has corrido por tu propia cuenta más veces de las que puedo siquiera imaginar. —Lo abrazó por un lado—. Por eso es que ahora mismo estoy comprometido en alcanzarte a como dé lugar. Para nunca más dejarte solo.

Cian no terminaba de comprender a dónde quería llegar su padre, pero sentía un gran dolor en lo que decía. No había nada que pudiera responder, por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura mientras escuchaba el resto de sus palabras.

—Necesito correr más rápido de lo que he corrido nunca. —Continuó Ao con su discurso—. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta, a la vez que lo he escuchado de tus amigos y profesores. —Se detuvo un momento—. Cuando crezcas... No, ahora mismo lo que buscas es convertirte en un hábil guerrero de la justicia ¿no es así? —Le abrazó con más fuerza—. Esta vez no dejaré que corras solo Cian. Por ello tu tío Gallade me ha invitado a unirme al ejército de Áurea, bajo la promesa de que si voy con él, pronto te permitirán a ti realizar el examen para unirte por tu propia cuenta sin importar condición o regla tonta alguna.

Tan pronto como escuchó esa oración los ojos de Cian se iluminaron en dos claros, realmente había una posibilidad para él de luchar por la justicia, ahora no sólo junto a Flygon, y Gallade, sino lado a lado con su propio padre. Era una idea demasiado bella que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo ideal que sonaban las palabras de Ao.

—Lo único que quisiera pedirte a cambio es que por favor cuides a tu madre. —No pudo evitar llorar un poco mientras lo abrazaba pensando en la mentira que le había contado por el momento. Claro que Gallade no le había prometido nada sobre intentar doblar las reglas a cambio de cooperar con la nación, eso era algo impensable y suficiente merced le daban en prometer no meterse con su esposa y su hijo si cumplía con su palabra de ir con ellos. Pero Ao estaba comprometido en lograr un cambio dentro del sistema por su hijo con sus propias manos. Trabajaría día y noche en que esa mentira se volviera realidad—. Necesito que seas un superhéroe para mamá. —Le acomodó el traje.

—No quiero que te marches... —Respondió Cian con una voz quebrada—. Pero te prometo portarme bien. —Después de todo un niño no puede evitar pensar con egoísmo de vez en cuando. Ignorando lo largo que pueden resultar los lapsos de tiempo necesarios para que ocurran los eventos deseados. Una semana se volvería un mes rápidamente, y un mes se transformaría en un año, un año poco a poco a poco se transformaría en una década antes de que Cian pudiera recibir una respuesta de su padre. ¿Pero qué podría saber él en ese momento? En la ignorancia consiguió la conciliación y en la esperanza sumergió sus lágrimas.


	10. Horizonte de eventos Parte 2

_**Capítulo 10: Adagio en el horizonte de eventos.**_

* * *

Durante el amanecer de un nuevo día, la familia acordó pasar el sábado entero juntos como nunca habían hecho hasta ahora. Tomaron dirección hacia la plaza más grande del pueblo, y se dedicaron a jugar alegremente junto a su hijo, simulando vivir toda clase de aventuras que los prepararía para el futuro, o al menos así decía Cian cada que se le ocurría una nueva idea para agregar a su historia personal. Padre e hijo se volvieron inseparables durante esa tarde. Sólo volvían con Marina cuando necesitaban descansar un poco o recuperar energías con un poco de comida preparada en casa, debido a la condición de sus heridas no pudo unirse a los juegos que requerían actividad física intensa. Durante todo lo que duró aquel largo día, Cian se sintió la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. No lo hubiera deseado de otra manera.

Al caer la noche, los tres regresaron a casa con Cian sobre la espalda de Ao. Juraba no poder mover un solo músculo más, e incluso se quedó dormido encima suyo muchas calles antes de llegar a su hogar. Marina pese a que no había podido participar directamente con ellos, se le veía incluso más feliz que al propio Cian. Nada en el mundo había que pudiera hacerla más feliz que ver a su hijo y a su esposo jugando llenos de dicha y alegría.

Tan rápido como llegaron a casa, Ao dejó a Cian en su cama y lo arropó con cuidado. Mencionó a Marina lo feliz que estaba de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y vivir tantas aventuras con ella de jovenes, de haber tenido un maravilloso hijo con ella y de muchas cosas más. Se dirigieron a su habitación y cerrando la puerta finalmente pudieron terminar con su charada del día. Ao se desmoronó sobre la cama luchando por contener las lágrimas. Esa sería probablemente la última vez que vería a su esposa, la última vez que dormirían juntos, la última vez que se abrazarían. Los dos lo sabían pero ninguno quería decirlo.

Prometiendo pasar el resto de la noche abrazados para jamás olvidar el dulce aroma del pelaje del otro, una cosa llevó a la otra y la tristeza que reinaba el ambiente se transformó en emoción de pasión por amor y lujuria. Esa sensación de estar conectados íntimamente era algo que tampoco querían olvidar. Volviéndose uno con el otro repetidas veces durante la noche. Ao y Marina se entregaron a todos sus placeres buscando menguar el dolor en sus corazones con dulces palabras de amor al oído hasta el amanecer.

La mañana del domingo llegó y con esto la despedida de Ao. Marina y Cian le hacían compañía en el frente de la casa esperando por la llegada de Zelen con sus maletas listas. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de hablar, solo esperaron desconsolados por la hora final. Ao aunque triste, se marchaba tranquilo de saber que su hijo había prometido proteger a Marina hasta su regreso. Repitió la promesa que le había hecho una vez más y chocó su mano con la de Cian esperando que la cumpliera.

Cuando el reloj marcó el medio día, el carro de Zelen apareció en el horizonte para recoger a Ao, quien se despidió con un beso de Marina y con una caricia en la cabeza a Cian. Soltando un simple "hasta luego" sin voltear a verlos antes de subir al vehículo. Sabía que si cruzaba mirada con Marina se arrepentiría de su decisión. Se limitó a imaginar su rostro alegre, aunque realmente estuviera al borde de las lágrimas a su espalda. Cian le dio palabras de aliento imaginando que se verían pronto, le motivó a seguir adelante prometiendo convertirse en un guerrero orgulloso antes de volver a reunirse.

—¿Todo listo? —Le preguntó Zelen en el interior del auto. La respuesta de Ao fue negativa. por supuesto que no estaba listo para abandonar a su familia. Pero otra opción no tenían gracias a la carta que había mandado Cian a la capital. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora para protegerlos.

Desapareciendo en el paisaje, Marina se desplomó en el suelo producto de la tristeza en su corazón. Cian quien había hecho la promesa a su padre socorrió a abrazarla, no era un sentimiento real por ella y más se trataba de una obligación, pero Marina lo tomó con gusto haciéndole sentir un poco mejor. Le agradeció acariciando un poco su cabeza, cosa a la que Cian no pudo poner resistencia como parte de su promesa. Madre e hijo pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos en soledad. La casa aunque no había mucha diferencia en el ruido, se sentía ahora mucho más silenciosa y vacía.

Con la llegada del lunes se iniciaba una nueva semana, saliendo de casa más temprano de lo habitual, Riolu se sentó en una banca de la plaza cercana a la escuela para terminar la tarea que no había tenido tiempo de realizar los días anteriores.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, putito. —Se paró Machop a su lado esperando una respuesta. Cian hizo lo que siempre y lo ignoró. Por supuesto que debían verse de nuevo todos los días si asistían a la misma escuela. No había razón en responder un comentario tan tonto—. ¿Le escribes una carta a tu novio Kuro? —Intentó molestarle con otro tema, obtuvo el mismo resultado—. ¡Le diré a profesor que estás haciendo la tarea antes de clases! —Se marchó corriendo.

—Veo que te siguen molestando jiji. —Llegó Zorua a saludarle pero tampoco le hizo caso. Aún así el Pokémon tipo siniestro se quedó junto a él sin decir nada, esperando que terminara sus deberes. Riolu imaginó que solo había ido a copiarle las respuestas, pero eso no era asunto suyo, si quería hacerlo era libre de copiarle a voluntad.

—Gracias por devolverme la mochila. —Agradeció mientras guardaba todas sus cosas una vez que terminó de escribir.

—No es nada, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad de ver dónde vivías jiji. —Contestó Kuro con honestidad—. ¿Ya conseguiste el nuevo número que salió ayer? —Preguntó ansioso de tener a alguien con quien hablar de él.

Con todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana Riolu lo había olvidado por completo ir a la revistería. Sólo hasta ese momento que Kuro lo había traído a la mesa es que lo recordó. Lamentó dar una respuesta negativa al mismo tiempo que estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa como castigo a su cerebro por tener que esperar una semana entera para conseguirlo.

—No te preocupes que yo lo he traído conmigo jiji. —Le mostró un poco de la cubierta saliendo de su mochila—. ¡Si quieres más tarde podemos leerlo juntos! —Le ofreció iluminando la cara de Cian apenas lo dijo.

Ambos Pokémon corrieron hacia la escuela ahora que ya era tarde, siendo los últimos en llegar al salón y hacerlo juntos, no pudieron evitar recibir comentarios de sus compañeros insinuando que habían llegado tarde por otras razones. Comentarios que Riolu ignoró como ya estaba acostumbrado, y Kuro solo rió de escucharlos. No había razón de desmentir algo que le parecía gracioso si a Cian no le importaba.

Comenzando la mañana revisando la tarea, Riolu consiguió un sobresaliente, Zorua apenas había conseguido el pase. Machop por otro lado había logrado responder menos de la mitad de los ejercicios bien. Para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, Blanca acusó a Cian de haberla hecho esa misma mañana, pero al profesor no le importó. Después de todo estaba bien hecha y mucho mejor presentada que la de muchos otros Pokémon. Todos menos Cian rieron cuando el profesor tomó de ejemplo el trabajo de Blanca sobre cómo no hacer las tarea.

—Maldito Cian, me has hecho quedar mal de nuevo. —Murmuró viéndolo fijamente—. Que seas el único que no se ríe significa que eres el culpable de esto y lo sabes. —Pensó buscando venganza.

El día transcurrió lento y pesado como cualquier lunes común y corriente. Cian siguió tan callado como siempre, y Kuro poco a poco se iba integrando más en las conversaciones del grupo cuando el profesor debía salir un momento por cualquier motivo. Si bien deseaba hablar más con Cian, podía esperar a la salida para hacerlo. Mientras tanto se divertía platicando con Kalem, quien le ponía al día con todo lo que había pasado en el grupo antes de que él llegara.

Cuando la campana de salida resonó a lo largo de la institución, todos los Pokémon salvo Cian se apresuraron a retirarse del lugar. Él se quedó en el salón ordenando sus cosas dentro de su mochila. Kuro lo esperaba afuera junto a Kalem, quien había decidido acompañarlos por su propia cuenta.

—¡Vamos vamos! —Lo apresuró Kuro recordando al Pokémon lucha que traía su historieta consigo.

Cian guardó el resto de sus cosas con velocidad al ser recordado de este hecho. Optando por llevar su libreta en mano. No había tiempo que perder en acomodar todo dentro de su mochila. Riolu y Emolga no habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para decir que alguna vez fueron amigos, pero tampoco tenían nada en contra el uno del otro, nada más allá de la incomodidad de tener que soportar a Sentret, eso era más culpa del profesor que de Riolu por lo que podía perdonarlo. Sólo lo molestaba porque Machop le había metido ideas en la cabeza de que era divertido meterse con él. Podían llevarse bien con tal de pasar tiempo con Kuro. Blanca por su parte se sintió traicionado al ver como Kalem los elegía a ellos por encima de su persona.

—¡No me digas que ya te contaminó la sangre ese perro! —Le gritó Blanca apenas llegaron a la plaza más cercana a la escuela.

—¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que uses esas palabras! —Le respondió Kalem molesto—. ¡Mientras sigas con esa actitud no tenemos nada de qué hablar! —Le dio la espalda a Machop, insistiendo a Zorua y Riolu que debían acelerar el paso.

Kuro volteó a ver Kalem y después a Cian, viendo que ninguno de los dos tenía interés en hacer algo más con Blanca decidió hacer como ellos e ignorarlo. Sin embargo Machop no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y cuando Riolu pasó a su lado decidió enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

—¡Ya me tienes harto con tu actitud de niño bueno! —Se le lanzó encima llevándolo al suelo con él—. ¡Eres un puto sangre sucia! ¡No tienes derecho a sentirte superior a mi! ¡No tienes derecho a robarte a mis amigos! —Gritaba con toda su alma arrojando golpe tras golpe a los brazos de Riolu que lo protegían de impactar directo contra su cara.

Kuro y Kalem se lanzaron a defenderlo de Blanca pero la fuerza con la que este arremetía no era ninguna broma. Machop intentaba lastimarlos de gravedad a como diera lugar. Con un solo golpe que alcanzó a impactar contra el hocico de Riolu lo hizo sangrar de los labios. Sólo hasta entonces Riolu contraatacó pateándolo en el estómago, frenando así su acto de agresión. Nada se podía comparar a la fuerza natural de los Pokémon tipo lucha.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Exclamó Kalem cuando lograron separarlos, él enfrentando a Blanca, y Kuro revisando a Cian jadeando aún en el suelo—. ¡Quiero que te vayas a casa! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! —Gritó con enojo sacando un par de chispas por sus mejillas, algo que nadie más que Machop pudo notar en ese momento. El pokémon no tuvo otra opción más que la de retroceder jurando obtener su venganza algún día.

—Lo mejor será llevarte a casa. —Sugirió Kuro al ver el estado de Riolu una vez que se puso de pie—. Dejemos lo de la historieta para otro día. —No pudo evitar dejar escapar una de sus risas características al ver dentro de todo Riolu se encontraba bien, o al menos no tan mal.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó Kalem con Cian por las acciones de su hasta entonces mejor amigo.

—No te preocupes... Contestó Riolu tratando de limpiarse la sangre del labio—. Seguro que he hecho algo para molestarle. No importa que tan bueno seas, en la historia de alguien seguramente serás el villano.

—¡Que genial pensamiento! —Se emocionó Kalem al escuchar decir eso a Cian.

—No te alteres demasiado, solo es una frase de Greninja jiji. —Explicó Kuro.

Emolga al no saber de qué hablaban les cuestionó con especial interés. Riolu y Zorua no se pensaron dos veces en empezar a explicar con detalle la trama de la historieta que tanto les gustaba durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Riolu.

Emocionado por el mundo nuevo que se presentaba ante él. Emolga se despidió de ellos tan pronto como llegaron a la casa de Riolu para ir en busca de las historietas de Greninja, tenia tanto con lo que debía ponerse al día para estar en la misma plática que Cian y Kuro.

Entregando a Cian a Marina, Kuro le explicó lo que había pasado para que este terminase así. Haciendo mención al heroísmo de Riolu para no responder a las agresiones de Machop en un principio. Marina le invitó un poco de helado como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su hijo y lo dejó marchar recordándole que las puertas a su casa siempre estaban abiertas para él y su padre.

Apenas cerró la puerta después que Kuro se marchó corrió a atender la herida de Cian, premiandolo por lo valiente que había sido, comentándole también lo feliz que le hacía ver que una vez más volvía a tener amigos. Prometiendo prepararle fideos para cenar como recompensa.

Cayendo en cuenta que su padre no volvería durante el resto del día, Riolu comenzó a apreciar las cosas que hacía su madre todos los días por él. Volviendo a verla como una aliada suya a pesar de su país de origen. Después de todo si su padre cumplía su promesa de que Cian entrase al ejército de Áurea, ya no tenía por qué guardarle algún rencor.

Cuando terminó la cena, Cian corrió a abrazarla, una vez más por compromiso más que por afección. Marina no podía quejarse, era más de lo que su hijo le había dado en meses. Una vez más le respondió acariciándole la cabeza con gentileza.

Los problemas volvieron a él a la mañana siguiente cuando ordenando su mochila descubrió que le hacía falta su cuaderno principal. —Esto no puede ser posible. —Pensó Riolu desesperado—. Siempre me aseguro de guardarlo bien antes de salir. —Se esforzó en hacer memoria de cuando fue la última vez que lo vio. Recordando que lo traía en sus manos hasta el momento en que Blanca lo derribó la tarde anterior.

Pidiendo al cielo que se tratase de un error, volvió a sacar todas las cosas de su mochila una vez más, esperando que por algún milagro estuviese dentro escondido entre un par de libros. Su disgusto fue grande cuando tuvo que aceptar que en efecto lo había perdido. —Quizá si vuelvo al punto en donde me ha asaltado ese salvaje logre encontrarlo por ahí tirado. —Expresó para sí saliendo a toda prisa, despidiéndose de Marina con un grito desde la entrada.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?! —Preguntó nervioso al viento, buscando por toda la plaza. Desgraciadamente no tenía mucho más tiempo para buscarla. Gracias al tiempo extra que le tomó revisar su mochila antes de salir de casa, apenas contaba con los minutos necesarios para llegar a la escuela sin afectar su puntualidad. No tuvo más opción que retirarse de la plaza esperando reanudar su búsqueda hasta la salida.

Entrando detrás del profesor, se apresuró a tomar su lugar con calma. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre su libreta, que no notó la diferencia en el ambiente durante esa mañana. Ni siquiera se percató de la referencia a Greninja que Kuro usó ese día como saludo cuando se sentó a su lado. Este último lo tomó con gracia dejando escapar su risa característica al ver cómo Cian se ponía a reescribir la tarea del libro a toda velocidad en una libreta extra que cargaba consigo.

—¿A ti qué te pasa? —Preguntó extrañada Coffee, la Buneary representante del grupo, a Cian cuando se encontró de frente con él de camino a su asiento ahora que era el turno del Riolu de pasar al frente para que el profesor califique su tarea. Gracias a eso su profesor Zebstrika volteó a verlo con anticipo, notando de inmediato lo agitado que se veía su alumno luego que este a penas había podido terminar la actividad justo a tiempo con la ayuda de Kuro.

Tan rápido como entregó su libreta, Zebstrika reconoció que se trataba de un cuaderno diferente al de siempre, además la calidad de la escritura estaba por debajo del nivel típico de Cian. Las respuestas del cuestionario estaban mal contestadas e incluso algunas preguntas ni siquiera coincidían con las que había pedido. Pero sí que lo hacían con las que Kuro había entregado. Estuvo a punto de hacerle una pregunta al respecto, imaginó que Cian era demasiado listo como para copiar descaradamente de alguien más. Tenía que haber algo más que lo llevó a entregar ese trabajo. Fue solo cuando levanto la cara para verle el rostro que se distrajo con la bandita que llevaba en el labio inferior, que tuvo un panorama más amplio del asunto.

Uniendo uno a uno los puntos, Zebstrika no requería ser un detective profesional para llegar a la conclusión de que alguien estaba molestando a Riolu. —Probablemente por sus gustos—. Pensó devolviendo la libreta a Cian antes de hacerle tomar asiento nuevamente. Como era la primera vez que fallaba en una tarea y creyendo que no era del todo su culpa, le dio un día más para entregarla. Cian pasó a sentarse un poco más tranquilo de escuchar esto.

Tratando de pensar en un posible responsable, Zebstrika se tomó un momento antes de llamar a otro niño al frente. —No debería dudar así de mis alumnos. —Pensó buscando en la lista por el siguiente a pasar—. Aunque si se encontrase en este salón seguramente sería... - Continuó su soliloquio cuando leyó el nombre del próximo en la lista, haciendo memoria sobre todas las veces que lo había visto molestando a otros compañeros durante el curso.

—¡Blanca Machop! —Habló fuerte para que lo escuchara desde la parte trasera del salón. Llamó otras tres veces más por su nombre, pero nunca se hizo presente. Le preguntó al Phanpy que se sentaba a su lado por su compañero, el alumno respondió con miedo a la pregunta explicando que no había asistido ese día a clases.

Aumentando sus sospechas por él. Zebstrika comenzó a azotar su pezuña contra el suelo repetidamente, creando un molesto sonido que se dejaba escuchar por toda el aula. Pidió a sus alumnos que guardaran silencio mientras terminaba de revisar la tarea, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirle que los sonidos venían de él. La primera y única vez que lo intentaron terminaron saliendo 15 minutos más tarde como castigo por inventar cosas en su nombre. Ahora solo se limitaban a verlo hacer eso cada que algo lo ponía nervioso.

Tal como ya era costumbre, Zebstrika pronto dejó el salón para ir a beber un poco de agua y pensar mejor las cosas, además de aprovechar para pasar a la dirección y hacer una llamada a la casa de Cian. Aún si no tenía al culpable, debía hablar con sus padres sobre lo que había notado en el chico hasta ahora, incluyendo la hipótesis sobre el origen de su comportamiento anormal. Mientras tanto en el salón Cian explicaba a Kuro lo que había pasado con su cuaderno, agradeciéndole por hacer tiempo con el profesor para alcanzar a terminar la tarea aún cuando no le había dicho nada. Kuro respondió con su clásica risa, advirtiendo a Cian que el día apenas comenzaba, que la justicia prevalecerá para el final de este.

El resto de alumnos molestaba a Sky el Phanpy diciendo que lo iban a acusar con Blanca por decir que no había asistido. Así como intentaba hacer ahora con Cian, Machop ya se había encargado de convencer a todos para que molestasen a diario al niño elefante, haciéndoles creer que eran amigos y que así se llevaban desde siempre. Phanpy nunca tuvo opción de elegir, ni la convicción necesaria para hablar con el maestro sobre ello.

La tarde llegó y con el cambio en la coloración del cielo las clases llegaron a su fin. Riolu se apresuró a salir del salón para partir en busca de su libreta. Emolga se le unió preguntando si no iban a juntarse a leer la historieta esa tarde. Cosa que Cian había olvidado por completo en la obsesión por recuperar sus pertenencias. Se detuvo entonces a esperar por Kuro pero este dijo tener asuntos pendientes que debía resolver esa tarde primero. Se despidieron entonces los tres, partiendo cada uno por su cuenta con la promesa de que se juntarían sin falta al día siguiente.

De vuelta en la plaza, Riolu resumió su ingenua búsqueda, repasando todos los lugares que ya había revisado en la mañana, esperando encontrar un sitio nuevo que hubiera ignorado por algún descuido entre las prisas. Tampoco le quitó el ojo a las manos de los Pokémon que pasaban a su alrededor, asegurando que ninguno de ellos la hubiera encontrado antes. Al cabo de media hora la plaza había quedado nuevamente en silencio, sin signos del cuaderno en ningún lado.

Perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas de encontrarla, se sentó un momento en una banca del centro, la oscuridad comenzaba a tener acto de presencia. Recargando sus manos por detrás de la espalda, estiró sus piernas y volteó a ver las estrellas que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse notar. —Adiós manuscrito perdido... —Estiró una mano hacia el cielo pensando en todos los dibujos que no volvería a ver.

—Tal parece que esa bola de pelos me habló con la verdad. —Se apareció Blanca ante él, llevando su mochila en la espalda pese a que no había asistido a clases.

—¿Que quieres? —Preguntó Cian sin voltear a verlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero ahora mismo no había forma de ignorarlo.

—En realidad estaba buscando a cierto elefante azul que me pareció ver rodando por aquí... —Respondió con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que dejaba ver la maldad de sus verdaderas intenciones—. Pero alguien me ha dicho que si venía a esta plaza encontraría algo más divertido. —Le expresó con una pausa esperando ver la reacción de Riolu—. ¿No quieres saber quién fue? —Se vio obligado a hacer la pregunta al ver que no hubo interés alguno por parte de Cian.

—No me importa... —Respondió en voz baja. Sólo había un Pokémon al que le había contado su problema, sólo él sabía dónde estaría esa tarde.

—Quizá si te muestro esto espabiles un poco. —Sacó de su mochila el único cuaderno que llevaba consigo. Una mirada por el rabillo del ojo bastó para que Cian la reconociera de inmediato.

—¡Mi libreta! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie, pero antes de pudiera dar un paso al frente Machop la rompió por la mitad tirando algunas de sus hojas por el suelo

—¡Eres un...! —Ni siquiera se dio tiempo para terminar su propia frase antes de lanzarse al ataque sobre Blanca. Con una agilidad tal que impidió hacer reacción alguna a su rival, llevó a Blanca hasta el suelo donde lo dominó sentándose encima suyo—. ¡Maldito! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer un poco de saliva sobre la cara del Machop.

Sujetándolo del cuello contra el suelo con un brazo, se preparó para darle un golpe directo en la cara con el otro. Sin embargo su agresión fue detenida por un Scraggy y un Pancham que taclearon a Cian por un costado para liberar a Machop de sus garras.

Agradeciendo por su ayuda, Blanca se levantó del suelo con los pedazos de la libreta de Cian en mano, saliendo de ahí con el tiempo que sus subordinados le habían comprando.

—¡No te meterás con el jefe! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Pancham y Scraggy mientras presionaban ahora ellos a Riolu contra el suelo. No le tomó demasiado tiempo a Cian quitarselos de encima con un golpe en la cara a cada uno que los hizo volver a casa llorando. No le importaba si ambos eran un año menor a él, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su búsqueda por alcanzar a Blanca.

Saliendo en la misma dirección que Machop, no fue difícil encontrarlo, pues ahora mismo podía verlo arriba de una pequeña fuente artesanal más próxima a la salida que guiaba a la entrada de la escuela. Cuando Machop se percató que Riolu lo había alcanzado, con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro volteó a verlo, dejando caer uno de los restos del cuaderno al interior de la fuente.

Corriendo directo hasta la fuente, Riolu se asomó en ella buscando reconocer la que parte de la libreta había arrojado dentro, no obstante notó de inmediato algo extraño en el agua. La apariencia cristalina ya no estaba más, en cambio un tono más turbio y opaco impedían apreciar lo que había en ella más allá de una débil silueta sumergida en el agua.

— ¿Algún problema? —Rió Machop tras la pregunta—. Creí que querías recuperar tu cuaderno a cualquier precio.

—¿Por qué...? —Volteó a verlo a los ojos esperando una respuesta sincera, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera haber hecho para molestarle.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! —Le gritó para mantenerse firme luego de sentir esa mirada de desconsuelo—. ¡Todavía que eres un Pokémon con sangre sucia tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí constantemente! ¡Sacas mejores notas, te robas a mis amigos, eres seleccionado por Flygon para representar a la escuela durante el viaje! —Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento—. ¡No voy a permitir que me sigas ridiculizando a mi o a mi pueblo!

—¿De verdad te molestan esas cosas? —Se acercó Cian a Blanca lentamente, incrédulo de las razones que escuchaba. Tenía que haber algo más, en las historietas los malos tenían motivos mayores para convertirse en villanos. No podía ser que los motivos de alguien a quien veía como rival fuesen tan simples como esos.

—Si te soy sincero lo que más me molesta es tu simple presencia. —Habló un poco más calmado dejando a Riolu sin palabras, creyendo que lo había dominado con su discurso de odio.

—Tiene que haber algo más... —Contestó después de un gran silencio—. Mi rival tiene que tener mejores razones que esas. Seguro quieres salvar a tu propio mundo, ¿no es así?

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —Le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara que sentó a Riolu contra la pared de la fuente—. ¿Salvar un mundo? ¡Estoy harto que siempre salgas con tonterías infantiles cada que abres la boca! ¡Seguro tu padre pensaba lo mismo y por eso decidió abandonarte a ti junto a tu madre, la basura de Plata, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad!

Tan pronto como escuchó estas palabras la cara de Riolu cambió su expresión completamente. Finalmente había dado en el clavo que despertó su ira. —¡Mi papá no me abandonó! —Se levantó del suelo con velocidad—. ¡Y mi mamá no es ninguna basura! —Gritó el doble de fuerte en desesperación—. ¡Retira esas palabras! —Se puso en posición para dar el mayor golpe de su vida hasta ahora.

—¡No lo golpees Cian! —Se escuchó la voz de Kuro gritando con fuerza desde la distancia—. ¡Recuerda tu postura de héroe!

Escuchando esa súplica Cian se detuvo firme en su lugar, cuestionando qué hubiera hecho Greninja en una situación así. Momento de apertura que Blanca no dudó en aprovechar arremetiendo contra Cian con una serie de puñetazos a lo largo de su cara, pecho y costillas.

—¡¿Tu postura de héroe?! —Se burló Machop sin frenar ninguno de sus golpes hasta derribar a Cian en el suelo, donde cambió golpes por patadas sucesivas a sus brazos y piernas—. Los héroes no existen, y si así fuera, un sangre sucia como tú jamás lograría convertirse en uno! —Siguió pateando al chico hasta asegurarse que no se pudiera mover más. Dejándolo a su absoluta merced—. ¡Es tiempo que aprendas cuál es tu verdadero lugar y te sumerjas en un charco de mierda y meados como debe ser el resto de tu vida sucia! —Lo levantó sobre su cabeza con dificultad para arrojarlo de lleno a la fuente en medio de la oscuridad.

Batallando para mantener el equilibrio, sintió Machop como algo le arrebató a Riolu de las manos y lo jaló hacia atrás. Se trataba de Emolga, quien había planeado desde un árbol cercano con la idea de llevarse a Cian volando. Lo único que consiguió fue jalarlo de un brazo llevando a los dos Pokémon tipo lucha al suelo.

—¡Kalem! —Se sorprendió Blanca cuando lo reconoció la silueta de Emolga en medio de la oscuridad—. Entonces de verdad vas a traicionarme...

—Yo también soy un sangre sucia de Plata. —Le sacó la lengua sin soltar el brazo de Cian aún tendido con la cara dando contra la tierra.

—¡Estoy rodeado de pura mierda! —Se quejó Blanca en frustración.

—¡Sigue adelante Sky! —Volvió a gritar Zorua juntándose con Emolga, motivando a Phanpy para que no se detuviera en su arremetida contra Machop. Razones no le faltaban para querer hacerlo, pero si alguien que le diera el último empujón para realizar lo que llevaba todo el año deseando. Impacto por fin de lleno contra Machop empujándolo contra la pared de la fuente dejándolo en un estado igual de lamentable que el de Riolu.

Los tres juntos se reunieron junto a Blanca y sujetándolo de piernas, brazos, y cabeza lo lanzaron a la fuente a pesar de todas sus súplicas para que se detuvieran. Entre risas y burlas, le obligaron a sumergirse en las aguas que él mismo se había encargado de ensuciar junto a sus amigos Scraggy y Pancham.

—Ahora sí que es verdad que estás rodeado de mierda. —Comentó Emolga cubriendo su boca con la mano para reir con discreción pues no le dejaban decir esa palabra en casa.

Cuando se pudo poner de pie dentro de la fuente Machop juró vengarse de todos y cada uno de ellos apenas saliera de ahí. Prometiendo una muerte dolorosa para todos, empezando por Kuro al ser la mente maestra detrás de todo. No fue sino hasta que se limpió el agua de los ojos que se percató que ya no estaban solos los niños en la plaza. Zebstrika se encontraba junto a Kuro y Kalem escuchando todo lo que Blanca había dicho. Phanpy había huído del lugar tan pronto como Machop cayó al agua por idea de Kuro. Y junto a Cian se encontraba Marina, preocupada por el estado de su hijo, pero feliz de haber escuchado a Cian gritar por defender su nombre.

—Kuro... —Habló Cian con dificultad desde el pecho de Marina—. Gracias por detenerme en ese momento... —Cerró los ojos, un párpado detrás del otro. No estaba inconsciente pero sí muy adolorido de tantos golpes y patadas.

—Jiji. —Rió de forma traviesa—. Tú también actuaste de acuerdo al plan. —Le contestó con una gran sonrisa explicando lo que acababa de pasar.

El plan de Kuro consistía en entregarle la libreta de Cian a Blanca antes de comenzar las clases por la mañana de ese mismo día a cambio de que no se presentase al aula; prometiendo que se aseguraría que Cian aparecería en solitario para buscarla en esa misma plaza durante la tarde. Esto le daría oportunidad de encontrar en el salón a alguien que quisiera vengarse de él lo suficiente como para ayudarlo. Si Cian no entregaba su tarea Zebstrika notaría que algo andaba mal, las heridas de Cian ayudarían para esto, no obstante Cian estaba determinado a cumplir con sus deberes, por lo que tuvo que interferir en pasarle preguntas y respuestas equivocadas para lograr su objetivo. Así sería más fácil convencer al maestro de que alguien estaba molestando a Cian en la plaza después de clases.

Durante la tarde se quedó a hablar con Sky para convencerle, cosa que no le llevó mucho tiempo con algo de motivación, confesó que aunque no esperaba que la madre de Cian se presentase a hablar con el profesor lo tomó como un golpe de suerte, si estaba ella presente sería más fácil interrumpir su junta para avisar que algo ocurría con Cian. Si el profesor no le creía al menos su madre lo haría. Para su sorpresa Zebstrika se levantó de su asiento casi de inmediato en cuando mencionó que el atacante era Blanca.

Lo único que le faltaba en el plan era un informante, alguien que le avisara cuando el encuentro tuviera lugar en la plaza. Su mejor opción para esto era Kalem, quien al prometer verse hasta el día siguiente, sabía estaría vagando cerca de la escuela buscando a un amigo con quien pasar el resto de la tarde. Entre Phanpy y él se dedicaron a buscarlo en los alrededores. Cuando dieron con su ubicación este les contó lo que había visto hacer a Blanca y sus amigos en la fuente, por lo que le pidieron que les mantuviera vigilados desde lo alto de un árbol para mandar una alerta si veía que se acercaban a ella con Cian.

—¿Planeaste todo eso tú solo? —Preguntó Kalem impresionado de tanta palabrería.

—Digamos que yo planee solo una fracción de todo, pero la mayor parte fue un esfuerzo en conjunto tuyo, de Cian, de Sky, del profesor, y de la mamá de Cian. —Contestó Zorua con humildad—. ¡Todos y cada uno de nosotros podemos ser héroes en nuestro día a día! —Citó una frase de Greninja.

—Muy bien equipo de héroes, nos vemos mañana en clases. —Se despidió Zebstrika llevándose a Blanca consigo—. Y en cuanto a ti jovencito vendrás conmigo a la escuela donde esperaremos a que venga tus padres a recogerte. Tienes mucho qué explicar. —Sentenció en la lejanía.

Quedando Marina sólo con los niños, llevó a cenar a Kuro y Kalem como pago por su esfuerzo en conjunto, y a Cian como premio a su comportamiento ejemplar. Dentro del restaurante los 3 niños se pusieron a leer la historieta mientras comían, platicaban y reían. Había mucho con lo que Kalem debía ponerse al día a pesar de lo mucho que había leído la noche anterior. Dando oportunidad a Kuro y Cian de conocerse mejor en base a sus frases, personajes y capítulos favoritos.

Cuando fue hora de regresar, Marina se comprometió en dejar a cada uno en su casa; empezando por Kalem que vivía cerca del restaurante. Cuando fue el turno de dejar a Kuro este no dio su dirección. En cambio se bajó en la casa de Phanpy y esperó a que abrieran la puerta. quedándose con él para entregarle un poco de cena como pago a su ayuda. Desde ahí él mismo prometió poder regresar a casa sólo, por lo que se despidió de Cian esperando verse al día siguiente en la escuela.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Cian estaba exhausto y Marina iba pensando en la plática que había tenido con Zebstrika. Plática en la que sin ir a más rodeos, le habían preguntado si sabía algo sobre que a su hijo le gustase otro niño de su mismo género. Al principio se le hizo extraño e incluso imposible, pero luego de ver como Kuro y Cian terminaban uno las frases del otro, sentía que cada vez era una posibilidad más real.

Pasando a recostarlo hasta su cama, Marina se sentó a verlo dormir en silencio un momento antes de salir. Tomando su tiempo para observar el traje de Greninja que Riolu tenía desde hace dos años, recordando la portada de la historieta de Zorua, ya no se veía igual a este. Es natural que dentro de las historias de superhéroes, los trajes vayan mejorando para ir teniendo mejores cosas para situaciones cada vez más peligrosas. Tomó la historieta con el número más grande en la estantería de Cian y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A la mañana siguiente Cian salió de casa más temprano que de costumbre tras despedirse con un beso de Marina. En el camino a la escuela pasó por la fuente donde había peleado con Machop, encontrando la mitad de su cuaderno aún en el suelo. Para su mala suerte era la mitad con los apuntes. no tenía caso guardarla ya. Tampoco había mucho que lamentar. Si bien había perdido sus dibujos, ya no se sentía solo. Tiró la libreta rota en la basura y se sentó en la banca de siempre a hacer tanto la tarea del día como la que había quedado pendiente de entregar y que había prometido para ese día.

Al terminar se dirigió a la escuela con el tiempo justo. El bullicio antes de clases era el de siempre, pero el ambiente se sentía diferente. los rumores de lo que había pasado el día anterior comenzaban a esparcirse. Cuando las campanadas marcaron el comienzo del día escolar, Zebstrika ordenó silencio para hacer un importante anuncio.

Blanca ya no formaría parte del curso, de hecho ya no podía asistir a esa escuela. Su comportamiento agresivo, los daños a la propiedad privada y pública, sumados a las declaraciones de diferentes alumnos. Eran pruebas suficientes para prohibirle seguir estudiando en el plantel. El año que pasó con ellos sería invalidado y comenzaría en otra escuela en una generación más abajo.


	11. Horizonte de eventos Parte 3

_**Capítulo 11: Scherzo en el horizonte de eventos.**_

* * *

Con sólo tres días de conocerle, Kuro consiguió deshacerse de la pesadilla del aula. Zebstrika ofreció el asiento vacío al Sentret invasor que compartía lugar con Emolga y Staryu, pero antes de que este pudiera moverse, Kalem tomó sus cosas y se trasladó al lado de Phanpy. Ahora los dos últimos asientos de la cuarta fila estaban ocupados por Cian y Kuro al frente, Kalem y Sky al fondo.

Dejando pasar un par de minutos para que los alumnos asimilen la noticia, los dejó hablar en voz baja. Nadie más que el grupo de Kuro sabía bien qué había pasado, pero intuían que tenía que ver con los moretones que Cian llevaba en todo el cuerpo. Buneary intentó cuestionarlo pero el grupo de 4 había pactado con la mirada no decir nada sobre el tema. Intento que resultó inútil cuando Zebstrika los expuso indirectamente al ordenarles acudir a la dirección a tres de ellos, dejando a Sky fuera del asunto.

—¿Suspendidos? —Leyó en voz alta la nota que le entregó la directora Rapidash escrita en tinta roja, sellada por su pezuña.

—Si bien es cierto que Blanca ya no forma parte de esta institución y sus acciones fueron por demás detestables, el comportamiento que ustedes exhibieron ayer se aleja mucho de nuestros valores como escuela. No hay excusa que valga para meterse en problemas o molestar a niños menores a ustedes. Será una suspensión de 3 días para que piensen en lo que han hecho y la forma en que pueden rectificar el camino. —Se levantó de su lugar—. Vayan por sus cosas, los acompañaré a la salida y nos veremos aquí el Lunes sin falta nuevamente.

Perplejos, los tres Pokémon se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué decir o cómo responder. Mientras caminaban a la salida Kalem preguntó a Kuro si tenía algún plan, pero este respondió con una negativa. En cambio mencionó que es parte de un héroe soportar el dolor del mundo en sus hombros. Lo mejor era hacer caso para no meterse en más problemas.

De los tres, Cian fue el que peor lo tomó, pues aún desde afuera de la escuela seguía empujando la reja suplicando porque lo dejaran pasar. Requirió de muchos repasos a las últimas palabras de Kuro antes de poder calmarse un poco y dejar de llorar. Sin saber que hacer se alejaron de la escuela caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando se encontraron cara a cara con una Marina que venía del supermercado.

—¡Ya deja de reirte! —Le reclamó Cian aún con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre, quien no podía parar de reír de manera discreta tras escuchar la situación de los tres niños sentados frente a ella en la sala de su casa.

—Perdón, perdón. —Se disculpó entre risas—. Pero es que me ha parecido muy graciosa la actitud de la directora. Total yo estaba en contra de que fueras a la escuela con esas heridas. —Se levantó y pasó por detrás de ellos en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Por que no se quedan a jugar un rato en lo que preparo algo de comer? —Invitó a Kuro y Kalem a pasar a la habitación de Cian.

—¡Muchas gracias mamá de Cian! —Mencionaron los dos Pokémon invitados y se pusieron en marcha a la habitación del Riolu aún cuando este no estaba de acuerdo a que entraran sin su permiso y vieran el desorden que tenía por todas partes.

—¡Caray, tienes muchas historietas! —Gritó Emolga sorprendido mirando el estante donde tenía todos los libros que habían salido hasta el momento de Greninja—. ¡No toquen las historietas! —Respondió Riolu molesto—. Y también tienes muchos juguetes jiji. —Agregó Kuro abriendo el baúl donde guardaba toda clase de cosas y objetos—. ¡No toquen los juguetes! —Volvió a Gritar Cian inútilmente, los dos compañeros suyos seguían poniendo sus manos en todo lo que les llamaba la atención.

—¡Ay no, ya lo rompiste Kuro! —Escuchó Marina gritar a uno de los niños a lo lejos. No podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en apenas un par de días con su hijo. Risas y gritos de alegría era algo nunca imaginó escuchar en su casa en el futuro próximo. —Si tan solo Ao estuviera aquí para verlo—. Pensó en que lo mejor sería escribirle una carta hablando sobre el cambio de Cian, cuando la distrajo un notorio y repentino cambio en el ambiente.

De pronto y sin razón alguna, ningún ruido se escuchaba más en el lugar. Ni en la habitación de Cian, ni en el exterior. Asomando su cabeza desde la ventana de la cocina se percató que una leve brisa se dejaba sentir con la suficiente fuerza para mover un poco las ramas de los árboles, pero estos no parecían emitir ningún ruido de arrastre. Era como si silencio total se hubiera apoderado de su hogar. En eso una oscuridad extraña comenzó a inundar la casa poco a poco. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y perturbó su mente con toda clase de ideas negativas, haciéndole salir en busca de los niños tan pronto como pudo, luchando por no entrar en pánico. No obstante sus piernas se vieron paralizadas en una sensación que le hacía creer como si la mitad de su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de cemento cuando al llegar a la sala observó cómo, a través del pequeño espacio que hay entre la puerta principal y el suelo, dos pilares oscuros bloqueaban el paso completo de la luz. Alguien o algo estaba de pie afuera, esperando en silencio.

—¿Mamá, has visto el pegamento? —Preguntó Cian, en compañía de sus amigos, por detrás de ella, sacándole un susto tal que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Antes de lograr articular palabra tomó a su hijo en sus manos y lo abrazó con mucha insistencia y cariño—. ¡Mamá, me averguenzas frente a mis amigos! —Se separó de ella para juntarse de nuevo con Kuro y Kalem. En ese momento la oscuridad se disipó y la casa recuperó su luz normal.

—Esa si que fue una nube larga. —Mencionó Kuro volteando a ver el techo en cuanto notó el aumento de luz en el interior.

—¿Una nube? —Preguntó Marina en voz baja volteando a ver la puerta de entrada. Lo que sea que hubiera estado ahí ya no se encontraba más—. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? —Se preguntó abriendo la puerta aún con temor.

No teniendo suficiente con confirmar que el frente estaba vacío sin rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar, volteó a ver el cielo confirmando que en efecto una nube muy grande se encontraba huyendo a toda prisa del sol. Las hojas y las ramas también habían recuperado su sonido al mecerse con el viento. —Creo que me voy a enfermar. —Caminó a sentarse en la sala un momento para pensar en lo que había presenciado, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de una alucinación.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Kalem trató de leer la mayor cantidad de historietas que pudo mientras que Cian y Kuro jugaban con figuras de acción sobre la cama del Riolu hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Cian con mucho recelo le prestó una parte de su colección a Kalem para que siguiera leyendo en su casa con la promesa de que se las devolviera lo antes posible. Cian pasó la cena en compañía de su madre, contándole todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Marina escuchó con gran gusto todo lo que su hijo contaba, pero en su interior seguía un poco nerviosa, pensando en la experiencia que había vivido por la mañana.

Al día siguiente madre e hijo, quienes habían dormido juntos por capricho de Marina, fueron despertados por un ataque incesante de timbres en la entrada. Se trataba de Kalem que ya había terminado de leer las historietas y deseaba devolverlas para pedir otra parte. Marina le ofreció entrar a lo que accedió de inmediato dirigiéndose directo a la habitación de Cian. El último volumen que le prestó Cian terminaba en cliffhanger y poco pudo dormir pensando en la manera en que se resolvería todo.

Recordando lo mucho que sufrió el mes que salió ese volumen esperando la conclusión. Cian se sentó junto a él para volver a vivir ese momento. Pasaron la mañana leyendo en silencio y platicando poco sobre lo que iba ocurriendo. Kalem no podía creer lo que se había perdido todos esos años así como tampoco podía creer lo cercano que era a Cian ahora, un Pokémon que hasta la semana pasada le desagradaba por su forma de ser ahora tenía mucho en común con él. Gracias a Kuro una amistad había nacido entre ellos.

—¿Cian, a ti te gusta alguien? —Preguntó Kalem en la mesa cuando bajaron a comer por el llamado de Marina.

—¿De qué hablas? —Respondió el Riolu visiblemente enrojecido por la pregunta.

—Vamos, todos en el salón sabemos que Coffee siente algo por ti y no solo es por tus notas. —Mencionó Emolga como si se tratase de cualquier cosa—. A mi se me hace que ustedes dos harían muy buena pareja. —Añadió

—Coffee... ¡¿la misma Coffee que creo?! —Se levantó de su asiento en un impulso tal que hizo derribar la silla hasta el suelo.

—Coffee Bunneary. —Aclaró con la boca llena de los panqueques de Marina en total tranquilidad.

—¡No, nunca! —Exclamó luego de pensar en todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con ella—. ¡Además es una niña y todos sabemos que las niñas tienen bichos! —Se cruzó de brazos apenado tratando de ocultar que también le gustaba un poco. Marina al escucharlo no pudo evitar reír un poco con su actuación.

—¿Entonces de verdad te gustan los niños? —Preguntó Emolga ahora un poco más interesado en saber la respuesta—. ¿Te gusta Kuro? - Murmuró entre risas señalándole con el tenedor, contándole a Marina lo que ocurrió el primer día de clases.

—¡Basta! —Gritó cubriendo su rostro con los apéndices que colgaban a cada lado de sus ojos—. ¡Mamá no le creas nada y dile que se calle!

—A mi se me hace que harían muy bonita pareja. —Aprovechó Marina para meterse en la plática en cuanto su hijo le dio la oportunidad. Aún tenía en la cabeza la junta que había tenido con su profesor donde le había cuestionado sobre los gustos de Cian.

—¡La mamá de Cian está de mi lado, hurra! —Celebró Kalem.

—¡Mamá! —Se volteó Cian para no verlos a la cara, no sin antes tomar su plato de comida y seguir comiendo de pie dándoles la espalda—. Yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Mi único amor es la justicia misma. —Pasó parte de la tarde en tratar de convencerles de borrar de sus cabezas una imagen de él que ya se habían grabado en la mente.

El final del día llegó y Kalem se despidió de Cian agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Marina. Se llevó con él el resto de historietas que faltaban por leer para ponerse al día. Por fin podría entender todas conversaciones entre Cian y Kuro. Pero no solo estaba feliz con ello, luego de haber hecho la pregunta a Cian sobre quien le gustaba. Se sentía muy bien en su corazón sabiendo que podía confesar sus sentimientos a Coffee sin temor a arruinar su nueva amistad con ellos.

A la hora de dormir Cian se preguntó por lo que habría estado haciendo Kuro ese día, lamentó el hecho de aún no saber dónde vivía o no tener una forma para contactarlo, prometiéndose a sí mismo preguntarlo la próxima que lo viera. Durmió pensando en todos los deberes atrasados que tendría que hacer para el lunes.

La mañana del viernes llegó y pasó sin novedad. Riolu desayunó tranquilamente y acompañó a su madre al supermercado. Teniendo visitas 2 días seguidos y esperando que esa fuera la tercera, la comida que había comprado hace un par de días para dos ya se había terminado. Esta vez compró alimento más barato para que pudiera rendir más días. Sugiriendo a Cian la idea de ofrecer a sus amigos un plato de fideos instantáneos cada que se juntasen en su casa. Su hijo aceptó con gusto. Los instantáneos no se parecían en nada a los caseros, pero también le parecían de sus platillos favoritos.

De regreso a casa descubrieron que el camino que normalmente transitaban se encontraba ahora cerrado, aunque no había ningún letrero que dijera la razón. Esto le pareció extraño a Marina pero no lo suficiente como para bajarse del vehículo a preguntar. Se limitó a buscar una nueva dirección.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Kuro los estaba esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Cian, rápido tienes que venir a ver lo que he encontrado! —Lo apresuró a seguirlo apenas bajó del vehículo—. ¡Buenos días mamá de Cian! ¿Puede salir su hijo a jugar? —Terminó la pregunta con su risa característica.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Preguntó Cian con inquietud al mirar una herida sin atender que llevaba bajo el ojo izquierdo. Kuro explicó rápidamente entre risas que se había caído de frente de camino a ese lugar, pero que no lo había notado por la emoción de lo que había descubierto, Marina no le dejó marcharse hasta ponerle un parche en la mejilla para sanarlo.

—¡Vayan con cuidado! —Se despidió Marina de los niños, pidiendo que volvieran antes del anochecer. Se concentró entonces en guardar la despensa que Cian había dejado tirada en el suelo del jardín—. ¡Cuando vuelva lo castigaré! —Mencionó molesta, pensando que quizá lo estaba consintiendo demasiado.

Por su parte Cian se dedicó en seguir a Kuro tomando un camino totalmente extraño para él que los llevó hasta la zona norte del pueblo, justo a los pies del templo principal ubicado sobre una gran colina. —¿Quieres... rezar? - Preguntó el Riolu observando las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal.

—¡Olvídate del templo jiji, eso no es lo importante! —Se rió de la incredulidad de Cian—. ¡Mira por acá! ¡Dio un salto hacia los matorrales que se salían del camino para llegar a una vereda que llevaba a un pequeño almacén en desuso. A juzgar por el paso de las plantas a través de la roca y madera, daba la impresión de que hace mucho tiempo que nadie transitaba por ahí. El paisaje correspondía a uno tal que sólo se veía en cuentos.

—¿Que es este lugar? —Preguntó Cian mirando como Kuro abría la puerta de dicho almacén con cuidado. El interior del lugar no obstante lucía un aspecto totalmente diferente, como si alguien hubiese estado viviendo ahí hasta hace apenas unos días. Las pocas cosas que tenía, se encontraban todas muy bien ordenadas y limpias—. ¿Seguro que podemos pasar?

—Lo encontré el día de ayer por la mañana, y pasé toda la tarde anterior limpiándolo jiji. —Mencionó Kuro orgulloso de su labor—. Este puede ser nuestro escondite para venir a leer y jugar a toda clase de cosas. —Le comentó con alegría su idea.

Viendo el brillo de sus ojos, Riolu no quería comentar que le parecía una mala idea para no desalentar a su amigo, después de todo había pasado toda una tarde limpiando él solo. Y si el interior lucía como el exterior, debió ser mucho trabajo el que realizó por su cuenta. —Supongo que podríamos venir aquí a jugar hasta que alguien nos diga algo. —Comentó rascándose por detrás de la cabeza con algo de duda en sus palabras.

—Solo piénsalo. —Imperó Kuro con su risa característica—. ¡Esta podría ser nuestra base secreta de la justicia, tal como la de Greninja!

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, la actitud de Cian hacia el lugar cambió por completo. Ahora le parecía una idea estupenda, nada le interesaba más que llegar a ser como su héroe, eso lo llevaría un paso más cerca de su meta de convertirse en un guerrero. —¡Hagámoslo!

Los dos pusieron manos a la obra para terminar de arreglar el lugar, limpiaron las raíces que crecían en las paredes y puertas, sacudieron el polvo y sacaron del almacén las cosas que creían solo estorbaban. Dejaron en el interior dos camas y una mesa que abarcaban casi todo el lugar. Un pequeño horno de piedra se hallaba en la parte trasera del almacén y podían encontrar una toma de agua potable al lado de un baño poco discreto que se encontraba siguiendo el camino de la vereda. Con una pequeña palanca ubicada al lado de la puerta de entrada podían reiniciar el suministro de energía eléctrica, pero prefirieron no activarla por temor a que alguien los descubriera. Se limitarían a recibir luz y aire natural por la única ventana lateral.

Suspendieron la limpieza en cuanto la luz del día comenzó a atenuar, cruzaron los matorrales altos que servían ahora para ocultar su base secreta del resto de Pokémon que pudieran dirigirse al templo. Llegando casi a la casa de Cian se encontraron con un apresurado Emolga, quien había pasado el día entero tratando de encontrarlos. Cian y Kuro se disculparon con él prometiendo mostrarle el lugar al día siguiente. Kalem no le dio mucha importancia a eso y simplemente los abrazó con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, procedió a contarles lo que había pasado mientras ellos estaban perdidos.

Durante la mañana de ese mismo día un Pokémon adulto había sido asesinado en el centro del pueblo, se desconocía aún la causa de la muerte y se carecía de alguna prueba que señalase a un sospechoso. El criminal seguía suelto en algún lado. Cuando Marina se enteró salió en busca de ellos pero no los pudo encontrar por ningún lado. Y cuando se encontró con Emolga le pidió ayuda para tratar de localizarlos a como diera lugar.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá ahora? —Preguntó Riolu nervioso, recordando la promesa que le hizo a su padre de protegerla a toda costa.

—No lo sé, venía detrás de mí pero nos separamos después de un rato de dar vueltas en círculos sin éxito. —Comentó Emolga aunque Riolu solo escuchó la mitad de sus palabras antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de ella—. ¡Aguarda no hay que separarnos! —Gritó tratando de alcanzarlos con Kuro corriendo detrás de ellos vigilando a cualquiera que le pareciera sospechoso.

Gritando por su madre entre las calles oscuras, Riolu avanzó sin pensar en la dirección que seguía. Kalem y Kuro lo siguieron de cerca acompañándolo en sus gritos de desesperación. —Seguro que fue a un sitio alto para buscarnos desde ahí, ¿alguna idea? —Preguntó el Zorua.

—¡Tiene que ser la torre del reloj! —Contestó Cian de inmediato—. Sabía de primera mano que se podía ver todo el pueblo desde ahí, los recuerdos de ese lugar solo lo perjudicaron más de pensar en lo que había hecho ahí la semana pasada.

—¡Cian! ¡Kuro! —Gritaba Marina desde lo alto del sexto piso de la torre buscando en todas direcciones cuando los avistó corriendo hacia la torre—. ¡Cian! —Exclamó con alegría de verlo sano y salvo, pero algo extraño había en el ambiente, cuando trató de enfocarlos mejor, tuvo la ligera impresión de que su vista se volvía borrosa de pronto—. Sería el cansancio o las lágrimas. —Pensó—. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —Bajó por las escaleras metálicas hasta el tercer piso antes de percatarse que alguien más estaba junto a ella en la oscuridad—. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —Preguntó nerviosa hacia el vacío. Nadie respondió. Sin embargo podía sentir como algo comenzaba a acercarse, causándole una sensación de opresión en el pecho que iba aumentando poco a poco—. Eres la misma presencia que estuvo de pie fuera de mi casa hace dos días ¿no es así? —Preguntó con la respiración agitada cuando llegaron a ella los mismos pensamientos de frustración y soledad que le pareció percibir en ese entonces con sus detectores de aura.

La oscuridad jamás respondió a sus preguntas, tampoco siguió acercándose más ella. Simplemente le observó desde su posición generando en ella incomodidad. —No te pareces en nada a ningún otro Pokémon que haya conocido antes... ¿De dónde vienes? —Intentó con una última pregunta, pero antes de que el ser frente a ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en responder o no. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par. Llenando el lugar con los gritos desesperado de los tres niños llamando por el nombre de la madre de Cian.

Encendiendo las luces de todo el lugar, Marina pudo escuchar el sonido de unas débiles pisadas alejándose de ella, sin ser capaz de encontrar la fuente que los originase, le perdió el rastro a lo que sea que estuvo frente a ella. Encontrando en su lugar justo frente a sus pies, una medalla de su familia que creyó jamás volvería a observar. Un emblema tallado en plata que la reconocían como un Pokémon de mucha autoridad dentro del país con el mismo nombre, y que había dejado atrás cuando llegó a Áurea en compañía de Ao. Más que preguntarse cómo había llegado hasta allá, confirmó sus dudas, lo que sea que estuvo frente a ella, había ido a buscarla directamente.

Reuniéndose por fin madre e hijo, ambos Pokémon se abrazaron de una forma muy efusiva, causando lágrimas de felicidad incluso en Kuro y Kalem. Los cuatro caminaron juntos de regreso a casa de Marina, donde les invitó a quedarse a dormir con ellos esa noche para no arriesgarse a salir en la oscuridad. Cada uno de los Pokémon llamó a casa para dar aviso como condición. Los padres de ambos aceptaron con razonable facilidad. Cenaron fideos instantáneos que habían comprado esa mañana y cansados de tanto trabajar y correr durante todo el día, se quedaron dormidos apenas subieron a la habitación de Cian. Marina se quedó abajo escuchando como se peleaban por el espacio en la pequeña cama de su hijo. Cuando finalmente cesaron las voces sacó el emblema que había encontrado en la torre. No podía hablar con Cian sobre eso aún. Tampoco contaba con la ayuda de Ao esa vez. Tenía que resolver el problema ella sola.

Despertando a primera hora de la mañana del sábado los tres niños, en vigilancia de Marina, se dirigieron al almacén para enseñárselo a Kalem y terminar de arreglarlo. Durante el camino los tres niños iban hablando finalmente el mismo idioma, Kalem había tenido tiempo suficiente para leer todas las historietas y nada le hacía más feliz que poder citar las mismas frases que ellos sin problema. Pasando por los altos matorrales, Marina se lastimó un brazo abriendo una pequeña herida en el hombro. Identificó esas plantas como la causa de la herida en la mejilla de Kuro y sin entretenerse demasiado sacó una bandita que Cian llevaba en su mochila junto a demás equipo de emergencias y comida instantánea para la tarde. Viendo todo el empeño que habían puesto los niños en arreglar el almacén, no pudo rechazar la idea de usarlo como base secreta, pero todos debían decirle a sus padres dónde estaba ese lugar. Los llevó a comprar pintura, y pasaron el sábado completo dando los últimos toques al lugar. Sería una casa que sólo usarían los sábados y en vacaciones. En días de clase no era rentable ir desde la escuela hasta allá solo para tener que ir de regreso a casa. Se les vendría la noche encima y tenían prohibido andar solos en la oscuridad desde lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Enseñándoles a encender y usar el horno, Marina les preparó la comida una vez que terminaron de pintar, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que las paredes se secaran. Confiaban en que habían hecho un buen trabajo pero no verían los resultados hasta la siguiente semana. Durante la última hora del día, Marina sacó de su bolsa algo que había comprado junto a las latas de pintura. Tres luces de bengala, una para cada uno, que otorgó a cada niño en la mano. —No pueden tener una base secreta sin antes hacer un juramento. —Mencionó guiñando un ojo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cian y Kalem voltearon a ver a Kuro, nombrándolo líder del grupo en el acto, después de todo él fue quien encontró el almacén, pero más importante, fue él quien los había juntado como amigos. Sin su ayuda nada de esto habría pasado. Kuro se negó a ser tratado como tal y mencionó que todos eran igual de importantes. Él no buscaba tener un club, lo que él quería era formar una unión que funcionase como una familia. Tras contar eso a sus amigos, se sonrojó esperando burlas de su parte, pero nadie rió, en cambió le aplaudieron por tener un sueño tan noble.

—¿No quieres invitar a tu papá a que forme parte de esto? —Preguntó Marina un poco tocada del corazón.

—No... mi papá nunca está. —Contestó casi de inmediato—. Siempre sale de viaje por algún trabajo... —Desvió la mirada al suelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tu mamá dónde está? -—Preguntó Kalem, pero Kuro no pudo responder, cuando intentó hacerlo unos débiles sollozos se dejaron escuchar. Marina lo tomó en brazos apenas lo escuchó y trató de reconfortarlo con un abrazo. Kuro luchó con toda su alma por no llorar a grito abierto, temiendo que su padre lo escuchase y se apareciera frente a él para castigarlo. Se concentró en abrazar a Marina con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —Habló Kalem volteando a ver a Cian para ver si pensaba lo mismo—. ¡Esta base será... La familia de Kuro! —Hablaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Encendieron las luces de bengala y le pasaron la de Kuro a Marina. ella se encargó de ponérsela a Kuro en la boca y lo bajó al suelo para que pudiera celebrar el nuevo nombre del lugar junto a sus amigos.

—Que todos los aquí presentes nos guíe la lealtad y el heroísmo para cuidarnos y protegernos los unos a los otros como una gran familia unida por algo más fuerte que la sangre. Que nuestros ideales sirvan de motivación para otros, y este lugar vaya creciendo poco a poco llenándose de héroes de todo tipo. ¡Por la familia de Kuro que así sea! —Habló elocuentemente con las palabras que se le iban ocurriendo, no estaba preparado para ser el responsable del juramento.

—¡Que así sea! —Extendieron los tres las luces de bengala al cielo, tomando de testigo a las lunas y a las estrellas que comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia una a una. Pero sobretodo teniendo de testigo a Marina, quien no dejaba de sorprenderse de las amistades que había encontrado su hijo. Internamente se comprometió con ella misma a cuidar de cada uno de ellos.

Esa noche los llevó a cada uno a su casa. El padre de Kuro no se veía por ningún lado. Marina se tuvo que conformar con entregarle al niño un papel el número de su teléfono de casa en caso de que necesitase cualquier cosa. Los padres de Kalem lo recibieron en la entrada regañándolo por haberse ausentado tanto, prometiendo que no se iba a escapar del regaño que le esperaba desde el día anterior cuando apenas les avisó que había sido suspendido de la escuela. Kalem se disculpó con Marina por la escena y entró a casa a regañadientes.

Ya en su hogar Cian se quedó dormido apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada. —Mamá... gracias por todo, eres la mejor. —Murmuró quizá despierto, quizá dormido, la situación de Kuro le había hecho pensar y agradecer por tener una madre tan atenta con él. También quería decírselo a su padre una vez que volviera a casa. Las palabras fueron suficientes para hacer colapsar las piernas de Marina llevándola al suelo. Tuvo que cubrir su boca y morder su mano para no llorar a grito abierto de felicidad por lo que había escuchado salir de su hijo, hace una semana sería imposible pensar que algo así sucedería. Bajó a la sala y comenzó a escribir una carta con dirección a la capital para su esposo, contándole todas las cosas que habían ocurrido esa semana. Al día siguiente irían a la tienda historietas al otro lado del pueblo, y aprovecharía para dejar la carta en la oficina de correos que estaba de paso al lugar.

Muy emocionado por salir lo antes posible, Cian despertó a primera hora tomando su mochila y dinero en mano, ahora que tenían una base secreta necesitaban llenarla con toda clase de historietas para leer a todas horas. Marina lo detuvo de un brazo y le dijo que no irían a ningún lado sin antes darse un baño. Tanto juego y trabajo en los últimos días ya le hacían merecedor de uno a diferencia de semanas anteriores donde solo se dedicaba a leer encerrado en su habitación. Intentó replicar pero Marina no estaba abierta al diálogo. Lo llevó a la fuerza a los baños cerca de la escuela.

Dentro del local se encontró, entre muchos otros Pokémon de la edad, con Kuro, quien parecía tener ya un rato dentro. Confesó ir a diario, pues le gustaba estar siempre limpio. Al poco tiempo también llegó Kalem luego de otro regaño de sus padres por haber pasado tantos días sin bañarse. Le preguntaron cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo, pero no supo dar una respuesta concreta sobre los meses que habían pasado. Riolu y Zorua pusieron todo su empeño en bañar bien a Emolga contra su voluntad. Cuando quedó limpio, Kalem cuestionó si había planes de ir al almacén ese día, Riolu negó con la cabeza explicando que ese día debía ir a la tienda de historietas. Sus amigos se apuntaron a ir con él sin preguntar, Marina no pudo rechazarlos una vez que salieron todos del baño público1.

Luego de poco más de media hora de viaje y una parada en la estación de correos, los tres niños se bajaron corriendo del auto desesperados por entrar a la tienda. Su emoción, su alegría, y sus ganas de entrar desaparecieron en el instante próximo. La impresión era tal que ni siquiera podían girar la cabeza a verse entre ellos después de haber leído el anuncio colocado en el cristal de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Marina cuando los alcanzó caminando a su paso tranquilo—. Parece que vieron un fantasma. —Comentó con alegría antes de leer ella misma el anuncio.

—Por medio del presente aviso se le informa a todos nuestros lectores que "¡El Jinete de las olas, Greninja!" ya no formará parte de los títulos de nuestra editorial, siendo el número del mes anterior, correspondiente al tomo 52, el último de la franquicia y conclusión de la misma. Muchas gracias por haber seguido nuestra historia hasta el final y lamentamos los inconvenientes generados. A su vez les invitamos a seguir comprando más obras de nuestra marca, asegurando que el incidente no se repetirá de nuevo. —Indicaba el comunicado del cartel pegado en el cristal.

Un ciclo había llegado a su fin y ninguno de los cuatro sabía cómo reaccionar. Incluso el silencio se escuchaba más fuerte que la respiración de los cuatro Pokémon de pie frente a la tienda.


	12. Horizonte de eventos Parte 4

_**Capítulo 12: Requiem en el horizonte de eventos.**_

* * *

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que existen dos lunas en el cielo? —Preguntó una voz sin rostro—. Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió un antiguo mal que surgió desde el mundo de las pesadillas para sumergir al planeta en la oscuridad absoluta. Aquella entidad era tan poderosa que ni juntando a todos los Pokémon de la tierra lograron detenerle en su avance por conseguir la destrucción. Sólo estando al borde de la muerte, una sacerdotisa Audino consiguió alcanzar con sus plegarias a Cresselia, quien, conmovida por el mar de sangre y lágrimas que se habían derramado en vano decidió ayudar a los Pokémon bajo una cierta promesa.

—A cambio de salvar al planeta tú debes venir conmigo. —Habló Cresselia dirigiéndose a la sacerdotisa—. Pues la pureza de tu corazón es capaz de derrotar a este mal para siempre.

No teniendo otra opción, Audino se despidió de su mejor amigo Zoroark, y con el corazón lleno de dolor partió al cielo en compañía del Pokémon legendario. Al cabo de 12 horas cumplidas tras su partida, una luz se elevó sobre el horizonte, disipando la oscuridad por completo. Por palabra de Cresselia, la tierra ahora se había ganado a su protector eterno. Hoenn, la Audino, velaría por los Pokémon de la tierra desde el nuevo astro aliado, combatiendo a la oscuridad en soledad durante las últimas horas del día, para recordar al mundo la temible batalla que se libró y el noble sacrificio que se realizó.

Los Pokémon del mundo celebraron aquel noble sacrificio con solemnidad cada año, no obstante fue imposible para ellos no ir olvidando este hecho con el paso de las temporadas y el venir de nuevas generaciones. La única persona que guardó el dolor en su corazón durante el resto de su vida fue el que se llamó el mejor amigo de la sacerdotisa. Un Zoroark que hasta su último aliento no dejó de llamar a Cresselia para dejarle ver a su compañera una vez más, con el deseo de poder expresar los verdaderos sentimientos que tarde se dio cuenta sentir por ella. Cresselia jamás se volvió a presentar en la tierra.

—No puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así. —Expresó Zoroark con su último aliento, cayendo al suelo por la propia debilidad de sus cansados huesos—. Una ilusión... debo yo... una ilusión... —Cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más mientras se arrastraba con angustia por el sitio en que se había despedido de Audino por última vez.

Esa misma noche Hoenn se elevó sobre el cielo como era costumbre, sin embargo esta vez era algo diferente. Ya no se encontraba sola. Siguiéndole el paso se encontraba una luna un poco más pequeña a la que la gente llamó Kalos en honor al Zoroark que se había ido al otro mundo con el pesar de la frustración en su corazón. ¿Fue Cresselia quien finalmente se encargó de reunirlos en el cielo? ¿O es Kalos el producto de una Ilusión de Zoroark por intentar alcanzar a su amada? La gente no puede hacer más que imaginar cuál es la respuesta correcta.

—Esta es la historia de dos Wurmples destinados a encontrarse bajo los rayos de luz de Hoenn y Kalos mientras luchan por evolucionar y perseguir sus sueños. —Mencionaba la introducción de una historieta en las manos de Kalem antes de cerrarla con disgusto en cuanto se dio cuenta que había gastado su dinero en un romance para niñas.

Arrojando la historieta al cesto de basura de su pequeña y desordenada habitación, Emolga se marchó a la cama para dormir la noche del Domingo, esperando que sus amigos hubieran tenido mejor suerte a la hora de seleccionar una historia nueva para seguir los tres ahora que Greninja fue cancelado. Al día siguiente por fin volvería a la escuela tras la suspensión de tres días. El único problema es que recordó que no había hecho la tarea que Marina se molestó en conseguir para ellos llamando a la casa de Zebstrika horas antes de dejar a cada uno en su casa tras de la decepción que se llevaron en la tienda de historietas.

Intentó levantarse a hacerla, pero sus padres rápidamente pasaron a apagar las luces de su habitación apenas las encendió para sentarse en el escritorio. Le ordenaron dormir, amenazando con castigarlo si las volvía a encender. El pobre Emolga no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la cama, deseando que el antiguo mal sobre el que había leído hace un momento regresara al mundo para que se suspendieran las clases del Lunes que estaba a nada de comenzar.

A la mañana del nuevo día salió de casa apresurado para alcanzar a Riolu en el parque y copiarle la tarea, pero su esfuerzo se volvió inútil cuando se dio cuenta que por la misma prisa dejó su mochila en casa. Dio media vuelta y a toda velocidad regresó al hogar de sus padres, donde le esperaban para llamarle la atención por su descuido.

—Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí? —Se preguntó cuando llegó al salón totalmente exhausto y sin la tarea hecha. Sus pesares desaparecieron cuando vio cruzar por la puerta de entrada a Kuro y Cian justo delante del profesor.

Preguntó a sus amigos si habían tenido mejor suerte con las historias que compraron. Zebstrika al escuchar que habían pasado toda la suspensión perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estudiar, se metió en la conversación de los niños.

—Kalem, ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar y de estar de pie, ¿por qué no pasas de una vez al frente conmigo para entregar tu tarea? —Le invitó su profesor sonando más como una orden—. No me decepcione, tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerla. Espero que hayan usado bien su tiempo.

Sabiendo que era su final, Kalem se despidió para siempre de Kuro y Cian antes de pasar al frente luego de perder mucho tiempo "buscando" por su libreta dentro de su mochila. Zebstrika no dejaba de apurarle, pero los pies de Emolga apenas se movían hacia el frente. No era un Pokémon de calificaciones perfectas, pero tampoco uno que incumpliera con los trabajos. Lo que menos quería era recibir más regaños de sus padres al llegar a casa cuando se enterasen que no había cumplido con los deberes.

—Tome asiento. —Le comentó Zebstrika en voz baja una vez que revisó la libreta de su alumno. Emolga extrañado por no escuchar un regaño volteó a ver la libreta vacía que había entregado. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al observar las hojas que debían estar vacías, se encontraban totalmente llenas. No podía creerlo, sin embargo no cabía lugar para la duda. Definitivamente se trataba de apuntes hechos con su puño y letra. Todo bien contestado, incluso las preguntas que ni él mismo se sabía las respuestas. Sin decir más pasó a su lugar.

Terminando de revisar la tarea del resto de estudiantes, Zebstrika procedió a hablar sobre la importancia de volver a casa temprano y siempre en compañía después de lo que sucedió el viernes pasado. El resto del día fue más tranquilo en comparación de los días que recordaban de clases anteriores. Se notaba la ausencia de Blanca, mas nadie lo extrañaba. La clase se desarrollaba con armonía y los temas terminaban en el tiempo debidamente señalado. Lo único que no cambió de su legado era como todos veían a Phanpy. Para ellos este aún seguía siendo su amigo en secreto, por lo que lo trataban igual de mal y a veces incluso peor.

—¿Y bien? —Les preguntó a sus amigos Emolga durante el receso—. ¿Consiguieron algo interesante?

—¡No huyan y respondan a mis preguntas! —Los asaltó Buneary por detrás—. ¿Cian ya estás mejor? —Le sonrió cambiando el tono a esa última pregunta por uno más suave.

Sin poder continuar la conversación los tres Pokémon decidieron correr del lugar para evitar responder a Buneary. Si bien a Kalem le gustaba, la amistad con sus amigos estaba primero. No iba a conseguir hacer hablar a ninguno, durante la salida hicieron caso a la recomendación de sus padres y maestros por lo que volvieron a casa lo antes posible. Optaron por dejar el tema de las historietas hasta el sábado en la base secreta. El resto de la semana pasaron los días escapando de Coffee y sus amigas, quienes se ponían cada vez más insistentes con sus preguntas.

La semana llegó a su fin antes de que se dieran cuenta, Emolga dejó en el olvido el incidente con su tarea culpando a su mala memoria por jugarle esa broma. —Seguramente la hice pero con lo tarde que era ni yo mismo pude recordarlo. —Pensó sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Tan pronto como llegó la mañana del sábado los tres niños se reunieron en la plaza de la escuela y partieron hacia la base secreta con Marina vigilándolos desde la distancia para no molestarlos ni escuchar sus conversaciones regulares. Sólo planeaba intervenir para socorrerlos si les pasaba algo de gravedad. Cuando llegaron a la base del templo ella siguió derecho una vez los niños tomaron la desviación entre los matorrales para cuidar por ellos desde lo alto del lugar.

Cuando entraron al almacén los tres se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, pues aunque sabían que la había arreglado bien la semana anterior, no se parecía en nada a como la habían dejado originalmente. Durante toda la semana Marina estuvo yendo a arreglar diferentes cosas, colocó alfombras bajo las camas y mesas, decoró con una cortina azul y negro la única ventana. Colocó sábanas negras, colchas blancas y almohadas amarillas en ambas camas, un mantel rojo y negro cubría la mesa por completo. La despensa estaba llena de fideos instantáneos y demás bocadillos menores para pasar la tarde.

—¡Cian, tu mamá es increíble! —Comentó Kalem. Kuro boquiabierto asintió con la cabeza igual de impresionado que sus compañeros.

—¡Que aquí comience la primer reunión de la familia de Kuro! —Exclamó Kalem alzando la mano, Cian y Kuro lo siguieron con el mismo espíritu—. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? —Preguntó con un poco de vergüenza. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Vamos a hablar sobre lo que haremos ahora que ya no podemos seguir las aventuras de Greninja. —Habló Kuro—. Después podemos tratar de darle un final verdadero a la historieta. —Volteó a ver a Riolu—. Cian, ¿puedes ayudarnos con tus dibujos?

Riolu se sonrojó un poco al ser tomado en cuenta por su habilidad, y pronto terminó por aceptar el trabajo con alegría.

—¿Qué leíste tú, Kalem? —Preguntó Kuro intrigado una vez que los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa del almacén. Emolga respondió con una risa incómoda y dijo no recordar lo que había leído, pensando en la historieta que hasta esa mañana seguía en el cesto de basura de su habitación. Kalem hizo la misma pregunta pero ahora dirigida a Cian.

—¡Se llama "El caballero White"! —Exclamó Riolu emocionado por contar lo que había descubierto, elevando la historieta por encima de su cabeza para que sus amigos lograsen ver la portada—. ¡Se trata sobre un Ralts llamado White que sueña con ser caballero y hay peleas y armaduras y espadas y Pokémon con capas! —Movía la cola de un lado a otro con intensidad mientras hablaba sin dar una sola pausa para tomar un respiro. Solo se detuvo cuando finalmente se quedó sin aire a mitad de su explicación a la que Kuro y Kalem ya no podían seguir de tan rápido que avanzaba su explicación.

—Bueno yo leí uno llamado "Los engranajes del tiempo". —Comentó Kuro aprovechando el silencio de Cian—. Trata sobre un Grovyle que viaja al pasado para salvar su futuro que se ha visto reducido a oscuridad y tristeza. Para ello debe conseguir una piezas ocultas por el mundo que se cree pueden cambiar el curso del tiempo. Lo interesante es que viaja al tiempo en que existían los equipos de exploración.

—¿Equipos de exploración? —Preguntaron Cian y Kalem al unísono. Era la primera vez que escuchaban ese trabajo.

—Lo busqué en la biblioteca. —Respondió Kuro sacando un libro viejo y pesado de su mochila—. Según dice aquí, eran grupos de Pokémon que se dedicaban a explorar el mundo y ayudar a la gente en problemas. Estos Pokémon formaban una gran familia y vivían interminables aventuras luchando por salvar el mundo.

Atraídos por la similitud que tenía su nueva base con la de los gremios, Cian y Kalem siguieron preguntando y buscando respuestas en el libro en compañía de Kuro, quien trataba de responder la mayor cantidad de preguntas. Desde qué era un gremio, a cuáles eran sus utilidades y cómo funcionaban. Encontraron en aquella historieta un tema bastante interesante y emocionante al que podían seguir de cerca. Estaba decidido. El grupo de 3 ahora sería un equipo explorador tratando de arreglar los problemas del pueblo mientras seguían las aventuras de Grovyle mes a mes.

Tomando de inspiración el engrane que venía en la portada de la historieta, Cian comenzó a dibujar una especie de bandera que representaría a su ahora decidido Gremio de Exploración. "Gremio de unión: La familia de Kuro" sería el nombre completo de su alianza y tendrían como objetivo alcanzar al equipo explorador legendario, inventado por ellos, Greninja y Grovyle.

Los tres estaban ansiosos por comenzar a vivir sus nuevas aventuras, decidiendo qué debían hacer para empezar, cuando pasado el mediodía se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del almacén. Los tres niños se quedaron callados en un silencio incómodo esperando porque quien estuviera afuera no los hubiera escuchado. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que pudieran reanudar la conversación.

—¿En que estábamos? —Preguntó Emolga pensando que el Pokémon extraño ya se había marchado, pero apenas terminó la pregunta la puerta volvió a sonar. Esta vez acompañada de una pregunta. Kalem, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, no podía creer cómo acababa de arruinar las cosas para todos.

—¿Kalem, estás ahí? —Preguntó la voz de un niño desde afuera. Los niños en el interior tragaron en seco y se miraron a los ojos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer—. Cian y Kuro también están contigo, ¿no es así?

Era inútil seguir ocultando su presencia, quien sea que estuviera afuera los tenía muy bien ubicados aunque ninguno de ellos podía reconocer la voz. Podría tratarse de algún esbirro de Blanca, o podían ser Coffee y sus amigas esperando a que salieran. Como sea no tenían a dónde huir y el pokémon de la entrada podía abrir la puerta en cuanto quisiera. Lo mejor sería tratar de enfrentarlo juntos.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —Abrieron la puerta un poco y asomó cada un ojo por la rendija de la puerta.

—¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? —Finalmente reconocieron la silueta y ubicaron la voz, se trataba del Phanpy que se sentaba junto a Kalem y que les ayudó contra Blanca, Sky.

Cuando lo dejaron pasar le preguntaron sobre lo que estaba haciendo ahí y cómo los había descubierto, dijo que no fue difícil escucharlos hablar sobre el lugar teniendo a Kalem a un lado en clases. La razón de su visita era para agradecerles el salvarle de Blanca, y se disculpó por no haberlo hecho antes justificándose en que aún no se sentía seguro de hacerlo en la escuela. Los tres Pokémon aprovecharon el momento para agradecer por su ayuda también. Y viendo que ya conocía el lugar no tuvieron más remedio que invitarlo a formar parte del grupo con la esperanza de que no comentara a nadie sobre el almacén. Phanpy conmovido por la oferta aceptó sin vacilar. Kuro y sus amigos invirtieron el resto de la tarde en poner a Phanpy al corriente de sus planes. Oficialmente la familia de Kuro pasó a tener 4 integrantes.

Al despedirse antes del anochecer los 4 niños acordaron no verse al día siguiente, la última semana del curso tenía comienzo ese lunes y debían estudiar para pasar los exámenes. Marchó cada uno para su casa y esa misma noche empezó la época de estudio. Cian agradeció a su mamá lo que había hecho con el decorado de la base secreta y procedió a contarle todo lo que hicieron aquella tarde en el almacén con una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento.

Riolu pasó el domingo entero estudiando. No hubo tiempo para leer historietas esa tarde. Los exámenes tuvieron lugar de Lunes a Jueves. Pasó cada uno con un sobresaliente. Dentro de su grupo le siguió Phanpy de cerca. Kuro los aprobó con el promedio adecuado y Kalem al último sólo con lo necesario.

—¡Jamás entenderé cómo lo hacen! —Se quejó Emolga con Cian después de recibir sus calificaciones finales el viernes por la mañana.

—Sólo tienes que imaginar que los libros son historietas. —Le respondió Cian impresionado por sus bajas notas.

—¿Historietas? —Preguntó confundido.

—No lo intentes Cian, seguro te arrastra con él a perder el tiempo. —Comentó Buneary metiéndose en la conversación de los niños sin permiso.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti quién te invitó? —Preguntó Kalem molesto.

—Sólo he venido a hablar con Cian antes que termine el curso. —Replicó Buneary—. ¿Por qué no te vas con Kuro y Phanpy y nos dejas a solas un momento?

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —Contestó ahora furioso.

—Imaginé que no podría separarlos. —Comentó al aire tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Para ti. Fue increíble pasar este año a tu lado. —Le entregó a Cian una carta en las manos y salió corriendo apenada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Emolga incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Pasamos... el año juntos? —Se rascó Cian la cabeza confundido concentrando su mirada en la carta que tenía en la mano.

—¡Está loca! —Gritó Kalem envidiando la suerte de Cian—. Será mejor que tires esa cosa antes de que se te suban sus bichos. —Recomendó al Riolu tratando de empujarlo para obligarlo a caminar. Antes de conseguirlo, este abrió la carta y comenzó a leer la primera de las 7 hojas que contenía—. ¿De verdad vas a leerla frente a mí? —Preguntó desanimado.

—Parece un cuento. —Expresó Cian luego de leer un par de párrafos sin prestar atención a los sentimientos de Kalem—. ¡Es una historia entre un Riolu y una Buneary! —Le contó a su amigo parado frente a él, ofreciéndole la primer hoja de la carta para leer.

—Es tan obvio a dónde quiere ir con todo esto. —Pensó Kalem para su interior al terminar de leer la primer hoja—. ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de las intenciones de Coffee? —Volteó a ver a Cian imaginando lo grueso que debía ser su cráneo para no comprender la situación.

Antes de poder terminar de leer el resto de la carta, el receso llegó a su fin y con ello debían volver al salón a escuchar las palabras de despedida de Zebstrika. Kuro los regañó por haberlo hecho esperar en vano junto a Phanpy, preguntando por el lugar en que se habían metido. Como disculpa Cian le pasó la carta y le dejó enterarse de la situación de inmediato. Kuro recuperó su clásica sonrisa y lo dejó pasar, no se molestó en terminar de leer la carta. No le pareció correcto hacerlo. Prefirió poner atención a las palabras de Zebstrika.

—Me da mucho gusto haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes crecerán para convertirse en adultos ejemplares. Espero que lo que hayan aprendido aquí les sirva para su vida futura, y recuerden que siempre que necesiten una voz de apoyo estaré siempre disponible para ustedes. —Comentó sin quitar la vista de Cian en ningún momento. El discurso sonaba de lo más genérico que se podía encontrar en una tarjeta de cumpleaños, sin embargó él creía que sonaba bien. Los niños aplaudieron cuando terminó y comenzaron a hacer sus planes para las vacaciones.

—Cian. —Interrumpió Zebstrika la conversación de los 4 niños para hablar directamente con el Riolu—. Me da gusto ver que has recuperado tu sonrisa, nunca pierdas ese sentimiento de justicia que llevas en tu interior. Si alguien más llega a molestarte de nuevo por tus gustos, házmelo saber de inmediato. —Se despidió del grupo y salió del salón.

Los cuatro niños se le quedaron viendo mientras se alejaba de ellos. Ninguno entendió qué quizo decir o por qué sólo se dirigió a hablar con Cian de entre todos los presentes. Lo dejaron pasar y se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que harían el día siguiente en la base secreta. Phanpy, no entendiendo los lazos que existía entre los otros niños preguntó si había una razón para que siguieran juntos al comenzar un nuevo año. Cian comentó tener planes de ayudar a Kalem con sus estudios, Kuro al no necesitar ayuda de Cian se sintió un poco fuera del juego tras la pregunta de Phanpy y dudó sobre su importancia en el grupo un segundo. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon las sirenas de alarma sonar en la escuela. La puerta principal se cerró de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se amontonaron todos cerca de la salida desconociendo la razón del cierre. Los directivos se limitaron a guardar silencio explicando que solo podrían salir cuando un adulto pasara a recogerlos. Invadidos por los nervios, todos los estudiantes se comenzaban a desesperar cada vez más y más por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Kuro, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Riolu al Pokémon zorro al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Alguien acaba de morir! —Exclamó a su compañero en voz baja. Le explicó que era la única razón para que cerrasen todo como lo habían hecho. —¡Alguien acaba de ser asesinado!

Riolu y Emolga intentaron calmarlo pero estaba demasiado asustado para prestarle atención a sus amigos. Ninguna de las palabras que decían le llegaban. Cuando Llegó Marina a recoger a Cian este insistió en que también se llevaran a Kuro con ellos. Marina también se encontraba asustada por la reacción de Kuro, nunca lo había visto ponerse así. Intentó tranquilizarlo con un abrazo pero todo fue inútil. Sólo salió del estado de shock por su propia cuenta al terminar el día cuando Cian y Marina ya se habían quedado dormidos en la sala para hacerle compañía.

—Tengo que hacer algo. —Pensó el chico a mitad de la noche—. ¡Necesitamos hacer algo pronto!

A la mañana siguiente Zorua confirmó sentirse mejor. Dejando más tranquilo a su amigo y a Marina. Llamaron entonces a Emolga y Phanpy para hacerles saber que Kuro se sentía mejor y que debían reunirse todos en el gremio. El camino al punto de reunión ocurrió en silencio. Nadie podía imaginar lo que Kuro estaba por decir.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la cercanía del templo se despidieron de Marina y corrieron a través de los matorrales para llegar lo más pronto posible al almacén. Su alegría pronto se transformó en desencanto cuando de pie frente a la puerta, esperando por ellos se encontraba Coffee con una cara de victoria. Obviamente alguien le contó sobre la ubicación del lugar.

No había razón en discutir quién había sido el soplón si nadie lo iba a admitir. Decidieron terminar rápido con eso y hacerla parte del grupo para que no revelase el secreto. Encantada aceptó el trato y pasó a convertirse en el quinto integrante de la familia de Kuro. Poca celebración hubo en esta ocasión sobre ello, y Kuro pasó rápidamente a hablar sobre su plan.

—¡¿Atrapar al asesino?! —Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sé que suena peligroso y da miedo, pero eso es justo lo que hace un equipo explorador. —Trató de justificar Kuro su plan—. Mientras nadie lo atrape seguirá causando muertes en el lugar, ¡No podemos dejar que alguien así se salga con la suya!

—¡Pero solo somos niños! —Exclamó Coffee diciendo lo que todos pensaban—. Eso déjaselo a la policía de verdad.

—Bueno, ¿van a hacerme caso a mi que soy el líder del grupo o van hacerle caso a la chica nueva? —Jugó sucio Kuro al condicionar de esa manera el voto, ningún niño pudo replicar y tuvieron que apoyar, Buneary al ser la más nueva no tuvo más opción que seguir las órdenes de los demás.

Todos juntos comenzaron a idear formas de atraparlo, aunque no eran más que simples delirios, no sabían ni que Pokémon era, o cómo vestía, o qué patrón seguía, o qué arma usaba. No tenían absolutamente nada que los acercase a tener una idea en concreto o plan para actuar.

—Y bien, Cian. ¿Leíste mi carta? —Preguntó Coffee en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Cian asentó con la cabeza con los cachetes llenos sin dejar de comer a su sopa caliente. Coffee se quedó esperando un tiempo por una respuesta que no iba a llegar por parte de Cian antes de volver a preguntar.

—¿Y qué te pareció? —Cuestionó al Riolu con los ojos melosos, pero antes de que este se animase a responder, Kuro intervino para preguntar la razón por la que la buneary cambiaba de nombre por el de coffee y el Riolu por el de Cian en las ultimas 3 paginas de la historia.

—¿Tú también la leíste? —Preguntó un poco decepcionada de las acciones de Riolu.

—¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó Kuro—. Cian siempre me muestra todo lo que tiene y yo le muestro todo lo que tengo a Cian. ¡Nuestra amistad es así! —Le apretó las mejillas a Riolu y le hizo cosquillas para sacarle una sonrisa que Buneary vio con disgusto antes de retirarse derrotada.

—¿Kalem, que haces? —Se fue entonces en busca de Emolga para hablar con él ahora que Riolu la había rechazado por un niño.

Al lunes siguiente, el primer día de vacaciones los 5 Pokémon se reunieron de nuevo en el gremio y partieron en busca de aventuras cerca del templo con la excusa de buscar pistas sobre el asesino. Aunque jamás encontraban nada, así siguieron juntándose para jugar durante el resto de vacaciones. El tiempo pasó y la idea de encontrar al asesino quedó en segundo plano e incluso la fueron olvidando con el tiempo. Los Pokémon volvieron a clases y Cian y Kuro quedaron en el mismo curso mientras que Emolga Kalem y Phanpy quedaron en el otro. Todos los Pokémon siguieron viéndose regularmente cada sábado y entre risas e historietas pasó un año, Kalem y Coffee incluso se volvieron muy cercanos, llegando a formalizar una relación entre ellos ahora que estaban en la etapa de la adolescencia. Al iniciar el último curso de escuela se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver que habían quedado juntos de nuevo. Todo estaba saliendo viento a favor para el grupo de Kuro y sus amigos, y parecía que se iba a quedar así para siempre. Hasta que cerca de las últimas semanas de clases algo cambió las cosas entre ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy a la escuela! —Subió Cian a despedirse esa mañana de su madre que los últimos días había estado muy enferma con ataques de tos y problemas para respirar.

Cuando salió de casa apreció un paisaje en el que el las nubes impedían ver el cielo azul por completo. había estado lloviendo los últimos días y apuntaba a que ese no sería diferente por lo que llevaba consigo unas botas para el lodo y un paraguas para cualquier cosa.

—¡Buenos días familia de Kuro! ¿Ya vieron todos los pedidos que nos ha hecho el señor de la nevería? ¡Dijo que era un trabajo que sólo la familia Kuro podía realizar! —Exclamó a su grupo de amigos que ahora se sentaba en la esquina más alejada del profesor—. ¿Que les pasa? —Preguntó viendo la expresión en su rostro.

—Cian, tenemos que hablar en el gremio esta tarde. —Comentó Kuro sin decir más. Difícilmente hubo intercambio de palabras esa mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Cian una vez en el gremio.

—Kalem y Coffee ayer encontraron a Sky cobrando por las misiones que hemos estado haciendo hasta el momento.

Sorprendido por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Cian volteó a ver a Sky incrédulo. —¿Es verdad eso Sky? —Phanpy no respondió y solo desvió la mirada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? —Preguntó en un tono más alto y molesto.

—¡Tranquilizate un poco, Cian! —Trataron de calmarlo Kalem y Coffee al mismo tiempo pero sólo perdían el tiempo.

—No somos mercenarios Sky... —Comentó Kuro en un tono más suave pero no menos molesto—. La única razón por la que hacemos esto es por el heroísmo y la justicia. Has faltado el respeto al credo del gremio, faltaste a la primera norma... No podemos hacer otra cosa que expulsarte para mantener el orden.

—¿Significa que ya no voy a poder hablarles? —Miró a todos los presentes por última vez de una manera rápida—. Total ya estaba aburriéndome de este juego tan infantil. —Se trasladó hasta la puerta y salió del almacén no sin antes decir unas palabras—. Y tú, Cian, de todos los presentes eres el peor. Desde que soy parte de este grupo no has dejado de hablar sobre el bien y la justicia pero no eres una persona justa, ¡y jamás lo serás! —Volteó a verlo directamente y con una voz que casi lo deja afónico le cuestionó—. ¡¿Dónde estabas tú y tu justicia cuando blanca me molestaba hace dos años?! ¡¿Por qué jamás hiciste nada para defenderme entonces?! —Salió del lugar corriendo entre llantos.

Los tres pokémon voltearon a ver a Riolu para ver si estaba bien.

—¿Por qué no lo defendí? —Se cuestionó Riolu seriamente sin poder llegar a una respuesta clara.

—No le hagas caso a lo que dice. —Trató de animarlo Emolga—. Obvio que estaba muy molesto y dijo cualquier cosa para desquitarse.

—¿Cómo puedo seguir hablando de justicia si no puedo defender a la gente que me rodea con ella? —Se cuestionaba Riolu en su interior. La sesión del gremio se dio por terminada y cada uno de los Pokémon se fue a casa por su cuenta caminando bajo la lluvia.

El viernes de esa semana volvió a ocurrir lo que ya había quedado en el olvido desde hace dos años y un Pokémon más fue asesinado. Riolu intentó mantener la cabeza en la tierra pero entre lo que le dijo Phanpy, el regreso del asesino y la enfermedad de su madre que no mejoraba no encontraba un lugar en cual reposar un momento.

—¡Escuchen! —Habló Kuro a sus compañeros la tarde del sábado en el gremio—. Gracias al ataque del asesino del día de ayer finalmente he dado con dos pistas que podrían llevarnos al culpable. El asesino solo ataca los viernes, y las tres víctimas que han muerto eran Pokémon provenientes de la nación de Plata.

Tanto Emolga como Cian se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, los padres de ambos provenían de ahí.

—¡Por eso quiero que me ayuden este jueves con una última misión para detenerlo de una vez por todas! —Exclamó Kuro como si supiera dónde encontrarlo—. Hemos revisado cada punto de esta ciudad durante los dos últimos años, excepto la cueva que acaba de salir a la luz gracias a las lluvias de estos últimos días. Bajo los cimientos del templo existe un mundo misterioso que lleva a una ciudad subterránea, o eso creo. Pero confío firmemente que si vamos a ese lugar encontraremos al asesino antes de que cometa otro crimen.

Ahora que Marina estaba enferma, Cian había prometido volver a casa más temprano todos los días, por lo que apenas terminó la junta en el gremio regresó corriendo a casa para estar con ella y contarle todo lo que había hecho en la semana. No obstante sus planes desaparecieron esa tarde cuando encontró a Marina recostada inconsciente en el jardín.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Corrió Riolu apresurado a sacudirla para despertarla, al ver que no tenía efecto pasó a una cachetada en la mejilla. Al ver que no reaccionó al estímulo se levantó desesperado gritando—. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! ¡Mi mamá tiene mucha fiebre!

Tan pronto como fue posible llegó la unidad de servicios médicos y la trasladaron a urgencias para tratarla. Esa noche Riolu no durmió esperando en la sala del hospital por la recuperación de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Cian cuando vio la camilla salir de la sala de cirugía—. ¡Te vas a poner bien pronto! ¡Te lo aseguro! —Corrió junto a la camilla en lo que la trasladaban hasta el cuarto de aislamiento—. ¡Ya le envié una carta a papá, dice que va a venir pronto a verte! ¡Pero tienes que recuperarte para que te vea! —Expresó Riolu su mentira con los ojos llenos en lágrimas—. ¡Por favor! Seré bueno...

—¿Cómo ve el diagnóstico Doctor? —Preguntaron los médicos al Drampa a cargo del caso de Marina.

—Me temo lo peor, ha contraído Metalotoxicosis, una terrible enfermedad endémica de la nación de Plata en la que los pulmones de los Pokémon acero comienzan a oxidarse de forma apresurada generando una falta de oxígeno en todo el cuerpo. Para nuestra mala suerte no existe cura alguna conocida hasta ahora. Será cuestión de días antes de que la enfermedad acabe con ella. Es altamente contagiosa, no podemos dejar que ningún Pokémon de acero se acerque al hospital. —Terminó de explicar el Pokémon Dragón.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con el niño? —Preguntó uno de los médicos a su cargo.

—Si pasa de los 12 años significa que podría evolucionar en cualquier momento, no podemos dejar que se acerque a su madre por su propio bien. —Respondió de forma firme por el bien de Cian.

—¿Y cómo se lo explicamos? —Preguntó el tercer médico a cargo de Drampa.

—Esa es la parte difícil, cómo le explicas a un niño que va a quedarse sin su mamá. —Sugirió Drampa no decir nada de momento para terminar la conversación—. Lo que hay que preguntarnos es cómo llegó una enfermedad tan extraña a este lugar si solo se transmite por medio del acero, y por lo mismo está altamente regulado su traslado entre pueblos.

Al salir de la sala de operación, los tres médicos invitaron a cenar a Cian, este insistió en querer pasar a ver a su madre pero cada que insistía le cambiaban el tema diciendo que lo haría cuando ya se recuperara. Al final tras mucho insistir lo convencieron de volver a casa. Cian pasó la noche escribiendo una carta para su padre que enviaría a primera hora del domingo. En cuanto llegó a la oficina de correos se quedó el resto de la tarde junto al buzón como si fuese a llegar una respuesta ese mismo día.

A la mañana del Lunes Cian explicó la situación a sus amigos y perplejos por la noticia partieron todos juntos al hospital con dibujos en mano para mostrárselos a Marina. Aunque los niños que no eran de tipo acero podían pasar a verla, los médicos prefirieron evitar el inconveniente de sólo negarle el paso a su propio hijo por lo que los dejaron afuera desde donde le lanzaban palabras de aliento para que se recuperara pronto.

La tarde del Martes, cuando llegaron al hospital los dibujos estaban colgados en su habitación, y aunque no podía abrir los ojos para verlos, sentían que eso le iba a dar motivación suficiente para recuperarse. Kuro siendo el más realista del trío se dio cuenta que Marina no iba a salir de esa situación. Por lo que se dedicó a agradecer por todo lo que había hecho por él y por tratarlo como lo trató durante esos dos años que tanto los cuidó. Kalem le siguió, contando su recuerdo favorito de ella, y también le pidió disculpas por todas las molestias que le causó. Cian en cambio siguió aferrado a que se iba a recuperar, insistiendo que su papá iba a llegar pronto con una cura milagrosa desde el Reino de Plata, que por eso estaba tardando tanto.

—¡Cuando me gradúe de la escuela voy a conseguir un gran empleo, y te compraré todas las medicinas del mundo! ¡Solo tienes que esperar un poco más mamá! ¡Por favor no te rindas! —Golpeó el vidrio de forma insistente.

Discutiendo en secreto sobre como no podían seguir viendo a Cian así, Kuro y Kalem decidieron sacar a Riolu del hospital el día siguiente. La última misión del gremio contra el asesino se movió del jueves al miércoles. Cian no estaba de acuerdo en dejar de ver a su madre pero también se había comprometido con la justicia para capturarlo. En su cabeza quiso creer que existía una especie de entidad todopoderosa con la que podía negociar su buena acción de capturar al asesino contra la de hacer que su madre se recuperara.

Los 4 Pokémon partieron a la cueva, ninguno de ellos en una buena condición mental. Cualquier cosa los ponía irritables y con ganas de discutir.

—Parece una especie de laberinto de múltiples pisos. —Exclamó Kalem impresionado.

—Miren bien donde pisan. —Continuó Kuro advirtiendo.

—Definitivamente alguien construyó este lugar. —Comentó Coffee—. ¿Pero que puede haber aquí como para tener que ocultarlo en una cueva de más de siete pisos?

Caminando junto a Cian, Coffee lo tomó de un brazo para asegurar que no se les perdiera de vista, a pesar de que Kalem vigilaba al grupo por detrás y Kuro los guiaba desde el frente.

—¿Coffee, que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Emolga a Buneary pero esta decidió ignorarlo por una vez—. ¿Coffee? ¿Me escuchas, Coffee? ¡Coffee! —Tras esa última exclamación empujó a su pareja por detrás, separandola de Cian.

Por ir perdida con los ojos cerrados abrazada del brazo de Cian, Coffee no vio la trampa a la que se estaba dirigiendo junto al Riolu igual de distraído por sus propios asuntos. Un pozo por el que ahora Cian estaba cayendo en compañía de Emolga, quien había cambiado de lugar con su novia a tiempo.

Coffee al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando reaccionó de inmediato estirando una de sus orejas para salvar a su amado. Sin pensarlo dos veces eligió salvar a Cian evitando la mano de Kalem que se había sacrificado para salvarla a ella. Kuro no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así para el grupo y se lanzó de lleno para salvar a su amigo. Cayendo solo él sobre una pequeña piedrita que sobresalía como una pequeña plataforma, una vez que alcanzó a Emolga para elevarlo con el hocico hacia arriba esperando que sus amigos lo atrapasen.

Kuro intentó saltar de vuelta a la superficie, sin embargo al tratar de impulsarse, la piedra se derrumbó haciéndole caer al vacío en soledad. Gritando los tres al unísono por el nombre de Kuro.

Cian se adelantó a buscar las escaleras para ver si lo podía encontrar en el piso de abajo. Kalem volteó a ver a Coffee con una mirada de enojo que jamás había hecho hasta ese momento y siguió los pasos de Cian. Coffee no supo qué hacer en un principio pero decidió ver primero por la seguridad de Kuro antes de pensar en sus problemas personales.

El siguiente piso era el último por suerte, Kuro yacía inconsciente al lado de una mesa de madera, parecía una habitación comedor, sin nada en ella más allá de unas cuantas semillas en un jarrón y un pequeño diario verde sobre la enorme mesa. Sin encontrar ningún pokémon dentro, tomaron el diario sin detenerse a leerlo y se enfocaron en sacar a Kuro de ahí. No parecía tener una herida de gravedad más allá del golpe que se llevó al caer. Pero si había perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando finalmente salieron a la superficie la lluvia ya tenía tiempo de haber comenzado y se encontraba en su punto más fuerte. Cian se encargó de llevar a Kuro hasta el almacén que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Kalem y Coffee se pusieron a discutir en ese mismo lugar.

—Así que... todo este tiempo me has estado usando solo para estar cerca de Cian... —Expresó Emolga frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—¡Lo siento, yo puedo explicarlo! —Trató de replicar pero el Pokémon eléctrico no le dejó decir una palabra más.

—¡No expliques nada, por favor solo marchate en silencio! —Se alejó de ella sin voltearla a ver una sola vez. —Tenía tanto que quería decir y que debió haber dicho, pero prefirió callar por cortesía a alguien que amo.

Cuando llegó con Cian le preguntó qué hacía aún en la entrada del almacén; hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta. La puerta lucía bastante diferente, como si no la hubieran cuidado en años. Ni raíces tenía ya, estaba completamente podrida.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Preguntó Kalem con un grito al cielo. Cian no podía dar una respuesta clara tampoco por mucho que usara la imaginación.

Dejando eso para más tarde dieron prioridad a la salud de Kuro. El interior para su sorpresa seguía igual. Sólo era el exterior el que había cambiado, o eso creyeron en primera instancia. Luego de poner a Kuro en su cama Cian tropezó con algo que se encontraba debajo del tapete principal. Impresionados por lo que le ocurrió a la puerta de la entrada, removieron rápidamente el tapete, descubriendo unas escaleras ocultas que daban a un sótano oscuro.

—¡¿Esa puerta siempre ha estado ahí?! —Exclamó Emolga incapaz de recordar.

—Tenemos dos años viniendo a este lugar casi a diario, es imposible que no hayamos visto esa entrada alguna vez antes en todo este tiempo —Afirmó Cian.

—¿Qué crees que haya abajo? —Preguntó curioso.

—Sólo podemos hacer una cosa para descubrirlo. —Respondió trayendo una pequeña lámpara no muy potente.

—Dime que no piensas bajar tu solo. —Pidió Kalem.

—Llevamos dos años en este lugar, si algo quisiera hacernos daños desde abajo ya lo habría hecho mucho antes. Tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que se oculta ahí ahora que podemos. —Convenció Cian a Kalem de bajar con él.

Los truenos y relámpagos se dejaban escuchar en el interior a todo volumen. Ocasionalmente la habitación era iluminada por un relámpago pero no alcanzaban a ver nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que estuvieron muy cerca para percatarse de su presencia.

Chocando de lleno primero contra él, ninguno de los dos Pokémon podía confirmar de que se trataba, intentaron iluminarlo con la lámpara que llevaba Cian en mano pero era muy grande como para cubrirlo todo desde ahí, estaba a punto de alejarse a apuntar mejor cuando un relámpago se los mostró.

Medio segundo bastó para sentir que la habitación se iluminó por medio siglo cuando lo vieron. Posado frente a ellos en el suelo, y con una altura que les sacaba casi el triple de tamaño, el cadáver de un Pokémon parecía saludarlos; invitándolos al otro mundo con una sonrisa siniestra de su cráneo puntiagudo.

Un fuerte grito de horror se escuchó por toda el área del templo aún con la fuerte lluvia tratando de ocultarlo. Abrazándose y orinandose encima, los dos niños salieron corriendo en el acto del lugar, cerrando la puerta y colocando la mesa sobre ella. Se sentaron a llorar juntos en la otra cama una vez que asimilaron el miedo que sintieron.

—¡En el nombre del cielo, ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?! —Preguntó Emolga entre risas que indicaban la pérdida de su cordura.

—¡Todo esto debe tratarse de una ilusión o un espejismo o lo que sea. No puede ser real! —Exclamó Riolu llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Un espejismo? —Volteó Kalem a mirar por la ventana el cielo que ya se había calmado, dejando mostrar a la luna de Hoenn despidiendo al sol—. Cian... —Habló en voz baja agachando la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez has leído la leyenda de Kalos y Hoenn?

—¿Hablas de las lunas? —Cuestionó Riolu ignorante del tema.

—En resumen una de las lunas es un Pokémon transformado por Cresselia y la otra es una ilusión creada por un Pokémon en concreto... un Zoroark...

—No estarás insinuando que-

—¡Sólo piénsalo! —Insistió—. Desde que lo conocemos todo lo que lo rodea ha salido relativamente bien siempre. Además el sábado pasado antes de que aclarara que la pista era que el asesino atacaba cada viernes... Lo primero que pensé fue en el hecho de que solo atacaba cada que nosotros hablábamos de separarnos, por su puesto que era una idea bastante tonta e incluso me sentí ridículo de pensarlo... pero viendo lo que ha ocurrido hoy... ¿ya no parece tan tonta la idea eh?

—¡¿Dices que hemos estado viviendo en una ilusión?! —Se sujetó Cian los apéndices de la cara en señal de incredulidad y desesperación por la confusión.

—La verdad es que no sé hasta donde llegue el alcance de sus poderes, pero es una posibilidad. —Finalizó Emolga su teoría.

—¿Y que con que haya usado un poco las ilusiones para hacer las cosas más felices? —Se metió Zorua a la conversación tras haber escuchado todo desde que regresaron del sótano. —¡Gracias a ellas somos amigos! ¡Gracias a ellas aprobaste el año! ¡Gracias a ellas tocamos juntos este último año! ¡Gracias a ellas Coffee se fijó en ti en primer lugar! —Se excusó de usar su habilidad.

—¡Gracias a ellas hay gente que ha muerto! —Replicó Kalem sumamente molesto de saber que no había logrado nada hasta ahora con su propia habilidad.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Riolu silenciando a ambos—. ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Se supone que los 3 íbamos a ser amigos por siempre, eso no es una ilusión!

La casa se quedó en absoluto silencio un momento, se podía incluso escuchar el sonido del agua resbalar por el techo del templo principal hasta caer en el charco que se había formado en la saliente mientras los tres pokémon se miraban fijamente.

—Dime ¿dónde está tu padre Kuro? —Hizo Emolga un último ataque de preguntas—. ¿Por que llevamos dos años de conocernos y no lo hemos visto ni una sola vez? ¡¿Por que llevamos dos años de conocernos y no conocemos tu casa aún?! —El ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio cuando ni Kuro ni Cian pudieron dar una respuesta a las interrogantes de Kalem—. Tal como pensé. Yo me largo de aquí. —Tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta aprovechando para sacar la frustración verdadera que sentía por lo que Coffee le había hecho minutos antes.

—¡Espera Kalem! —Le suplicó Cian—. ¡Estoy seguro que Kuro tiene una respuesta para todo y nos despejará las dudas de buena manera, ¿verdad? —Volteó a ver a Kuro.

—¡Si sales por esa puerta ten por seguro que quedarás expulsado de la familia de Kuro! —Amenazó el Zorua a su ahora ex amigo pero poco caso le hizo—. ¡¿Y qué hay de tu promesa por jamás abandonarme?! ¡Quiero que sepas que eres un maldito incumplidor y no serás bienvenido aquí nunca más! —Le gritó sin moverse desde el interior.

—¡Aguarda! —Intentó Cian hacer un esfuerzo por seguirlo pero Kuro lo amenazó si lo hacía.

—¡Si cruzas esa puerta tú también serás un traidor de la familia de Kuro y entonces Sky habrá tenido razón en que eres un hipócrita de la justicia!

Recordando la expresión y el tono usado por el elefante aquella vez, Riolu fue dominado con la excusa de la justicia una vez más. Se quedó sentado en el suelo con la cara oculta entre sus rodillas. —Sólo quiero ir a ver a mi mamá. —Lloró en silencio sin que a Kuro le importase su estado mental, él mismo tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Quedándose dormido en esa posición, Cian despertó antes del amanecer y escapó del lugar sin que Kuro, quien tenía pocos minutos de haberse dormido por la frustración, lo notara. Cuando llegó al hospital el día ya había terminado de aclarar y los enfermeros ya le estaban retirando el equipo médico a Marina. Al ver eso Cian saltó de alegría. Por fin iban a dar de alta a su madre. La negociación con el ser superior había funcionado y su padre había llegado con la cura milagrosa, o al menos así lo pensó inocentemente hasta que el mismo Drampa se acercó a darle la noticia. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer por Marina.

Desplomándose en el suelo, Riolu golpeó el piso con su mano tantas veces como pudo y tan fuerte como le era posible sin tener en cuenta ninguna herida que pudiera provocarse.

—No se la pueden llevar doctor —Se giró a verlo con los ojos hinchados desde el suelo—. ¡Aún tiene que verme graduado, aún tiene que esperar mi padre, aún tiene recibir toda la medicina que le voy a comprar! ¡Tiene que darme más tiempo! ¡Le prometo que voy a sanarla pero por favor deme un poco más de tiempo!

—Qué más quisiera yo que darte todo el tiempo del mundo chico. —Contestó Drampa buscando sonar lo menos frío posible—. Pero desgraciadamente las madres no son eternas. Estoy seguro que ella sabe cómo va a ser el Pokémon en el que te vas a convertir y nunca se despegará de tu lado aunque no puedas verla. Sólo tienes que seguir pensando que ella está ahí contigo y en tu corazón.

—¡Por favor déjenme entrar a verla, tengo que hablarle por última vez! —Suplicó Riolu entre sollozos y tartamudeos tirando de su cuerpo, pero aún con todo eso Drampa se negó, no podía permitirse el arriesgar la salud de Riolu por mínima que fuera la probabilidad. Alcanzar a despedirse en ese estado podría generar en el niño una especie de alegría reconfortante que pudiera detonar en su evolución y muerte prematura. No podía hacerle eso a un niño. Tras un no definitivo se alejó de Riolu, prometiendo volver cuando haya pasado la hora.

—No es mucho lo que puedo hacer por ti, pero si quieres puedo dejar que te despidas desde el cristal. —Comentó un Golduck enfermero cuando Drampa salió de la sala. Aceptando cualquier cosa que le dieran Riolu tomó la oportunidad y lo siguió para ponerse un traje especial y varias capas de ropa. Drampa estuvo de acuerdo en eso último pero él mismo iba a vigilar que Riolu se apegara al protocolo establecido.

Ya en la cabina Riolu se esterilizó junto a su ropa de protección. Y hablando por un altavoz se comunicó con su madre por última vez.

—Hola mamá... —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedarse afónico por el nudo en la garganta, nudo que cada que cada que intentaba hablar parecía volverse más y más grande. Golpeando el vidrio en frustración Drampa iba a retirar él mismo a Riolu de la habitación. Golduck se lo negó estorbando en su paso. Llamó al resto de enfermeros pero los dos restantes se pusieron del lado de Riolu mientras este se dedicaba a romper el vidrio a golpes. Cosa que terminó logrando más temprano que tarde.

—¡Mamá mamá! —Cruzó el vidrio roto sin problemas gracias al traje, aunque este sufrió rasguños que lo hicieron inutilizable.

—Cian... hijo mío... Lamento no estar ahí para verte crecer... —Expresó Marina con dificultad.

—¿De qué estás hablando mamá? —Rió el niño ante la poca fé de su madre—. Papá ya viene con la medicina que te va a curar, puedo verlo por las cámaras. No tardará mucho en llegar a donde estamos. Ahora mismo le está diciendo al guardia que necesita entrar a verte. ¡Tienes que resistir un poco más! —Le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hijo... No seas ingenuo, tu papá está luchando contra los malos para que tu seas feliz. —Expresó Marina cada vez con mayor dificultad—. Por favor no lo odies...

—¿Para que yo sea feliz? —Reclamó Riolu entre sollozos—. ¡La única forma en que yo puedo ser feliz es que tu sigas a mi lado! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Te prometo que si te curas dejaré todas las historietas del mundo para pasar cada segundo a tu lado!

—Promete que serás feliz... Con Kuro y Kalem... en el armario... —Marina cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

—¡Mamá por favor abre los ojos mamá! —Con agilidad Cian se quitó los guantes del traje y tomó sus manos para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo mientras jugaba con sus dedos una última vez, no conforme con eso se quitó el casco protector y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Marina ya no reaccionó a eso pero todos en el hospital aseguraron que ella pudo sentirlo pues tras varias horas de su deceso su rostro parecía feliz. Guardaron un minuto de silencio y sacaron a Cian del lugar quien no dejó de llorar a grito abierto durante el resto de la tarde.

El entierro ocurrió ese mismo día, Marina era un Pokémon conocido por muchos y querido por todos, no obstante su funeral pasó bastante discreto. Pocos fueron los Pokémon que se presentaron para dar su pésame a Cian. Temían que si se presentaban, uno de ellos iba a quedar moralmente ligado a terminar de pagar por su comida y educación.

Kalem apareció frente a Riolu sin la compañía de sus padres y tiró una flor a la tumba tras un pequeño rezo por su alma además de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por él una vez más. Antes de partir le comentó a Cian que tenía planes de volver junto a sus padres a la nación de Plata. Ese iba a ser posiblemente el último día que se vieran. Sin un presente, sin llanto y sin un abrazó ambos Pokémon se dijeron adiós con un estrecho apretón de manos. Se desearon lo mejor mutuamente y Kalem salió del perímetro de Cian.

Zebstrika también apareció para dar su pésame a su ex alumno. —Nada habla mejor de un padre que la calidad con la que está educado su hijo. Y usted joven Cian siempre fue un niño modelo entre los modelos. Marina debió ser una madre devota para conseguir educarte de tal modo. Siempre va a ser triste despedirnos de un padre pero es parte de la ley de la vida. Por favor quédese con todas las enseñanzas que le transmitió y asegúrese que su legado viva a través de su ejemplo. Sin más qué decir me despido de usted, no sin antes ofrecerle mi servicio y mi casa si llega a requerirlo.

Pocos Pokémon más aparecieron durante el resto de la tarde. La tumba se cerró a las seis en punto. Riolu pasó la noche recostado sobre el pasto que la adornaba llorando en silencio. —No sé que voy a hacer sin ti.

—Al final me he quedado solo. No puedo creer que me hayan abandonado, lo único que intenté fue hacerlos felices a todos. —Se quejó Kuro bajando al sótano de almacén donde descubrió el diario verde que Kalem dejó caer la última noche que estuvo ahí.

—Una vez que se confirme la muerte del Pokémon de Plata tus crímenes serán borrados de la historia y se te otorgará un rango especial en la milicia de Áurea. Firma: Verde —Se dejaba leer en la primer hoja y única de todo el diario con algo escrito en ella.

—¿Quién es Verde? —Cuestionó Zorua a falta de más información.

—¡Hasta que por fin vienes a verme! —Celebró Yami a través de una ilusión del propio Kuro una vez encontró el cadáver calcinado de su padre de frente.

—Tú no eres parte de mis ilusiones, ¡¿quién se supone que eres tú?! —Cuestionó Kuro inquieto desconociendo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

—Soy mi propia ilusión hecha para vivir dentro de tus ilusiones fabricada en el momento anterior a mi muerte. En tanto tú existas jamás podrás detenerme porque vivo en un lugar en el que jamás podrás tocarme. Eso significa que siempre voy a estar libre para matar, tal como hice para acabar con la vida de la madre de tu amigo. Es gracioso como me mataste por accidente intentando detenerme aquél día, pero ahora ella es quien ha muerto y yo seguiré vivo por siempre dentro de tu cabeza. —Se burló—. Gracias a ti y tu descontrol de emociones me fue más fácil entregar el emblema con la enfermedad maldita a Marina. Puede que al final de todo si seas un hijo legítimo mío. Y yo que acabé con tu madre por pensar que me había engañado cuando resultaste un inútil.

—No... Yo no puedo ser el responsable de la muerte de la mamá de Cian... Yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así a mi mejor amigo... —Habló tratando de negar su responsabilidad—. ¡Cállate y sal de mi cabeza! —Exclamó con desesperación—. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

—Pero si te estoy elogiando, mira que vivir por dos años encima del cadáver de tu padre sin que te importe. Eso es bastante enfermo hasta para mi. Puede que en un futuro logres ser peor que yo. Estaré aguardando ese dulce día dentro de tu ser. ¡Ahora ve y reclama tu recompensa con ese diario que llevas contigo!

Saliendo a toda prisa del lugar por intentar escapar de la ilusión, Kuro no vio a los Pokémon que venían de frente contra él. Impactando de lleno contra el más grande de los tres.

Cuando Cian llegó a su casa notó que estaba siendo embargada por el seguro del hospital. La deuda de los tratamientos de Marina debía ser saldada, despojando a Cian de casi todo bien material y pertenencias personales que tuvieran algún valor.

—Se han llevado todo de la casa y el auto, pero al menos he conseguido que dejen la habitación de mi madre sin tocar. —Se sentó en la cama que le pertenecía a ella en vida.

—Se feliz con Kalem y Kuro en el armario. —Recordó las últimas palabras de Marina.

—¡Ja! —Exclamó una risa vacía—. Pero si hasta he prometido llevarme bien con Pokémon que difícilmente volveré a ver. —Se tiró boca arriba en la cama—. Aunque... ¿a qué se refería con el armario? —Volteó a ver el guardarropa de Marina que permanecía cerrado.

Cuando lo abrió fue atacado por una nube de polvo que se atoró en su garganta causándole un ataque de tos del que tuvo que salir por su propia cuenta. —Ahora tendré que cuidarme yo solo de cada cosa que pase. —Volteó a echar una mirada dentro del closet.

Dentro encontró pocas cosas de valor personal sobre su madre. Tampoco quería remover mucho sus pertenencias, pero algo llamó la atención sobre el resto. Una caja de paja en el suelo escondida entre mucha ropa como si de un regalo de navidad se tratase.

—Para Cian. —Se podía leer en una carta que estaba colocada hasta arriba apenas abrió la caja—. Lamento haber tardado tanto en confeccionar los trajes, pero cuando vi que tenias nuevos amigos quise darle una sorpresa a los tres por igual. Es una lastima que hayan cancelado tu historieta favorita. ¡Nunca olvides que la verdadera justicia nunca será cancelada! El mundo entero les aguarda a ti, a Kuro y a Kalem. ¡Felicidades por graduarte! ¡Recuerda que tu mamá te ama sin importar qué y dale mis saludos a tu padre cuando lo veas en la capital! —La carta termina con la firma de Marina y un dibujo suyo de un Lucario diciendo "¡Esfuérzate!"

—Mamá... —Luchó por quitarse la humedad de los ojos pero por más que lo hacía esta regresaba con insistencia.

Bajo la carta había tres trajes, uno rojo, uno azul y uno negro que representaban las tres etapas de evolución por las que pasó Greninja a lo largo de los 52 tomos. Estaban completamente hecho al detalle. Se podía notar que Marina pasó mucho tiempo estudiando los dibujos e incluso leyendo la historia para hacerlos.

—No todo está perdido, aún podemos volver a iniciar y luchar por la justicia, ¡Por la verdadera justicia! —Se alistó Riolu para salir en busca de Kuro con la caja en mano, si tenía suerte aún podía alcanzar a Kalem también. Si no podía convencerle de quedarse mínimo le entregaría un traje para representar la etapa que vivieron juntos tal como decía la carta. Los 3 seguirán luchando por la justicia bajo el mismo mundo unidos por un lazo invisible.

Corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el almacén en busca de Kuro se percató que una gran nube gris se alzaba hacia el cielo desde el norte. Temiendo lo peor, confirmó la mayor de sus pesadillas una vez que llegó al templo. El almacén, el gremio, la base de la justicia, el hogar de sus amigos estaba ardiendo en llamas. Totalmente consumido por el fuego era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se derrumbara por completo. Y junto a las llamas. avivando el incendio se encontraban tres Pokémon; un Scraggy, un Pancham y en medio de los dos el más grande de los tres. Un Machoke riendo de su propia fechoría.

—¿Dónde está Kuro? —Preguntó incrédulo a lo que observaban sus ojos.

—¡Atrapenlo! —Ordenó Machoke a sus compañeros que acudieron a cumplir el mandato sin rechistar. Si no se hubiera lastimado los brazos de tanto golpear el suelo y el cristal en el hospital es probable que ninguno de los dos Pokémon le hubieran supuesto algún problema. Pero la situación era la que estaba y poco podía hacer para luchar contra los dos a la vez en ese momento.

—¡Sueltenme! —Gritaba desesperado de ver como el fuego acababa con todo sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo. —¡Kuro! ¡Kuro! —Gritaba con toda su alma pidiendo ayuda a su antiguo amigo.

—Pobre Cian. —Se burló Machoke—. No se ha enterado que el mismo Kuro por el que grita que lo salve es el mismo que nos ha pedido quemar todo lo de este lugar. Claro que no habló nada sobre darle una paliza a un sangre sucia. Pero eso se lo regalo como parte de la promoción.

—Ojala pudiera activar el traje para desencadenar la transformación tal como hace Greninja, pero esas cosas son solo parte de la ficción. Los super poderes no existen. La justicia absoluta no existe. ¡Sin embargo confío en que la amistad verdadera sí existe! —Se aferró Cian a ese pensamiento apretando los dientes—. ¡Sólo me queda seguir llamando por Kuro!

—¿Qué llevas en la caja pequeño, sangre sucia? —Se la arrebató de las manos y miró en su interior—. ¿Planeabas hacer un picnic con tu novio Kuro?

—¡No toques nada de ahí dentro! —Exclamó Cian frustrado y debilitado. Impotente de poder hacer algo para detenerle.

Machoke en cuanto vio la carta y notó que era de Marina hizo una cara de disgusto y asco que casi se vomita en el acto. —Una carta de una perra sucia que ahora mismo ya se encuentra 20 metros bajo el suelo. ¡Pero qué asco! —Arrojó la carta al fuego riendo con fuerza mientras la veía arder.

Cian intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitárselos de encima pero resultó inútil, lo tenían bien dominado. Solo se aferró a seguir llamando por Kuro entre llantos mientras miraba como Blanca iba arrojando uno a uno los trajes que Marina había pasado tanto tiempo confeccionando mientras aprovechaba para insultarla cada que tenía oportunidad.

—¡Kurooo! ¡Kurooooo! —Siguió llamando hasta perder la consciencia—. ¡Kurooooooo! ¡Kuuuuroooooooo! —Despertó Lucario antes del alba en la cama de Amaranto, siendo abrazado por este último con uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas con fuerza. Se revisó la frente para confirmar que su fiebre se había ido y con cuidado hizo el cuerpo de Lycanroc a un lado para salir al frente de la casa para entrenar sus movimientos con la espada.

—Aquel día aprendí que los super poderes no existen, que la justicia absoluta no existe, y por supuesto, que la amistad verdadera no existe. No puedo confiar en nadie más que en mis propias manos para conseguir mi destino. —Se centró en su entrenamiento para aminorar los pensamientos que constantemente regresaban a su mente cada mañana.


	13. En busca de una nueva ecuación

_**Capítulo 13: En busca de una nueva ecuación.**_

* * *

Ocho campanadas seguidas provenientes desde el centro del pueblo hacían saber a todos la hora exacta de la mañana, las escuelas del lugar comenzaban a cerrar sus puertas para impartir clases a los pocos alumnos que tenían. Aún con la amenaza de la guerra, los Pokémon debían continuar su vida como normalmente hacían, esperando siempre por lo mejor en silencio. Gracias a ello era poca la vida que se dejaba sentir para esa hora. Muchos de los adultos que residían en la localidad debían partir al mar antes del amanecer, donde podían dedicarse a la pesca tal como lo habían hecho toda la vida, hasta que diversos residentes de su antiguo hogar comenzaron a actuar de manera hostil obligándolos a construir aquél pequeño pueblo aún sin nombre.

Tomando las campanadas como el fin de su sesión de entrenamiento diario, Cian volvió al interior de la casa y se sentó en el mismo lugar que había usado la noche anterior durante la celebración. Los vasos y botellas a medio llenar seguían en el mismo sitio a que las habían dejado cuando Lucario se desmayó.

—Pero qué desastre. —Comentó en voz baja, recordando cómo Marina los había enseñado a él y sus amigos a siempre mantener limpio el almacén donde se juntaban. Decidió entonces aportar un poco al grupo recogiendo las cosas y lavando los trastes, aprovechando para por fin tirar con gusto la horrible sopa que le habían ofrecido de cenar antes de que alguien pudiera decirle nada.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Amaranto con su caja de herramientas en mano una vez que bajó tras escuchar el agua de la llave abierta durante tanto tiempo.

—Limpio un poco la casa. —Respondió sereno sin reparar en echarle una mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en el rostro—. Así dará gusto volver cuando llegue el fin del viaje.

—¡Qué extraño eres! —Exclamó Amaranto saliendo de la cocina, no tenía caso intentar explicarle la situación—. Más te vale tengas todas tus cosas listas, partiremos en cuanto Levigis regrese con el vehículo. —Asomó la cabeza desde la sala para recordarle el compromiso que tenía con ellos con la intención sincera de fastidiarlo.

—¡Cian! —Exclamó Magenta con un tono pegajoso arrastrando la última vocal del nombre de Lucario camino a la cocina para saludarlo—. ¡Buenos días! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda como si deseara fusionarse con él—. Si quieres podemos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente y venir a acostarte conmigo en la cama, Cian. —Le expresó al oído frotando la cintura del Pokémon azul contra la suya.

—¡¿Hey qué estás haciendo?! —La separó de inmediato Amaranto y la sacó de la cocina arrastrándole de la oreja.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó tratando de liberarse—. ¡Yo también quiero estar a solas con él! ¡Merezco un poquito de diversión!

—¡Yo te daré toda la diversión que necesitas! —Forcejeó con Magenta fuera de la cocina, donde Lucario no podía más que imaginar la forma en que se llevaba a cabo la discusión. Prefirió ignorarlos por su propio bien y se concentró en lavar todos los platos, incluso los que no habían sido usados con tal de no cerrar el agua para evitar escucharlos.

Una vez que los gritos cesaron Cian por fin pudo cerrar la llave y se dirigió a la sala, donde Magenta se encontraba durmiendo con una expresión de placer en su rostro, ocupando para sí todos los asientos del sofá más grande. —Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso pero no había otra forma de callarla. —Se disculpó un ahora despeinado y rasguñado Amaranto sentado en el suelo a los pies de Magenta.

—Magenta... —Intentó hablar Cian mostrando primero cierta dificultad para referirse al Pokémon en cuestión, pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de un automóvil desde el exterior, haciéndoles saber que Espeon había vuelto.

—Llegó la hora, veamos qué bebé ha conseguido Levigis esta vez. —Se levantó Amaranto del suelo, impaciente por conocer la maquinaria que estaría conduciendo ahora.

—¿Consiguió? —Preguntó Cian con un pensamiento inocente—. ¿Fue a comprar un automóvil a esta hora de la mañana?

—Por favor, no creerás que tenemos el tiempo para esas cosas. —Lo dejó atrás Lycanroc siendo el primero en salir al jardín, no sin antes colocarse el sobretodo que había usado como disfraz la noche anterior para seguir de cerca a Cian, ahora con el objetivo de cubrir los rasguños que Magenta le había ocasionado a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

—¿No tienen tiempo para qué? —Preguntó en voz baja sin esperar una respuesta, observando a Magenta ponerse de pie para salir con una gran mochila entre las manos. No le quedó más remedio que preparar sus cosas para partir junto a ellos.

—¿No había uno más pequeño disponible? —Preguntó con sarcasmo Lycanroc a su amigo Espeon apenas echó un vistazo en el vehículo. Se trataba de un pequeño carro color gris oscuro de dos puertas y cuatro asientos bastante desactualizado en comparación a los modelos más recientes, se podía decir que a duras penas cumplía con los requisitos básicos para ser llamado medio de transporte—. Y uno menos maltratado... —Acarició las pequeñas abolladuras que tenía a lo largo de toda la vista frontal—. ¿Quién te ha tratado así pequeñín? —Preguntó al vehículo en forma de reclamo mientras le daba mimos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—¿Ya viste la escenografía? —Respondió Espeon—. Difícilmente encontraremos algo mejor en este pueblo olvidado del escritor principal. No olvides que un buen actor logra sacar la obra adelante aún con los materiales más efímeros que se le dan para realizar el trabajo. —Justificó el pobre resultado de su búsqueda—. Además, tú sobre todos los presentes debería ser el más acostumbrado a usar cosas pequeñas. —Terminó de hablar con una mirada burlona que buscaba la parte media baja de su compañero.

—¡Si serás...! —Refunfuñó apretando el puño, adquiriendo una coloración roja en el rostro hasta que se distrajo con la pequeña risa de Mienshao que iba pasando detrás de ellos para subir al automóvil cuando escuchó la conversación. No teniendo como replicar para volver al tema principal decidió guardar silencio un momento—. ¡Bien, voy a conducir, pero en cuanto veamos un carro mejor lo tomaremos! —Condicionó.

—¿Alguien ha visto las llaves? —Preguntó Cian desde la entrada acercándose a Lycanroc y Espeon para ver si alguno de los dos las tenían. Los dos Pokémon se miraron a los ojos aguantando la risa.

—No pensarás que esta casa es de alguno de nosotros ¿o si? —Preguntó Amaranto incapaz de resistir más las ganas de burlarse por la ingenuidad de Cian—. Esta es solo el primer lugar que encontramos abierto el otro día. —Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de Lucario para hablarle al oído—. En realidad sus dueños originales están ahora mismo en el sótano teniendo un sueño muy profundo. —Cerró la plática con un ademán que simulaba cortar su propio cuello—. ¿A que estas asustado no? —Se re incorporó al lado de Espeon para continuar con su burla—. A que no puedes contener lo que hay en tus entrañas ahora que sabes has pasado la noche sobre un montón de cadáveres frescos. —Cruzó los brazos orgulloso de sus actos—. Así es este equipo explorador.

—Hace diez años y durante dos largos años. —Respondió Cian. No era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar pero se vio obligado a responder para sosegar la mofa de Amaranto que ya le había cansado. Acto seguido subió al auto tomando asiento de la izquierda al lado de Magenta, justo detrás del asiento del conductor.

—¡¿De dónde ha salido este sujeto?! —Se quejó Amaranto con Levigis ahora que Cian lo había dejado callado.

—Todo listo para partir. —Subió Levigis al auto en el lugar del copiloto, y cuando Amaranto tomó el asiento del volante continuó su explicación—. Será una sesión larga. Si mantenemos el ritmo estaremos realizando nuestro debut en aproximadamente 3 días; con un par de horas para dormir y comer durante las prácticas. Si bien existe un método fácil para repasar nuestras líneas tomando el camino que cruza capital, menester será rodear para evitar cualquier clase de contratiempo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que una luz se apague a mitad del espectáculo. —Sus palabras sólo consiguieron dejar más confundido a Lucario—. Cian, en cuanto el motor del auto se encienda será muy tarde para declinar tu papel. Espero grandes cosas de ti. —Concluyó.

—Dije que voy a hacerlo, entonces voy a hacerlo. —Contestó sin dar lugar a dudas, con Mienshao abrazándolo del brazo, mostrando una gran sonrisa de alegría, aunque más parecía apretarle para evitar su escape—. Un poco más de espacio personal no me caería mal tampoco. —Solicitó a Mienshao sin éxito.

—Magenta trata de no incomodar tanto a nuestro invitado especial. —Suplicó Levigis tras un suspiro—. Cuento con que puedas ayudarnos como la última vez.

—¡Sí capitán! —Exclamó Magenta feliz en lo que Amaranto encendía el auto.

—Sólo para confirmar. —Habló Lycanroc—. El tiempo estimado de viaje es de 3 días en auto y debemos mantenernos alejados de la capital. ¿Todo en orden? —Esperó a que Espeon le respondiera con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación. Pese a que llevaban 5 años de conocerse, aún le costaba entender del todo su forma de hablar.

Con el motor en marcha se apresuraron a dejar la casa donde formaron su alianza momentánea, saliendo pronto del poblado sin nombre antes de escuchar la novena campanada. Amaranto preguntó si primero querían pasar a comer algo al lugar de comida que Cian había encontrado la noche anterior. No obstante este respondió con una negativa sin decir mucho más. Si era o no del mismo Kuro que él conocía, poco o nada tenía que hablar ahora con él ahora. Se enfocó más en tratar de pensar en su futuro más próximo con el equipo que había formado, deseando no tardar demasiado para volver a ver a Red lo antes posible.

—Que callado está todo esto. —Se quejó Amaranto del ambiente dentro del auto varios minutos después de entrar en carretera abierta, donde no había más que vegetación moribunda para observar, producto de las constantes ondas de calor del verano—. Levigis, busca si tenemos algo de música para escuchar de momento.

Investigando la basura que había amontonada en el compartimiento de su puerta con el propósito de encontrar algo de información útil o un mapa de la región, Levigis dio por casualidad con un disco bastante llamativo del frente y un nombre imposible de leer. Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió complacer los caprichos de su amigo por una vez en la vida. Cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que Amaranto llegase a su plan B; cantar desafinado.

Empezando con un sonido bastante pesado, la música comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y estridente. Se podía ver vibrar los asientos del vehículo al ritmo de la bocina. Amaranto fue sorprendido con el buen gusto que tenía el antiguo dueño del auto, se le miraba disfrutando de lo que escuchaba, lamentando haberle quitado el auto a alguien con excelente oído musical en su opinión; Levigis y el resto de pasajeros no obstante pensaban justo lo opuesto, por lo que con raudez apagó el reproductor a mitad de la primer canción y arrojó el disco por la ventana sin dudar un segundo.

—¡Que ni siquiera el viento recuerde el nombre de tan estrepitoso accidente al que has decidido llamarle vida! —Gritó Levigis mientras lo miraba caer en el asfalto, alegrando al resto del equipo con su acción—. Magenta, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? —Decidió hacer plática para no verse en la misma situación otra vez a causa del silencio.

—¡Guardé todas las cosas que podían tener un posible valor dentro de la mochila tal como me pediste capitán! —Le pasó a Espeon la mochila que llevaba entre sus piernas.

—¡¿También robaron a esas personas?! —Preguntó Lucario un tanto incómodo por las acciones del grupo.

—También los matamos antes, pero eso pareció no importarte mucho. —Replicó Amaranto en un tono irónico, echándole una mirada a al rostro de Cian por el retrovisor.

—Si lucharon por su vida y murieron como consecuencia... eso está bien, pero robar un cuerpo que no puede defenderse... —Intentó explicar su punto de vista antes de ser interrumpido por el mismo Amaranto.

—Cian, no vamos a transformar el viaje en un debate de ética y moral. La cosa es que esas personas están muertas y ya no necesitan más de objetos materiales, ya me disculparé con todos cuando muera tras obtener lo que quiero. —Apretó fuerte el volante mientras hablaba, pensando en el Dragón que le arrebató a su hermana.

—Trata de llegar al primer pueblo que veamos para ver cuánto dinero podemos obtener de esto. —Habló Espeon tratando de distraer a Amaranto.

—¡Solo conseguiremos lo necesario para comer hoy y ya está! —Contestó Amaranto aún molesto alzando la voz a su compañero—. No nos quedaremos con un solo centavo de más.

—Si tomamos la próxima desviación a la izquierda llegaremos a una pequeña estación del ferrocarril. Ahí podremos encontrar una casa de cambio. —Habló Magenta en un tono que dejaba saber a todos la confianza de sus palabras.

Cian intentó ver por su ventana, para ver si lograba encontrar la estación en la distancia, mas le fue imposible ver algo más allá que pastizales enormes y de gran altura. Se preguntó cómo Magenta había obtenido esa información sin un mapa a la mano, pero prefirió quedarse con la duda de momento al ver como Levigis y Amaranto le tomaban la palabra. Tenía que confirmar primero si lo que hablaba era real.

A los 15 minutos de seguir en camino recto desde la desviación dieron con la estación, tal como Magenta les informó. A pesar de que ya había mostrado esa habilidad con anterioridad y siempre de manera acertada, Amaranto y Levigis no dejaban de sorprenderse de que estuviera siempre en lo correcto. —Un alto sentido de intuición. —Le llamaban para evitar confundirlo con otra cosa. Cian no dando el crédito suficiente le llamó simple suerte, fuesen por el camino que fuesen, iban a terminar dando con una estación de ferrocarril con el tiempo recorrido suficiente.

—Aprovechen para estirar los pies en lo que Cian y yo vamos a cambiar estos artículos de utilería. —Habló Levigis sin preguntarle primero a Lucario si quería ir con él. Era una orden disfrazada de sugerencia. Cian, quien quería conocer un poco más sobre la suerte de Magenta, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo para otro momento.

Siendo el encargado de llevar la mochila consigo, Lucario siguió a Espeon a través de las escasas casas que acompañaban a la estación. Un pequeño lago en medio de los inmensos pastizales de flores y molinos de viento daba oportunidad de existir a unos cuantos negocios básicos para el viajero promedio. Un par de locales de comida casera, una casa para cambiar bienes y objetos por puntos que más servía como estación de control para monitorear a todo aquel que llegase escapando de la capital, la misma estación del ferrocarril, y una pequeña posada era todo lo que se avistaba en la cercanía.

—Muchas gracias por hacer de mi duo. —Habló Levigis—. Magenta es un poco despistado para estas cosas y Amaranto odia todo lo que tenga que ver con dinero.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar un poco de mi espacio personal. —Contestó Cian perdido en lo colorido que lucía todo el paisaje adornado de flores hasta donde la vista alcanzaba—. Líder —Intentó hablar Lucario, pero Espeon lo interrumpió con raudez para pedir que se refiriera por su nombre, no había jerarquía en su grupo pese a que Magenta lo llamaba capitán constantemente y prefería pensar que Amaranto estaba oficialmente por debajo de él.

—Levi... —Mencionó Cian con dificultad, no le parecía correcto llamar por su nombre a quien aún no conocía bien del todo—. ¿Crees que la guerra va a destruir todo esto? ¿Un lugar como este no hay razón para que alguien lo lastime no? —Por alguna razón Cian se sentía personalmente apegado a aquellas flores que adornaban el lugar.

—Si me lo preguntas en serio creo que la guerra va a destruir muchas cosas hermosas. —Comentó dejando de lado su actuación—. Pero con la destrucción vendrá el nacimiento de más cosas maravillosas. Piensalo de esta manera; cuando un escritor termina de escribir una obra no es la misma persona que la comenzó. A lo largo de todo el camino mejoró tanto su escritura como la forma en que narra y detalla cada situación. Así pues la próxima obra que haga será mejor que la anterior. El problema es que el planeta solo tiene una libreta que debe reutilizar depurando la historia anterior. —Se detuvo Espeon a terminar su explicación antes de entrar a la casa de cambio.

—¿Dices que hubo algo antes de nosotros? —Pregunto Cian curioso por la teoría de Espeon.

—Digo que habrá algo después de nosotros. —Aclaró Levigis—. Y estoy seguro que la era del cambio llegará más pronto de lo que podemos imaginar.

—¿En qué te basas? —Se llevó Cian la mano al hocico pensando. Espeon esta vez no respondió y en su lugar recordó a Lucario que el tiempo con el que contaban era limitado, insistiendo en no demorar más para entrar a la casa de cambio.

Buscando cambiar todas los objetos por un poco de efectivo, el Xatu dueño del local se mostró dudoso ante la preferencia de la pareja por desear obtener dinero en efectivo sobre los codiciados puntos ahora que la cuota mensual a pagar había aumentado y todos en la nación los buscaban desesperadamente. Al final accedió tras la pesada amenaza de Levigis en que Cian pertenecía a una de las casas más importantes del reino y era capricho suyo querer algo de dinero en efectivo esa vez por diversión.

—¡No vengan llorando más tarde! —Los despidió Xatu apresurado a llevarlos a la puerta, temiendo por el ominoso futuro que acababa de ver, queriendo evitar verse involucrado.

—Muchas gracias por tu cooperación. —Agradeció Espeon a Lucario una vez que volvieron al exterior con la puerta azotando detrás de ellos.

—No creí que fuese a funcionar, pero tu actuación fue demasiado convincente. —Elogió Cian a su líder de equipo—. ¿No era más fácil tomar los puntos aún así?

—No podemos dejar rastro alguno de nuestro paso por el país. —Le recordó Espeon que las tarjetas están ligadas a una identificación personal.

Amaranto mientras tanto esperaba de pie cerca de la estación de carga de gasolina, aguardando por nuevo vehículo que llegase para robarselo a sus dueños. Magenta yacía a unos pocos metros de él descansando sobre las flores contemplando el cielo sin preocupación alguna. Para su mala suerte nadie se apareció en el lugar aquella mañana. Una vez reunidos de nuevo los cuatro Pokémon buscaron el mejor lugar para comer entre los pocos negocios disponibles. Tuvieron que sentarse a desayunar en el único lugar que aceptaba dinero en efectivo. El precio era un poco caro pero no podían objetar, era su única opción y hacer algún comentario al respecto involucraría además el enojo de Amaranto.

Pasando a la barra de uno en uno, cada quién hizo su pedido de forma individual con ayuda del menú ubicado detrás de la Cinccino que se encontraba atendiendo en ese momento.

—Sírveme los dos huevos más grandes que tengas. —Ordenó Amaranto—. Fritos y estrellados con frijoles molidos a un lado y un elote asado para acompañar. —Eligió su comida apenas la encontró en el menú sin terminar de ver el resto de la lista.

—Buen día. —Pasó Levigis al frente, mirando a Amaranto con molestia desde que pasó por enfrente de él para ordenar primero—. Sería muy... ¿loable? de su parte si pudiera entregar a mi nombre la suma de diez panqueques bañados todos en almíbar de bayas aranja. —Discutió un poco con la Cinccino luego de que ésta se negase a servir tantos a un solo cliente, pero utilizando a Cian de nuevo como amenaza le hizo ceder a la petición.

—Yo voy a querer eh… —Se quedó Magenta pensando un poco repasando todo el menú, todo le parecía delicioso— Los huevos de Amaranto suenan deliciosos… ¡pero también quiero probar la dulce miel del capitán Levigis! —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro incapaz de tomar una decisión—. ¡Llevaré dos huevos fritos con frijoles y diez panqueques en almibar de bayas aranaja! —Pidió con alegría formando una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro—. ¡Con una botella de ron por favor!

—¡Predecible! —¡Exclamaron Amaranto y Levigis tras escucharle repetir la misma escena que hacía siempre en cada restaurante al que acudían.

—Para mí será la sopa del día. —Pidió Cian no muy convencido de su elección. Nada en el menú llamaba su atención y tenía sus razones para creer que todo sabría horrible, además que se sentía incómodo gastando dinero que habían obtenido de cosas robadas, por lo que pidió lo más barato y accesible del menú buscando sentirse lo menos endeudado al grupo.

Eligiendo sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la entrada el grupo pasó a esperar su comida observando la casa con detenimiento, un gran ventilador de techo giraba a potencia intermedia con un rechinido que impedía escuchar de forma clara la música que salía de una pequeña radio colocada cerca de la cocina. No era un local muy grande, y sólo cumplia con lo mínimo para operar como establecimiento legal. A las paredes les hacía falta mantenimiento, y las pequeñas grietas que dejaban ver el desgaste del material eran cubiertas sólo con viejas fotografías del lugar, carteles que promocionaban a Vanadio Aggron como el próximo líder de Plata, así como recortes de periódicos donde hablaban de sus actos y promesas a cumplir una vez fuese nombrado Rey.

—Parece un Pokémon muy importante ese tal Vanadio. —Habló Cian en voz baja meciéndose en la silla cada vez más impaciente por su comida.

—Es uno de los cuatro líderes políticos que intentan hacerse con el control de Plata desde que su antiguo rey murió hace 4 años. —Explicó Levigis tras pensar un poco sus palabras—. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en su territorio por lo que encontraremos a muchos Pokémon que simpaticen con él. —Intentó contar más, pero fue interrumpido por la Cinccino llamando para recoger la comida de los cuatro.

—Sólo le apoyan buscando llenar sus bolsillos. —Expresó Amaranto en cuanto regresó con la comida en mano, colocando además un recorte de periódico con la foto de Vanadio sobre la mesa—. Una vez pierdan su poder la gente les abandonará a su suerte en busca de favorecer a su nuevo amo. —Clavó un cuchillo justo sobre la cara del Aggron.

—Este lugar parece que se va a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento pero por lo menos la comida sí que está bien. —Se alegró Cian tras dar la primer cucharada a la sopa, ignorando los comentarios del lobo sentado junto a él—. Por un segundo imaginé que toda la comida del país iba a ser tan mala como los de aquel crucero horrible. —Comentó con la boca llena.

—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en dicho escenario? —Preguntó Espeon en voz baja, luchando por contener su emoción de estar comiendo algo tan dulce y delicioso.

—Buena pregunta. —Mencionó Cian después de pensarlo un poco—. Lo último que recuerdo antes de eso es que estaba peleando contra una especie de maquinaria gigante cerca de la llanura... Luego las manos frías de Sneasel sobre mi rostro. —Intentó hacer memoria—. ¿Qué es lo que hacían ustedes en el barco?

—¡¿Maquinaria gigante?! —Escupió Lycanroc su bebida en señal de sorpresa golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado—. ¡¿Esa cosa podía volar?! ¡Contesta! —Se levantó con exaltación.

—¿Volar? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia el techo con calma—. No creo, más bien diría que incluso le costaba arrastrarse sobre el suelo, aún así era demasiado grande, no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzarme. Lo que sí recuerdo es que no parecía recibir ningún daño por más que le ataqué. ¡Tengo que volver con mi padre a Áurea antes de que destruya el resto del país!

—¿Tu padre no estaba muerto? —Preguntó Levigis recordando las cosas que había dicho Cian la noche anterior durante su ataque de fiebre. Antes de saber si Lucario escuchó o no la pregunta Magenta se levantó de su asiento con velocidad.

—Unos hombres vienen, están a pocos metros del local. —Mencionó buscando un sitio para ocultarse—. ¡Están completamente armados! ¡Necesitamos ponernos tras el mostrador, rápido! —Sentenció.

—¿Unos hombres armados? —Preguntó Cian siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros que ya habían hecho caso a las palabras de Magenta apenas terminó de hablar.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Preguntó el Beartic dueño del lugar viendo como los cuatro clientes que ya le habían molestado antes a su esposa con lo del dinero ahora se posicionaban debajo de la barra restringida al público. Nadie pudo siquiera pensar en advertirle sobre lo que estaba por pasar al Pokémon oso y su esposa antes de que estos comenzaran a ser atravesados múltiples veces por una incesante lluvia de acero y plomo proveniente del exterior.

Un ruido ensordecedor que se creaba de la mezcla del caos entre los gritos de agonía de la poca gente en el negocio, junto al del resonar de las armas estallando contra todas las paredes envolvió el local por completo durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

—¡¿Amigos suyos?! —Tuvo que hablar fuerte Cian para que sus compañeros lo escuchasen entre tanto ruido.

—Amigos de Amaranto quizá. —Respondió Levigis tranquilo una vez que el ruido comenzaba a calmarse tras revisar las heridas en el pecho del cuerpo de Beartic.

—¡¿Míos?! —Reclamó. —Si el que conserva las hojas del diario eres tú.

—No hay nada de valor en dicho manuscrito, seguro han venido porque le has hecho mal de ojo a alguien en el camino. —Se puso a discutir con él—. Ya sabes, como la última vez.

—¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que aquella Snivy era hija del alcalde de ese pueblo corrupto?! —Se quejó Amaranto.

—¡Más te vale que tengas una forma de arreglar este tropiezo! —Subió el volumen de la voz Levigis, ya poco les importaba simular que no estaban ahí.

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —Expresó su inconformidad—. ¡Que lo haga Magenta, ella nunca hace nada más allá de reírse como una despistada!

—Hey Camaradas, ¿todo bien ahí atrás? —Preguntó una voz con un acento extraño desde la entrada del establecimiento. Se trataba de un Simisear portando solo un par de botas negras como prenda de ropa, en compañía de un Simisage portando solo un sombrero de copa negro, y un Simipour con una corbata también de color negra alrededor de su cuello, todos con armas de fuego en mano. Aunque ellos aún no podían verlos desde su lugar.

Revisando con la mirada los cuerpos abatidos entre las mesas, infirieron que el Pokémon que buscaban estaba con vida detrás del mostrador. —Tenemos confirmación que el Lycanroc entró a este lugar. —Habló Simisage confiando en las palabras de Xatu—.

—¡Maldición! —Se dejó escuchar detrás de la barra cuando mencionó a Lycanroc.

—Según la información de Andes, un grupo de un Lycanroc y un Espeon son los que se harían con el diario de Mercurio. —Añadió Simipour.

—¡Ya vez! —Exclamó Amaranto con voz de victoria.

—No sé nada sobre el diario del que están hablando. —Se puso de pie Lucario frente a ellos desde atrás de la barra, observando las armas que llevaban en mano. Jamás había visto algo como eso en ninguna historia, pero a juzgar por lo que le hicieron a Beartic en pocos segundos sabía que eran altamente letales—. ¡Pero si lo que están buscando pelea entonces se las daré con gusto! —Hablo creando una distracción para que el resto del grupo escapara por la parte posterior.

—Vaya vaya camaradas, parece que nuestra suerte no solo nos ha guiado hasta el diario, también nos ha dejado un Pokémon acero en bandeja de plata. Vanadio nos dará una buena recompensa cuando le llevemos tu cabeza, nada personal mi camarada. —Se burló Simisear confiando en la efectividad de su arma diseñada para acabar en especial con los Pokémon del tipo acero—. ¡Musgo, Litora, no pierdan el tiempo y vayan tras el Lycanroc de la gabardina mientras yo me encargo de esta basura!

Quedándose quieto sobre su lugar, Cian los dejó pasar sin dejar de prestarle toda su atención al líder del grupo. A pesar de ser parte del equipo de Espeon tampoco es que fuese su obligación protegerlos, después de todo solo estaban trabajando juntos en una especie de coalición, más nunca les había jurado lealtad o protección. La única razón por la que se había puesto de pie en ese momento era porque pensaba que así podría elegir enfrentarse al más fuerte del grupo mientras el resto se separaba para ir en busca de sus compañeros. Su plan salió a pedir de boca cuando quedó solo contra Simisear, confiando en la habilidad que Lycanroc había demostrado tener días atrás para superar a los otros dos.

—Creí haber escuchado que los Pokémon acero eran especiales por aquí. —Comentó Lucario una vez que se quedó solo con su rival.

—Así es como son las cosas de momento, camarada. —Respondió Simisear con gusto—. Pero pronto todo será diferente, mi amigo. ¡No podemos permitir que los Pokémon que han llevado a la ruina este país sigan gobernando! —Levantó el brazo empuñando el cañón de la pistola contra la cabeza de Lucario.

—No tengo idea de qué sea esa cosa, pero parece ser una especie de cañón en miniatura, ¿no es así? —Recordó el enorme parecido que tenía al arma que Charmeleon le había facilitado durante la guerra contra los Lairon y que le había lesionado el brazo. —Una versión mejorada.

—¿Te gusta? —El mismo Simisear volteó a ver el arma que llevaba entre las manos—. Se llama pistola, y su poder es inmensurable. Con ayuda y ventaja que estas amigas puedan darnos sobre los demás crearemos una revolución en el País bajo el nombre de Vanadio, buscamos crear una nueva estabilidad que jamás será lograda mientras ustedes sigan al mando. ¡No habrá nadie que se nos oponga en nuestra lucha por el poder!

—Y entonces el país seguirá igual de mal pero con un lavado de cara. —Respondió Cian en voz baja. Esa era la principal moraleja de su historieta favorita—. Lo único que quieren es llegar al poder y después olvidarse del pueblo. —Citó una frase de Gallade.

—¡No hables como si nos conocieras! —Activó su arma disparando a la pared justo por un lado de donde se encontraba Lucario como amenaza—. Nuestras intenciones son puras, camarada. Vanadio nos llevará a una nueva era de prosperidad. —Afirmó—. Mientras el resto de generales hablan sobre recuperar territorio frente a Áurea y ganar una guerra que en primer lugar no debe ser librada. Vanadio habla sobre invertir en los estratos más bajos de la sociedad para reactivar nuestra propia economía al mismo tiempo que castigará a todos los que se encuentran hasta arriba de esta sociedad podrida. ¡Vanadio es el único líder que este país necesita!

—La verdad es que no me podía importar menos la situación de este país, lo único que quiero es volver a Áurea y enfrentar enemigos fuertes en el camino. Por un segundo creí que serías un rival digno, pero ahora veo lo débil que eres en verdad. Sin un propio credo, sin una propia justicia, actuando solamente como te dicen los demás. —Se detuvo un momento bajando la mirada mientras tomaba un poco de aire—. ¡Y aún con todo lo débil que eres, piensas que tienes derecho a quitarle a alguien la vida solo por el arma que llevas contigo! ¡No lo permitiré! —Levantó Cian un extintor que llevaba consigo desde que se puso de pie y lo apuntó a las manos de Simisear para desviar el cañón de su dirección, cualquier negocio donde se use fuego en su día a día debe tener uno siempre a la mano. Un local de comida no sería la excepción a esta regla, conservandolo cerca de la cocina.

Fallando en apuntar a Lucario correctamente, la primer bala se perdió chocando contra la pared lateral, la segunda impactó contra el suelo cerca de los pies de Cian, la tercer y última rozó la oreja derecha de Lucario, quien sólo consiguió desviarla de su frente gracias a que él mismo se acercó demasiado a Simisear para dirigir el cañón hacia arriba con su propia mano. Un poco de sangre brotaba de la oreja y la mano le ardía por sujetar fuerte el arma de la zona por donde 3 balas habían sido disparadas de forma consecutiva. Seguía estando lejos del dolor que sintió cuando tomó la cola de Magmar en su primer batalla, por lo que pudo soportarlo gracias a la adrenalina del momento.

No teniendo más balas dentro del arma, Simisear soltó la pistola y tomó su distancia para recargar una segunda arma que llevaba sujeta a sus botas, pegándose a la pared frontal del negocio, que era la zona más alejada a donde se encontraba Cian, sabía que su arma funcionaba mejor a mayor distancia además que así saldría del área de rango de ataque del extintor. Cian no intentó detenerlo pues no le quedaban ganas de pelear contra él viendo que usar ese cañón pequeño era lo único que sabía hacer.

—¿Notaste el equipo que llevaban encima esos Pokémon de reparto? —Preguntó Levigis a Amaranto minutos atrás apenas salieron del lugar por la puerta posterior—. Andes no solo se ha divertido vendiendo nuestra posición a Mercurio, parece que también ha vendido el arma que le dimos como pago por la información del barco.

—¡Lo peor es que no podemos vengarnos de él porque ese perro maldito de Cian se nos adelantó y lo mató por su cuenta! —Maldijo con el dedo al Lucario que se encontraba dentro del local.

—¡¿Cian mató a Andes Magmar?! —Exclamó Espeon sorprendido—. Ahora veo por que te interesaba tanto ese chico. —Recuperó su carácter natural esbozando una sonrisa de maquinación—. Y yo que pensé solo eran tus hormonas hablando.

—¿A dónde se fue Magenta? —Preguntó Amaranto cambiando de tema, estaban siendo perseguidos después de todo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por dos balas que impactaron en el suelo cerca de sus pies, Simisage y Simipour estaban por alcanzarlos en el exterior. Para evitar recibir una bala se colocaron a un costado de la entrada y esperaron por la aparición de los Pokémon mono.

—El Lycanroc de la gabardina y su acompañante Espeon. —Mencionó la Simipour—. No podemos dejar que escapen con el diario en mano. —Le recordó a su hermano, colocándose contra su espalda para tener una visión de 360 grados a lo largo de todo el campo de flores entre los dos.

—¡Por última vez, yo no soy su acompañante! ¡Él es mi acompañante, yo soy el líder aquí! ¡¿Qué tanto les cuesta mencionarme a mí primero por una vez para variar?! —Preguntó Levigis indignado de que siempre fuera la misma situación a donde quiera que fueran y bajo cualquier contexto. No le importó revelar su ubicación sobre el techo de aquel negocio.

Dos balas, una proveniente de Litora y otra de Musgo, le pasaron por cada lado antes que Amaranto le hiciera cubrirse contra el suelo del techo ahora que los había expuesto.

—Vigila por la posición de Magenta. Yo me encargo del par de monazos. —Bajó de un salto al campo para enfrentar a los dos a la vez con arma en mano.

—Será mejor que te rindas. —Le apuntaron los dos Pokémon al mismo tiempo una vez que quedó en medio de ambos—. Si nos entregas el diario de forma pacífica puede que te dejemos vivir, todo dependerá de lo que decida nuestro hermano, pero es mejor tener esa esperanza que morir ahora mismo.

—Interesante propuesta. —Respondió Amaranto simulando pensar un poco sus opciones—. ¿Puedo saber quién les ha entregado las armas que llevan con ustedes? —Preguntó buscando por una oportunidad de atacar al primero que mostrase una abertura—. Han dejado el local peor que un queso, imagino debe ser alguien muy poderoso para saber sobre el diario.

Disparando en lugar de dar una respuesta, Simipour le hizo saber al Pokémon lobo que no iba a obtener información de su parte, su única opción real era rendirse o morir. Su hermano Simisear les pidió una y otra vez que no contasen nada sobre su plan que revelase la identidad de Vanadio o sus intenciones a extraños e iban a obedecer a como diera lugar; después de todo lo admiraban como a nadie.

—Es una pena porque yo si tengo una información que darte —Sonrió maliciosamente pues se dio cuenta que su victoria era segura—. Resulta que soy el creador del prototipo de las armas que llevan, y sé bien cuál es su debilidad. —A una velocidad que parecía desaparecer en el viento Lycanroc se acercó al Simisage y le tomó de la mano con la que sujetaba el arma apretando sus dedos hasta romperlos. Cuando el arma cayó al suelo Amaranto la pateó lejos en dirección al lago—. A corta distancia son inútiles. —Hizo que el Pokémon tipo planta se arrodillase pidiendo clemencia—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no le pides a tu hermana que te ayude? —Volteó a verla para confirmar que llevaba tiempo apuntando desde la distancia.

Soltando a Simisage este cayó al suelo adolorido, no perdió tiempo y salió en busca del arma a pesar de que llevaba otra igual sobre el sombrero. Amaranto entonces se movió con la misma agilidad que exhibió momentos atrás para desplazarse, pareciendo desaparecer en el viento hasta estar muy cerca del simio de agua.

—No es que no quieras atacarme, de hecho llevas rato presionando el gatillo con la idea de matarme. —Comentó sin dejar de mostrar nunca una sonrisa—. Lástima que desperdiciaste la última bala en tu amenaza vacía contra mí. De algún modo te compadezco, es decir ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades reales de encontrarte justo con el único Pokémon que sabía sobre los límites de carga del arma? —Explicó—. Cada pistola solo puede cargar con tres disparos, y cada uno lleva consigo una segunda arma en la ropa, aún así no la usan. 18 estallidos fueron los que sonaron cuando atacaron el local en un principio. 6 por hermano y solo les ha dado tiempo de recargar una de ellas a cada uno, nueve balas parecen suficientes para acabar con dos Pokémon al fin y al cabo. —La expresión de sus ojos cambió—. Asegúrate de renacer como un Pokémon menos ingenuo la próxima vez. Necesitas saber que cuando luchas por hacer lo imposible te enfrentarás a gente y situaciones que también podrían parecer imposibles.

—¡Musgo! —Gritó al ver los ojos sedientos de sangre de Amaranto—. Busca a Pómez y huyan de aquí pronto! —Amaranto no le dio tiempo de más cuando tiró hacia arriba de la pistola que colgaba de su corbata para tratar de pasarla por encima de su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello a un ataque certero de la guadaña del Lycanroc. Rápidamente su cuerpo y su cabeza se volvieron dos entidades diferentes, así como todas las flores que la rodeaban pasaron a ser ajenas del suelo y la tierra, dejando solo la corbata colgando de las manos de Amaranto.

—¡Está por entrar en escena! —Le gritó Levigis a Amaranto para advertirle que se pusiera en posición esperando la llegada de Magenta ahora que había acabado con uno de ellos y el otro mono quedó en estado de shock.

—¡Muere camarada de ojos rojos! —Gritó Simisear apuntando de nuevo a Cian con la pistola pegado a la pared frontal, sin esperar que esta sería derribada con facilidad por la entrada repentina de una camioneta blanca de dos asientos y una caja abierta en la parte trasera, destruyendo todo el lugar con facilidad, arrollando en el proceso a Simisear entre escombros de yeso y madera.

Prestando más atención al conductor de la camioneta que a su hasta entonces rival Cian saltó a la caja del vehículo aprovechando que había bajado la velocidad para pasar entre los muebles derribados cuando vio que se trataba de Magenta. La casa comenzó a derrumbarse por lo que sin detenerse demasiado atravesaron la otra pared saliendo del lado por el que se encontraban Levigis y Amaranto. El primero saltó a la caja desde el techo y el segundo se colgó de esta por un costado usando toda su velocidad para no perderlos. Cian le ayudó a subir por completo.

—¡¿Que clase de entrada fue esa?! —Exigió Lucario por explicaciones a Magenta quien no parecía tener intenciones de bajar la velocidad.

—¡Más Pokémon armados están por llegar al lugar, si no cruzamos a tiempo las vías del ferrocarril puede que sea nuestro fin! —Habló Mienshao como pudo entre nervios sin soltar el volante con ambas manos, era su primera vez conduciendo.

—¡No crean que los dejaré escapar! —Habló con dificultad Simisage colgado de la parte trasera de la caja, aferrado a ella con la mano que Amaranto no le destruyó—. ¡No dejaré que se lleven la camioneta que tanto nos costó comprar entre los tres! —Continuó—. ¡Sin embargo sé que no puedo enfrentarme a ustedes... Por favor déjenme acompañarlos en su viaje!

Cian intentó ponerse de pie pero Amaranto fue más rápido, se acercó al simio y lo observó un momento. Sabía que no había nada que Simisage pudiera hacer ahora mismo, estaba completamente a merced del grupo. Esperó a ver su siguiente acción pero esta nunca llegó, lo único que quería era subir a bordo, más no podía hacerlo con la otra mano rota.

Tendiendo la mano, Amaranto subió a Simisage a la caja, solo para revelar que tal como sospechaba, en verdad se trataba de una trampa, usando los pocos huesos que no se le habían roto minutos antes se aferró a su pistola, la cual aún conservaba una bala que planeaba usar para acabar con Amaranto.

—Muere Lycanroc de la gabardina! —Terminó de fracturarse la mano al hacer la fuerza necesaria para apretar el gatillo apuntando contra el Pokémon Lobo.

—Imbécil. —Habló Amaranto molesto y decepcionado, acto seguido la pistola explotó sobre la mano de Simisage fracturando su brazo por completo por el efecto de rebote. La bala explotó dentro del cañón a causa de una piedra creada con agilidad por Amaranto en el interior del cañón gracias a todo el tiempo que le tomó al mono apretar el gatillo con los dedos rotos; piedra con la que bloqueó la salida tanto de bala como de la fuerza impulsora, sumándose entonces a la fuerza igual y opuesta que se genera con cada accionar del gatillo para salir por la culata esta vez. Con su plan frustrado Simisage ahora sí pidió perdón arrepentido, con la esperanza de alargar un poco más su vida.

—Desaparece. —Respondió sumamente molesto de ver como a Simisage le había importado más luchar por no perder algo material como el vehículo que por la reciente vida pérdida de su hermana.

Partiendo su guadaña en dos dejó ver que era hueca por el interior. Con la imaginación adecuada parecía lo que todos temían, aunque era la primera vez que alguien ahí la veía. Un gatillo invisible a la vista activó su nueva arma oculta sobre la boca del Pokémon simio, impactando con una bala lo suficientemente grande para permitir que la luz le atravesara por completo el fondo de su garganta. Gracias a esta exhibición de poder el arma fue bautizada como Trabuco por Levigis.

Desechando el cuerpo del Pokémon tipo planta en el camino, lo único que quedó a bordo de él fue su sombrero de copa negro a los pies de Lycanroc, mostrando la segunda pistola vacía prendida de él. Ahora poseía tanto la pistola de Litora como la de Musgo entre sus cosas. Al ver esto Cian le entregó el arma vacía que minutos atrás Pómez había dejado en sus manos, completando así la colección de tres piezas.

—¡Los enemigos están por entrar a escena! —Informó Levigis mientras que Magenta se iba emparejando poco a poco a las vías del tren. Ya se podía escuchar la alarma que avisaba por el paso del ferrocarril mientras que se observaban un par de vehículos a la distancia. Pronto serían blanco fácil de una lluvia de disparos si se quedaban a esperar en el cruce del tren.

—¡Sujétense fuerte! —Pidió paciencia tratando de concentrarse para dar con el mejor lugar para cruzar. Como era de esperarse lo consiguió en el último momento antes de ser impactado por el ferrocarril proveniente de las minas que se encontraban ahora frente a ellos. Ninguno de sus perseguidores esperaban que se animasen a cruzar en ese momento por lo que fueron sorprendidos sin que nadie más consiguiera seguirlos en su cruce. Cuando terminase de pasar esa maquinaria, sería el turno ahora el Ferrocarril proveniente de la playa por lo que se habían ganado un par de minutos muy importantes sobre el resto de perseguidores.

—¡Bien hecho Magenta! —Celebraron todos las acciones de Mienshao con la adrenalina a tope y completa alegría. Magenta sólo quería saber qué debía hacer para detener el carro.

—No es que me queje ya que gracias a Magenta estamos a salvo, pero ¿por qué hemos cambiado de carro? —Preguntó Cian en la razón por la que Magenta había elegido dicho vehículo ahora que se encontraban libres.

—Desde que llegamos a la estación tenía la idea de cambiar de automóvil en cuanto encontrase la oportunidad, por lo que al bajarme del otro dejé una sorpresa para que no pudieran perseguirnos, por suerte Magenta estuvo ahí para darse cuenta de ello. —Respondió Amaranto lamentando un poco el destino que le esperaba al carro que había conducido durante la mañana.

Mientras tanto en ese momento en aquella estación de la que habían escapado, sobre el vehículo que habían dejado abandonado con las puertas abiertas se encontraba ahora Simisear llorando la muerte de su hermana, la cual tuvo la desgracia de encontrar, o al menos una parte de ella, cuando salió arrastrándose entre los escombros del negocio derrumbado. —Juro que voy a vengarte, Litora. —Descansó un momento la cabeza sobre el volante para recuperar energías y recuperar un poco de su cordura. En cuanto encendió el motor fue que ocurrió. La chispa detonó la bomba que Amaranto había dejado activa. Volando al último y mayor de los hermanos que quedaba con vida en múltiples pedazos a lo largo de todo el lugar. Quemando en el proceso rastro alguno del grupo de Espeon pudiera haber dejado encima del carro. Más tarde ese día se confirmó que la muerte de todos los residentes coincidían con las armas de los hermanos simios por lo que se les declaró culpables de los hechos. La autoridad presente no reveló nada sobre las armas encontradas en el lugar. En cuanto a la camioneta desaparecida no había registro de que les perteneciera a los hermanos en primer lugar por lo que no pudieron procesarla como un robo para abrir un expediente de búsqueda. Cuestionaron a Xatu sobre lo que había ocurrido pero al haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que hizo contacto visual con Cian y Levigis, éste había perdido de vista el futuro que les deparaba.

—Debemos tener más cuidado ahora que un segundo grupo sabe sobre nosotros. —Mencionó Levigis observando el emblema de la facción de Vanadio tallado en el mango de las pistolas de Amaranto—. Saben que hemos ido por el diario de Mercurio y de ninguna manera van a aceptar una carita triste y un "lo siento pero no he conseguido nada ¿me perdonas?" como respuesta. —Hizo una voz aguda en la última pregunta.

—¿Y alguno de ustedes sabe por que es tan importante ese diario? —Preguntó Cian comparándolo mentalmente con la libreta que Blanca había destruido frente a él en su infancia.

—Si podemos tomar la información de Andes como correcta, en sus páginas se encuentra la llave para detonar el fin del mundo. —Reveló Espeon el secreto que hasta ese momento sólo él sabía.


	14. Promesas en la oscuridad

_**Capítulo**** 14****: Promesas en la oscuridad.**_

* * *

—¿Dices que nos dirigimos a una especie de parálisis del planeta? —Preguntó Cian a Levigis ahora que podía retomar el tema que había quedado pendiente aquella tarde tras sufrir un accidente de impacto contra un gran árbol debido a la nula experiencia de Magenta al volante. Situación que les había obligado a preparar un campamento de emergencia a la sombra de ese mismo tronco de avanzada edad en lo que Amaranto intentaba reparar el motor del vehículo.

Pese a que aún era relativamente temprano, la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse del día gracias a la inmensa cantidad de nubes negras en el cielo, una imagen ominosa que presagiaba la llegada de una gran tormenta se hacía presente sobre sus cabezas.

—La verdad es que ahora mismo carezco de una respuesta o guía que nos encamine a encontrar la luz de dicha cuestión. —Respondió Levigis tras un breve suspiro, sin dejar de mirar las nubes que se asomaban entre las ramas, haciendo que se preguntase si esa fina capa de madera y hojas sería suficiente para protegerlos de la lluvia—. No hemos tenido tiempo de ensayar el libreto antes de que este nos fuera arrancado de las manos por aquel leviatán en medio del océano. —Continuó hablando con un poco de desgane—. Mi segunda réplica era tratar de intercambiar más información con Andes Magmar. Desafortunadamente ha llegado a mis oídos que tú mismo le has echado del escenario. —Agachó la cabeza tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Cian de sus actos—. Nuevamente nos encontramos en busca de talento para reanudar nuestra obra.

—¿Quién es... Andes Magmar? —Levantó Cian un poco el mentón al cielo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para rascar sus orejas, tratando de hacer memoria sin mucho éxito. Pese a que el nombre le sonaba, le fue imposible recordar quién lo había mencionado antes o dónde lo había escuchado.

—Lo más importante ahora es encontrar comida antes que nos gane la lluvia o la noche. —Se levantó Espeon de su lugar para ir con Amaranto a que éste le informase sobre sus avances con el motor.

—Dentro de todo se ve bien, parece que podremos seguir nuestro curso a buen ritmo. —Explicó el perro nocturno—. Lo único que necesito ahora es un poco de agua para sustituir la que se perdió en la fuga del radiador. —Señaló limpiándose el aceite de la frente con el brazo derecho.

—Le pediré a Cian que vaya al río cercano. —Dió Levigis media vuelta para volver a dónde Lucario y darle su nueva orden. No pudo dar un paso cuando Amaranto frenó su avance al sujetarle de la cola con la mano izquierda. Planeaba conseguir el agua por su propia cuenta y quería que este le acompañase personalmente hasta allá. Comprendió de inmediato el carácter de la situación que su amigo Lycanroc proponía; aceptando su plan con gusto.

—Amaranto y yo iremos al río a conseguir un poco de agua con el fin de reponer la que ha perdido nuestro medio de transporte. Lo más probable es que tengamos que recurrir a pasar aquí la noche. —Se reunió Espeon con Lucario y Mienshao para dar instrucciones—. Por lo tanto necesito que ustedes dos vayan en busca de frutos o alimentos en la cercanía para el lado opuesto a nuestra dirección. En caso que lleguen aquí primero su próxima instrucción será que busquen leños y troncos secos en los alrededores más distantes al río. Menester será iniciar una fogata que nos proteja de la inexorable oscuridad con las ramas más secas del lugar. —Habló claro y sin palabras extrañas esta vez, no quería ninguna clase de malentendido.

Cian cuestionó sobre el tiempo que les podía tomar conseguir agua siendo que conocían con exactitud la ubicación del río, pero Espeon se rehusó a responder alegando que sus órdenes eran absolutas y debían cumplirse al pie de la letra. Reconociendo casi de inmediato las verdaderas intenciones de Levigis, Magenta se puso de pie con una cara completamente ruborizada e intentó jalar a Cian para que le acompañase lejos. Lucario tuvo que partir con Mienshao sin quedar conforme con las respuestas y las actitudes de sus compañeros.

—¡Será divertido ir a pasear juntos! ¡Vamos! —Le insistía Magenta con mucho ánimo, corriendo sobre la vereda delante de Cian con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, elevando el pelaje naciente de sus manos por los aires. Mirando en todas direcciones con gran emoción uno podría decir que incluso había perdido de vista el objetivo de buscar comida.

—Ya, te sigo. —Respondió Cian caminando detrás de ella entre la espesura del pasto y maleza desproporcionada sin mucha motivación, la distancia entre ellos dos solo se hacía más y más grande.

¡Mira estos arbustos de aquí! —Exclamó Magenta con emoción en la distancia—. ¡Con con sus hojas moradas se puede calmar el dolor de los golpes! —Arrancó un par para sí mismo guardandolas en un pequeño bolso colgante de su muñeca izquierda que normalmente oculta entre su pelaje—. ¡Y ten cuidado con estas puntiagudas de por acá! —Advirtió tras dar unos pasos más—. ¡Si las pisas liberarán una baba que causa una picazón extrema en las patas que no se te quitará en días!

—No es una "baba", es un aceite. —Corrigió Cian a Magenta con fastidio, pensando que quería demostrar saber más que él con su información incompleta. —El Toxicodendron suele crecer cerca de los ríos por lo que es normal encontrarla por este lugar. —Se detuvo a verla de cerca por primera vez, cuidando de no tocarla antes de seguir su camino—. En cuanto al arbusto morado debe ser de latifolia a juzgar por su aroma no muy agradable. Es un gran analgésico contra heridas y quemaduras que suele crecer cerca de las regiones montañosas. —Recitó las palabras de un libro de remedios botánicos para presumir de su conocimiento. Mienshao no obstante pareció no haberle puesto demasiada atención a sus palabras antes de aparecer frente a Cian una vez más.

—¡Mira lo que encontré! —Mostró Magenta una planta de mediano tamaño con siete hojas que crecían a lo largo de todo el tallo y que arrancó del suelo desde la raíz—. Cada una de sus hojas tiene un pequeño agujero por el que puedes soplar con suavidad. ¡Verás que pasa algo muy divertido cuando lo intentas!

—Es obvio que se trata de una hierba eco, cuando el viento a través de ella puedes escuchar como si este tocase notas musicales, además el té que sale de sus hojas es muy útil para limpiar y descongestionar la garganta. ¡No soy un niño pequeño, no vas a decirme nada que no sepa yo menos que tú! —Pensó gritando hacia su interior sin responder nada a Magenta realmente, ni con su boca ni con su cuerpo, creyendo que todo se trataba de una competencia de conocimiento—. ¿De dónde has salido y por qué tratas tanto de entablar una conversación conmigo? —Se cuestionó Lucario en su cabeza, incómodo por la actitud de Mienshao una vez recordó los eventos de esa misma mañana en los que había acertado por la ubicación de la estación de tren y la llegada de los hermanos simios segundos antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlos—. ¿Será que tiene alguna clase de super oído? —Preguntó observando a Mienshao soplar a través de la planta con alegría para demostrarle cómo se hacía, creyendo erróneamente que Lucario no había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer—. ¡Tengo que recordar que hace equipo con esos otros dos, no puedo bajar la guardia! —Se concentró en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a la música de Magenta.

—Disculpa... —Pidió perdón Magenta luego de ver la cara de disgusto que Cian estaba haciendo en ese momento a causa de sus propios pensamientos—. Seguro que lo he hecho terrible. —Bajó la vista al suelo para evitar la mirada de desaprobación de Lucario.

—¡¿Qué pasa con ella además?! —Se cuestionó en su cabeza—. El día de ayer desde que la vi por primera vez tenía una actitud mucho más dominante, hoy en cambio ha estado callada y relajada; ahora incluso parece que quiere llorar. ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¡El grupo entero tiene que estar jugando conmigo! —Se convenció en su mente de que esa era la única explicación posible a las constantes burlas de Amaranto, las extrañas órdenes de Levigis y los repentinos cambios de actitud de Magenta—. Centrémonos en encontrar algo para comer y volvamos al campamento. Cuanto más tiempo perdamos aquí más me tomará volver a mi hogar en Áurea. —Habló de manera dominante, adelantándose a Magenta sin importarle su sentir.

—Lo siento... Se quedó mirando un momento la planta aún entre sus manos antes de dejarla caer al suelo con amargura. No le quedó más remedio que volverse fuerte para contener sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa falsa tratando de alcanzar a Cian—. ¡Ya voy! —Habló con entusiasmo, acelerando para alcanzarle lo antes posible—. ¡Si nos dirigimos a la zona más densa del lugar es altamente probable de que encontremos muchas bayas Oran!

Mientras tanto, lejos de ellos y dentro del pequeño riachuelo se encontraban ahora mismo Amaranto y Levigis, el nivel del agua era apenas el suficiente para cubrir por completo el fondo hecho de pequeñas piedras erosionadas, viajando hacia el oeste a una velocidad casi imperceptible a la vista. Tras colectar el agua necesaria para el radiador y la destinada para su consumo Amaranto había aprovechado para lavar sus patas cubiertas en aceite. Levigis le siguió de cerca. Ambos comenzaron a jugar lanzándose agua el uno al otro, como solían hacer regularmente hasta el día en Magenta se les unió. Ahora que Cian se la había llevado lejos un momento contaban con un tiempo y oportunidad que no iban a desaprovechar.

—¿A qué te referías con eso que dijiste de mí esta mañana? —Reclamó Amaranto en un tono que para nada sonaba enojado, y más daba la impresión de estar jugando con su compañero ahora que lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas. El nivel del agua apenas conseguía cubrir la base de las patas y cola de Amaranto sentado en el fondo, y aún así Levigis parecía luchar por evitar tocar el agua con cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aferrándose al Lycanroc con firmeza y deseo entre sus patas.

—Sabes que eres mi complemento ideal. —Respondió apenado Espeon, frotando su rostro sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo, abrazándose mutuamente con fuerza y cariño. En un acto que demostraba no podían estar más conectados. Después de todo a Levigis le encantaba recibir todo lo que Amaranto tenía para entregar y a Amaranto le encantaba entregarle todo su aroma y calor a Levigis. Pese a que la noche se les había venido encima no iban a detenerse hasta reafirmar lo mucho que se apreciaban. Aún si tenían poco menos de 3 años repitiendo los mismos juegos y las mismas palabras decoradas con las mismas caricias y besos, cada vez que lo hacían se sentía como la primera vez para ellos—. No tienes derecho a cambiarme por nadie. —Habló con un poco de temor debido al interés que su compañero empezaba a mostrar por Cian.

—Tonto. —Respondió Amaranto viendo la duda en sus ojos, lamiendo su mejilla con suavidad, acariciando su cabeza con la mano que no estaba usando para abrazarlo por la espalda—. Desde que nos conocimos te prometí que iba a quedarme por siempre a tu lado. ¿No habíamos quedado en eso eh? —Preguntó en un tono un tanto más enérgico, llevando a Espeon al agua sin que éste opusiera mucha resistencia ahora. Recostandolo de espalda contra las pequeñas rocas del fondo terminó por cubrirlo de besos una vez que lo dominó para entregarse por completo a su pasión carnal. Empujando a su compañero primero con fuerza repetidas veces una y otra vez, fue bajando el ritmo una vez que se convirtieron en uno. En un acto del que sólo se podía escuchar los ligeros alaridos de Levigis siendo sofocados por el débil salpicar del agua fluyendo lentamente entre sus cuerpos.

Pasando el tiempo lentamente y regresando al campamento, Cian junto con Magenta ya habían regresado al punto de reunión con las bayas para la cena en mano, e incluso alcanzaron a completar la segunda orden con éxito. Fue tanto lo que esperaron de más por Levigis y Amaranto que Cian consiguió encender la fogata con ayuda de un encendedor que Magenta encontró entre los asientos de la camioneta robada. Se ubicó cada uno a una distancia considerable del otro, aunque ambos cerca del fuego.

—¿A dónde se habrán metido? —Preguntó Cian en voz baja sentado en soledad frente al fuego, contemplando la llama que le hacía recordar la fulgurante cola de Red, preguntando por su paradero actual y lo qué se encontraría haciendo en ese momento. La compañía del grupo de Espeon comenzaba a agobiarle. Hace mucho tiempo que había perdido esa habilidad natural de socializar con otros por demasiado tiempo. Comenzó entonces a desear volver a casa cada vez con más intensidad. Pero ahora por supuesto que ya no podía hacerlo. Por primera vez pensó en todo lo que había perdido desde la batalla en su ciudad. Lamentando estar desperdiciando más tiempo cautivo a la merced de grupo de extraños, viajando hacia un lugar desconocido que solo lo alejaba más y más de su padre y de Charmeleon, empezó a sentir resentimiento contra Espeon Amaranto y Magenta de forma injustificada. Más no había nada que pudiera hacer. Después de todo había dado su palabra de cooperar con ellos hasta el final.

—¡No quiero seguir perdiendo más tiempo detenido en este lugar! —Exclamó arrojando un trozo de madera con fuerza hacia la oscuridad del cielo sin pensar realmente en su dirección.

—¡Ouch! —Se escuchó una débil voz quejarse proveniente de la misma dirección a la que había lanzado el pedazo de leña. Seguido de un pequeño golpe azotando contra el suelo.

—¿Magenta? —Preguntó Cian temiendo haber lastimado a Mienshao, este sin embargo respondió desde un lugar totalmente diferente. Se encontraba a una distancia considerable de Cian, observando el cielo nublado entre las ramas del gran árbol con su pequeña mochila de primeros auxilios en mano, lamentando que las estrellas no fuesen visibles durante aquella noche.

Descartando a Mienshao como su víctima Lucario se puso de pie de inmediato para conocer la identidad del pokémon que había exclamado desde las sombras. Magenta le siguió de cerca por detrás sacando una venda que tenía ya lista en su bolso.

—Solo mira el desastre que has hecho. —Le reclamó Levigis a Amaranto entre jadeos, sintiéndose en un estado de vulnerabilidad completamente avergonzado por cómo lucía ahora para su amigo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del Lycanroc que yacía aún encima suyo completamente calmado y satisfecho.

—¿De qué desastre hablas? —Preguntó Amaranto tratando de igualar su respiración con la de Levigis en lo que permanecían unidos—. Si esta ha sido tu mejor obra hasta ahora. —Trató de darle ánimos y confianza a su pareja de la noche. Acariciando su pecho y vientre con un cariño que sólo Espeon conocía, deseando jamás tener que despegarse un centímetro de él.

Continuó Lycanroc susurrando palabras bonitas al oído de Espeon, hasta que tuvieron que verse forzados a regresar a la realidad cuando un súbito destello proveniente del campamento que iluminó el escenario por completo tuvo acto de presencia, seguido a él se dejó escuchar un estruendo reverberando entre los árboles con una duración que parecía corresponder con la del destello. No tardaron en asumir los dos que se trataba de un trueno originario de aquellas oscuras nubes aún presentes sobre ellos. Cortando su acto en seco se pusieron de pie y corrieron al campamento para ver por la seguridad de Magenta y Cian.

Llegando hasta el lugar sin demora encontraron a Lucario y Mienshao en un estado de alerta, Observando juntos al Pokémon frente a ellos. Un pequeño Shinx con la cabeza vendada entre hojas de latifolia parecía estar muy molesto con Cian y Magenta.

—Hasta que por fin regresan. —Expresó molesto una vez que los escuchó correr desde lo lejos pidiendo por explicaciones, sin despegar los ojos de Shinx—. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

—¿Qué ha sido ese destello y quién es ese Pokémon? —Preguntó Levigis a Magenta al no obtener respuestas de Cian.

—Este niño nos estaba espiando desde las sombras. —Se dignó a contestar Cian antes de que Magenta pudiera tomar la palabra—. Seguramente aguardando por un descuido nuestro para atacarnos.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un niño! —Replicó Shinx molesto inflando los cachetes, revisando al grupo completo, centrando su atención principalmente en Magenta y Levigis—. Una Espeon y una Mienshao... Ustedes también son parte de eso raros que están tras mi padre ¿No es así? —Cuestionó mirando fijamente a Cian y Amaranto—. Aunque los otros dos son demasiado feos como para pertenecer al mismo grupo. ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! —Pidió al grupo su identificación.

—¡¿A quién le dices feo pequeño gusano de tierra?! —Reclamó Lycanroc intentando acercarse para golpear al niño. Magenta le contuvo sujetandole de un brazo, tratando de darle elogios para compensar las palabras de Shinx—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡No tomará mucho tiempo! —Jaloneaba su brazo para liberarse del Pokémon lucha.

—¡Acércate anciano! ¡Tengo para repartirle a todos! —Lo provocaba más Shinx saltando sobre su lugar, deseoso de iniciar una batalla contra el grupo entero sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias.

—Aguarda un poco. —Se interpuso Cian entre Lycanroc y Shinx—. No sé cómo lo ha hecho ese niño, pero el rayo de hace un momento no ha sido más que una simple advertencia para con nosotros.

—¿"Una"? —Preguntó Levigis en voz baja ofendido por las palabras de Shinx antes de intentar razonar con el niño—. Te juro que no sabemos nada sobre el grupo que has mencionado anteriormente. Pero si nos cuentas sobre él podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre antes que ellos lo hagan.

—¡Como si les fuera a hacer caso a un montón de adultos mentirosos justo después que me golpean con un pedazo de madera gigante! —Replicó Shinx tratando de provocarlo a él también.

—¡Así es Levi! —Habló Amaranto—. No hay nada de valor que podamos aprender de un niño, ¡déjenme acabar con él ahora mismo! —Pedía por su liberación a Cian y Magenta—. ¡Un pequeño corte rápido sobre su cuello hará el trabajo!

Escuchando lo del pedazo de madera Levigis obtuvo un panorama más amplio de la situación, comprendiendo los vendajes que el pequeño león llevaba sobre su cabeza. —Desconozco lo que mis compañeros han hecho para lastimarte. —Trató de disculparse elaborando un discurso rápido—. Como líder del grupo me siento responsable por los daños causados. Quisiera poder compensarte, notarás que no somos un grupo mal intencionado puesto que mis propios compañeros han acudido a vendar tu herida comprendiendo el mal que te han ocasionado. Si hay un poco de compasión en ti me gustaría reparar los daños escuchando tu historia para así brindarte mis servicios como pago extra. —Terminó por ofrecer Espeon.

—¡No razones con el niño! —Se decepcionó Amaranto de la actitud que su amigo había tomado—. Ese mocoso sólo va a retrasarnos.

—Amaranto, no seas descortés con nuestro invitado. —Explicó Levigis esperando que su compañero entendiese el mensaje entre líneas—. Un Pokémon viajando en medio de la noche completamente solo y alejado de cualquier ciudad en medio de un conflicto armado a punto de estallar. Lo que tenemos frente a nosotros no es un niño, es un hombre adulto valiente y bien formado. Mucho más que todos nosotros juntos.

—Basta, no es para tanto, por favor no sigas. —Pidió Shinx con su boca, aunque con la expresión de su rostro decía justo lo contrario. Completamente ruborizado, estaba encantado de haber sido llamado adulto por primera vez.

Lucario y Mienshao por fin pudieron descansar de contener a Amaranto. Este había cesado sus ganas de querer lastimar al niño, al menos de momento. Aún así no confiaba en él. Prefirió centrarse en terminar de arreglar la camioneta.

—¡En cuanto se torne una molestia le cortaré el cuello sin piedad! —Advirtió desde lo lejos.

—¡Como si fuera a dejar que un adulto horrible se me acerque! —Le gritó Shinx—. ¡En cuanto lo intentes juro que te haré polvo!

—Una vez más te pido de favor que perdones la actitud de mis compañeros. Ya sabes cuán detestables pueden ser los adultos a veces. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de comida? —Levigis ordenó a Cian entregarle un par de bayas oran al niño. Este tuvo que hacerlo contra su voluntad.

—¡Sí! —Comenzó a comer Shinx hablando con la boca llena—. Todos los adultos son un asco. —Hizo una pausa para tragar—. Todos excepto mi papá, por eso salí en busca suya una vez que me enteré se encontraba en la cercanía —Confesó sin problemas una vez se sintió en confianza con Levigis.

—Te has separado de tu padre. —Comenzó una conversación directa con el pequeño—. ¿Puedo saber dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

—En realidad nunca lo he visto. —Empezó a explicar su historia confiando en la figura materna que Espeon le representaba—. Pero algo me dice que si sigo este camino podré encontrarlo. Escapé de mi casa en Ciudad Drasna para verle aunque sea un momento. Necesito agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mamá y por mí, necesito pedirle que me entrene para protegerla ahora que ella es muy grande para hacerlo sola.

Hace un par de días, recorriendo el valle, me topé de frente con un grupo de mujeres que mencionaron ir en dirección a las minas de Hala siguiendo la pista de un Luxray que compartía el mismo nombre que mi padre. Creyendo que podrían ayudarme intenté hablar con ellas, pero en cuanto lo hice sólo buscaron lastimarme y atraparme igual que el resto de adultos que conozco. —Hizo Shinx una pequeña pausa para tomar aire— ¡Por suerte no contaban con que supiera utilizar rayo! —Exclamó—. Y con eso logré herir a una de ellas antes de escapar. Al final no pude saber quienes eran, pero estoy seguro que nada bueno pueden querer con mi padre si ya me han intentado lastimar a mí. Necesito llegar a las minas de Hala cuanto antes.

—¿Y por eso acechabas nuestro grupo?

—Oí cómo chocaron su auto en la tarde mientras tomaba agua en el río cercano, luego cuando me acerqué pude escucharlos decir que iban a las minas de Hala también. Quería conocer si sabían algo de mi padre, ¡cuando ese tonto de Lucario me lanzó un palo enorme a la cabeza! —Se volvió a molestar Shinx inflando los cachetes tanto que casi se atragantaba con una baya, por suerte Magenta estaba ahí para ayudarlo a pasarla con pequeños golpes en su espalda.

—¡Te lo mereces por estar espiandonos desde las sombras! —Respondió Cian molesto—. ¡Pudiste acercarte a preguntar! —Sacudió su brazo molesto contra el niño.

—Imagino que no lo hiciste por temor a que estuviéramos con el grupo que ya te había atacado antes. —Habló Espeon cortando la furia de Lucario—. No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. ¿Recuerdas qué Pokémon conformaban ese grupo?

—¡Eres muy lista! —Elogió a Espeon—. Quisiera decirte quienes eran, pero nunca había visto a ningún Pokémon de esos. ¡Una de ellas viajaba en un gran balón verde! y parecía ser su líder, ya que ordenó a las otras dos que me atacaran sin hacer nada ella. Sólo se mantuvo apoyando un gran palo que llevaba consigo contra ese balón.

—Un grupo de mujeres con un gran palo y un balón verde... —Intentó pensar Levigis en la posible especie del Pokémon sin éxito—. Aún así compartimos un mismo destino, puedes venir con nosotros hasta las Minas de Hala. No obstante nuestro grupo solo hará una visita de paso en busca de seguir adelante con nuestra propia misión. Una vez que lleguemos ahí estarás por tu cuenta. Hasta entonces podemos decir que estarás protegido. ¿Trato?

—¡Trato! —Se alegró Shinx de llegar a un acuerdo cómodo con Levigis para apresurarse a llegar a las minas lo antes posible.

—¿Te molestaría decirnos tu nombre? —Preguntó para cerrar el trato.

—Lo siento... —Respondió apenado de no poder dar una respuesta—. Mi madre me ha dicho que no le diga a nadie mi nombre...

—No te preocupes. —Aún si no tenía su nombre Levigis se vio feliz de obtener más información del niño. Shinx seguramente vive con su madre en ciudad Drasna. Una importante ciudad de Plata ubicada en la costa oeste del continente de la que se escuchaban rumores un misterioso laboratorio radica en su interior.

—Da igual, de todas formas te íbamos a llamar pequeño gusano. —Habló Lycanroc acercándose desde el fondo para comer, habiendo escuchado la historia completa mientras simulaba que trabajaba, no estaba deacuerdo en hacer de niñera pero poco podía oponerse a los planes de Espeon.

—Si eso es lo que te ha dicho tu sabia madre lo mejor será hacerle caso, pero de algún modo tendremos que llamarte. —Advirtió Espeon preparando su presentación—. Mi nombre es Levigis y soy el encargado de guiar al grupo en esta misión, el Pokémon que ha sanado tus heridas se llama Magenta. En cuanto a los perros el que lleva el sobretodo es Amaranto, mi fiel sirviente. y por último está- —Fue interrumpido antes de terminar la presentación.

—¡Cian! —Exclamó Shinx sorprendiendo al grupo.

—¿Me... nos conocemos? —Preguntó Lucario con una cara que dejaba ver su sorpresa.

—¡No no no no! —Sacudió Shinx su cabeza repetidas veces en señal de negación tratando de corregir lo que había dicho—. ¡Digo que quiero que mi nombre clave dentro del grupo sea Cian! —Habló fuerte y apresurado tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¡Pequeño mocoso! —Reclamó Lucario en un tono fuerte—. No puedes pedir que Cian sea tu nombre clave cuando ese ya es mi nombre real. ¡Ni siquiera has dejado que me presenten!

—Pues entonces cambiate el nombre. duh. —Replicó Shinx—. ¡O elige un nombre clave como yo!

—¡Oye Levi! —Gritó Amaranto abrazando a Cian por un lado pasando un brazo sobre su cuello—. Creo que me está empezando a agradar el renacuajo. Llevemosle hasta donde diga y llamémosle como pida. ¿No te parece bien "Cian 2"? —Preguntó a Lucario con su ya clásico acento de burla que solo usa para hablar con él.

—Si le van a llamar Cian entonces quiero que mi nombre clave sea Amaranto. —Exigió Lucario sacando la lengua a Lycanroc.

—No te pases de listo, imbécil. —Le pegó Amaranto suave en la cabeza debido a su mala réplica e intento de seguir con la mala broma.

Retomando la conversación, no le tomó mucho a Levigis hacer que Shinx desistiera de la idea del nombre clave, y los 5 acordaron que lo llamarían simplemente Shinx. No había nada de raro en llamar a un niño por el nombre de su especie. Shinx no quería ser llamado niño pero jamás se le ocurrió que al acceder a ser llamado así le estaban llamando niño de forma indirecta. Su completa atención se encontraba en buscar a su padre. Deseando encontrarlo antes que el grupo de mujeres que vio antes. El equipo de Levigis pasó a tener momentáneamente 5 integrantes.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar todos, se pusieron de acuerdo los cuatro adultos en rotar turnos para hacer guardia, tanto para vigilar por aquel grupo extraño que el pequeño Shinx mencionó, como para cuidarse de cualquier cazarrecompensas de Vanadio, o de algún silenciador de Mercurio que buscase venganza. Las amenazas y los Pokémon que les buscaban no dejaban de crecer. Contrario a disuadirlos, pensar esto solo los motivaba más en seguir con su misión, significaba para ellos sinónimo de hacer las cosas bien. El primer Pokémon que vigilaría sería Amaranto en lo que terminaba de hacer las ultimas reparaciones a la camioneta, después Levigis, seguido de Magenta, y Cian haría guardia al final, hasta el amanecer. Saldrían apenas se asomase el sol en el horizonte.

Siendo el único despierto, Amaranto se sentó a una distancia considerable del fuego para que el crujir de la madera ardiendo no ensordeciera sus sentidos. Sus ojos eran los mejor adaptados para la noche, así que podía aprovechar el sereno para acomodar sus cosas, asegurando en el proceso que su motivación siguiera tan viva con la noche en que partió junto a Espeon por primera vez de su pueblo natal. Tanto era lo que había sacrificado ya como para pensar siquiera en mermar su marcha aún con los amigos que había hecho en el camino. Observando su más reciente arma de fuego, comenzó a idear una forma de mejorar el modelo de su guadaña. Constantemente se preguntaba si su filo sería suficiente para cortar de un solo movimiento las duras escamas de dragón que protegía el cuello del Pokémon que le arrebató a su hermana. Antes de darse cuenta Amaranto se empezó a ahogar en su propia angustia y mar de dudas, apretando y rasgando sus hombros con sus propias manos. Para su suerte el cielo comenzó a aclarar antes que llover, dejando pasar un poco de luz lunar directo sobre su cabeza para calmar su mente y reconfortarlo.

—Es mi turno de hacer guardia, puedes retirarte a dormir. —Le habló Espeon por sus espaldas—. Me alegra ver que las nubes se han disipado y ya hay un poco más de luz.

—Gracias... —Reconoció Lycanroc que la luz lunar intensa de ese momento era obra de su mejor amigo—. Siempre puedo contar contigo para que me ayudes a resolver mis problemas. —Guardó silencio un momento antes de ponerse de pie con sus cosas en mano para marcharse a dormir—. ¿Nuestro grupo sí que ha crecido no? —Preguntó sin hacer espacio para recibir una respuesta—. Ahora tenemos un montón de gente que debemos cuidar.

—Y de la que debemos cuidarnos. —Añadió Levigis con raudez.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Expresó Amaranto rascando su boca desanimado—. No sé en qué estaba pensando. —Pateó un pequeño montón de arena frente a él y se retiró a dormir cerca del fuego, dejando a Levigis en la soledad de sus pensamientos.

—No olvides amaranto, que este viaje es únicamente tuyo y mío. —Comentó Espeon para su interior—. No importa cuanta gente llegue al grupo o cuánta gente se interponga en nuestra obra. Al final del tercer acto seremos los únicos dos en pie. Pero si te olvidas de tu frustración y sensación de soledad inicial es posible que pierdas de vista el camino o la motivación para seguir nuestra empresa. De que olvides la promesa que intercambiamos aquél día. —Se tocó la frente con una de las puntas de su cola inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar el firmamento—. ¡Oh dulce agonía de mártir es mi vida! ¡Cruel ironía del destino verse obligado a crecer luchando por no olvidar lo infantil de nuestro corazón! ¡A conquistar la montaña más alta realizando una propia a base de sueños y cadáveres ajenos! ¡A amarte fervientemente y aún así tener que hacerte sufrir como nadie en este mundo lo hizo alguna vez. —Siguió pensando de esa manera durante el resto de su guardia, haciendo planes sobre sus próximas acciones hasta que llegó el momento de despertar a Mienshao.

—¿Ya es mi turno? —Habló desde el suelo antes de que Levigis pudiera siquiera acercarse. Confesó sentir que era su momento de levantarse cuando Espeon le preguntó si había dormido bien.

—Cuento contigo. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de despedirse.

—¡Aye aye capitán! —Se levantó de un salto y se llevó la mano a la frente de inmediato haciendo un saludo de despedida a Levigis—. ¡Que bonito! —Exclamó viendo el cielo una vez Espeon salió de escena. Buscando por el lugar más claro en la cercanía Mienshao se movió por el lugar tratando de observar las estrellas. Con la vida en la tierra pasando demasiado rápido y cambiando tan rápido para poder contemplar algo con detenimiento, encontraba en lo estático del cielo un refugio que ningún lugar del mundo podía entregarle. Todas las noches las mismas estrellas salían a saludarle, todas las noches Hoenn y Kalos hacían un recorrido similar hasta completar un ciclo que se repetían eternamente mes a mes—. Tantos mensajes perdidos en la oscuridad del tiempo, tantas vidas apagadas en el vacío del espacio. Tantas voces pidiendo por ayuda sin que pudieran ser escuchadas... todo llegó a su fin en el vacío espectral de la noche... y pronto se repetirá la historia en este sistema. No quedará más que nuestra estrella para inspirar otras civilizaciones en el futuro distante, que eventualmente sufrirán el mismo destino. Hasta que la oscuridad lo consuma todo. —Alzó la mano al cielo intentando tocar las estrellas antes de darle vuelta para cerrar el puño con fuerza—. Futilidad. Lo que hacemos aquí es insignificante. Sólo nos queda reír y actuar acorde a lo que somos. —Habló en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

—Es una forma muy triste de ver las cosas no te parece. —Le habló Cian de pie al frente suyo con una baya oran entre las manos—. Si te concentras en lo que no puedes alcanzar, jamás podrás tomar lo que está justo frente a ti. —Extendió la baya hacia Mienshao.

—Gracias. —La tomó con ambas manos, tratando de mostrar la misma sonrisa falsa que ya le había mostrado antes.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... —Comenzó a contar Lucario en voz alta y con lentitud después de sentarse al lado de Mienshao, girando su cabeza al cielo.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con extrañeza y curiosidad.

—Estoy contando las estrellas. —Respondió sin interrumpir su conteo—. Antes has dicho que el cielo se consumiría en oscuridad, así que quiero contar el número de estrellas que hay en él ahora mismo.

Escuchando la respuesta infantil de Cian, Magenta fue incapaz de contener la risa y se puso a contar las estrellas junto a él. Pasaron más de media hora juntos contando, cada quien por su cuenta todas las estrellas que podían observarse en el firmamento nocturno.

—¡No cuentes esa, ya la conté yo! —Se quejó Cian con un tono de broma—. ¡¿Eehhh?! ¿Cómo sabes cuál estoy viendo? —Preguntó Mienshao entre risas—. Por que es fácil saber que estás mirando la pequeña que está junto a las otras tres. —Contestó Cian entre risas—. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —Sacudió Magenta su cabeza—. Esa que está ahí. —Señaló Cian—. ¿Esa? —Extendió Mienshao su mano al cielo—. No no, ¡esa de ahí! —Tomó Lucario la mano de Magenta y juntos señalaron una pequeña estrella pálida que se encontraba junto a un grupo de tres estrellas más grandes y brillantes—. ¡Oh tienes razón! y con esa más grande que está justo por encima hasta se parece a nuestro grupo ¿no te parece?

—A mi no me incluyas en sus cosas. —Respondió Cian de forma natural—. Una vez que termine de colaborar con ustedes volveré a casa.

—Disculpa... —Se volvió a entristecer Magenta agachando la mirada.

—¡Eehh pero por mientras disfrutemos el viaje! —Trató de reparar el ambiente que él mismo destruyó con sus frías palabras—. Digo puede que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar en el futuro. —Agitó ambos brazos en el aire—. ¿Tienes algún sueño que quieras cumplir? Una razón tiene que haber para que te juntes con esos dos ¿no?

Magenta no respondió y sólo se dispuso a ponerse en pie, disculpándose de nuevo con Lucario por haberle incomodado. —Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

—¡Alto! —Le sujetó de la mano impidiéndole marcharse.

—Por favor suelta mi brazo. —Pidió en voz baja tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué hay además de esos cambios de actitud? —Le cuestionó levantando la voz ignorando su petición. Si ya había metido la pata la iba a meter hasta el fondo—. ¡El día de ayer eras totalmente diferente a como te comportaste hoy! ¡¿Tampoco quieres hablar sobre eso?!

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que me sueltes! —Se volteó con velocidad para ver a Cian a la cara y le soltó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este lo soltase en el momento. No le quedó más remedio que respetar los deseos de Magenta y le dejó irse corriendo.

—¡Dejen mear a gusto maldita sea! —Apareció Amaranto por un lado de Cian—. ¡Vaya que eres torpe para hablar con mujeres, perro inútil!. —Le dio palmadas y acarició su hombro sonriendo.

—No me toques con esa mano. —Retiró la pata sucia de Amaranto de su cuerpo—. Aunque no puedo negar que tengo mucha más experiencia con hombres que con mujeres... ¿tú puedes decirme qué pasa con ella?

—Sí podría, pero prefiero seguir durmiendo. —Comenzó a retirarse del lugar—. No es correcto hablar de una mujer a sus espaldas, ella nos contará cuando se sienta preparada.

—¿"Nos" contará? —Preguntó curioso—. Tampoco lo sabes ¿no es así? —Lo sentenció con la mirada.

—Escucha, lo único que puedo contarte es que parece tener muchos problemas para recordar sus acciones del día anterior. Si quieres hablar con ella será mejor que trates el pasado como si se tratase de un sueño suyo. —Le dio la espalda—. ¡Bonita velada y asegurate de que nadie se quede dormido! —Corrió hacia su cama improvisada hecha de hojas secas.

—Tiene problemas para recordar el pasado pero es buena conociendo lo que está por ocurrir. —Se volvió a sentar observando las estrellas ya casi invisibles a causa de la luz del sol aún oculto en el horizonte pero que comenzaba a manifestarse coloreando de azul el foleaje de las hojas y pasto—. No por que la luz del sol cubra el cielo significa que las estrellas dejen de estar ahí. —Pensó recordando los lamentos de Magenta, preguntándose si sería ese un buen consuelo para darle la próxima noche que les toque hacer guardia. Pero primero tenían todo un nuevo día ante ellos, su próxima meta era llegar a las minas de Hala a cargar combustible, comida, y agua vendiendo los objetos de los simios aún en la camioneta. Así como dejar a Shinx en el pueblo para que busque a su padre antes de continuar su viaje hacia las ruinas en el corazón de Plata.


	15. El niño perdido

_**Capítulo 15: El niño perdido.**_

* * *

—Cian, esta vez irás al frente haciendo compañía a Amaranto. —Ordenó Espeon—. Magenta Shinx y yo iremos en la caja de atrás.

—¡Espera un poco Levi! —Replicó Lycanroc—. Ayer dijiste hacían falta más de cinco horas para llegar hasta las minas. ¡Me rehúso completamente a pasar todo ese tiempo en compañía sólo de este perdedor al frente! —Señaló a Lucario.

Shinx y Magenta, quienes estaban jugando juntos con las manos, guardaron junto a Levigis un momento de silencio observando como la pequeña cola de Lycanroc se empezó a mover de lado a lado apenas escuchó que viajaría en compañía de Cian. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo pero todos pensaron que debía ser mucho más sincero consigo mismo. Cian por su parte estaba ocupado sintiendo el mismo disgusto que Amaranto por tener que viajar con él. —¿No hay una mejor opción? —Preguntó pensando en lo que sería mejor para todos.

—¡¿Cómo que una mejor opción?! —Exclamó en voz alta Lycanroc molesto por el rechazo mutuo de Lucario—. ¡Yo soy aquí tu mejor opción! —Shinx, Magenta y Levigis rectificaron su petición anterior, cada uno en su mente, acordando de manera simultánea que eso había sido quizá demasiado sincero.

Retomando la palabra después de una breve pausa en que nadie dijo nada, Espeon explicó, a su modo, que era necesario para el plan que Lucario viajase al frente debido a la importancia que poseen los Pokémon del tipo acero en el país.

—¡¿Están usando a Cian como un Segado- —Metió levigis la punta de su cola en la boca de Shinx para evitar que mencionase la palabra frente a Cian.

—Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en una introducción innecesariamente larga. —Cambió Espeon el tema—. Venga ya, por el segundo acto. —Subió a la caja de la camioneta de un salto.

—¿Importancia? —Preguntó Lucario perdido, rascando su cabeza ante la duda—. ¿Qué es lo que dijiste enano? —Se refirió a Shinx mas este no pudo responder, estaba muy ocupado recibiendo un ataque de cosquillas de Magenta ya arriba de la caja. Amaranto no le permitió esperar más tiempo y le obligó a subir a base de sonar el claxon de la camioneta múltiples veces. No le quedó más remedio que subir a la cabina frontal cuestionando el significado de la palabra de Shinx. Sabía perfectamente que de Lycanroc no iba a obtener una respuesta, y si lo hacía no podía confiar en que fuese del todo cierta su explicación.

Saliendo del bosque para volver a la carretera notaron que el cielo se había vuelto a cubrir en nubes negras de tormenta y que estas parecían concentrarse en el horizonte al que se dirigían. A falta de techo en la parte de atrás, si comenzaba a llover tendrían que hacer otra pausa no planeada en su viaje, así que tenían que darse prisa en avanzar lo mayor posible antes de verse obligados a parar por el clima.

—¡Pero qué poder! —Hablaba Amaranto como si Cian no formase parte de su mundo en ese momento, maravillado estaba con el potencial del vehículo que le habían quitado a los monos ahora que por fin podía manejarlo él—. Magenta ha tenido un gran ojo al elegir. ¡Parece que la he educado bien! —Mencionó para felicitarse a sí mismo—. Con esta belleza bajo nuestro control podríamos volvernos los reyes del mundo en un segundo.

A Lucario seguía sin hacerle gracia tener que viajar en un vehículo robado o ser parte de un grupo que se dedicaba a hurtar bienes de otros Pokémon, por lo que intentó ignorar a Lycanroc antes que iniciar otra discusión inútil con él.

—Cuando hablaba de recorrer el mundo, nunca me imaginé que iba a hacerlo montado en una máquina de motor. —Habló Cian tras un suspiro mirando el paisaje por la ventana con desilusión. No esperaba una respuesta de Amaranto tras compartir ese pensamiento. Era solo una costumbre que había desarrollado con el paso de tantos años en soledad.

—¿Y esperabas recorrer todo esto a pie? —Respondió Amaranto metiéndose a la conversación. En algún momento de su juventud él también deseó salir a recorrer el mundo entero en compañía de su hermana—. Solo mira ese paisaje deprimente. Es exactamente el mismo al que vimos hace 5 minutos y al que vimos hace 10. La idea de salir a ver el mundo es bastante romántica en papel, pero una vez que la pones en marcha descubres el poco valor que hay en la tierra realmente. El planeta en sí no es más que un gran basurero gigante y aburrido.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso en eso. —Suspiró Cian un poco desanimado—. ¿Oye puedo preguntarte algo? —Continuó tras una larga pausa—. Sé que son una especie de equipo explorador... pero ¿qué es lo que te hace querer viajar por el mundo? —Cuestionó a Amaranto ocasionando un gran silencio incomodo entre los dos, ante tanto tiempo de espera desistió de conseguir una respuesta y volvió a mirar por la ventana centrando su atención en el oscuro cielo que les aguardaba.

—Mi hermana. —Respondió Amaranto cortante primero antes de continuar—. Un general gusano de Áurea la tiene cautiva y no voy a descansar hasta salvarla. No me importa quién se meta en mi camino ¿entiendes?, no me importa si eres tú después de que vuelvas a tu país. Pelearé contigo hasta matarte si es necesario. Recuerda que aún tenemos pendiente de terminar el combate que comenzamos sobre aquél barco la otra noche.

—¿Un general de Áurea dices? —Recordó Cian a Red y a sus hombres quienes parecían luchar con honor y justicia—. Me cuesta creer en lo que dices... Pero de algún modo siento que no tienes razón para mentir sobre ello. Si quieres pelear conmigo sabes que yo estoy siempre listo, pero por favor no creas que interferiré contigo en una lucha como la que llevas por intentar salvar a tu hermana. —Dejó pasar otro silencio pensando si debía o no decir lo siguiente que tenía en mente. Al final terminó hablando—. He escuchado que mi padre forma parte importante de la nación. Si quieres cuando terminemos de buscar lo que sea que hayamos venido a buscar en este país podemos ir con él y preguntarle directamente lo que sabe sobre ese supuesto general. —Le ofreció un trato a Amaranto—. No te puedo asegurar que sepa algo, pero si confirmamos que lo sabe y no nos lo dice te dejaré darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Volteando a verlo sorprendido, Amaranto no podía creer la simpleza con la que hablaba Cian sobre algo tan importante. Desde el principio había estado a la defensiva creyendo que había iniciado conversación solo para sacarle información sobre lo que habían ido a hacer en las ruinas de Pachira. Cian era un Pokémon de áurea después de todo. En cualquier momento podía revelarse como un espía o vender la información del grupo, mas nunca preguntó sobre las intenciones del grupo. Ahora en cambio había comprometido a su padre como una posible fuente de información. Fuese real o fuese mentira si el grupo quería, era libre de ir tras él una vez terminasen sus asuntos en Plata. Decidió tomarle la palabra y creer en él momentáneamente.

—¿Y qué hacen un par de chiquitas como ustedes viajando al lado de esos dos feos? —Preguntó Shinx a Levigis y Magenta cansado de pasar tanto tiempo en silencio, haciendo que esta última comenzara a reír con efusión antes de que Levigis pudiera responder más que furioso, queriendo desintegrar al niño con la mirada.

—Estimado Shinx. —Tomó Levigis la palabra sólo hasta después de contar hasta el cien mil para serenarse—. Parece ser prioridad que usted y yo tengamos una pequeña charla de igual a igual.

—Una charla… —Repitió Shinx nervioso—. ¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre la vida y sus misterios! —Expresó Espeon con alegría mirando al cielo abrazando a Shinx por un lado con su cola, haciendo que esta descanse sobre los hombros del niño, acariciando bajo el hocico del león con una de sus dos puntas—. Sobre las cosas y virtudes que hacen a un hombre un hombre... y a una mujer una mujer.

Sintiéndose incomodado, tanto por el tono de voz de Levigis así como por su extraña mirada en ese momento, Shinx asumió que se venía una plática de esas que hubiera preferido jamás tener con nadie nunca. —Magenta, volvamos a jugar al veo veo. —Suplicó para quitarse a Espeon de encima. Para su mala suerte Mienshao le ignoró esta vez, pues estaba muy ocupada jugando a subir y bajar sus brazos, ya que había descubierto recién que si los elevaba lo suficiente el fuerte viento mantendría el pelaje naciente de sus manos en el aire.

—¡Increible! —Exclamó Mienshao anonadada. Dejando a Shinx a merced de Espeon, quien ya había comenzado con su pesado discurso.

—Un segador es un Pokémon del tipo acero en Plata que tiene el derecho de matar a cuanto Pokémon se le cruce en el camino. —Por fin se animó a explicar Amaranto a su compañero de viaje sentado al lado suyo—. Planeamos usarte como uno para entrar a la ciudad de Molayne, un sitio repleto de segadores. Supongo que decirlo nos pone en desventaja ya que en cualquier momento dentro de una ciudad puedes llamar por ayuda y exterminarnos en conjunto con ellos, mientras que nosotros en cambio estamos a merced de necesitarte hasta el final del viaje. —Terminó de hablar en lo que entraban al pequeño pueblo a las afueras de las minas de Hala tras más de 4 horas de viaje. Ya pasaban más del mediodía y el cielo lucía aún más oscuro que en la mañana. Era como si hubiesen viajado al ojo del huracán.

Sin decir más, Cian agradeció la confianza en su interior y bajó del auto una vez que se estacionó. Llamarle pueblo al lugar era decir demasiado, en realidad no pasaban de un par de calles arenosas y unas cuantas casas hechas de tablones de madera. De ninguna manera parecía estar preparado para la lluvia, y tenían razón de no estarlo pues era un sitio desértico donde casi no se manifestaban eventos meteorológicos de esa clase. Lo observado en el cielo aquella tarde era algo en extremo inusual para los pocos residentes que contemplaban el cielo con extrañeza.

—Vaya, este lugar sí que se ve del asco. —Comentó Amaranto echando un vistazo rápido al sitio desolado—. Será mejor que terminemos nuestros asuntos rápido. La tormenta puede caer en cualquier momento. —Abrió la caja para ayudar a bajar al resto del grupo.— ¿Qué le ocurre al mocoso? —Preguntó apenas le vio la cara completamente coloreada de rojo por simple curiosidad, no era que le importase demasiado su salud.

—¡Hoy nuestro amigo Shinx ha conseguido dar una actuación digna del recuerdo en su papel para demostrar que efectivamente se encuentra en el apocalipsis de su adolescencia! —Habló Levigis con gran emoción.

—¡¿Eeeeehh?! —Giró Amaranto la cabeza en busca de Shinx solo para ver la expresión de su rostro completamente avergonzado con la mirada puesta hacia el cielo, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie en ese momento. —Levi no me digas que… meh no me interesa. —Volvió al frente para bajar sus cosas sin ahondar más en el tema.

—No me molestaría quedarme esperando un rato aquí antes que volver al auto. —Se unió Lucario al grupo estirando sus brazos—. Es imposible que no te duela el trasero después de casi 5 horas continuas de viaje sentado. —Terminó de hablar. Levigis, Magenta y Shinx le lanzaron cada quien una mirada de desapruebo en cuanto lo escucharon, al menos él había pasado la mañana sentado en algo suave mientras que ellos tres habían estado rebotando en la caja metálica sin parar.

—Como acordamos anoche. Aquí concluyen nuestros servicios. —Se dirigió Espeon al pequeño Shinx—. Seguro que puedes manejarte por aquí solo como todo un hombre de honor.

—¡Muchas gracias Señor Levigis! —Le sonrió Shinx a Espeon aún con un poco de pena—. ¡Le hablaré a todos en ciudad Drasna de tu equipo de exploradores pervertidos! —El pequeño Pokémon León salió corriendo de la escena apresurado por llegar a la entrada de la mina en busca de su padre. Algo en su cabeza le decía que se encontraba aún en la cercanía.

—Equipo de exploradores... ¡¿Pervertidos?! —Se quedó de pie sin saber qué responder, mientras miraba al niño alejarse rápidamente hasta desaparecer entre cortinas de arena. Por detrás de él se encontraba Magenta riendo en silencio a causa de la confusión que el propio Espeon generó.

—Aún con lo insoportable que es, espero que logre su objetivo. —Vio Lucario en Shinx a un niño muy similar a él. Después de todo ambos soñaban con reunirse con su respectivo progenitor.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí parados todo el día o vendrán a ayudarme? —Preguntó Amaranto molesto desde arriba de la camioneta abriendo la caja fuerte que el día anterior habían forzado para contar los tesoros que llevaban encima los simios. No parecían ser cosas de mucho valor, el botín constaba principalmente de artículos decorativos y piedras metálicas sin refinar. Si se les sumaba la ropa que llevaban puesta seguro podrían comer tranquilamente en cualquier restaurante ese día. —¡Hey, Cian! ¡¿Por qué no le quitaste las botas al otro simio de fuego?! —Reclamó a Lucario.

—¡Ya te dije que no voy a participar en sus actos delictivos! —Respondió encarando a Amaranto de frente.

-—¡Literal lo mataste, pero robar es donde pintas tu raya! —Le discutió pegando su rostro contra el de Cian—. ¡Hipócrita!

—¡No me llames hipócrita! —Se quejó—. ¡Magenta fue quien le pasó por encima!

—¡Y ahora dejas que una mujer pelee tus batallas! —Se burló—. ¡Cobarde!

—¡No me llames cobarde tampoco! —Hubieran continuado su discusión el resto de la tarde, si no hubiera sido por el estruendo de un relámpago reverberando justo arriba de ellos que los distrajo lo suficiente para olvidar el tema.

—¡¿Podemos apresurarnos a pasar esta escena?! —Gritó Levigis interviniendo—. ¡El cielo está a punto de bajarnos un telón en estado líquido y ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear un segundo! ¡Si me llego a mojar el pelaje por su culpa ambos lo pagarán!

—Oye Levi, pero eso no te molestó ayer cuando... —Hizo Amaranto una pausa en seco.

—¡¿Ayer cuando qué?! —Preguntó Lucario aún molesto.

—¡¿Qué te importa?! —De verdad tenían ganas de pelear el uno con el otro—. ¡Perro pulgoso!

—¡¿A quién le dices perro pulgoso, perro pulgoso?! —Fue Lucario ahora el que pegó su rostro contra el de Amaranto—. ¡¿Por qué no terminamos nuestra pelea pendiente aquí y ahora?!

—¡Por fin dices algo inteligente! —Amagó Amaranto su mano derecha en busca de su guadaña—. ¡El filo de mi arma hace mucho que pide por el resto de tu sangre

—¡Magenta tenemos que hacer algo o este será el fin de nuestro viaje! —Habló Espeon desesperado—. ¡Esos idiotas van a destruirse el uno al otro llevándose con ello nuestros sueños y metas!

—Por qué no los dejamos pelear un momento. —Sugirió Magenta tranquila sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Dicen que las personas que pelean todo el tiempo lo hacen porque en realidad se están gritando el uno al otro cuánto se aman.

—¡¿Yo amar a este perro?! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! —Gritaron Cian y Amaranto al unísono señalando al otro, dándose la espalda al mismo tiempo, terminando así la discusión en victoria para Levigis y Magenta, quienes se guiñaron el ojos mutuamente por su buena actuación.

—¿Ahora sí podemos proceder con nuestro acto principal? —Preguntó Levigis molesto. Tanto Cian como Amaranto caminaron a traer la caja fuerte con las cosas dentro.

—¿Por qué no te haces a un lado Cian? —Preguntó Amaranto desafiándolo—. Después de todo es una caja muy pesada. No vaya a ser que se lastimen tus débiles brazos en el camino.

—¿Por qué no vienes de este lado y confirmas qué tan débiles son mis brazos? —Respondió el desafío con otro desafío.

—¡Quiero verte intentando igualar mi velocidad! —Aceptó dejando la caja de lado caminando en dirección a Lucario.

—¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! —Gritó Levigis con toda su alma que difícilmente se podía decir que era parte de una actuación—. ¡Cian tú espera aquí con Magenta en lo que Amaranto y yo vamos a la casa de cambio! ¡Amaranto trae la caja tú solo! ¡Sin más discusiones! ¡PUNTO!

Sin más que decir ambos Pokémon acataron la orden de Levigis en silencio. Lucario se hizo a un lado y esperó junto a Magenta, observando juntos cómo a Lycanroc se le dificultaba cargar por sí solo la caja, mas su orgullo le iba impedir retractarse o pedir ayuda. Se hizo fuerte y la cargó con lentitud hasta la casa de cambio junto a Levigis. No iba a permitirse ser débil frente a Cian a pesar de dirigirse a un lugar relacionado al dinero que tanto odiaba.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. —Se disculpó Cian con Magenta ahora que estaban solos, tratando de aprovechar para disculparse también por lo de la noche anterior.

—Los he visto pelear muchas veces en mis sueños. —Confesó Magenta sonriendo—. Algunas veces es bastante divertido, y otras sin embargo da miedo. Esta vez por suerte no parecía de las veces que da miedo.

—¿Muchas veces? —Lo pensó un momento—. Sí que somos todo un lío de grupo ¿no es verdad?

—¡Somos un grupo bastante divertido! —Exclamó con alegría—. También he tenido muchos sueños donde me intentas hacer muy feliz y me abrazas con mucha mucha fuerza que parece me voy a quebrar en dos, y otros más dónde me llamas y me buscas por todas partes mientras que yo tambien intento encontrarte. ¡Tener esos sueños me llenan de felicidad! Aunque parece que nunca puedo demostrarlo... pues tú rostro siempre se ve triste en todos mis sueños... ¡Por eso me gusta tanto estar despierta y verte aquí con nosotros! porque aunque te enojes y molestes muchas veces con Amaranto o conmigo, también estás feliz a veces, y solo por eso vale la pena seguir este viaje con Levigis. Por que incluso ellos también parece que solo pueden sufrir cada que cierro mis ojos...

—Entonces la razón por la que estás con ellos... —Intentó explicar Cian.

—No es del todo eso... —Explicó antes de que Cian pudiera decir algo—. Dentro de mis sueños hay un sitio que siempre parece estar ahí, llamándome al corazón. Antes sólo eran débiles visiones de ese lugar, ¡pero desde que conocí a Levigis y Amaranto puedo verla! Se trata de una gran ciudad cubierta en acero con un gran reloj, y desde que te uniste es como si de verdad estuviera ahí cada noche.

—Me está contando todo esto como si confiara en mí, y sin embargo parece un Pokémon totalmente diferente al que era anoche cuando hable con ella bajo las estrellas. —Pensó Lucario en un breve momento de silencio entre los dos—. ¿Y qué me dices de aquél sueño en que veíamos las estrellas antes del amanecer? —Le preguntó recordando el consejo de Lycanroc de tratar todos sus recuerdos como si fuesen un sueño—. Dices que siempre aparezco sufriendo... pero en ese sueño de verdad fui feliz a tu lado.

—¿Un sueño en que mirábamos las estrellas? —Preguntó Mienshao tratando de hacer memoria.

—La verdad es que en ese sueño no se te veía del todo feliz. —Habló Cian con sinceridad—. Parecías preocupada por que llegaría el día en que las estrellas dejarían de verse desde la tierra. Pero ¿sabes? —Se preparó a decir la resolución que había obtenido la noche anterior—. ¡Aunque la luz del sol y las nubes cubran el cielo no por eso dejará de haber estrellas en el cielo! —Expresó con los brazos abiertos muy orgulloso de sus palabras.

Mirándole a los ojos incapaz de comprender sus palabras, Magenta no pudo más que reír contagiada de la alegría que emanaba Cian en ese momento. Le agradeció y le abrazó con sentimiento. —En mis sueños no importa cuanto luche, jamás soy capaz de abrazarte. Lamento no poder recordar el sueño que dices, pero prometo no olvidar la realidad que me estás dando ahora mismo. —Terminó el abrazo con un apretón fuerte y se separó de él para recuperar su posición. Un poco apenados los dos no hicieron más que esperar el pronto regreso de Amaranto y Levigis, observando cada uno en una dirección diferente.

—¿Seguro que quieres conservar eso? Ahora pareces un completo payaso. —Externó Espeon sus pensamientos hacia Lycanroc una vez que salieron de la casa de cambio con dinero en mano.

—Tonterías. —Respondió Amaranto usando tanto la gabardina en compañía del sombrero y corbata que había obtenido de los monos—. Debo verme genial y seguro te da envidia que a partir de ahora comencemos a ser llamados "El grupo del Lycanroc de la gabardina". —Le enterró una estaca justo en el corazón a su compañero usando esas palabras como martillo.

—Bien, gracias a que Amaranto quiso quedarse con el atuendo de la temporada pasada los recursos que tenemos para el día de hoy son aún más limitados que los del día de ayer. —Habló Espeon para todo el grupo—. Con suerte encontraremos algo en una máquina expendedora para los tres.

—¿Para los tres? —Preguntó Cian contando el número de integrantes en el grupo.

—Amaranto le dará una mordida a su sombrero cuando tenga hambre. —Sentenció Levigis volteando a verlo con una sonrisa desafiante. Este solo le respondió con un insulto de la mano sin dejar de verse en el espejo lateral de la camioneta para acomodar su sombrero nuevo a la inclinación adecuada.

Consumiendo pan y enlatados con fechas de caducidad más que próximas de la única máquina expendedora del lugar los cuatro se sentaron a comer y beber en la pequeña plaza del pueblo que no constaba con más que una pequeña fuente fuera de servicio y dos bancas a los lados, era fácil darse cuenta que la sola razón de su existencia en primer lugar era la de cumplir con el capricho de tener una plaza principal para adornar las descuidadas calles, consiguiendo más el efecto opuesto de resaltar lo pobre del lugar.

Perdido cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos para descansar un poco del resto del grupo comieron en silencio. Dejando pasar más que un par de minutos estaban a punto de iniciar una conversación entre ellos cuando muchas voces empezaron a hacerse escuchar proviniendo del único bar restaurante del pueblo, ubicado precisamente a sus espaldas.

—¡Por favor se los ruego! ¡Si continúan comiendo sin pagar pronto no tendré más puntos para cubrir la cuota de mi esposa! —Suplicaba un Pokémon al cual no podían ver y sólo podían imaginar su avanzada edad gracias a lo rasposa de su voz.

—Esa comida estuvo de ¡Ugh! ¡Asco! —Comentó una voz en un tono que se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar sonar femenina—. ¡Osea nooooo! ¡Además ya le dije anciano que cuando encontremos la cura a su enfermedad podremos sanarla! ...por un precio. —Añadio esto ultimo en voz baja—. ¡Mientras tanto asegúrese de mejorar su comida porque aún sabe horrible y casi me muero a causa de su terrible sabor!

—Una cura... ¡¿saben cómo conseguir el remedio?! —Preguntó desesperado la primer y más antigua voz.

—¡Osea Hellow! —Arrastró la voz "femenina" aquella expresión—. ¿Ya se te olvidó quienes somos? —Pudieron escuchar el sonido de un látigo azotando contra el suelo, seguido del anciano cayendo hacia atrás sobre la arena—. No vuelvas a tocarme con esas arrugadas y temblorosas manos. ¿entendido? —Le amenazó con una voz más grave y profunda que en parte se escuchaba más natural—. ¡Suficiente es para mí soportar el tener que ver su horrible y demacrado rostro por más tiempo del necesario!

—¡Por favor se los ruego! —Exclamó el Pokémon anciano en el suelo, haciendo reverencia al grupo que ya se retiraba del lugar. —¡Tienen que encontrar la cura!—. Poca atención le prestaron a sus súplicas y mejor intercambiaron palabras por pisadas que cada vez se alejaban más de él y se acercaban más al grupo de Espeon.

Sin importarles la identidad de los Pokémon comiendo en aquella plaza y sin importarles realmente ningún Pokémon en la cercanía pasaron frente al grupo de Espeon como un evento más que casual. Un Oricorio a la izquierda, un Lurantis a la derecha, y en medio de ambos, montado sobre un gran Quilladin, el Pokémon al que le correspondía aquella exagerada voz; un Braixen de semblante imponente cargando un gran estandarte entre sus brazos que enterraba sobre la cabeza de Quilladin para mantenerlo erguido.

—Estoy harta de este lugar! —Se quejó Braixen en voz alta con sus compañeras—. Sigamos buscando a ese Shinx que lastimó a Mythril en los alrededores mientras esperamos a mamá. Además de necesitar saldar cuentas con él, me hace falta una nueva mascota que este Quilladin ya me está cansando con toda su gorda inutilidad. —Ordenó con un tono de disgusto escupiendo en la cabeza del Quilladin que usaba de montura. Este no se inmutó ante dicho acto o insulto de Braixen y siguió su curso recto hasta salir de la vista de Espeon.

—Parece que nos hemos encontrado un grupo de mujeres bastante peculiar. —Mencionó Amaranto riendo maliciosamente.

—Y con su balón verde. —Añadió Magenta en un tono que denotaba molestia poniéndose de pie.

—Más importante aún es el estandarte que Braixen llevaba erguido. —Se les unió Levigis dejando de lado el bizcocho para actuar serio, un segundo después volvió a tomarlo, no podía dejar atrás ese sabor de dulce glaseado que tanto le encantaba—. Me preguntó qué papel están ensayando tras bambalinas. —Continuó hablando con la boca llena antes de pasar el último bocado—. Espero estén preparados para un pequeño acto extra dentro de las minas, sea lo que sea que estén planeando tener a Shinx de nuestro lado nos dará una pequeña ventaja sobre sus movimientos. —Se limpió las migajas de la boca con la punta de su cola.

—¿Huh? ¿Me perdí de algo? —Preguntó Cian dando un gran bocado a su pan luego de que un pequeño tornado de arena formado a la lejanía en el que centraba su atención cesase su efímera existencia.

Los tres Pokémon originales del grupo soltaron un gran suspiro por la poca atención de Cian y se pusieron en marcha sin detenerse a explicar lo que ocurría. Este tuvo que seguirlos duplicando el esfuerzo por escuchar y entender los planes de sus compañeros.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada de la mina se percataron que Quilladin se encontraba haciendo guardia en soledad de pie frente a ella. No se veía como el Pokémon más listo del mundo, pero tampoco querían detonar un evento que terminase por llamar al resto de su equipo, por lo que decidieron esperar un momento, vigilando su comportamiento mientras tanto. La única información que obtuvieron de él es que era un experto jugando a las estatuas.

—¡Qué molesto es tener que esperar tanto! —Se quejó Amaranto con su grupo oculto tras un par de cajas repletas de carbón, lamentando el hecho de que su nueva guadaña no fuese lo suficientemente grande como para partir a Quilladin en dos antes que este lograse gritar por ayuda a sus aliados.

—¿Por qué no simplemente los enfrentamos, habría sido más fácil luchar en un cuatro contra cuatro. —Continuó Cian con las quejas fastidiado, con Magenta sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo y hombro para impedirle adelantarse a golpear a alguien.

—¡En primer lugar, Amaranto y tú son los únicos salvajes del grupo! Ni Magenta ni yo nacimos para tan burdo papel. —Le aclaró Levigis molesto ante tal sugerencia—. En segundo lugar ¿viste el estandarte que llevaba Braixen entre sus manos? Dudo mucho que estén solas en este lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Cian no comprendiendo la historia de aquel emblema ahora descansando de pie a un lado de la entrada principal junto al Quilladin.

—Pertenece a una antigua religión abandonada llamada los protestantes de Giratina. —Aclaró Levigis comprendiendo la ignorancia de Lucario. Era un conocimiento que se podía esperar pocos supieran debido al tiempo que llevaba esa secta en el olvido, sobretodo en Áurea donde dominaba la fé de la orden de Arceus—. He escuchado que han estado luchando por retomar su acto a lo largo del continente. El conocimiento sobre sus intenciones elude mi cabeza en este instante. Pero nada bueno pueden estar planeando.

—¿Los protestantes de Giratina no eran sólo un popular grupo de música estridente? —Preguntó extrañado tratando de hacer memoria en su cabeza.

—Hey Cian, no sabía que tenías tan buen oído y gusto musical —Se sorprendió Lycanroc de buena manera sobre el conocimiento de Lucario chocando su mano con él, aunque Cian lo hizo más como un reflejo natural a la propuesta visual de Amaranto.

—A decir verdad no soy muy fan de la música, no la entiendo del todo. Si los recuerdo es porque la tienda historietas a la que acudía tenía bastante publicidad sobre ellos. —Aclaró—. ¿Es el grupo con el Toxtricity al frente no?

—No digan cosas irrelevantes a la trama del momento. —Pidió Espeon—. Aunque eso del grupo de música es nuevo para mí, y al parecer tú Amaranto los conocías, estoy sumamente molesto de que no me lo hayas comentado antes. Sería bueno conseguir un disco para evaluar presencia de pistas que indique alguna relación o propósito oculto entre sus letras.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Reclamó Lycanroc—. ¡Si tú eres el que siempre se pone insoportable cuando te hablo de mi música! ¡Además fuiste tú también quien tiró su último disco del auto en marcha ayer por la mañana! —Sujetó a Levigis de la cara y le estiró los cachetes como reclamo.

Tosiendo un poco para recuperar el aliento Espeon argumentó incapaz de aceptar la culpa. —Es posible que no estén relacionadas. Es decir el nombre de una religión antigua es llamativa para cualquier empresa o sector que busque llegar a los adolescentes vulnerables en busca de respuestas a cuestiones filosóficas sedientos de encontrar su propia identidad en un intento por apelar a la etapa rebelde y crear un lazo con ellos a partir de dicha idea superficial. Definitivamente tienen que ser dos organizaciones diferentes. —Secundó su propia opinión antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más—. Sigamos adelante con el itinerario.

—¡¿Hey quién anda ahí?! —Preguntó Quilladin desde el otro lado de las cajas, sorprendiendo al grupo que ya había olvidado su presencia por completo. Todos se buscaron a los ojos unos con otros pensando en cómo proceder. Antes de que alguien pudiera sugerir nada Mienshao sonrió con una mueca de travesura pidiendo a los demás que guardaran silencio.

—¡Qué sueño! —Se puso de pie estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza hacia lo alto—. ¡Que rico dormí! —Volteó a ver a Quilladin directo a los ojos por primera vez. Tratando de coquetearle con la pura mirada.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?! —Preguntó Quilladin sonrojado luchando por no perder de vista su labor.

—Soy Magenta y acabo de despertar de mi siesta de la tarde. —Habló dando otro bostezo para reafirmar su aseveración—. ¿No traerás de casualidad un poco de vino contigo? —Pidió muriendo en verdad de ganas por tomar una botella entera desde la mañana anterior.

—¿Vino? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Es que cuando duermo así de bien me encanta despertar con una copa de vino y buscar a un Pokémon lindo y solitario para estar a su lado el resto del día. Y bueno, el vino es lo unico que falta aqui para eso~ —Habló sacándole la lengua y guiñandole el ojo de una forma que incitaba a jugar con ella, agachándose para verle directo a la cara y permitir que los ojos de Quilladin apreciaran bien el suave y fino pelaje de su pecho.

Acto seguido el Quilladin salió corriendo de regreso al bar restaurante por la botella más grande disponible para cumplir con la propuesta de su posible nueva compañera. El paso a la mina quedó libre y el resto del grupo se reunió de nuevo con Magenta para felicitarle por sus acciones.

—El único Pokémon más sediento en este pueblo que tú debe ser ese Quilladin. —Mencionó Levigis quedándose con Mienshao hasta el final en lo que Cian y Amaranto entraban a la mina por su cuenta—. Es de admirar el hecho de que has aprendido a hablar y moverte como mujer en tan poco tiempo. —Le elogió haciendo que Magenta respondiera con una seña de su mano para que mantuviera el secreto.

—Escucha, normalmente este es un trabajo para mí solo, así que por que no nos haces un favor a todos y esperas pacientemente en la camioneta a que todo se resuelva? —Sugirió Amaranto a Cian ahora que se habían adelantado al resto del grupo dentro de la mina—. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora mismo es que te pierdas en esta cueva para siempre.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión? —Replicó Lucario—. ¡Ni hablar! —Corrió para adelantar a su compañero de equipo, sacando una amplia ventaja a Amaranto antes de que este lo siguiera por detrás tratando de igualar su velocidad—. ¡Mi trabajo consiste en acompañarlos a donde sea que me necesiten, pero no permitiré que metan a Shinx en todo esto! ¡Si lo encuentro yo primero lo ayudaré a escapar antes de que ustedes puedan llenarle la cabeza de basura!

—¡Perro desgraciado y aguafiestas! —Luchó Lycanroc por rebasarle en una batalla inútil a la que ninguno iba a ceder. La mejor opción para ambos como respuesta a su insistencia fue la de separarse en la primer bifurcación que encontraron dentro de la cueva. Cian ascendió por una rampa bastante pronunciada mientras que Amaranto siguió en terreno plano en un túnel que cada vez se volvía más oscuro. Sus ojos adaptados para la noche le permitieron seguir adelante sin problemas. Magenta y Levigis siguieron, minutos más tarde, el mismo camino que Cian tratando de permanecer en la parte mejor iluminada.

—¡Enano! ¡Aparece de una maldita vez! —Gritaba Lycanroc con el eco de su voz resonando en cada pared del túnel que se volvía cada vez más estrecho. No fue sino hasta después del sexto grito que algo respondió desde el otro extremo, no con palabras sino con una especie de vibración que se iba acrecentando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Algo se dirigía hacia su dirección a toda velocidad.

—¡Que alto he subido! —Exclamó Lucario sorprendido después de darse un momento para recuperar el aliento una vez que salió de la mina varias decenas de metros sobre la tierra en un pequeño claro de la montaña que hasta hace poco parecía haber sido utilizado como centro y base de operaciones para los Pokémon que anteriormente trabajaban extrayendo minerales del túnel principal que se hallaba más adelante si seguías el mismo camino que Cian estaba recorriendo.

Gran parte del lugar y maquinarias se encontraban ahora destrozadas. El paisaje hablaba de un hecho violento suscitado en aquél sitio no hace mucho. Barrotes de acero doblados, cenizas de madera por todas partes, cristales rotos y árboles derribados complementaban el lugar de mala manera. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había ocurrido cuando escuchó el azote de un látigo y un débil alarido cerca de una pequeña casa desmontable. Se acercó con cuidado, con cuidado de que quien hubiera causado esos destrozos siguiera rondando por ahí.

—¡Se te ha dicho miles de veces que no puedes intentar verte mejor que yo bajo ninguna excusa! —Azotó la Braixen con la que se habían cruzado en la plaza su látigo compuesto de lianas y espinas sobre su compañera Oricorio—. ¡Lo siento, pero si no te castigo ahora yo misma, terminarás ardiendo en el infierno! —Amenazó con una voz empalagosa y convaleciente que utilizaba para demostrar sentir empatía por el sufrimiento de Pokémon pájaro abatido en el suelo luego de azotarle un segundo golpe con el látigo sobre su espalda. Lurantis no podía hacer más que observar en silencio todo ese lamentable evento, incapaz de interceder por las acciones de su amiga y compañera. —¡La próxima vez que uses tus alas para volar sobre mi cabeza me aseguraré que lo único para lo que puedas volver a utilizarlas sea para arrastrarte cual gusano por la tierra! —Dio un pequeño saltito sobre su sitio mostrando una expresión alegre, riendo con un poco de pena mientras conectaba un tercer impacto de su látigo sobre Oricorio. Al terminar cubrió sus heridas expuestas con tierra dando una fuerte patada al suelo.

—Le pido clemencia Señorita Ámbar, no he tenido cuidado de mis actos. —Habló el Oricorio con dificultad desde el suelo, aunque más que estar sufriendo el castigo, la expresión de su rostro hacía creer que más lo estaba disfrutando, que se había acostumbrado a esa clase de trato por parte de Braixen—. Solo tú eres santa entre los santos, solo tú mi señora eres la elegida para salvar la tierra del mal con la gracia de Dios. Dichosa entre las mujeres. —Continuó adorando Braixen entre jadeos.

—Así es. —Sonrió Braixen con malevolencia guardando su látigo en el pelaje de su cola—. No olviden que yo soy la elegida para despertar a Giratina de su gran letargo y que soy la portadora del movimiento Llama embrujada. —Se llevó la mano al pecho orgullosa de su título—. En tanto yo viva todos ustedes deberán servirme y harán lo que yo desee. Así que si quieres que te perdone deberás encontrar a ese Shinx que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. —Se sentó con molestia sobre una gran piedra cruzando las piernas, sujetando una pequeña vara con los dientes a la que le prendió fuego con ayuda de su habilidad natural para crear llamas con las manos—. Tienen hasta que el fuego consuma toda la madera si no quieren verme en verdad molesta. —Cerró los ojos sonriendo, mostrando una mueca por demás siniestra.

—Como ordene ama. —Las dos sirvientes de Braixen estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando Cian salió de los arbustos y se paró frente a ellas—. Lamento mucho la intromisión pero me parece haber escuchado que están buscando al mismo Pokémon que yo. ¿Saben por dónde puedo empezar a buscar por Shinx?

—¡Maldición! ¡¿De dónde está saliendo tanto Zubat?! —Se quejó Lycanroc aun dentro del túnel—. ¡A cada paso que doy aparece uno nuevo como si fueran interminables! —Habló noqueando otro con su puño, dejando un rastro de Pokemon murciélago detrás de él hasta que finalmente llegó a una habitación grande llena de carros mineros y vías para su transporte. El camino que seguían se encontraba obstruido no obstante, como si el techo de la parte más profunda de la cueva se hubiera venido abajo. Esa habitación era ahora la parte más profunda de la cueva a la que se podía acceder. Creyendo que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo y que Cian le había ganado en su competencia pateó uno de los carros que parecían vacíos con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se volcase.

—Ooouch... —Pudo escuchar un alarido desde el interior del carrito.

—¡Mocoso! —Exclamó reconociendo a Shinx de inmediato, celebrando su victoria contra Lucario. Nada le importó haberlo lastimado segundos atrás como para disculparse pero sí que le ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Puedes andar?

—Lo he visto... —Habló con pesadez luego de salir abruptamente del sueño en que se encontraba—. Pude ver a mi padre.

—Eso no me importa. —Lo cargó sobre su espalda rumbo a la salida—. ¿Qué hacías dormido en ese lugar?

—Todo se ha venido abajo... La masa rosa ha tirado abajo la cueva entera, pero él ha conseguido salvarme de último momento. —Comentó Shinx tratando de recordar lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

Un derrumbe provocado por un Goodra sobre la cabeza de Shinx. Antes de que pudiera moverse o reaccionar fue colocado en el carro en que Lycanroc lo encontró y fue impulsado con fuerza hasta ese lugar con todo el techo derrumbándose justo detrás de él. Perdió el conocimiento por el susto pero antes de caer pudo sentir la presencia de un Rayo a su lado, protegiéndolo de todo peligro. —Tiene que haber sido mi padre. —Pensó con seguridad.

—¿Seguro que no ha sido que te has golpeado la cabeza al entrar? —Dudó Lycanroc de su historia haciendo charla con él mientras se dirigía de regreso a la entrada de la cueva para que éste no cayera inconsciente una segunda vez, impaciente por ver el rostro derrotado de Cian.

—Pero que tenemos aquí. —Habló Braixen desde su lugar—. Un Segador... y sus gatitas. —Añadió lo último para referirse a Espeon y Mienshao que recién llegaban para unirse a Lucario, Espeon ya se veía molesto de saber que Cian había hecho contacto con Braixen, pero más molesto se puso de escuchar la exagerada voz femenina de la zorra haciendo esa clase de comentarios—. ¿Será que vienen a hacer cositas traviesas dentro de la cueva oscura? —Sugirió arrastrando las palabras para sonar lo más empalagosa posible.

—Cian. —Habló Espeon indignado—. Olvida lo que te dije sobre no hacer una escena aquí con ellos. Quiero que acabes con todos aquí. ¡En especial con esa maldita zorra! —Suficiente era que lo rebajaran a un igual que Amaranto constantemente, no iba a permitir que ahora comenzarán a decir que era la concubina desechable del integrante más nuevo del grupo.

—Lo iba a hacer me dieras una orden o no. —Aclaró Cian adoptando una posición defensiva como reacción a la pose de batalla que habían tomado las sirvientas de Braixen.

—Sakura, Cerezo. —Se refirió Braixen a sus compañeras Lurantis y Oricorio respectivamente—. No quiero que le pongan un solo dedo encima al Lucario. No por ahora. Pelear contra un Pokémon acero no nos beneficiaría en nada ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos en este país. —Se puso de pie—. Las nubes comienzan a retirarse del lugar. Significa que Mamá ha terminado sus asuntos y debemos volver a por Mythril para dirigirnos al siguiente altar.

—¿Crees que puedes bajarte del escenario sin más? —Preguntó Espeon indignado—. ¿Es que no saben quienes somos?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero de momento no tengo ninguna razón o interés para luchar contra uno de los niños perdidos de ciudad Phoebe. —Habló abriendo los ojos, borrando finalmente la sonrisa de su rostro y cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más serio antes de retirarse en compañía de su grupo por el mismo lugar que Cian y Espeon habían llegado. —Más ganas tengo de castigar a cierta bola de grasa inútil por ahora. DaShao~ —Se despidió de Cian lanzando un beso al aire con sus manos entre pequeñas risas.

—¿Phoebe no es una ciudad al norte de la capital de Aurea? —Preguntó Cian recordando sus lecciones de geografía básica.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes y llegar a nuestro destino. —Respondió Espeon sudando, por primera vez nervioso en mucho tiempo—. Olvidemos a Shinx y busquemos a Amaranto. —Ordenó tratando de mantener la calma en lo que Magenta le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarlo.

—¡Amita! ¡Amita! —Se acercó Quilladin corriendo hacia Braixen apenas la avistó salir de la mina—. ¡He encontrado al Shinx que buscaba pero un Lycanroc le defendía y no pude hacer nada! —Cayó contra el suelo frente a ella, dejando ver una herida bastante profunda sobre su espalda provocada por la guadaña de Amaranto.

—Dios qué gordo tan patético. —Se acercó hasta el rostro de Quilladin y con ayuda de una vara levantó su cara para verle directo a los ojos—. He salido muy molesta de la cueva, ¿sabes por qué? —Le cuestionó retirando la vara de su cuerpo—. Resulta que he tenido que contener mis ganas de pelear contra un Pokémon allá dentro. Un Pokémon al que has dejado pasar por descuidar tu trabajo. ¡Y ahora vengo a enterarme que has fracasado incluso en la tarea por la que descuidaste tu trabajo! —Frotó su vara con fuerza y velocidad por la espalda de Quilladin iniciando en su cuerpo un fuego a causa de la fricción—. Ya estaba harta de ti pero ahora incluso me da asco siquiera verte. ¡El peor de los infiernos aguarda a quien desobedece las órdenes de su maestro! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde hasta la muerte! —Dio pequeños saltitos entre risas, sin perder jamás su sonrisa ni el tono empalagoso de su voz

—¡Amita... ! —Intentó soportar el fuego sin dejar de ver a Braixen a la cara buscando por un poco de clemencia sin pedirla de manera oral—. Ámbar... tienes que volver en ti... tienes que recordar... me...—Expresó llorando entre lamentos, aunque ahora solo él podía entender lo que quería decir. Su boca no le permitía articular palabra para expresar otra cosa que no fuera dolor y agonía.

—No... ¡No puede ser verdad! —Se apresuró Braixen a apagar el fuego de Quilladin con ayuda de Oricorio y Lurantis revisando con prisa que siguiera con vida.

—Ambar... —Respiraba con dificultad, alegre de que su antigua amiga haya vuelto finalmente en sí con ayuda de su llanto desesperado.

—¡Yesil! —Lo tomó en brazos levantando un poco su cabeza con ternura—. ¡Por favor no mueras! —Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos al ver lo que había hecho. Lamentó sus acciones pasadas un segundo antes de volver a sonreír con malicia—. Es lo que esperabas escuchar ¿no es así? —Lo soltó limpiándose las manos con desagrado—. ¡Dios qué patético fuiste hasta el final! —Se burló una vez que se puso de pie—. Desperdiciaste tu vida entera obedeciendo cada orden que te daba pensando que eso de algún modo haría volver a mi yo del pasado. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Jamás me fui, esta es quien soy y quien siempre seré sin importar cuanto me llores! —Se burló de la desdicha de Quilladin en conjunto con Oricorio y Lurantis, riendo las tres con descaro al unísono—. Pero no te sientas mal pequeño "amigo". —Continuó hablando Braixen antes de que Quilladin terminase de perder el conocimiento—. Dejaré saciar un poco la sed que siempre tuviste por mí. —Sacó un pequeño frasco con agua que ocultaba en el pelaje de su cola y lo vertió sobre la boca de Quilladin con premura—. ¡Es hora de comprobar que tan cierto es lo que dice el diario de Mercurio!

—Ámbar... ¿por qué…? —Expresó con dificultad sintiendo como su vista se nublaba y su cerebro comenzaba a pensar cada vez con más dificultad. El último de los recuerdos al que se aferró fue al del feliz rostro de su amiga el día anterior al primer ritual de la regeneración 5 años atrás en el norte de Áurea.

—Me da mucho miedo pensar en lo que vendrá después de mañana. —Escuchaba a una Braixen de 19 años hablar con tristeza en su cabeza.

—¡Sea lo que sea que venga en el futuro te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado! —Respondió su propia voz interna de aquél entonces—. ¡Sin importar que pase, prometo que voy a cuidar siempre de ti!

—¿De verdad? —Le abrazó Braixen en sus recuerdos—. ¡Si estoy a tu lado te juro que soportaré cualquier dolor, no permitiré que nada nos separe nunca nunca nunca! —Se repitió en su mente con la voz de Braixen hasta perder el conocimiento.

—¡Hey Magenta! —Saludó Lycanroc al grupo una vez se reunieron todos en la camioneta—. ¡Mira lo que te conseguí! —Le pasó la botella grande de vino sin abrir que le quitó al Quilladin que creyó haber matado minutos atrás.

—¡Alcohol! —Lo destapó de inmediato y comenzó a beberlo a mitad de la calle con velocidad, invirtiendo la botella sobre su cabeza hasta terminarlo.

—¡Pero eso no es todo lo que conseguí! —Celebró Amaranto—. ¡Saluden al nuevo integrante del grupo! —Mostró ante todos al Shinx ya molesto que había mantenido oculto dentro de la camioneta hasta ahora—. Cian, parece que una vez más has sido derrotado por mí y mis grandiosos sentidos de lobo superiores.

—Los planes han cambiado y el grupo de Braixen ya no lo está buscando, por lo tanto ya no es importante en nuestro acto. —Habló Espeon como pudo aún inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Ya escuchaste enano, fuera del auto. —Lo intentó bajar Lycanroc con la mano.

—¡Ni hablar! —Se rehusó—. ¡Me prometiste que si me quedaba contigo y no gritaba me dejarían unirme a su gremio!

—¡Niño escucha a Levigis! —Intervino Lucario—. Lo mejor será que tomes el tren de vuelta a casa. ¡Juntarte con esta gente solo te traerá problemas!

—¡Maricón! —Le gritó a Cian. El grupo entero se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Para nada esperaban ese insulto gratis al aire—. ¡Sólo estás celoso de que mi papá puede ganarle a tu papá!

—¡Enano maldiciento y malcriado! —Le gruñó Cian—. ¡Si serás...! —Lo atrapó de la cola antes de que pudiera huir y empezó a darle una serie de coscorrones—. ¡Que sepas que mi papá es parte de la milicia de Aurea y es bastante fuerte!

—¿Sí? Pues mi papá le gana a tu papá mientras que lo hace con tu-

—¡Basta basta BASTA! —Explotó Espeon cansado y estresado de todas las discusiones del día—. Puedes venir con nosotros mientras decidimos qué hacer contigo o lo que sea pero vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes que se nos vendrá la noche y no podemos retrasarnos más! ¡Cian, sube al auto! ¡Amaranto toma el volante! ¡Shinx, adelante o atrás pero cállate! ¡Magenta, tú... tú... sigue guardando silencio!

Todos hicieron caso a Levigis y subieron al auto sin perder un solo segundo más, saliendo del pueblo a la mayor velocidad posible, Shinx esta vez se fue adelante con Cian y Amaranto debido al miedo que le había dado Espeon. Levigis aprovechó que Magenta se quedó dormida al momento por la ingesta de alcohol para disfrutar del silencio e intentar calmarse, no sin pensar de vez en cuando en aquella Braixen que parecía saber sobre su pasado. Cuando el dueño de la casa de cambio los vio marcharse envió una señal por el comunicador.

—El Lycanroc de la gabardina y su grupo se dirige hacia la laguna de Nessa —Informó a todos los mercenarios de Vanadio que se encontraban buscándolos cerca del lugar. Aquella sería una noche agitada para el gremio de ahora cinco integrantes.


	16. Una voluntad indomable

_**Capítulo 16: Una voluntad indomable.**_

* * *

—¿Has vuelto a escapar de la compañía? —Se acercó un pequeño Eevee de 12 años al único Pokémon que reconocía como su hermano mayor a pesar de pertenecer a padres diferentes y jamás haber interactuado con su verdadera madre.

—Todos ahí me odian desde que evolucioné... —Habló con la cabeza abajo, apenado de que el Pokémon que más quería lo viera en ese estado de ánimo—. ¡Lo intento y lo intento pero aún así yo...! —Se detuvo un momento para tragarse su frustración—. No soy como ellos... —Pudo hablar tras sentir el calor de su hermano abrazándolo con su pequeño cuerpo—. El jefe me ha regañado de nuevo por mi pésima actuación, y el resto del grupo sigue enfadado conmigo por la forma que he adquirido sin desearlo. —Vio su reflejo en un pequeño charco, observando un rostro de Espeon al que aún necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse pese a que muchas veces lo había visto en la imagen principal de su compañía.

—¡No hacen falta dos Pokémon iguales en el grupo! —Exclamó Espeon agitando el agua con una de sus patas frontales—. Es lo que le ha dicho el jefe a mi hermana antes de forzar en ella una piedra fuego y quitarle el papel principal para dármelo a mí. Ella es la mejor actuando y la que más ilusión tenía de ser un Espeon para representar a la compañía. ¡Ahora no es más que la bufón del grupo en nuestro acto!

—Tranquilo. —Le acarició Eevee el lomo a su hermano y se paró sobre sus patas traseras para intentar limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro—. Sé que ella saldrá adelante de su predicamento y confío en que tú serás un gran protagonista un día. Esperaré impaciente por verte en el gran escenario, hermano Levigis.

—Venko... —Volteó a buscarlo pero nadie había ya a su lado. Se encontraba solo en el campo abierto a las afueras de la ciudad bajo un firmamento completamente iluminado por Hoenn y Kalos, en conjunto con la vía de estrellas que cruzaba la bóveda celeste, y que desde su posición parecía separar a un satélite natural del otro—. ¿Por qué nos has abandonado? —Se cuestionó bajando las orejas, emitiendo un gran suspiro, tratando de buscar una respuesta en las estrellas. Un viento afable meció su pelaje como si intentase acariciar su espalda sutilmente.

A los pocos días después de ese encuentro entre hermanos un terremoto azotó gran parte de la región en una noche como cualquier otra. Muchos edificios y estructuras se derrumbaron sobre sus cimientos. Para suerte de muchas familias, pocas fueron las víctimas letales que resultaron de aquél desastre natural. Quienes no corrieron con tal suerte fueron los Pokémon de la compañía de arte "Evolución" al perder a uno de sus integrantes principales dentro del teatro cuando este se colapsó mientras pasaba la noche en vela ensayando; esforzándose para mejorar su acto antes de su gran debut. Levigis fue reportado muerto de manera oficial al día después que se suscitó el terremoto.

—¡Hermano! —Se despertó Espeon de manera abrupta en la caja trasera de la camioneta en movimiento tras un fuerte salto de esta al pasar por un gran bache. Intentó regañar a Amaranto y pedirle que tuviera más cuidado. Antes de poder decir la primer palabra, algo en su interior ocasionó un dolor punzante en su estómago que lo llevó a recostarse de nuevo sobre el metal de la caja. Un sabor a óxido inundó su boca y un poco de sangre escapó por un lado antes de poder tragarla de vuelta—. No me queda mucho tiempo. —Pensó volteando a ver a Magenta para confirmar que siguiera dormida en lo que se limpiaba la boca con la punta de su cola—. Debo llegar al clímax cuanto antes. —Contempló el paisaje montañoso por el que iban ascendiendo para tratar de distraer su mente de los pensamientos ominosos que buscaban dañarlo mentalmente.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña reunión en un bar ubicado en medio de una aldea abandonada sobre la laguna estaba comenzando a celebrarse con Pokémon de todo tipo llegando a diferentes tiempos. El dueño del Bar, un Gumshoos, los recibía con gusto y les preparaba tragos sin cobrar un punto de Plata o un centavo a los presentes, sin embargo a pesar de su servicialidad poco quería relacionarse con ellos y mucho lamentaba el día en que el jefe de aquél grupo seleccionó su local como punto de reunión para su gremio de mercenarios.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos han citado a todos de pronto y qué ha sido ese mensaje que se escuchó por el comunicador? —Preguntó un Hawlucha en un tono de voz bastante agresivo pero que intentaba sonar cordial, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas con los modales correctos después de dar un afectuoso y sincero saludo a todos los presentes en el bar apenas cruzó la entrada. Buscó entonces sentarse en la primer silla disponible, compartiendo mesa junto a un Diggersby y una Breloom que parecían estarlo esperando pese a que era la primera vez que se veían los rostros.

—A juzgar por el tono de voz, tú debes ser Camberto, el vigilante. —Habló la Breloom sin levantar el cuello para mantener oculto su rostro debajo de su sombrero natural—. Tienes exactamente la cara de tonto que siempre imaginé tras escuchar sobre tu manera de actuar. —Añadió antes de continuar con su presentación—. Yo soy Ozette, la matriarca; el bandolero a mi lado es Sinoa. —Extendió su mano desde su asiento, estirandola varias veces el tamaño de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar al Hawlucha aún de pie.

—Veo que se ha reunido mucha gente. —Contó Hawlucha a todos los presentes de manera rápida, incluyendolo a él y al bartendero en ese momento había 10 Pokémon dentro del negocio—. No estoy con el tiempo para conocerlos a todos puesto que prefiero trabajar de manera individual bajo mi propia justicia. Sólo he venido porque el jefe me lo ha pedido como un favor. Debo admitir que tampoco estoy contento con él desde que decidió prestar el servicio de Fracción Roja al miserable de Vanadio. Ese Aggron poco agraciado intelectualmente terminará por sumir al país en una desesperación más grande de la que hemos visto hasta ahora.

—Calma hermano que se te ve un poco frustrado. —Respondió Diggersby con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus descuidados dientes una vez que Hawlucha tomó asiento—. Lo que te hace falta es dar un buen follón. - Añadió—. Si lo que quieres es una buena conejita o conejito solo dime y yo me encargaré de traerlo aquí para tu disfrute por un módico precio. —Terminó por ofrecer sus servicios aún cuando Hawlucha ya había negado la oferta con un ademán de su mano desde la primer oración.

—¿Desde cuando a un mercenario le importa lo que ocurra con este país? —Intervino un viejo Thievul llamado Luin desde la mesa de al lado—. Plata hace tiempo que dejó de ser lo que era y nadie hay entre nosotros que pueda regresarlo a su antigua gloria. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. La única realidad que tenemos a cual aferrarnos es la de jugarse la vida por un poco de dinero en un trabajo mal habido. Un hombre que puede soñar es un hombre al que le hace falta despertar.

—Deja la palabrería para el otro mundo, anciano. —Se metió a discutir con él un Mudsdale que respondía al nombre de Balacruf, de voz muy grave, hablando con mucha lentitud—. No sé qué le has dicho a Dusknoir pero seguro que pronto regresa por ti al darse cuenta de que le has engañado con uno de tus discursos falaces. —Rió de una forma poco natural y pausada. El Whirlipede que completaba su mesa intentó decir algo pero al no poder abrir la boca desde que evolucionó solo le escucharon refunfuñar con gruñidos mientras su ojo se hinchaba molesto.

-*Dusknoir es el Pokémon que se piensa tiene el papel de llevarse las almas de los muertos al otro mundo, no es que sea un personaje a aparecer. Es como un Dios de la muerte.*-

—¡¿QUIERE ALGUIEN CALLAR A TRIET?! ¡NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR MIS PROPIOS PENSAMIENTOS! —Gritó con fuerza un Farfetch'd de plumas oscuras llamado Hakonesia desde la última mesa; para él esa era su forma natural de hablar. Con Raudez un Druddigon sentado a su lado le dejó caer su pesada mano, haciendo que el Pokémon pato se desplomase sobre el suelo con las alas extendidas.

—Tú callar... cabeza doler cuando hablar. —Expresó con dificultad el Druddigon sin nombre propio, Todos le conocían como Exire, que era la palabra que llevaba en la pulcera de su mano derecha. Nadie sabía qué significaba realmente pero tampoco les interesaba descubrirlo.

Los Pokémon presentes comenzaron a vociferar y discutir sobre cualquier cosa, quejándose unos de otros como siempre hacían cada día a esa misma hora en el negocio. Gumshoos trataba de no pensar mucho en eso y se concentraba en limpiar la barra para desconectarse del mundo en lo que esperaba que su jefe llegase para llevarselos lejos. Hawlucha por su parte abandonó la mesa que compartía junto a Diggersby y Breloom en busca de un poco de tranquilidad mental y se sentó con el único Pokémon que no había hablado hasta ese momento. Se trataba de una Ambipom de aspecto nervioso y triste cuya mente parecía estar centrada completamente en vigilar la entrada del bar y nada en intentar participar en la conversación de los demás.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —Preguntó Hawlucha por simple cortesía al tomar el asiento continuo.

—Pa-papapalmaco-cococosta. —Contestó la Ambipom incómoda y avergonzada entre tartamudeos.

—¡Oh, ya están aquí! —Se levantó Breloom de su asiento para recibir a los dos nuevos Pokémon que formarían parte del gremio a partir de esa noche—. ¡Chicos! ¡Ellos son Flanoir y Mizuho! —Presentó ante todos a un Raboot y un Drizzile respectivamente. Ambos de aspecto joven y serio. - Por órdenes del jefe ahora son miembros de Fracción Roja y esta será su primer misión. Espero que los traten bien.

Los Pokémon reunidos en el bar los observaron y estudiaron con detenimiento, tratando de ver lo que su jefe había visto en ellos. Al no encontrarlo se preguntaron si este se había vuelto loco por incorporar a dos Pokémon muy jóvenes a su grupo. Breloom tampoco pudo dar con una razón para su unión pero insistió en que su jefe no podía estar equivocado. Los invitó a presentarse por ellos mismos y mencionar cuál talento tenían para que el grupo pudiera salir de dudas.

—Mi nombre es Mizuho. —Habló Drizzile con una voz rasposa tras un breve momento de silencio—. Tengo 14 años, sin familia, experto con los cuchillos y todo lo que tenga filo, crecí en la completa oscuridad, me consume la venganza y odio todo lo que venga de la luz ¡Voy a traer caos a este mundo!

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo, incluso Raboot que no era más que un completo extraño para él hasta ese momento, y que simplemente se dio la casualidad de coincidir en la entrada del bar al mismo tiempo.

—Eso ha sido... interesante. —Comentó Ozette al ver que nadie decía nada—. ¿Qué hay sobre ti, Flanoir?

Sin mover la boca para decir palabra alguna Raboot echó un vistazo a cada rincón del negocio. Bajó entonces la mochila grande y voluminosa que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Reveló a todos una larga arma de fuego que se armaba de 3 piezas y una mira telescópica. El grupo entero se volvió a quedar igual de silencioso que con la presentación de Drizzile.

—Y con eso creo que somos todos. —Aplaudió Ozette dando por finalizada la presentación—. Para quien aún no lo sepa, Hima dejó una carta donde explicó que debía abandonar el grupo por razones personales. Si la ven en algún lado no olviden en llamar al jefe para que le dé su merecido castigo por abandonar el grupo.

Haciendo sonar las dos manos de su cola contra la mesa, Ambipom se levantó molesta y decepcionada de escuchar esas palabras. Hima Medicham fue siempre su mejor amiga y confiaba en ella ciegamente pese a que en ese momento no podía entender la razón de su retiro. Trató de defenderla ante el grupo justificando su actuar. Desgraciadamente el tartamudear habitual en su hablar provocó la risa y repetida burla de los presentes que no desaprovecharon el momento para imitarla y rebajarla, restando importancia a su sentir hasta convertir sus emociones en un mal chiste. Ambipom volvió a tomar asiento agachando la cabeza en señal de frustración sin decir una palabra más. Hawlucha al verla intentó acercarse con la intención de escuchar lo que en verdad quería decir, pero antes de poder hablarle las puertas del bar se abrieron de par en par tras un fuerte golpe que resonó en la habitación haciendo que todos prestaran atención al frente.

—¡Hola mis amores! —Saludó un Obstagoon que no necesitaba presentación para nadie de los reunidos, recargado en el marco de la entrada. Todos lo reconocieron inmediatamente como su jefe y lo saludaron con efusión y alegría. Incluido Gumshoos pues eso significaba que el fin de su tortura diaria estaba cerca—. He hablado en persona con uno de los generales de Vanadio. —Tomó la silla que Hawlucha había dejado vacía en la mesa de Breloom y se paró sobre ella extendiendo los brazos simulando abrazar a todos los integrantes de su banda desde su perspectiva—. Ese dinosaurio me ha dicho que si todo sale bien esta noche; ¡El día de mañana tendremos suficientes puntos y dinero para poder abrir por fin nuestro propio gremio en la región!

Los presentes celebraron escuchar estas palabras que llenaban sus corazones de alegría. Todos ellos eran renegados de la capital por una razón u otra, todos ellos sin hogar y sin un lugar a cual regresar, nada querían más que poder volver a comenzar de nuevo y dejar de pasar días en la intemperie bajo el abrasivo calor que se acrecentaba día a día, subsistiendo de lo que pudieran encontrar para comer con el objetivo de sobrevivir una noche más.

—¡El día de mañana, con ayuda de todos ustedes Fracción Roja conseguirá un lugar al que todos podamos llamar hogar! —Los motivó a trabajar juntos a pesar de sus diferencias, aunque ninguno era familia o se conocían bien, todos encontraban inspiración en Obstagoon. Era una de esas personas que simplemente habían nacido con el carisma necesario para agradar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Y este lo aprovechaba para estar siempre al pendiente de todos y de sus problemas, recogiendo a cualquier niño u hombre sin hogar que quisiera reformarse. Si uno de los integrantes de su grupo no lograba conseguir alimento un día, llamaba a otros para compartir de sus ganancias. "Hoy por ti, mañana por mí" era uno de los tantos lemas que tenían y todos estaban de acuerdo en ello.

Dando paso al tema principal de la noche, les habló sobre la solicitud de Vanadio en que pedía la captura o muerte del grupo de Lycanroc, el cual debía estar en las cercanías según lo que escucharon en la transmisión de Hala, idearon un plan de ataque y todos, salvo Drizzile y Raboot, se embriagaron en Ron para adquirir valentía. Los integrantes más nuevos del grupo prefirieron tomar jugo y leche respectivamente.

Ni siquiera Gumshoos podía oponerse a las palabras de Obstagoon una vez que este comenzaba a hablar, era un Pokémon que lo había perdido todo igual que el resto y se identificaba con ellos en el fondo. Pero estaba aferrado no abandonar el negocio que perteneció a su familia en vida antes que aquel lugar pasara a ser una aldea fantasma cuando una enfermedad repentina y letal acabó con todos mientras este se encontraba de visita en la capital. Obstagoon lo sabía y cada noche le llevaba clientes, pagando por adelantado las bebidas de todos para que Gumshoos no muriera de hambre esperando gente que de otro modo no llegaría jamás.

—¡Recuerden que todos aquí tenemos un arma enorme! —Gritó Obstagoon en la entrada del negocio horas más tarde, justo antes de partir—. ¡Y no solo estoy hablando de las pistolas que nos han heredado! ¡Todos aquí estamos hartos de esa mierda a la que llaman justicia! ¡Todos aquí luchamos por el único deseo de vivir un nuevo día! —Exclamó entonando sus palabras como si fueran parte de una canción. Los veteranos del grupo, incluyendo a Hawlucha, comenzaron a repetir las mismas palabras de Obstagoon con el doble de animo. Todos juntos caminaron hacia el exterior, aunque Drizzile y Raboot lo hicieron en silencio. Ellos dos pasarían el resto de la noche participando de forma pasiva, observando al grupo desde una distancia segura sin hablar o interactuar mucho con el resto de integrantes.

Una vez que se reunieron afuera se prepararon para marchar hacia la única posada de paso cerca de la carretera frente a la gran iglesia. Era el único negocio del estilo en kilómetros y era imposible no verlo, por lo que podían afirmar el grupo de Lycanroc pasaría ahí la noche. Antes de marcharse Obstagoon pidió a todos que se adelantaran en lo que él se detenía a hablar a solas con Ambipom sobre alguna pista que ayudase a dar con el paradero de su vieja amiga Medicham. —No vayan a acabarse toda la diversión sin mí. —Se despidió del resto sujetando a Ambipom por el hombro.

—¿No te parece que Izoold es un Santo? —Preguntó Thievul a Breloom por la opinión que tenía de Obstagoon conociendo los sentimientos de la chica por su líder. Le gustaba verla fantasear e imaginar que esas palabras de afecto se las dedicaba a él.

—¡Es un Ángel sin alas! —Habló pensando en toda clase de situaciones amorosas y sugerentes que involucrasen a los dos—. Yo misma quiero arrancarle el halo y darle los cuernos de todas las cosas pecaminosas que le haría grrrrrrr. —Le confesó a Thievul dejándose llevar por sus deseos, segundos más tarde rectificó sus pensamientos justificando que no había forma de que hiciera eso con el líder de su banda.

Regresando al grupo de Lycanroc, estos se encontraban ya más cerca de aquel lugar, acababan de tomar la carretera que llevaba directo hacia ciudad Molayne y marchaban al límite de velocidad permitido para llegar lo antes posible. La noche sin embargo se les había venido encima y tenían que buscar un sitio para descansar.

—"¡Enciende la llama con el poder adecuado! Las armas están hoy de mi lado~". —Cantaba Lycancroc a todo volumen dentro de la camioneta sin dejar de conducir, creyendo que así deleitaría los oídos de Lucario y Shinx en lo que buscaban un lugar para detenerse a dormir. Nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca han escuchado la canción más popular de los protestantes de Giratina? —Preguntó molestó tras echar un breve vistazo a los rostros de sus compañeros—. Cian, ya hiciste lo que te pedí? —Cambió de tema al no recibir respuesta.

—Ya cambié el barril de las armas de los simios y las recargué con lo que me has dicho que tome entre tus cosas. —Contestó sereno—. ¡Pero no creas que voy a aprenderme tu tonta canción! —Dejó caer al suelo del auto la hoja que contenía la letra de la canción firmada por Amaranto con dedicatoria a Levigis para que este pudiera cantar junto con él de cuando solo se tenían el uno al otro.

—¿Cuánto demonios falta para llegar a donde demonios vamos? —Preguntó Shinx desesperado de tantas horas de viaje.

—¡Cuida tu lengua niño! —Le reprendió Amaranto—. Si vas a viajar con nosotros tienes que tener algo de clase ¡Malditos baches! —Se quejó tras un segundo salto agresivo de la camioneta, pasó a disculparse enseguida con la maquinaria del vehículo por haberla tratado tan mal—. Este camino del demonio es un asco, más vale que encontremos un buen lugar para dormir pronto que ya no se puede ver nada acá afuera. —Tocó la ventana trasera dejando solo una mano al volante—. ¡Magenta, despierta de una maldita vez y dinos dónde puede haber un hotel de paso! Joder, ¿quién le ha dejado tomarse todo el alcohol en un solo trago? Dormirá hasta el año 12000.

—Iglesia y posada en la siguiente salida a la derecha. —Leyó Shinx un letrero de la carretera escrito a mano—. ¿Qué es una posada?

—Es en donde vamos a pasar la noche, bien hecho enano. —Le acarició la cabeza al niño—. Ojala todos los pasajeros fuesen tan útiles como tú. —Volteó a ver a Cian.

—Ojala todos los conductores pudieran usar ropa menos apestosa, ¿cuando fue la última vez que lavaste eso? —Contestó Cian haciendo que Shinx se riera de Amaranto, y que este último le diera un zape al niño como respuesta para callarlo.

Al estacionarse frente a la posada y bajar del auto el grupo cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la iglesia que estaba justo enfrente. Era ahí donde iban a pasar la noche a falta de dinero.

—Pero dijiste que íbamos a dormir en la posada. —Se quejó Shinx el tener que quedarse con las ganas de saber cómo era una posada por dentro.

—¿Que prefieres? —Negoció Amaranto con él en lo que revisaba la puerta de la iglesia. —¿Dormir en una cama suave hoy? ¿o poder desayunar mañana?

—¿El desayuno va a ser algo tan malo como lo que me han comprado en esa vieja expendedora? —Preguntó en voz baja desviando la mirada.

—Si no estás de acuerdo siempre puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. —Sugirió Cian, cargando a Magenta aún dormida sobre su espalda.

—Nuestro Shinx es un hombre fuerte que no llora por nimiedades. ¿No es así Shinx? —Motivo Espeon a que Shinx se comportase como el adulto que simulaba ser para permanecer en el grupo. Este asintió con la cabeza y terminó la discusión en lo que Amaranto luchaba contra la cerradura para abrir la gran puerta frontal.

Aquella iglesia sobre la que se encontraban de pie pertenecía a la orden de Arceus y había sido una de las primeras abiertas en el país de Plata hace ya cientos de años. Nunca fue un lugar importante pero funcionó bien hasta el día en que la clausuraron misteriosamente hace varias décadas atrás. En ese entonces los residentes de la aldea más cercana lamentaron su pérdida, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo por restaurarla y simplemente ignoraron la fé después de ese momento.

—¡Basta ya de perder el tiempo! —Separó su guadaña usando el trabuco para destruir la cerradura. Un par de empujones en conjunto de Amaranto y Cian bastaron para terminar de abrir la gran puerta del templo—. Amaranto 3 millones, Dios 0. —Presumió entrando a la casa de Arceus—. Al final todo depende de uno siempre.

—¡Bien hecho genio! —Le celebró Espeon con sarcasmo—. Ahora hasta el ejército de Aurea sabe dónde estamos.

—¡Excelente! —Replicó el perro nocturno—. ¡Que vengan esos cerdos! ¡Así puedo enviarlos directo al infierno de una buena vez, ni siquiera su Dios podrá hacer algo para salvarlos en su propia casa conmigo dentro! —Se agachó para tomar la cerradura que había volado con el fin de ver el material con el que estaba hecho o descubrir por qué había resistido tanto—. Esto parece que ha sido reforzado recientemente. —Comentó palpando donde el metal parecía haber recibido una nueva aleación.

—No solo eso. —Añadió Cian observando sábanas por todo el suelo y cubriendo los vitrales de las ventanas—. Parece que alguien ha estado viviendo aquí hasta hace muy poco. —Sentenció dejando a Magenta en una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada para ir a revisar hasta el altar en compañía de Lycanroc, Shinx se quedó junto a Espeon por miedo y para cuidar a Magenta.

Observando el gran vitral con la imagen de Arceus ubicado detrás del altar, Lucario se detuvo a contemplar cómo la luz de las lunas le daban vida a todo el interior de la iglesia en una historia y un legado que hasta ese momento él había ignorado. Había visto muchos vitrales dibujados en sus historietas pero nunca había observado uno de verdad. La sensación que le hacía sentir era de asombro por el trabajo ajeno, después de todo en su cabeza no era más que un gran dibujo iluminado. Tenía curiosidad por conocer la historia narrada a través de los vitrales de la iglesia, no obstante su prioridad debía ser otra en ese momento. No había tiempo para quitar las sábanas que los cubrían.

—Pese que pasé mucho tiempo jugando cerca de una iglesia, es la primera vez que entro en una. —Comentó Cian a Amaranto como curiosidad.

—Ciertamente no tienes el aspecto hipócrita de un Pokémon religioso. —Respondió Lycanroc volteando a verlo un segundo.

—¿Te parece hipócrita querer creer que hay algo más allá de la muerte? —Replicó con una pregunta.

—Si tu quieres creer en que existe un cielo o un infierno después de la muerte yo no tengo ningún problema con ello. —Aclaró retomando su camino—. Pero me parece asqueroso que este lugar se permita tener vitrales y adornos tan bonitos siendo que allá afuera la gente se muere de hambre a cada momento. —Volteó a verlo con una mirada que parecía desear asesinarle—. ¡¿Cómo pretenden decir que van a salvar a el mundo cuando ni siquiera pueden hacer algo por los Pokémon que tienen justo frente a ellos?!

Pasando un gran trago amargo que le trajo recuerdos no muy gratos Lucario decidió dejar el tema de lado y acompañó a Lycanroc a recorrer el resto de la instalación en completo silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban completamente dispersos.

Repasando todo el lugar confirmaron que se encontraba vacío de cualquier otro Pokémon. Descubrieron que además de contar la puerta a la que le habían violado el seguro, poseía una puerta trasera más pequeña por la que hubieran podido acceder sin problemas al no tener un candado de seguridad puesto. Encontraron uno a la vista justo en la mesa al lado de esa entrada y se lo colocaron casi de manera automática, nadie podría sorprenderlos entrando por ahí ahora. Podian centrar entonces su completa atención en vigilar la entrada principal que ya no podían cerrar. El hecho de que la cerradura había sido reforzada les decía que quienes estaban usando la iglesia no eran vagabundos comunes por lo menos.

Encontraron entre las pertenencias desordenadas, un pequeño refrigerador conectado a la corriente eléctrica, su aspecto era brillante y lustroso, chocaba bastante con el resto del paisaje sucio y desentonado. Dentro encontraron suficientes bayas frescas para saciar su apetito nocturno, las repartieron entre 5 y comieron sin pena luego de convencer a Shinx para probar la primera y asegurarse que no estuvieran envenenadas. Magenta las comería más tarde, al despertar.

Bajo un montón de basura y papeles maltratados avistaron algo de gran utilidad, se trataba de un mapa del lugar que mostraba una pequeña aldea cuesta abajo detrás de la iglesia a la que se podía llegar por dos veredas diferentes. La más larga de ellas iba desde la entrada principal del templo hasta el centro de la aldea, la segunda y más corta iba desde la parte trasera de la iglesia hasta una lateral, pero había que cruzar un puente colgante hecho de troncos de madera para llegar de un extremo a otro. Lo más interesante del mapa, no obstante, era el hecho de que cada una de las casas dibujadas de la aldea se encontraba marcada con una cruz negra sobre ella. Debajo de todo escrito en pequeño mostraba la leyenda "Sin sobrevivientes".

—Menos mal que no hay sobrevivientes, significa que podemos relajarnos un momento. —Respiró Cian un poco más tranquilo ahora que su mente volvía a estar en su lugar.

—Cian, cariño. —Se dirigió Levigis a él con una voz dulce—. ¡El hecho de que el mapa indique no hay sobrevivientes significa que el Pokémon que lo escribió sigue vivo cuando menos! —Cambió el tono de voz para regañarle por su ingenuidad—. ¡Peor, podría ser el asesino jactándose de que acabó con todos!

—¡Tonto! —Le reprochó Lycanroc para que no notaran que había pensado exactamente lo mismo que Cian.

—¡No me llamen tonto! —Le discutió Lucario.

—¿No podemos ir a la posada? —Habló Shinx temeroso—. No es que tenga miedo pero creo que sería lo mejor para todos. —Se rejunto con Levigis tratando de ocultarse en su pecho.

—Sí, creo que de momento lo inteligente es retirarnos por hoy. —Aceptó Levigis la sugerencia acariciando al niño en la cabeza con sus colas para calmarlo—. Este escenario está lleno de agujeros que-

No pudo terminar su frase cuando se escuchó el sonido de un motor de auto ponerse en marcha, seguido de las llantas haciendo fricción contra el pavimento indicando una alta aceleración del vehículo. Corriendo a asomarse al exterior para descubrir qué ocurría pudieron ver y escuchar el sonido de su camioneta robada derrapando a lo lejos para hacer una vuelta en u sobre la carretera, regresando por el mismo camino que se había marchado. La camioneta y su conductor entonces se estamparon contra la posada, derribando gran parte de ella.

—¡Cubranse los oídos! —Exclamó Lycanroc colocándose pecho tierra con las manos sobre sus orejas. Shinx y Levigis le copiaron, Cian en cambio corrió hacia donde estaba Magenta y cubrió los de ella. Enseguida la mezcla del cortocircuito con el gas inflamable del motor llenándose de oxígeno sirvió como comburente para crear una explosión de alto impacto que resonó por todo el bosque. La posada se derribó sobre la camioneta y esta quedó inutilizable. Uno a uno Pokémon extraños para el grupo de Espeon fueron reuniéndose alrededor de los restos de posada ahora envueltos en llamas para celebrar la muerte de la casera que tanto odiaban por rencor de que jamás les brindó ayuda en sus necesidades y que siempre reportaba el uso ilegal de la iglesia a las autoridades del comandante político: Bismuto.

—¡Busquen sus cuerpos! —Exclamó una Breloom brillando intensamente por la coloración de las llamas—. Pudimos confirmar que la camioneta que estrellamos pertenecía al grupo de Lycanroc por la nota que dejaron encima, así que deben estar bajo los escombros.

—¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! —Vieron desde el otro lado de la calle como un Farfetch'd luchaba por sacar a un Druddigon con heridas de fuego y vidrios incrustados del interior de la camioneta—. ¡ÁNIMO AMIGO, ACABASTE CON ELLOS DE UN GOLPE!

—¡Astaroth! —Gritó Amaranto con dolor el nombre que le había dado al vehículo horas atrás dentro de la cabina con Cian y Shinx—. ¡Mis cosas! —Confirmó que las únicas pertenencias que había bajado del auto eran las tres pistolas de los simios y su guadaña modificada. El resto de herramientas y municiones se habían perdido o dañado para siempre.

—¡Eso confirma que en efecto vienen por el estelar! —Exclamó Espeon poniendo orden—. Nos han quitado la camioneta para escapar y es de noche en una nueva ciudad, sin vestuario y sin herramientas; tenemos que bloquear la puerta para improvisar un nuevo guión. ¡Cian ayuda a Amaranto a mover las bancas a la entrada! ¡Magenta, despierta te necesitamos ahora más que nunca! —Le gritó moviendo a su compañero con ambas patas delanteras—. ¡Shinx hagas lo que hagas no pierdas la calma y trata de ser valiente, con tu ayuda todo saldrá bien!


	17. Una voluntad que se eleva hasta el cielo

_**Capítulo 17. Una voluntad que se eleva hasta el cielo.**_

* * *

Justo después de haber sido sorprendidos por una banda de Pokèmon extraños para el grupo y de que estos hicieran estallar su medio de transporte, Espeon decidió con agilidad que lo mejor era bloquear la entrada al exterior de la iglesia en la que se encontraban resguardados. Pidió a Cian y Lycanroc que moviera tantas bancas como le fuese posible a la puerta para retrasar su apertura el mayor tiempo posible. Lucario titubeó un poco para aceptar la orden primero, pero terminó por obedecer al ver el compromiso de Lycanroc. Cooperó siguiendo el ejemplo mientras que los Pokémon en el exterior bailaban y celebraban con gritos y risas alrededor del fuego por su victoria. Pese a que no pudieron encontrar los cuerpos, no tenían una razón para dudar de que no estuvieran ahí.

—Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos aquí para comer algo en la iglesia. —Sugirió Thievul—. Ya no hay nadie que pueda delatarnos con Bismuto.

—¡Sí! —¡Buena idea!— ¡Tanto baile y canto me ha dado hambre! —Respondieron diferentes voces cruzando la calle sin ninguna prisa.

—¡Ya vienen! —Sacudió Espeon inútilmente el cuerpo de Mienshao ahora en el suelo—. ¡Magenta por favor despierta de una buena vez! —Terminó por pedir a Shix que le diera una ligera descarga cuando vio que no respondía. La situación lo ameritaba.

En otro momento Shinx hubiera dudado de seguir esa clase de orden al sentir que no tenía suficiente control de sus descargas. Habría buscado una excusa para evitar actuar y tomar otra alternativa. No obstante el miedo y la necesidad le obligaron a intentarlo. —Un pequeño toque eléctrico como los de mi mentor. —Pensó intentando concentrarse en esas débiles descargas apenas apreciables que usaba en sus entrenamientos juntos—. Una descarga débil, una descarga débil. —Repetía en voz baja mientras acercaba la punta de su cola al dorso de la mano de Mienshao; la zona de su cuerpo más distante al corazón.

Apenas tocó Shinx el cuerpo de Mienshao ésta exclamó de dolor despertando de su sueño llena de ira. La descarga resultó ser mucho más alta de lo esperado, superando los 500 Voltios, de no haber sido por la forma en que todo su cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo, el clima seco de la montaña, la resequedad de su cuerpo bañado en la arena de Hala, y el alcohol presente en su sangre; el resultado del ataque y de la corriente eléctrica habría sido el suficiente para causar heridas graves en ella. Ahora por suerte parecìa no haber sido algo más que una fuerte sacudida.

—¡Magenta! —Se acercó Levigis para ponerla al tanto—. ¡Con raudez es menester que- —Interrumpió su hablar al ver cómo sujetaba a Shinx de los hombros para elevarlo a la altura de su cabeza.

—Es inútil, ya es muy tarde para detenerme. —Le susurró a Shinx clavando sus garras el cuello del león con gran fuerza. Aterrado Shinx cerró los ojos y comenzó a pedir disculpas en voz alta casi llegando al llanto. No fueron sus extrañas palabras lo que asustó al niño, sino la inquietante mirada que Mienshao le mostró por un breve instante. Sus ojos eran tan ajenos y diferentes a los de la Pokémon con la que había estado jugando esa mañana antes de partir que incluso dudó de la identidad de su compañera de viaje.

—¡No es momento para tener una sobrerreacción! —Le gritó Levigis para que recuperase su compostura—. ¡El ataque de Shinx apenas te ha dañado y solo ha servido para despertarte! —Le pidió que se tomase un momento para confirmar que se encontraba libre de heridas.

Volteando a ver a Levigis y después volteando a ver a Cian, Magenta confirmó tanto su salud como el lugar en que se encontraba, se tomó un segundo para respirar y serenarse. Entre llantos y pena pidió disculpas a Shinx, abrazándolo con fuerza contra el pelaje de su pecho. Estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Un par de segundos más tarde Espeon por fin pudo ponerla al tanto de la situación entre que Magenta comía sus bayas correspondientes y que ya escuchaban a los Pokémon hablando reunidos en el exterior. Cian y Amaranto habían hecho un gran trabajo cubriendo la puerta. Shinx se había vuelto a ocultar detrás de Espeon. Sabía muy bien de cuánto había sido la descarga que le proporcionó por accidente a su compañera y lo consideraba un fracaso más en su lista.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? —Preguntó Amaranto en voz baja al ver que los Pokémon de afuera ya comenzaban a intentar abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Espeon guardó silencio tratando de idear un plan. Ahora los cinco podían escuchar fuerte y claro lo que hablaban en el exterior.

—¡Mmmmmm! —Escucharon gemir y gruñir entre golpes a un Pokémon justo al otro lado.

—¿Qué dices Triet? —Preguntó Mudsdale al Whirlipede que se quejaba—. Oigan Triet quiere saber quién fue el último en cerrar la semana pasada.- Habló entre risas.

—¡Ahora no he sido yo, se los aseguro! —Exclamó Thievul por su inocencia en cuanto vio como todos lo señalaban con la mirada—. Una vez es gracioso, dos veces es matar el chiste.

—Si no ha sido Luin de seguro fue un oficial de Bismuto. —Sugirió Breloom recordando eventos pasados similares—. Por suerte esa gente jamás revisa la puerta trasera que siempre dejamos abierta para estos casos. ¡Vamos! —Lideró a su grupo hacia el patio de la iglesia. Su apodo de matriarca se debía en parte a la forma en que cuidaba de todos en nombre del jefe. Se sentía comprometida con ese trabajo al ser la integrante con más tiempo en Fracción roja. El mismo tiempo que tenía de existir el grupo. Nadie tenía problema con seguirla aunque para nada la consideraban una igual a Obstagoon. Ella misma insistía en que no era digna de estar ni en su sombra.

—¡Yo hambre! —Se quejó Druddigon ignorando Breloom y acto seguido le dio una gran mordida a uno de los pilares de roca del templo—. ¡Yo puerta haceré!

—¡BIEN PLANEADO EXIRE, MIENTRAS TODOS PIERDEN EL TIEMPO CAMINANDO HASTA ATRÁS TÚ HARÁS UNA NUEVA PUERTA EN LA PARED. ¡ERES BRILLANTE! —Le aplaudió Farfetch'd a su mejor amigo.

—¿Entrar por la puerta trasera? Ese no es el camino de la justicia oscura. —Pensó Hawlucha sin moverse de su lugar. En cambio comenzó a darle ánimos a a Whirlipede para que no desistiera de abatir la entrada grande a embestidas al ritmo de una extraña música animada que empezó a sonar en ese preciso momento. Nadie en el grupo de Espeon podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

—Esta gente parecerá tonta. —Aprovechó Lycanroc el volumen de esa extraña música para hablar sin que los de afuera pudieran escucharlo—. Pero no se dejen engañar. No se les olvide que han actuado inteligente y han eliminado primero nuestro medio de escape. Además que parecen tenernos rodeados y eso es más efectivo que cualquier plan que podamos echar en marcha ahora. —Le pasó una pistola modificada de los monos a Cian, una a Magenta y él se quedó con la última. Ahora podían disparar seis balas en lugar de tres antes de tener que volver a cargar—. La gente imbécil es la más peligrosa porque no conocen lo que es el miedo ni cuándo detenerse. —Volteó a ver a Cian fijamente. Esta vez no hubo réplica alguna por parte de Lucario a la burla de Amaranto.

—¡¿Quién fue el tonto que le puso el candado a la puerta trasera antes de salir?! —Reclamó Diggersby a sus conocidos que lo acompañaban en el patio mientras jalaba la puerta con fuerza.

—¡No seas idiota! —Constestó Mudsdale riendo a su manera poco natural—. Estás intentando abrir la puerta jalando, cuando tienes que abrir empujando.

—Llevas razón, mi culpa. —Se sorprendió de haber olvidado algo tan básico, agradeciendo por el consejo del Pokémon caballo, lo volvió a maldecir tras golpearse la cara contra la puerta cuando intentó empujarla confiado de que así abriría.

—No no, creo que tienes que jalar. y después empujar. —Sugirió Breloom sin dejar de reir por la ingenuidad de su compañero.

—Por más que odie la idea de hacer un espectáculo en la aldea que marca ese mapa, parece ser nuestra mejor opción para perderlos. —Habló Espeon de manera apresurada—. Caminar por la carretera es sinónimo de querer ser cancelados. Intentar luchar en este escenario tan pequeño tampoco parece la mejor de las ideas con tanta diferencia de personal, debe haber al menos 7 actores a juzgar por las voces, pero podrían ser más. Por simples números su obra se escucha superior. Necesitamos dividirnos en 3 grupos. —Sugirió separar a los enemigos pensando que era mejor tener solo 3 armas apuntando a uno de ellos que 10 sobre uno solo. Era menos el riesgo de recibir un impacto accidental—. Un miembro con pistola en cada uno. El primero saldrá por la puerta trasera, el segundo y tercero saldrán por la puerta frontal. Uno de esos dos tomará el camino largo que guía hasta la entrada de la aldea y el último deberá rodear toda la iglesia para tomar la misma vereda que el primer grupo, haciendo una pinza entre el grupo 1 y el 3 a los Pokémon una vez estén atrapados en el puente colgante.

—¿Bien, y cómo nos dividimos? —Preguntó Lycanroc, acercándose todos a ver el mapa y los caminos que sugirió Espeon.

—¿Magenta, tienes una idea de cómo están distribuidos nuestros rivales de la noche? —Preguntó Espeon un poco impaciente.

—Hay cuatro Pokémon en la parte de atrás... ¡No! Hay seis... siete? ¿me ha parecido? —Se quedó pensando un momento con los ojos cerrados haciendo un esfuerzo para concentrarse—. Hay cuatro en la salida grande... ¡Y viene un quinto por el frente! ¡No podemos quedarnos en este lugar mucho más tiempo o sera el fin!

—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Magenta y yo iremos por donde hay más enemigos por la utilidad de mis habilidades de sanación si algo resulta mal! —Habló Espeon sin pensar mucho en lo que implicaba—. Amaranto te encargo que protejas a Shinx a toda costa y no pelees con nadie hasta que nos reunamos en el pueblo. ¡Cian cuento contigo para que rodees y nos ayudes a hacer la pinza con Magenta! ¡Tienen absolutamente prohibido quedarse a pelear contra ese quinto Pokémon que mencionó Magenta por su cuenta. ¿Quedó claro? —Todos asintieron con la cabeza aunque Cian tardó un poco más que los demás en hacerlo.

—Por última vez, tienes que empujar, y volver a empujar, luego jalar y volver a jalar, mover la perilla a la izquierda, moverla a la derecha, mover a la izquierda otra vez, mover a la derecha de nuevo, después de eso debes gritar "BEEEEEE", luego gritar "AAAAAAAA", presionar donde va la llave y despues darle en iniciar. —Habló Thievul tras múltiples intentos fracasados de Diggersby por abrir la puerta.

—Cian, te encargo mucho a Levi y Magenta. —Habló Lycanroc quitando las bancas de la entrada antes de que Lucario le empezara a copiar—. Todo depende de ti... —Pensó en las cosas que quería decirle así como reafirmar cuán importante era seguir el viaje juntos, al final se arrepintió de ello; después de todo ese apenas era su tercer día de conocerse y le pareció tonto sentir aprecio por él tan pronto—. ¡No mueras! —Fue todo lo que le dijo en su lugar, colocando a Shinx aun nervioso sobre su cabeza.

Siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones de Thievul, Diggersby llegó a gritar "BEEEEEE", después se quedó pensando un momento observando al infinito. —¡Hey! ¡Esta puerta no tiene para insertar llave! —Reclamó

—De verdad que eres el más estúpido del grupo. —Se burló Thievul de Diggersby. El resto de sus compañeros rieron señalándole con malicia.

—Rie todo lo que puedas anciano, te dejaré marchar al otro mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Sacó la pistola que llevaba en su cintura y apuntó con ella al Pokémon Zorro—. El día de mañana estaré follando como siempre usando un abrigo nuevo hecho de piel genuina. —Thievul respondió a la amenaza sacando su propia pistola, apuntando al conejo, sujetándola con la punta de su cola.

Aprovechando que podían escucharlos discutir y que parecían haberse alejado suficiente de la puerta, Mienshao disparó por orden de Espeon al lugar en que se encontraba sujeto el candado para romperlo tras una rápida cuenta regresiva entre Amaranto y él. Abriendo ambas puertas del templo al mismo tiempo, el grupo de Magenta cruzó por la más pequeña de las dos y se dirigieron al puente sin detenerse a confirmar la identidad o especie a la que pertenecían sus nuevos enemigos.

A los mercenarios poco les importó seguir a Mienshao y Espeon, pues ni siquiera sabían quienes eran, después de todo pensaban que el grupo de Lycanroc había muerto en la posada minutos antes. Prefirieron enfocarse en terminar la discusión que ya habían comenzado. Breloom los animaba a matarse entre ellos llamando cobarde al último en apretar el gatillo. Sólo interrumpieron la escena cuando Mudsdale, que fue el único en entrar al templo, salió alarmado para informar que alguien se había comido las bayas que habían recolectado los últimos días en compañía de Obstagoon. Asustados y molestos por no tener nada con qué celebrar su victoria preguntaron por el responsable. Seleccionaron al caballo como principal sospechoso y le interrogaron por una coartada que justificase lo que había estado haciendo en ese preciso momento. Unicamente decidieron partir en busca de los Pokémon fugitivos con el propósito de preguntarles si sabían algo al respecto del crimen cuando agotaron su lista de posibles culpables.

Del otro lado del templo, saliendo al mismo tiempo que Magenta, Lycanroc se giró de inmediato y disparó una bala contra el Druddigon que seguía prendido del pilar tratando de dar su primer bocado a este. El Pokémon dragón cayó al suelo de manera súbita agonizando en dolor, su dura piel le protegió de que la bala penetrara su cuerpo, no así pudo protegerlo del dolor del impacto. Farfetch'd se quedó a asistirlo en su sufrimiento.

—¿Será que liberamos el alma de Lycanroc antes de que fuese juzgado por Arceus en su iglesia? ¿O es acaso un espíritu maligno que no descansará hasta vengarse de todos nosotros? —Se preguntó Hawlucha volteando a ver a su compañero Whirlipede, ambos se estremecieron un poco y salieron en persecución del perro con la intención de encerrarlo de nuevo en la iglesia.

En cuanto a Lucario este salió momentos más tardes sin que nadie lo persiguiera, pero ignoró completamente el plan que tanto se había esforzado en fabricar Levigis y continuó corriendo por la carretera en la dirección opuesta a la que Lycanroc se había ido, no por deseo propio o por buscar escapar, su malentendido se debía a que el efecto de la explosión del auto le había dejado sordo un par de minutos desde que eligió cubrir las orejas de Mienshao sobre las propias. No se pudo enterar bien del plan, solo se basó en los movimientos de la cola de Levigis cuando este le hablaba para explicarle que debía rodear la iglesia.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que voy a conseguir esas pinzas?! —Gritó para sí mismo desesperado, corriendo a toda velocidad, fue recuperando el oído poco a poco, escuchando el motor de un vehículo viniendo de frente hacía él. Una intensa luz amarilla que se iba acrecentando conforme se acercaba a gran velocidad le negó la vista hasta que ya no pudo moverse de su lugar a causa del destello en sus ojos.

—¡Nada más crucemos el puente nos mezclaremos entre los árboles aguardando por la entrada de Cian! —Exclamó Levigis a Magenta que le seguía de cerca detrás suyo a toda velocidad. Nadie más parecía seguirles pese a que podían escuchar las discusiones de los mercenarios en el silencio de la noche.

La ventaja que les sacaban era notable y el plan marchaba en viento favorable. O al menos eso creyó Espeon hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle ignorado en lo más recóndito de su memoria, detalle que reapareció en cuanto dio el primer paso en el puente tambaleante que era sostenido apenas por un par de cuerdas viejas y maltratadas. Bajo sus pies ahora mismo había un abismo más oscuro que la noche esperando un paso en falso entre las podridas y desalineadas maderas que eran mecidas gentilmente por un viento que se elevaba desde el fondo del abismo, el cual a su vez llenaba sus oídos con un eco de arrastre bastante evidente. Levigis cayó en cuenta de su miedo natural a las alturas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué tuve que elegir este camino?! —Exclamó desesperado, sintiéndose responsable de ver como estaban perdiendo toda la ventaja que habían conseguido contra los mercenarios debido a su absurdo temor. En nada ayudaban a calmar las náuseas y el mareo las fuertes pisadas de Magenta detrás suyo moviendo el puente de lado a lado con violencia. A ella le encantaba columpiarse y no sabía nada sobre el temor de su compañero.

—Apuesto a que han tomado el puente que lleva hasta la aldea. —Habló Diggersby confiado de lo que su instinto le decía.

—¿Lo has deducido todo tú solo? —Preguntó Thievul con sarcasmo caminando a su lado en compañía de Breloom, los tres juntos siguiendo los pasos del caballo que lideraba la persecución—. ¿Cómo sobreviviría este grupo sin tu sobresaliente intelecto?

—¡Ya dejen de discutir entre ustedes y mejor guarden sus energías para esas dos! —Avistó Breloom a Espeon y Mienshao aún de pie sobre el puente, con más de medio camino por recorrer.

—¡Un Pokémon con capa y su rueda nos están siguiendo! —Exclamó Shinx volteando hacia atrás para hacerle saber a Lycanroc lo que este ya sabía.

—¡Maldición! Levi me ha pedido que no luche con nadie hasta llegar a la aldea pero es imposible cumplir tal condición si me toca correr cuesta abajo contra una rueda... contra un Whirlipede —Se auto corrigió—. Se hace más rápido con cada metro que avanza gracias al impulso que le da la gravedad. —Giró la cabeza para volver a apreciar como el Pokémon luchador iba quedando cada vez más atrás del Pokémon gusano mientras que este iba acercándose a ellos rápidamente—. Enano, ¿puedes repetir esa habilidad que hiciste ayer? —Preguntó sin dejar de correr.

—¡¿Quieres que use rayo?! —Cuestionó Shinx, más que a Amaranto, a su propia habilidad—. ¡Ya viste cómo estuve a nada de lastimar a Magenta! —Recordó la expresión de su rostro—. ¡No soy bueno usando electricidad! ¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Lo único que hago bien es estorbar y ser una molestia para todos! —Recordó las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de su madre Luxray antes de escapar de casa—. ¡No merezco llevar el mismo nombre que mi padre! —Repitió esas palabras una y otra vez hasta que una pequeña roca cayó sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Se preguntó guardando silencio.

—¡Se llama roca veloz y fue lo último que me enseñó mi hermana! —Aseguró con orgullo—. Debería ser un ataque impresionante, mas nunca pude aprenderlo bien y es todo lo que sé hacer con él. Comparado con eso tu rayo no se ve tan mal ¿o sí? —Preguntó deseoso de animarle

—¡Pero aunque lo use... con tantos árboles al rededor no puedo apuntar o predecir dónde caerá el trueno! —Continuó con su negación—. ¡Conociéndome lo más seguro es que caiga sobre nosotros o que quedemos atrapados en el fuego!

—Si no tienes la confianza para actuar por temor a que algo salga mal será mejor que te olvides del gremio y vuelvas a casa. —Aseveró molesto de tanta negatividad—. ¡Un inútil no es aquél que fracasa un millón de veces, un inútil es el que nunca lo intenta ni siquiera una vez! —Se dio cuenta que sin querer estaba repitiendo las palabras que su hermana tanto le decía y repetía cada vez que buscaba motivarle a practicar el último movimiento de sus padres.

—¡¿Quieres que ataque aunque el rayo pueda caer sobre nuestras cabezas?! —Cuestionó aún incrédulo.

—¡Quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón te dice es correcto y te entregues a ello con una voluntad que llegue hasta el cielo! —Contestó Lycanroc con entusiasmo, mencionando un discurso que no había aparecido en su cabeza desde hace más de 5 años—. Yo creo en tí. —Imaginó a su hermana mencionando esas palabras que tanto le hacían falta en los momentos de mayor frustración para que nunca se diera por vencido.

Aún con la duda dominando sus pensamientos Shinx temía que las cosas salieran mal. Sólo actuó utilizando el rayo por la insistencia de Lycanroc, su mente se encontraba turbia y su concentración era baja. Si obedeció la orden de Amaranto fue solo porque creyó que eso significaba obedecer a su propio corazón. Fue entonces que unas nubes negras como las que vieron en Hala esa tarde se acumularon justo sobre sus cabezas, generando una diferencia de potencial entre el cielo y la tierra que debía ser compensada, los relámpagos se apoderaron de las alturas reverberando a lo largo y ancho de la montaña, acto seguido y en menos de un parpadear un torrente de electrones descendió desde lo alto hasta impactar en el suelo buscando alcanzar el equilibrio en forma de descarga eléctrica. Un par de segundos más tarde, el sonido proveniente de tal descarga se dejó escuchar como el rugir de un gran león llevándose consigo las nubes que lo originaron todo. Tanto Lycanroc, como Hawlucha y Whirlipede se quedaron paralizados del asombro, observando boquiabiertos la capacidad que tenía un movimiento Pokemon para alterar de tal forma la naturaleza misma. Aún si solo era por un breve instante no dejaba de ser impresionante. Con un número similar de árboles tanto delante como por detrás de Shinx las probabilidades de verse afectados eran del 50%. Situación que para su mala suerte terminó sucediendo cuando el rayo impactó sobre uno de los árboles que se encontraban entre ellos y la aldea. La tierra seca del lugar y las escasas lluvias propiciaron que el fuego resultante se extendiera a gran velocidad alcanzando grandes alturas de manera acelerada.

—¡Te dije que todo esto iba a resultar mal! —Lloró Shinx tratando de ocultarse en el pelo de Lycanroc por vergüenza de su propia incompetencia—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy un completo inútil tal como todos dicen!

—Haz hecho bien enano. —Sonrió Lycanroc tomando a Shinx en brazos—. ¡Ahora ve y busca reunirte con Cian y Levi en lo que yo me encargo de estos dos! —Lo arrojó por encima del fuego para dejarlo del lado de la aldea libre de enemigos.

—¡Pero ahora eres sólo tú el que está atrapado en el fuego! —Reclamó Shinx del otro lado del muro de llamas—. ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar y lo arruiné una vez más!

—¡Cambia tu perspectiva niño, no soy yo el quedó acorralado en el fuego, son ellos los que están atrapados entre el calor de las llamas y el frío de mi acero. ¡Recién acabas de darme la victoria! —Le agradeció Lycanroc sacando la guadaña para adoptar una pose de batalla con ella—. ¡Ahora ve y ayuda a Levi! ¡Yo seguiré tus pasos en un momento! —Por fin motivó a Shinx a seguir adelante solo—. No soy bueno protegiendo gente... después de todo sólo sé luchar por venganza propia, por eso no puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo. —Habló para su interior esperando por Hawlucha y Whirlipede—. Cian, cuento contigo para que protejas a Levi y al mocoso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó un Pokémon a Cian desde su motocicleta apenas frenó para quedar justo frente a él. Reconoció Lucario de inmediato la especie a la que dicho Pokémon pertenecía aunque era la primera vez que veía o hablaba con uno. Se trataba de un Toxtricity forma grave llevando un una gran flauta atada a su espalda como acompañante. —He escuchado una gran explosión y puedo ver fuego a lo lejos—. Habló al ver el estado agitado de Lucario.

—No me he enterado bien qué ocurre, pero unos Pokémon han destruido el auto y la posada. —Habló jadeando luchando por recuperar el aliento.

—¡¿Unos Pokémon?! —Preguntó sorprendido por la respuesta—. Tienen que ser los mercenarios del lugar. Estas tierras están plagadas con ellos. —Reconociendo que Cian era un Pokémon del tipo acero, Toxtricity le ofreció un asiento detrás suyo en la motocicleta—. ¡Te sacaré de este lugar!

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó extrañado por la conveniente oferta.

—Sólo soy un simple músico que va de paso por el lugar. —Se presentó sin bajar de la moto—. Puedes llamarme Duo. —Mostró el emblema de la pañoleta que llevaba bajo el hombro y esperó un momento a que Cian lo reconociera, tal como todos hacían cada vez que se presentaba. Se extrañó un poco cuando no vio respuesta esperada. No obstante lo dejó pasar, quiso pensar que se encontraba aún bastante agitado como para reconocerlo—. Estamos muy cerca de ciudad Molayne, los Pokémon tipo acero podrán mandar en su interior, por el contrario aquí afuera es una tierra de nadie donde solo quieren verlos morir. Sin un auto es cuestión de tiempo para que te atrapen. —Explicó invitándole nuevamente a subir.

—Estabas convenientemente muy cerca de la posada donde ha ocurrido todo y ahora intentas ayudarme sin conocerme. Es una gran coincidencia. —Confesó Cian sospechar de él tras subirse a la motocicleta.

—Hablas con bastante razón. —Respondió Toxtricity—. Si te soy sincero no tengo un buen motivo para ayudarte, simplemente lo hago porque me gusta. Por aquí siempre hay gente cuyas vidas peligran, y yo trato de rescatarlos antes que los mercenarios los encuentren. Mi abuelo siempre decía que solo ayudando a los demás podríamos encontrar el lugar al que pertenecemos. Y que esa era la razón de todo viaje.

No eran exactamente unas palabras que Cian conociera, pero de algún modo resonaron en su mente trayendo en él pensamientos cálidos y alegres. Decidió darle a Toxtricity una oportunidad de probar que era cierto lo que decía.

Buscando sujetarse con firmeza del conductor, Lucario pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Toxtricity. Sin embargo los retiró lo más rápido que pudo completamente avergonzado una vez que presionó por error los apéndices musicales de su pecho en una situación que hizo sonar al Pokemón anfibio como un bajo mal afinado. Un gran momento de silencio incómodo hubo entre los dos. Alcanzando los dos una coloración similar a la de una baya tamate.

—¡Discúlpame! ¡No lo he hecho con intención! —Repitió Cian un sinfín de veces conociendo lo íntimos que estos eran para un Toxtricity, eligiendo abrazarlo ahora por la cintura, teniendo cuidado de no dañar la flauta, girando además la mitad de su cuerpo hacia un lado para que el pincho de su pecho no pudiera lastimar al Pokémon veneno.

—No hay… cuidado. —Respondió Duo con dificultad luchando por superar su sensación de vergüenza. Primero porque Cian lo tocó en una parte muy personal y segundo porque ahora mismo podía sentir las manos del Pokémon perro muy cerca de hacer contacto con él por debajo del vientre. Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo esperando distraer su mente durante el trayecto.

Al estar posicionado tan cerca de él pudo sentir un dulce aroma emanando del Pokémon veneno eléctrico. Era un perfume suave que le traía calma. No pudo contenerse y terminó por hacer una inhalación profunda para llenar sus pulmones de aquella fragancia.

—Hueles muy bien. —Comentó Cian sonrojado en voz baja. Toxtricity pudo escuchar eso pero prefirió ignorarlo con un simple agradecimiento por el cumplido.

—¡Si me permites decirlo no pareces ser un Pokémon que provenga de ciudad Molayne! —Habló alto para que pudiera escucharlo avanzando contra el viento una vez puso la moto en movimiento—. Pero tampoco pareces relacionado con este lugar. —Agregó—. ¡Si has sido expulsado de la capital puedo ayudarte a tener un nuevo comienzo! ¡No estamos muy lejos de una estación de tren que lleva a la llanura de Bruno! ¡Desde ahí podrás llegar a Áurea en un par de horas!

—¡¿Volver a Áurea?! —Pensó la idea sorprendido.

Sin querer se había separado demasiado de Levigis y Amaranto, nada le impedía dejarlos atrás y regresar a su país en lo que ellos estaban distraídos con los mercenarios. De elegir abandonarlos nadie podría hacer nada por seguirle el paso; y el grupo, si sobrevivía la noche, solo tardaría un par de días o semanas cuando mucho en encontrar otro Pokémon del tipo acero para entrar a ciudad Molayne. Nadie perdía nada realmente, y él ganaba tiempo para encontrarse con Red y con su padre lo antes posible. Lycanroc se burlaba de él, Levigis solo le daba órdenes, Magenta era rara al extremo y Shinx era un completo odioso. No tenía ningún lazo real con ninguno que le hiciera querer permanecer con ellos.

—¡Mamacitas! ¡No huyan de papi! —Habló Diggersby pidiendo a Mudsdale que acelerase el paso. Quería llegar con Espeon y Mienshao lo antes posible, pero también quería proteger su vida haciendo que el caballo fuese el primero en subir al puente para ver si resistía su peso. Este se siguió acercando a su ritmo lento y cuidadoso por el borde acantilado—. ¡¿No tienen ganas de pasar la noche con un hombre de verdad?! —Les preguntó lujurioso, haciendo un movimiento con la cadera una vez puso el primer pie sobre el puente.

—Viejo asqueroso... —Habló Levigis en voz baja desde la mitad del puente, tratando de pensar en lo desagradable que era el conejo para sobrellevar su miedo a las alturas. Fue inútil cuando al querer avanzar un poco pisó un tronco podrido que cayó hasta el fondo sin hacer ningún ruido que confirmase la altura del abismo.

—¡Maldición! —Volteó a ver a Magenta y después al grupo que los perseguía—. Son cuatro más los niños que están a cada lado del puente como tramoyistas contra solo el arma de Magenta. Si atacamos a uno de ellos el resto no dudará en abrir fuego antes de que podamos realizar otro acto. Arrojarnos al abismo no es una opción. Parece que este evento es nuestro canto del cisne. ¡Cian! ¡El reflector principal aguarda por tu entrada triunfal! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?! —Suplicó en su mente por la aparición de Lucario.

—Brillante ha sido tu idea del fuego pero poco efectiva es ante nuestra determinación esta noche. —Exclamó Hawlucha—. ¡Posa tus ojos ante Camberto, el vigilante nocturno! —Se puso de pie justo delante de Lycanroc y reveló llevar bajo sus plumas un cinturón con una bocina que que tan pronto como la presionó comenzó a tocar una fanfarria animada mientras trotaba sobre su lugar para hacer ejercicios de calentamiento—. En cuanto a ti hermano no te detengas y sigue adelante a por el niño. —Motivó a Whirlipede a seguir su rodada a través del fuego—. ¡El mal que este espíritu maligno ha introducido en la mente del niño debe ser erradicado ahora que sigue en estado larvario! ¡No olvides que nosotros somos la nueva justicia oscura.

—¡Mmmmmmm! —Exclamó Whirlipede hinchando su ojo antes de comenzar a rodar sobre su sitio para adquirir velocidad.

—¡Ni creas que te dejaré pasar! —Exclamó Lycanroc atacando a Whirlipede con la guadaña. Su duro exoesqueleto le protegía de todo rasguño pero como mínimo alcanzó a frenarlo suficiente por el momento. El enemigo se vio obligado a dar una vuelta sobre el lugar para recuperar el impulso desde lo alto de la colina—. ¡No podré ganar únicamente con el filo! ¡Necesito algo más para superar la barrera que impone su coraza! —Pensó que era una buena prueba para descubrir como combatir las escamas de Kommo-o.

Sin darle oportunidad para reponerse Hawlucha se lanzó al ataque desde el aire. —¡Regresa al otro mundo espíritu maligno! —Gritó mientras caía en picada sobre el perro. Lycanroc se defendió del ataque apareciendo una roca sobre su cabeza que desapareció de manera instantánea apenas cumplió su objetivo de frenar el ataque de Hawlucha—. Tanto el Shinx como el Lycanroc pueden hacer uso de movimientos Pokémon. Ahora veo por qué Vanadio tiene tanto interés en acabar con ellos. —Recuperó Hawlucha su postura en tierra reiniciando la música de su bocina—. No puedo competir con eso. Nadie en el grupo podría, ni siquiera el jefe si luchara solo; por eso nos ha reunido a todos. Espera que luchemos unidos como equipo para derrotarlos. —Pensó manteniendo la distancia viendo como Whirlipede volvía a embestir solo para ser desviado de su curso una vez más—. ¡La prueba más dura antes de conseguir nuestros sueños, ese es el camino de la justicia oscura! —Salió al ataque confiando en que un ataque conjunto era la respuesta para la victoria.

Atacando a Lycanroc con una serie de golpes que no podían alcanzar su cuerpo, Hawlucha arremetió con el único propósito de crear una distracción para que Whirlipede pudiera pasarle por encima. Amaranto aunque había descubierto las intenciones no pudo escapar de la situación antes de tener a Whirlipede también sobre él. Decidió darle prioridad al gusano luego de impactar un golpe en el Hawlucha que lo hizo retroceder un momento con el mango de la guadaña. Hawlucha aún así se sentía victorioso pues había hecho su trabajo al comprometer a Lycanroc muy cerca del fuego que ahora se encontraba justo a sus espaldas.

—¡Mantente firme en tu curso Triet! —Gritó Hawlucha para darle ánimos a su compañero.

Amaranto no tuvo tiempo de recuperar su posición por lo que en lugar de usar la guadaña para atacar, la usó para defenderse de Whirlipede sujetando el mango con las dos manos, una a cada lado del Pokémon tipo veneno que no dejaba de rodar luchando por tratar de empujarlo. El impulso de Whirlipede alcanzó a desplazar a Lycanroc casi medio metro y sus pies ya podían sentir el calor del suelo acariciándolo gentilmente. El Pokémon Nocturno hizo el compromiso de mantener la posición el tiempo necesario al ver como Whirlipede iba frenando poco a poco sobre su sitio, perdiendo toda la fuerza inicial. —Una vez que se detenga podré encontrar un punto débil en su cuerpo para atacar sin piedad. —Pensó lleno de confianza al ver como su contrincante se iba agotando rápidamente. Sin embargo cuando creyó que la batalla estaba ganada, Whirlipede comenzó a recuperar su fuerza de rodada acelerando a gran velocidad.

La energía del Pokémon no era suficiente para estar girando de esa manera, sin embargo era cierto que no estaba solo. Sobre él ahora se encontraba Hawlucha compartiéndole de su energía, corriendo encima de Whirlipede para ayudarle a ganar velocidad. —¡Separados no tenemos esperanzas, pero trabajando unidos por un bien mayor podemos derrotarte! —Exclamó Hawlucha un discurso que siempre hacía querido decir, feliz de ver como Lycanroc volvía a acercarse al fuego una vez más.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó Amaranto para sus adentros desesperado—. En cuestión de nada la gabardina comenzará a arder en llamas si sigo defendiendo, pero si me hago a un lado avanzarán persiguiendo a Shinx... —Reconoció frustrado que no iba a dejar su posición, en su mente se repetía a sí mismo que no podía aceptar la derrota. En el fondo sabía, sin embargo, que esta vez no estaba siendo guiado por los deseos de su mente, sino por los de su corazón. Saber eso era lo que más frustración le causaba—. ¡¿Es que no tienes miedo de quemarte tú mismo?! —Preguntó a Whirlipede tratando de despejar sus ideas un momento.

—Amigo mío el fuego que nos muestras son sólo las llamas del purgatorio que custodian la entrada al paraíso. —Habló Hawlucha interpretando los gemidos de Whirlipede con ayuda de una hoja decodificadora que le habían entregado en el bar horas antes—. ¡Comparado con el infierno que hemos vivido hasta el día de hoy, el dolor de tus llamas solo durará un instante! ¡Nada puede interferir con la motivación que tenemos por cumplir el deseo de nuestro jefe! —Terminó de traducir Hawlucha impresionado por los nobles pensamientos de Whirlipede.

—¡No me hables de vivir un infierno como si mi pasado fuese menos importante que el tuyo! —Se molestó sacando una fuerza oculta de su rencor y frustración que le permitió dar un paso al frente, ganando un poco más de tiempo—. Hace 5 años mi vida se fue a la mierda... —Comenzó a inclinar la guadaña hacia un lado poco a poco—. ¡Y desde entonces cada que cierro los ojos no hago más que escuchar a mi hermana gritar de dolor sabiendo que fui incapaz de protegerla! ¡Si te dejo pasarme por encima en este momento significa que mi habilidad sigue siendo sólo un chiste para ese dragón! —Reafirmó que su razón de luchar seguía siendo la venganza, su mente se aclaró y una energía que se encontraba bloqueada por sus mismas dudas comenzó a fluir—. ¡Mi único deseo es vengarme de ese Kommo-o a como dé lugar! —Comenzó a girar el mango de la guadaña llevando una mano hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo—. ¡No será un sueño noble...! —Contrastó su motivación contra la de Cian—. ¡Pero yo también estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para volver posible lo imposible aún si parece que no tiene ningún sentido! —Recordó como Lucario se había jugado el cuello con tal de tomar el control de la guadaña sobre el barco.

Alcanzó a colocar la guadaña en posición vertical con la hoja del arma hacia arriba, reflejado en el filo del arma ahora se podía ver el fuego ardiendo a sus espaldas. Aflojó entonces la parte superior de la guadaña y sin separarlas del todo, pasó la mano con la que sujetaba la mitad superior a apoyar a la mano que se encontraba sosteniendo la mitad inferior, concentrando su esfuerzo por contener a Whirlipede con ambas manos sobre un mismo punto como si estuviese sujetando una espada. Desde ahí jaló el gatillo oculto del trabuco y una bala explotó en el interior de la guadaña, impulsando la mitad floja del arma hacia el cielo sobre Whirlipede.

Gracias al inesperado sonido causado por la bala, Hawlucha perdió el equilibrio y saltó al suelo haciendo que el agotado Whirlipede volviese a perder todo el impulso de manera casi instantánea. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Lycanroc usó roca veloz para generar sobre su cabeza la piedra más grande que había generado nunca hasta esa noche. El mismo fue el primero en sorprenderse de ver algo así, mas no había tiempo a perder investigando sobre qué había hecho diferente. Si ya era incapaz de mover siquiera una pequeña roca, más difícil le iba a resultar mover una de ese tamaño colosal; por lo que simplemente la golpeó esperando que la fuerza de sus puños bastase para moverla lejos de su cabeza. Su sorpresa y la de todos fue inmensa cuando al golpearla esta se rompió en 4 partes iguales que cayeron todas sobre Whirlipede restringiendo aún más su movimiento. Había quedado atrapado entre las rocas. Una al norte, una al sur, una al este y la última al oeste.

A la vez que todo esto ocurría en tierra, la parte superior de la guadaña llegó a su pináculo en el aire y las nubes de tormenta se acumularon justo encima de ella. Un trueno se generó y se descargó por completo en el metal de la hoja al ser el objeto más cercano al cielo en ese momento; la navaja fue dotada de una fuerte corriente eléctrica que buscaba escapar de ella como diera lugar. Comenzó entonces a descender sobre su sitio con destino hacia el Pokémon vermiforme, quien ni siquiera pudo percatarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor por estar empeñado en salir de las rocas que lo tenían prisionero.

Siendo consecuencia más de la gravedad, que del filo mismo del arma, la hoja ocasionó una herida en el exoesqueleto de Whirlipede por la que se filtró el alto voltaje concentrado en el arma hacia cada rincón de su interior. Calcinando nervios y órganos internos por igual antes de llegar al suelo. Las rocas que lo habían atrapado se convirtieron entonces en su tumba.

—Comparado con el infierno en que viviste hasta el día de hoy, el dolor de la descarga solo duró un instante. —Se despidió Lycanroc de su guadaña ahora fusionada a la carne inerte del Pokémon bicho, observando su reflejo en la hoja por última vez—. Finalmente llegaste al paraíso. —Volteó a ver el fuego—. Creí haberte dicho que fueras en busca de Levi enano.

—También me dijiste que hiciera lo que creía era correcto. —Respondió con temor desde el otro lado. Aunque no podían verse a la cara, su corazón no podía estar más conectado en ese momento, y una mirada a través del reflejo de la navaja bastó para entenderse. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para saber cómo y cuándo actuar en conjunto con el otro.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Shinx. —Quería decir con toda sinceridad, pero su mente no estaba acostumbrado a mencionar esa clase de palabras—. ¡Ahora si debes ir con Levi y Magenta! —Le gritó en su lugar.

—¡Entendido! —Salió corriendo con gusto en dirección a la aldea confiando que en la habilidad de Lycanroc estaba por sobre la de todos los demás.

—¡Y niño! —Gritó sin saber si podía escucharlo o no—. ¡Lamento haberte dicho que no pertenecías a este lugar! ¡De ahora en adelante eres uno de nosotros de verdad! —Dirigió finalmente su mirada a un paralizado Hawlucha aún en el suelo; impresionado con la determinación de Amaranto y Shinx—. He perdido mi arma principal, pero aún puedo luchar contra ti.

—No será necesario. —Se levantó dando la espalda al lobo para tratar de arreglar la bocina que no había podido salvarse de recibir un par de golpes con las rocas del ataque de Lycanroc—. Ni siquiera la muerte fue capaz de detenerte y ahora Triet es quien ha perdido la vida. La noche te ha elegido a ti como el ganador del encuentro y la justicia se ha puesto del lado más oscuro. —Saltó hacia la copa de un árbol—. No pierdas de vista a tus compañeros si quieren sobrevivir a lo que viene. Hará falta algo más que una fuerte determinación para tener una oportunidad de vencer a nuestro jefe y su equipo. El amor y la pasión que sienten por él es de esas que te hacen querer entregar tu vida por un sueño ajeno. Y no dudará en usarlo a su favor. —Se despidió de él saltando entre los árboles, no sin antes advertirle sobre el otro Pokémon que debía cuidarse esa misma noche—. Apenas y he tratado con él. Pero me ha parecido que la desesperación a invadido su mente y ha acabado con lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

—¡Tenemos que volver a la iglesia! —Declaró Lucario casi de inmediato sin pensar mucho la propuesta de Toxtricity viendo los truenos de Shinx a la distancia. Por su puesto que no iba a abandonar a sus compañeros. Aún si no conectaba con ninguno, el poder ayudarles y cooperar con ellos le hacía sentir que pertenecía al grupo, que eran sus amigos. Pensó que si sacrificaba eso, habría perdido la razón de todo su viaje tal como decían las palabras de Duo que seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza—. ¡Tengo que volver por mis amigos!

—¡Sólo cabes tú en la moto, si te regreso a ese lugar estarás por tu cuenta de nuevo! —Sentenció.

—¡Eso ya lo sé pero tengo que volver por ellos sin importar qué! —Aclaró.

—¡En ese caso tengo que advertirte sobre otra cosa! —Le comentó Toxtricity sobre el Pokémon que había ido a buscar originalmente cerca de la aldea y sobre cómo este era lo que más temía de la noche—. _Su mente se ha ido y ahora no es más que un cascarón vacío, hoy un viejo amigo he perdido a causa de un viejo amor no correspondido._ —Cantó para Cian con tristeza—. _¡No hay forma en que puedan ganarle ni tu ni nadie! ¡En cuanto lo veas deberás olvidarte de todo y correr por tu vida lo más lejos que puedas!_ —Sentenció como si supiera mucho sobre el tema.


	18. Una voluntad que desafía la razón

**_Capítulo 18: Una voluntad que desafía a la razón._**

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está Hima?! - Preguntó Izoold, el Obstagoon, a la Ambipom agazapada que tenía arrinconada contra la pared exterior trasera del bar una vez que se quedó a solas con ella. - ¡Responde ahora mismo! - Exclamó lleno de temor e ira por lo que había visto que el Pokémon mono dejó caer al suelo segundos atrás cuando se rehusó a responder la primera vez. No podía dejarle libre ahora que conocía su secreto. Y sin embargo al poco tiempo terminó por salir de su vista cuando el rayo de Shinx a la distancia lo hizo perder la concentración un breve instante. Ambipom aprovechó para escapar de su destino dejando al Obstangoon solo y confundido con las múltiples botellas de agua vacías ahora siendo mecidas levemente por el viento sobre la arena. Tenía que darle caza cuanto antes. Tenía que proteger a su gremio cueste lo que cueste. - Palmacosta... arruinaste tu vida... - Se lamentó en su interior por las decisiones que su compañera había tomado y por no haber podido estar ahí para ayudarla o detenerla. Caminó en dirección a encontrarse con su grupo para advertirles sobre el cambio de planes.

Mientras tanto, regresando a la iglesia Cian se bajó de la moto y agradeció a Toxtricity por su recomendación. - Si tomas el camino trasero de la iglesia llegarás a la aldea de inmediato. ¡Yo tomaré el camino largo para ayudarte a buscar a tus amigos! - Se despidió Duo de él. Realmente quería ayudar a que todos se alejaran lo más pronto de ahí.

\- Ya te lo pagaré cuando nos volvamos a ver. - Se giró y entró corriendo al templo para seguir el camino exacto de Espeon y Mienshao.

\- ¡QUACK QUACK QUACK! - se escuchó una risa proviniendo desde el altar. - NO ES NINGUNA SORPRESA, EL SOSPECHOSO SIEMPRE REGRESA A LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN. - Habló el Farfetch'd que se encontraba ahora sobando los pies de su amigo dragón recostado sobre el altar. Una imagen que parecía ser evocada de la imaginación del famoso pintor Smeargleangelo siglos atrás. Si bien la bala había impactado en las rodillas de Druddigon, Farfetch'd no desaprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para acariciar los seductores pies de su amigo. Hacerlo bajo la mirada de Dios en su propia casa era una oportunidad única que no iba a dejar pasar. El Druddigon que ya tenía muchos problemas para ordenar sus propios pensamientos antes de hablar, no podía oponerse a unos deseos que no podía comprender y los aceptaba como algo normal.

\- Tú eres el dragón que destruyó la camioneta ¿no? - Preguntó Cian a Druddigon ignorando al Pokémon pato por completo. En su mente aún tenía fresca la escena en que sacaban al dragón del asiento del conductor, con los restos del cristal del parabrisas cubriéndolo por completo. Recordó después lo mucho que le gustaba esa camioneta a Amaranto y la forma en la que le había observado hablarle a lo largo del camino, le gustaba tanto que incluso le había otorgado un sobrenombre. - Si hubiese sido en otro momento me hubiera dado igual lo que hicieron... - Se detuvo un momento para pensar bien lo que sentía y lo que debía decir para ocultarlo. - ¡Sin embargo han retrasado que lleguemos a nuestro destino y con ello que pueda volver a casa lo antes posible! - Tomó la réplica de una espada decorativa bajo el pequeño altar dedicado a las tres conciencias de Arceus; Uxie, Mesprit, y Azelf. Un arma sin filo con apariencia y peso similar a algo que, según él, sabía usar muy bien.

\- De verdad piensan ir a la aldea. - Susurró Breloom a Thievul ahora que era el único Pokémon con el que podía mantener conversación.

\- ¿Es que no saben lo que hay en ella? - Respondió el zorro a su compañera con su propia duda. - ¿De verdad vale la pena meterse en tantos problemas por un par de mujeres? - Consideró hacer una retirada.

\- Que tu pistola ya no sirva no es mi problema, anciano. - Replicó Diggersby burlándose de la poca hombría de Luin a causa de su senilidad. - Sinoa el bandolero jamás retrocede una vez ha encontrado un par de mamirrikas buenotas por la noche. - Sin darse cuenta habían comenzado otra discusión, ahora sobre el puente, ignorando a Espeon y Magenta una vez más.

\- Parece que Cian encontró un mal final. - Habló Espeon aprovechando la discusión del grupo enemigo para hablar su plan con Magenta. - Tendremos que seguir sin él.

\- ¡Es una orden, mi señor! - Tomó Magenta a Levigis en brazos y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. - Sujetate muy fuerte. - Expresó con ahínco, feliz de poder actuar. Mienshao entonces saltó repetidas veces sobre su lugar perturbando por completo el estado del puente. Todos los que estaban arriba empezaron a gritar de temor, aferrándose a las cuerdas podridas con todo lo que tenían, luchando por no caer hasta el fondo del abismo.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Alto! - Pedía Levigis clemencia a su compañera. - ¡Te lo imploro! - De todos los presentes nadie más estaba sufriendo como él. La sensación que tenía era incluso peor que la de la muerte. No faltó mucho para que terminara perdiendo el conocimiento del puro susto.

Magenta se vio obligada a frenar sus movimientos para que su amigo no cayera al abismo ahora que era incapaz de sujetarse a nada. Volteó entonces a ver al grupo de mercenarios y, esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios, les dejó ver un aspecto y un rostro que nadie de sus compañeros conocía hasta ese momento y que sólo Shinx había podido apreciar un ligero instante minutos atrás dentro de la iglesia. Breloom y sus aliados contemplaron atemorizados lo siniestro de su aspecto, pero poca importancia le dieron cuando aún trataban de sopesar el susto que se acababan de llevar con el tambaleo del puente. No pudieron ponerse por completo en pie cuando Mienshao volvió a sacudir el puente al echarse a correr para por fin llegar al otro extremo. Inclinando el torso hacia adelante y estirando los brazos hacia atrás, Magenta aceleró a gran velocidad para salir de ahí; corriendo entre los troncos buenos del puente como si supiera bien cuales podía pisar para no caer ni tropezar.

\- ¡Se está escapando! - Gritó diggersby lo evidente. Thievul agradeció con sarcasmo la nueva información que su grito les dió. Esta vez decidió no hacerle caso a su compañero, le importaba más saciar su sed con los dos Pokémon que estuvo a nada de atrapar; estando tan cerca de tenerlas en sus brazos se sentía altamente frustrado por haberlas perdido de esa forma. - A un lado caballo tonto! - Empujó con fuerza a Mudsdale para revasarlo y, tratando de imitar a Mienshao, hizo su torso hacia adelante y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás creyendo que corriendo así ganaría más velocidad. Avanzó de ese modo por un par de troncos recibiendo más burlas de Thievul antes de tropezar con una tabla podrida que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer hasta el fondo de no ser por la habilidad que tenía con sus orejas para sujetar cosas, en este caso la cuerda.

\- ¿No puedes pasar dos segundos sin hacer el tonto? - Preguntó Thievul entre risas caminando con cuidado para ayudar a su compañero en peligro. Ahora que estaban a casi la mitad de camino no era una opción regresar. Breloom y Mudsdale les siguieron el paso a un ritmo más lento, pues el caballo era el más pesado de los cuatro y necesitaba la asistencia de alguien que le dijera cuál tabla pisar o caería directo al fondo incapaz de sujetarse a nada a falta de manos, orejas, o cola prensil. Los cuatro se reunieron en el mismo lugar del puente en que Levigis y Magenta se habían quedado de pie por más tiempo, en el lugar donde perdieron la mayor parte de su ventaja.

\- Por fin llegué... - Habló Shinx jadeando para recuperar el aliento en la entrada de la aldea, frente al letrero de bienvenida al lugar, el nombre de la aldea no obstante había sido borrado de éste de manera intencional. - Qué... ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Volteó a Shinx hacia todos lados, recordando lo que marcaba aquel mapa en el interior de la iglesia una vez tuvo una imagen clara de su alrededor.

\- Sin sobrevivientes. - Era lo que indicaba el mapa al mismo tiempo que tachaba cada una de las casas con una cruz, así pues podía ver Shinx las pocas casas de pie frente a él marcadas también con una cruz; sólo que en lugar de ser una marca de tinta, era una cruz compuesta por dos grandes barras de madera clavadas a la puerta frontal de los hogares buscando impedir que estas fuesen abiertas en tiempo futuro. El lugar entero podía verse bien iluminado gracias a las lunas, era un sitio desértico y de vegetación muerta; las plantas que alguna vez adornaron el lugar no eran de origen local, por lo que murieron pronto al ser descuidadas por los habitantes.

Shinx no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse incómodo e incluso nervioso pese a que seguía inspirado por las palabras de Amaranto. Aún si estaba un poco asustado podía sobrellevarlo pensó, no iba a detenerse esa noche hasta dar con Levigis y Magenta. Armado de valor se introdujo a la aldea en busca de sus compañeros, pero con cada paso que daba entre las amplias y desoladas calles ese valor se iba perdiendo, y en su lugar el temor comenzaba a apoderarse de él. El silencio le agobiaba, y su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas bromas creyendo ver sombras en cada esquina que pasaba; como si alguien lo estuviera acechando.

\- Tengo que reunirme con Levi y Magenta. Tengo que reunirme con Levi y Magenta. - Se repetía una y otra vez en voz baja para evitar llenarse de malos pensamientos, hasta que algo lo sacó de su concentración cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. El rechinar de una puerta y su azote contra el marco de una casa, producto de cerrarla con fuerza, se hizo presente a una distancia considerable. El león no pudo evitar saltar sobre su sitio a causa del susto buscando en todas direcciones por la fuente de aquél sonido. En cuanto lo descubriera planeaba salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. - ¡¿Que ha sido eso?! - Apenas se pudo preguntar antes de que otra cosa lo perturbara aún más.

Enseguida, y proviniendo de las casas que justo acababa de pasar. Un débil y desvaneciente "toc toc" se hizo presente desde la puerta del hogar ubicado a sus espaldas, como si alguien desde su interior estuviese llamándole a que le abriera, en un ritmo torpe y errático que se combinaban de mala manera con empujones y arañazos entre débiles jadeos. El león por fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que más le perturbaba la mente de aquella aldea funesta. Algo que hacía ruido en su cerebro de manera instintiva pero que no se había detenido a pensar en ello demasiado hasta ese momento. Las puertas y ventanas de las casas estaban bloqueadas, no para impedir que algo entrase, sino más bien para impedir que algo, o alguien, saliera de ellas. Su rostro palideció y sus pupilas se contrajeron, cayendo víctima del pánico se echó a correr con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada más, para proteger su poca sanidad mental remanente.

\- ¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenían ahí? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? - Se preguntaba sin poder concebir una respuesta lógica, al menos no una que le ayudara a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Gritó ulteriormente hacia sus adentros con el objetivo de bloquear todos sus pensamientos, de sosegar las dudas, de ensordecer los latidos de su corazón trabajando a una velocidad que ponía en riesgo su propia salud física. Shinx perdió la orientación por completo y terminó corriendo directo hacia el interior de la aldea, directo hacia el lugar de donde escuchó provenir el primer azote vacío que para ese momento ya había olvidado.

\- Listo, no más fuego por aqui que pueda poner en peligro a nadie. - Se limpió las manos Amaranto luego de pasar un par de minutos usando rocas generadas por él y la arena del lugar para acabar con el incendio que provocó Shinx con su rayo. - Los movimientos Pokémon pueden controlar la naturaleza misma. - Recordó el momento en que Shinx usó trueno por primera vez. - Pueden lograr cosas que ninguna otra herramienta puede. - Volteó a ver la condición del Pokémon gusano recordando como este no pudo ser dañado por el acero pero si por su ataque de rocas y la electricidad. - Pueden causar incendios, generar inundaciones y provocar avalanchas. Pueden destruir pueblos enteros y arruinar vidas por completo... - Recordó a Kommo-o llevandose a su hermana. - ¿Con qué propósito los tenemos? ¿Con qué propósito los han prohibido? - Continuó preguntandose cosas a las que no podía encontrar respuesta en lo que dejaba pasar un par de minutos para recuperar sus energías. Cuando se sintió mejor retomó su camino para juntarse con Shinx, Levigis y Magenta en el pueblo.

\- ¡QUACK QUACK QUACK! - Reía farfetch'd aún fresco frente a un ya cansado Lucario. - HAS TOMADO ESA ESPADA DE LA PARED Y TE HAS MOVIDO COMO SI SUPIERAS USARLA SOLO PARA DAR UN ESPECTÁCULO DE PENA QUACK QUACK QUACK!

\- No puede ir en serio. - Se quejó Cian en su cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Farfetch'd hablaba. - Ese pato solo lleva un poro consigo, pero aún así ha ganado cada encuentro que hemos tenido, no deja ninguna abertura y siempre encuentra una manera de penetrar mi defensa. - Trataba de estudiarlo desde la distancia solo para terminar intentando el mismo ataque frontal y desesperado que ya había intentado antes. Su único plan era que el rango le ayudase a ganar. Una vez más fue repelido y Farfetch'd impactó su poro de lleno contra el flanco derecho que Cian dejó al descubierto tras su torpe ataque. -¡Es el arma que siempre había soñado tener pero ni siquiera puedo tocarlo con ella! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! - Se quejó frustrado en voz alta.

\- QUACK QUACK QUACK - Volvió a reír el pato. - ¿EL ARMA SOÑADA DICES? ¡COMO TE MUEVES DUDO QUE SIQUIERA SEPAS USAR UN PALO DE BASEBALL PARA PROTEGER TU VIDA QUACK!

\- ¡Para tu información ya he ganado muchas batallas antes! - Respondió para mantener su orgullo.

\- ¡¿MUCHAS BATALLAS?! ¡QUACK QUACK QUACK! - Rió con más fuerza incluso. - LE HABRÁS GANADO A FRACASADO UNO Y FRACASADO DOS CUANDO MUCHO, Y AHORA VIENES Y TE PAVONEAS DE TU MISERABLE HABILIDAD EN LAS GRANDES LIGAS. ¡NO SABES USAR UN ARMA! - Le atacó ahora él de frente directo a la espada para hacerla a un lado. - NO SABES DEFENDERTE. - Comenzó a pegarle repetidas veces en ambos brazos haciéndole retroceder hasta derribarlo. ¡NO SABES PLANEAR UNA ESTRATEGIA Y NO SABES ELEGIR TUS BATALLAS! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES CORRER CON SUERTE A FALTA DE UNA VERDADERA DETERMINACIÓN QUACK!

\- ¡¿Una verdadera determinación?! - Se cuestionó Lucario ahora en el suelo sobre la razón por la que había estado practicando toda su vida. ¿Quería alcanzar a su padre que jamás lo había ido a ver? ¿Quería imitar lo que veía en sus historietas? ¿Quería pertenecer al ejército de Aurea solo porque un viejo Flygon se lo dijo? - Trató de llegar a la respuesta, pero en su cabeza no había nada. No podía recordar si quiera en lo que pensaba mientras entrenaba cada mañana. - ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuál era su determinación? - Se cuestionó sin éxito.

¡LOS POKÉMON DE ACERO SON TODOS IGUALES! ¡SIN NECESIDADES! ¡SIN METAS! ¡SIN OBSTÁCULOS! ¡SIN RAZONES PARA VIVIR DE VERDAD! ¡LLEVAN UNA VIDA FRÍA Y VACÍA COMO SUS CUERPOS SOLO PARA MORIR OXIDADOS A FALTA DE USO! - Exclamó buscando dar el golpe final en la cabeza de su rival. - ¡MUERE Y CONVIÉRTETE EN EXPERIENCIA! ¡ASÍ TE AYUDARÉ A DARLE UN SENTIDO A TU EXISTENCIA!

\- Mi determinación... - Finalmente se detuvo a pensar en Amaranto y en la frase que con dificultad pudo escuchar en medio de su sordera. - Cian, te encargo mucho a Levi y Magenta. Todo depende de ti. - Pudo escuchar la voz del perro nocturno en su cabeza. - Mi determinación... - Volvió a repetir apretando los dientes. - ¡Yo no tengo una determinación! - Se puso de pie esquivando el golpe de Farfetch'd con agilidad. - ¡Mi viaje apenas comienza! ¡No tengo nada que deba proteger! ¡Tampoco tengo nada que me haga luchar! - Exclamó con fuerza. - ¡PERO LO QUE SÍ TENGO ES UNA JODIDA SUERTE DEL DEMONIO CON LA QUE SALDRÉ ADELANTE PARA VER EL MUNDO ENTERO POR MI CUENTA! - Imitó la intensidad con la que Farfetch'd hablaba y arrojó el arma hacia el altar buscando dar con ella a Druddigon.

\- ¡EXIRE! - Giró Farfetch'd la cabeza para confirmar la salud de su compañero. Descuidó su defensa frente a Lucario no más de un segundo. Pero eso fue suficiente para que Cian lograse conectar un golpe sobre la cabeza del Pokémon volador. Tras el primero no fue difícil conectar los siguientes antes de que se pudiera recuperar. Con una velocidad equiparable a la del sonido, y unos puños recubiertos de acero Cian acertó una serie de golpes como balas sobre Farfetch'd que lo dejaron muy malherido antes de salir despedido hacia el altar, cayendo justo sobre Druddigon.

\- Respirando fuerte Cian se detuvo sobre su marcha para tratar de identificar lo que había hecho. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así en sus brazos, era la primera vez que adquiría esa velocidad. Él nunca había entrenado para ser veloz. Él nunca había entrenado con sus puños limpios, entonces ¿de dónde había salido ese poder? ¿Su suerte era así de buena realmente? No podía comprender nada de lo que ocurría, mas estaba agradecido de haber salido avante.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? - Habló una voz extraña para Cian a sus espaldas, de pie en la entrada principal del templo. Era una voz grave y profunda que transmitía confianza y seguridad a quien le escuchaba, incluso él se sintió protegido un momento antes de voltear a verle. Se trataba de Obstagoon que ya tenía tiempo observando la batalla en silencio. - ¿Hakonesia? - Se dirigió a Farfetch'd. - Creí que habías jurado nunca más volver a ser derrotado desde que perdiste a tu maestro. - Se dirigió entonces a Druddigon. - ¿Exire? Ya hemos avanzado mucho en descubrir el misterio de tu pasado y de tu familia. ¿No vas a rendirte ahora o sí?

\- Jefe... nosotros... - Se puso Farfetch'd de pie con mucha dificultad. - NoSOtrOS NO...

\- Shhhhhh. - Le calló Obstagoon. - Guarda tus energías para la batalla que aún no termina. - Caminó hasta él y le regresó su poro en la mano. - _Tienes la llama y el poder adecuado, no olvides que hoy las armas están de tu lado_. - Le animo cantando.

\- ¡La canción de Amaranto...! - Reconoció Cian de inmediato el mismo tono que Lycanroc había intentado cantar para él y Shinx esa tarde, con la diferencia de que Obstagoon lo hacía mucho mejor afinado que su compañero.

\- Hakonesia, no olvides que Fracción roja es un equipo que actúa siempre en conjunto por el bien de los demás. Cuando sientas que no puedas más recuerda que siempre tienes a tus amigos detrás. Listos para terminar el trabajo que noblemente comenzaste en soledad. - Elaboró Obstagoon un pequeño discurso tras terminar su cantar. - Estoy seguro que Exire está más que dispuesto en apoyarte con toda su fuerza si es necesario. - Tanto el Pato como el Dragón se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. - Son el complemento ideal del otro. Incluso yo, Izoold envidio profundamente la conexión especial que hay entre ustedes. Una sincronía que va más allá de lo físico y llega a lo que es etéreo y eterno. - Sentenció tomando al pato entre sus brazos. Estiró hacia arriba el ala con la que sostenía el poro y le pidió que se mantuviera firme con toda su voluntad. Acto seguido lo puso entre las manos de Exire para que lo sujetara de las patas como si fuera un florete. - Una Fusión de Almas perfecta. - Mencionó avanzando ahora de vuelta a la entrada principal del templo en lo que Druddigon ondeaba a Farfetch'd por los aires con un rango y fuerza superior.

\- Dices que son un equipo y aún así prefieres retirarte antes que luchar en compañía de ellos. - Reclamó Cian la actitud hipócrita de Obstagoon.

\- Mi habilidad es corta en comparación con la que han alcanzado ellos dos en este momento como para marcar una diferencia importante en el resultado. - Se excusó. - Confío en que Exire y Hakonesia terminarán el trabajo en lo que busco y reuno al resto de mis compañeros. Aún hay algo más de lo que debo protegerlos. Aún hay un Lycanroc al que debo darle muerte para cumplir nuestros sueños. - Se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta, advirtiendo a sus compañeros que no dejasen entrar a nadie al templo hasta que el regresara con el gremio completo.

\- ¡Alto Luin! - Exclamó Breloom a Thievul que había comenzado a moverse. - ¡No des un paso más que esa zorra ha cortado el puente! - Observó como el pasamanos de un lado estaba sujetado apenas por un par de hebras. Mienshao lo había deshecho a rasguños mientras esperaba que su compañero se pusiera en pie. Ese siempre había sido su plan.

Volteó el grupo de mercenarios hacia el final del puente para fijar sus ojos en Mienshao una vez más cuando esta ya los esperaba en tierra firme. Pidieron por compasión mas no los escuchó, y mostrando unas garras largas y brillantes arañó también la otra cuerda desde su lugar hasta destruirla. El puente se tensó del centro y gracias al peso de todos los que estaban encima de él, no tardó en partirse en dos cuando la primer cuerda arañada no consiguió soportar toda la presión. Mientras se abría, el equipo de Breloom se apresuró a correr con toda su alma para tratar de alcanzar la orilla donde se encontraba Magenta, mas fue una carrera inútil y terminaron por caer todos juntos al abismo. Mientras lo hacían, gritaban consumidos por el miedo, no por sus vidas o por insultar a Magenta, si no para pedir disculpas hacia Obstagoon por haber sido tan débiles.

\- La oscuridad gobernará sobre cada una de nuestras almas al final. - Expresó Mienshao cuando Espeon por fin despertó de su pequeño desmayo, completamente avergonzado. Levigis le pidió que no dijera nada de su secreto al resto de sus compañeros a cambio de prometerle otra botella de vino y una de ron. Partieron juntos a la aldea en busca de Amaranto y de Shinx. No había caso en preguntarse qué había pasado con Cian ya, y sólo lamentó haber confiado en él, creyendo que los había dejado a su merced.

Entrando por la parte trasera de la aldea el aspecto no era muy diferente al que Shinx había observado al frente. Ambos estaban igual de impresionados que su compañero más joven, a la vez de atemorizados por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Un panorama triste y desolado lleno de pequeñas casas cuyas puertas y ventanas se encontraban totalmente bloqueadas; decoradas con vegetación muerta para completar el cuadro fúnebre. Levigis al ser más listo que Shinx dedujo casi de inmediato que el bloqueo de las puertas era para impedir que algo o alguien saliera de ellas.

\- ¡El hecho de que el mapa indique no hay sobrevivientes significa que el Pokémon que lo escribió sigue vivo cuando menos! - Recordó sus propias palabras en la conversación que tuvo con Cian cuando observaron el mapa por primera vez. No temía a lo que estuviera encerrado tanto como temían a quien los había encerrado. - Sabía que era una pésima idea venir a este lugar. - Se quejó en voz baja con Magenta que para él era su compañero ahora que no podían regresar por el puente y tenían que atravesar toda la aldea.

Buscando por rastro de Amaranto o de Shinx ambos Pokémon avanzaban hacia el centro del lugar haciendo uso de las calles más anchas disponibles para tener el mejor campo de visión. Se desplazaban lentamente hacia donde debían esperar se encontraba la entrada de la aldea siguiendo el gran sentido de orientación de Magenta; cuando escucharon desde su perspectiva el mismo sonido vacío de una puerta azotando a sus espaldas, desde una de las calles por las que habían pasado hace nada.

\- ¿Puedes ubicar qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Levigis a Magenta.

\- ¿Oigan ustedes dos, se les ha perdido algo? - Preguntó una voz extraña aunque familiar, por lo menos para Levigis, justo detrás de ellos ahora que se habían dado media vuelta para buscar entre las casas que habían pasado en el camino.

\- El Lycanroc de la gabardina y el arma de granja. - Le llamó desde la distancia Obstagon a Amaranto ahora que por fin había llegado a la entrada del pueblo. - ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi gente? - Le alcanzó para ponerse frente a él con una expresión estoica que intentaba ocultar los sentimientos que le causó encontrar el cadáver de Whirlipede en el camino. - Espero que mejor de lo que los estás tratando tu a ellos. - Lanzó a los pies del perro el pedazo de metal quemado que arrancó del esqueleto del gusano.

\- Con que tú eres el jefe de estos idiotas malnacidos. - Respondió Lycanroc adquiriendo una pose defensiva. - La bienvenida que nos han dado ha sido bastante cálida, un gran jaleo con explosiones y todo, lo menos que podía hacer era pagarles con la misma moneda. Al gusano le gustó tanto mi regalo que no quiso soltarlo nunca más. Digamos que lo encontró bastante electrificante, que hizo chispa con él y murió de alegría. ¿Me comprendes? - La única intención de Lycanroc era la de hacer enojar a Obstagoon, aún si tenía que recurrir a comentarios sin ninguna gracia. No iba a permitir que entrase a la aldea. No iba a arriesgar la vida de Espeon, Mienshao, Cian y Shinx.

\- ¡Hagas lo que hagas no vayas a soltarte por nada del mundo! - Ordenaba Luin sujetando a Diggersby de las orejas con su cola al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la pierna de Mudsdale con sus cuatro patas, quien mordía la pierna de Breloom con fuerza para no caer, y que ésta a su vez se sujetaba con ambos brazos de una de las paredes del barranco casi en el fondo. Justo después de que el puente se abrió por la mitad Breloom consiguió estirar sus extremidades hasta el muro del acantilado para salvar a todo su equipo. De haber caído ella sola probablemente ni lo habría intentado.

\- ¡Tontos! - Expresó Breloom con dificultad, luchando con toda su alma por mantenerse aferrada a la pared. - Yo soy Ozette la matriarca del grupo. Si no los salvo de esto jamás podré mirar a Izoold de nuevo a los ojos en el otro mundo. - Comenzó a subir recitando la canción que tanto le gustaba a Obstagoon. Thievul y Diggersby le acompañaron en su entonación. Mudsdale lo hubiera hecho así también pero no podía abrir la boca en ese momento. Sólo trató de tararearla lo mejor posible para reforzar el ánimo.

Lento pero seguro terminaron llegando hasta la cima. Dejaron a Breloom descansar un momento tras todo el esfuerzo que hizo y el resto se marchó hacia la aldea con prisa. Nadie quería estar ahí pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Espeon y Mienshao iban a pagar por sus crímenes cometidos. Diggersby seguía empeñado en saciar su sed que había aumentado aún más al estar al borde de la muerte.

Azotando a Farfetch'd contra el suelo y pilares, Druddigon se acercó a Cian para enfrentarlo de frente. Su compañero hacía todo lo posible por mantener la postura, feliz de poder sentir el sudor del lagarto mientras lo sujetaba de las patas.

-No sé bien lo que han hecho pero parece que su fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente. - Se hizo Cian para atrás tratando de pensar. - Quisiera seguir peleando pero ya retrasé mucho el verme con Levigis y Magenta, necesito saber si estan bien. - Se concentró en observar al Dragón. - Juntos tienen el rango y la fuerza del reptil, además de la técnica y velocidad del pato. ¿Qué han perdido en el resultado de esa unión? Parece que no tengo más opción que arriesgarme a descubrirlo...

\- ¡QUACK QUACK QUACK NADA HAY QUE PUEDAS HACER ANTE ESTE ABRUMADOR PODER! -Exclamó Farfetch justo antes de ser impactado contra un Lucario que poco se movió para evitar el golpe. El daño que ambos recibieron fue crítico, Lucario salió despedido contra el altar, y Hakonesia rebotó en los brazos de Druddigon.

\- Aún puedo moverme... - Se puso de pie sobre el altar con dificultad. - Puedo resistir uno más... - Retomó su posición moviendo sus pies con cuidado para no ser víctima del mareo.

\- ¡Aquí tu moriré! - Exclamó Druddigon lleno de determinación. Corrió hacia el lugar en que estaba Cian y antes de que pudiera defenderse fue golpeado de nuevo con el poro del pato en el estómago. Un segundo impacto crítico llegó sobre los dos. Farfecth'd estaba determinado a soportar todo el dolor pero poco a poco iba mermando el efecto de la inspiración que recibió de Obstagoon. Pese a que fue lanzado contra la pared Cian pudo darse cuenta de que el golpe había sido ligeramente más débil y con menos técnica.

\- Si recibo un golpe más es muy probable que ya no pueda levantarme... - Habló desde su lugar notando como le costaba incluso volver a abrir los ojos con cada parpadear. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza por completo cuando vio los pies de Druddigon. - No sé atacar, no sé defenderme, no sé planear una estrategia, no se elegir mis batallas... lo único que supe hacer hasta ahora fue correr con suerte. - Suspiró usando la pared misma como punto de apoyo para levantarse. - Farfetch'd tenía razón en todo eso... - Se preparó para recibir de pie el que sería su último golpe.

Viendo como se quedó de pie para aceptar su derrota Druddigon no dudó en atacar directo a su cabeza mientras que Farfetch'd lo felicitó por lo mismo. - ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN! - Gritó Hakonesia con más fuerza que nunca haciendo el tercer daño crítico de la batalla con el poro directo sobre la cabeza de Cian. Pegó con tanta fuerza que el poro mismo se rompió y rebotó fuera de sus alas

Lucario poco o nada se movió tras ese golpe, después de todo había sido impactado desde arriba, no estaba planeado para empujar sino para hacer el mayor daño posible. Aún así lo resistió de pie con todas sus fuerzas, su nariz sangraba y su boca ya no podía mantenerse cerrada sin gastar energía en eso.

\- Pero en una cosa te equivocas... - Habló despacio entre respiraciones profundas. - Mi determinación no necesita una razón. - Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, atrapando en cada uno de ellos un fragmento del poro de farfetch'd - ¡Mi determinación es una que desafía a la razón misma! - Ni bien terminó de hablar los fragmentos empezaron a brillar con intensidad al mismo tiempo que Farfecth'd comenzó a hacerlo. Los tres golpes críticos conseguidos sobre Cian detonaron su evolución a Sirfetch'd. El poro no se había fragmentado por los golpes, sino que lo hizo porque estaba preparándose para la evolución. En la mano derecha Cian terminó con un escudo y en la izquierda yacía ahora una espada larga hecha de la fibra vegetal. No esperó un momento para usarlas contra ellos.

Hakonesia podía ser un maestro con el poro y dominar la técnica de la ofensiva incluso para corregir los torpes movimientos de su compañero guiando su brazo en cada ataque. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para ayudarle a defenderse cuando este no sabía ni pelear? Sólo le quedaba ser un escudo de carne involuntario entre las garras del dragón que pronto terminó por quedar inconsciente tras los ataques viciosos de Cian con su propia espada. Incluso cuando Druddigon intentaba contraatacar resultaba solo en Sirfetch'd estrellándose de lleno contra su propio escudo. La batalla llegó a su fin cuando Exire soltó a su amigo para pelear por su cuenta. Fue dominado muy fácilmente hasta quedar inconsciente al lado de Sirfetch'd.

\- Era tan dependiente de las armas que de nada le sirvió evolucionar para poner las cosas a su favor... - Pensó Cian observando a sus rivales y después a su nueva espada y escudo. Salió con ellas en mano por la puerta trasera y llegó hasta el borde del acantilado donde debía estar el puente. - Llegué muy tarde. - Se tomó un momento para ver el puente destruido y el abismo, preguntando sobre lo que habría pasado con Levigis y Magenta. No tuvo mucho tiempo para imaginar cosas cuando escuchó un grito a la distancia al mismo tiempo que un trueno apareció al otro lado del precipicio, donde imaginaba debía estar la aldea. No le quedó más remedio que dar media vuelta para tomar el camino largo.

\- ¿Este niño les petenece? - Les preguntó Toxtricity a Levigis y Magenta elevando a Shinx hasta la altura de sus hombros, cargandolo del pellejo con un solo brazo. El niño se miraba totalmente ido con sus pupilas desaparecidas del susto.

\- Es posible que alguna vez hayamos estado en el mismo escenario sin el conocimiento necesario. - Habló Levigis mostrando ambigüedad. No quería dar información de más a un completo extraño.

\- Niño. - Los ignoró Toxtricity al ver que no iba a obtener una respuesta directa y se dirigió a Shinx llevándolo hasta su rostro. - ¿Estos son los dos Pokémon que estabas buscando? - Shinx Asintió con la cabeza completamente nervioso y lleno de miedo. Levigis le hizo una mirada de querer matarlo en ese momento. Magenta sólo rió por detrás de él.

\- ¡Levigis por favor sálvame! - Pidió Shinx por su rescate. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa este fue arrojado hacia sus compañeros por le interesaba tenerlo de rehen y no quería perder un segundo en una discusión vaga

\- Traten de mantenerse juntos. - Recomendó Toxtricity. - Será mejor que salgan de aquí cuanto antes y le consigan un pañal al niño.

\- Ay Shinx no me digas que... - Habló Levigis observándolo. - No... Ya no podemos llamarte hombre.

\- ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! - Trató de justificar el niño. - ¡Si estaba completamente muerto de miedo!

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te tenía tan turbado?! - Demandó Espeon una respuesta. Shinx apuntó de inmediato a las casas para fundamentar sus alegaciones. Los cuatro Pokémon presentes guardaron silencio un momento esperando descubrir algo. - Nada de líquidos antes de dormir y a partir de ahora solo dormirás con Amaranto. - Sentenció Espeon al no encontrar nada diera razón a Shinx para tener miedo.

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa de Amaranto por hacerme entrar a este pueblo solo! - Lloró el león.

\- Hablando de Amaranto, ¿Cuál es su situación? - Preguntó Levigis tratando de dejar atrás el tema con Shinx. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder nada escucharon una serie de disparos provenientes de la entrada. - Obvia resultó mi pregunta. ¿Se puede saber el nombre de nuestro amable invitado de la noche?

\- Son amigos del Lucario... Cian ¿cierto? - Respondió a la interrogante con otra pregunta. - Parece que tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con unos tipos en la iglesia, por lo que me pidió que viniera a buscarles en su lugar. Pueden llamarme Duo. - Se presentó mostrando su pañoleta como era costumbre y esperó un momento antes de seguir.

\- Y accediste sin más. - Intervino Levigis poniéndose a la defensiva. - Pero qué gran amigo resultaste ser, demasiado bueno... ¡que sería una lástima te dedicases a servir tu acto en la compañía de ellas! - Reconoció de inmediato la imagen de la pañoleta de Toxtricity. - Eres un miembro de los protestantes de Giratina. Eres aliado de esa zorra que vimos en Hala.

\- ¡¿Vieron a Ambar en Hala?! - Preguntó más que interesado. - ¡¿Había un Pokémon torpe en particular con ella?!

\- Ya no hay lugar al que puedan escapar. - Habló Mudsdale con una risa forzada desde atrás de Levigis, finalmente fueron alcanzados por el grupo de mercenarios. Habían dejado de escapar de ellos cuando creyeron haberlos perdido en el abism,o y no esperaban volver a verlos. - Será mejor que se preparen para recibir nuestra venganza. - Continuó hablando, colocándose de pie frente a Mienshao.

\- Qué frases tan genéricas hablas, mi estimado Balacruf. - Se colocó Thievul frente a Shinx. - A la próxima deja el discurso inicial a mi cargo.

\- Eso si tienes una próxima vez, anciano. - Respondió Diggersby posicionandose frente a Espeon casi babeando.

\- Shinx... cambiemos de lugar. - Habló Levigis jalando al niño apenas vio a su oponente. - Parece que la batalla es inevitable y no quiero ser yo quien enfrente a ese asqueroso conejo. - Se posicionó ahora frente a un Thievul que no paraba de reír incontrolable al ver el rechazo que todos tenían por Diggersby. Aceptó el cambio con gusto al reconocer a Espeon como tipo Psíquico.

¡¿Qué?! - Volteó Shinx a ver a su siguiente rival. - ¡¿De verdad vamos a pelear contra ellos aquí y ahora?! - Preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Por qué no vamos a donde Amaranto?

\- Amaranto ya está teniendo su acto con un gran rival en la entrada del pueblo. Esas pistolas no han dejado de sonar. -Explicó Levigis la situación en la que estaban atrapados. - Y Cian seguro fue capturado por las locas de Giratina. No nos queda más opción que pelear por nuestra cuenta para salir de esta. Espero estés listo para ganarte un papel protagónico en nuestra obra. - Motivó al niño a darlo todo.

\- Conque a mi me toca el niño ¿no? - Preguntó Diggersby un poco decepcionado pero igual de ansioso. - No diré que no a un pequeño aperitivo. Un calentamiento para el plato fuerte. - Volteó a ver a Levigis limpiándose la saliva de la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó el niño. - ¡¿Vas a comerme?! - Preguntó en su inocencia sin recibir respuesta de Sinoa. No le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo del lugar a toda prisa al ver como el conejo empezaba a caminar directo hacia él.

\- ¡Espera un poco! - Salió corriendo detrás de él. - ¡¿No quieres jugar un poco con tu tío el conejo gracioso?!

\- Shinx si sobrevives a esto... te compraré un helado mañana. - Se disculpó Espeon por haberlo hecho pelear contra el conejo pervertido. - ¡Ea pues que vuestra voluntad sea dominada a razón de la oscuridad! - Le gritó a Thievul.

\- ¿No te parece que hablas con palabras que no te pertenecen? - Se quejó el Luin del lenguaje de Levigis. - Bien dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y en este caso yo tengo ambas. Antes de ser un ladrón de tiempo completo yo era un estratega personal del antiguo amo y señor de Plata. Puedo ver en tus ojos una mirada muy similar a la mía. Cargas con el peso de haber robado algo muy importante. ¿No es así?

\- Magenta, no dejes que sus palabras te engañen. - Comentó Espeon tratando de ignorar el discurso de Thievul. - Lo mejor será separarnos para pelear sin problemas.

\- ¡A su orden mi señor! - Exclamó Magenta feliz de escuchar esa sugerencia y salió corriendo del lugar con el caballo siguiéndole el paso de cerca ahora que podía correr en absoluta libertad.

\- Esta será una batalla muy rápida. -Rio el zorro confiado.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Quieren comerme!- Corría Shinx tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían de un conejo que se iba a acercando rápidamente a pequeños saltos. - ¡Ayudeme alguien quien sea! - Comenzó a llorar de la desesperación. - ¡Amaranto Amaranto! - Pedía la aparición del Pokémon lobo cuando comenzó a recordar todas las palabras de ánimo que le había dado minutos atrás.

¡Cambia tu perspectiva niño, no soy yo el quedó acorralado en el fuego, son ellos los que están atrapados entre el calor de las llamas y el frío de mi acero. ¡Recién acabas de darme la victoria! - Recordó las palabras de Amaranto en su cabeza haciendo que frenara de a poco hasta detenerse.

\- No soy yo el que está en problemas... - Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse las lágrimas. - ¡Es él el que debe enfrentar mi rayo! - Dio un paso al frente con determinación y tratando de mantenerse enfocado llamó a las nubes de tormenta una tercera vez esa noche. Era la primera vez que estaba tan concentrado al usarlo, y como premio de su gran voluntad, el rayo se descargó directo sobre su enemigo, directo sobre Diggersby.

Mucho fue el espectáculo que dio pero poco el impacto que tuvo sobre la batalla. Diggersby era tipo tierra, inmune al rayo, inmune a las descargas eléctricas. Sólo se sacudió un poco la electricidad remanente y siguió su camino un poco más molesto que antes.

\- ¡Waaaah! - Exclamó Shinx con sorpresa, como si no supiera algo tan simple y necesario como los tipos de los Pokémon. Alguien de su edad ya debía haberlos aprendido todos en la escuela. No era su caso. - ¡Tonto levi ¿por qué me cambiaste al enemigo?! - Preguntó frustrado y continuó huyendo hasta dar con una calle sin salida. - ¡Tonto Levigis, tonto tonto tonto! - Repetía frustrado sin saber qué hacer.

\- Tus gritos me emocionan aún más. - Se acercaba Sinoa a él con la misma saliva que le había mostrado a Levigis momentos atrás. -¿Crees que puedas usar ese rayo cuando te atrape? Haría las cosas mucho más... divertidas je je je. - Se le hizo agua la boca.

Quién eres tú... - Cuestionó el caballo en el suelo completamente abatido frente a Mienshao aún fresca sin ningún rasguño o herida. La batalla había terminado casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó. - ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

En lugar de dar una respuesta Mienshao pidió a Mudsdale que guardase silencio y dio un gran salto hacia el cielo haciendo una pirueta en el aire cuando la luna de Hoenn cubria entera su silueta para la perspectiva de Balacruf. Quedó entonces en su espalda y le sujetó del cuello con ambos brazos. El destino del caballo estaba sellado o eso creyó él cuando cerró los ojos para aceptar su muerte. Los segundos pasaron y sólo escuchó la siniestra risa del Pokémon tipo lucha aún sobre su espalda. Su cuello fue liberado y pudo abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurría. Justo entre su cuello y Mienshao se encontraba la extremidad estirada de Breloom. Aún con el pie sangrado y destruido a causa del caballo cuando le mordió para no caer en el abismo; había corrido hasta allá para socorrerlo desde que los escuchó pelear.

\- ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! - Gritó desde varios metros atrás completamente molesta. - ¡Si quieres pelear con alguien que sea conmigo! - Estiró su otro puño buscando impactar sobre Mienshao, esta lo esquivó con gracia haciendo un giro sobre la tierra utilizando sus brazos delanteros para caminar, quedó de cabeza un segundo esquivando un tercer golpe de Breloom y después volvió a ponerse de pie estando ya más cerca del Pokémon planta. Ambos Pokémon se miraron a los ojos fijamente en silencio un momento. Breloom con odio, y Mienshao con lástima.

Imposible... - Habló Thievul frustrado, doblando una de sus patas delanteras para caer al suelo debilitado. - Conozco todo sobre los tipos de Pokémon y sus ataques antiguos... ¿Por qué... ¡¿Por qué no te ha hecho apenas daño mi Tajo umbrío?! - Cuestionó incrédulo de su resultado. ¡Tenía que ser un movimiento super efectivo en un Pokémon del tipo psíquico! ¡Pero es como si no lo hubieras sentido! - Observó detenidamente al Pokémon que tenía frente a él, mirándole en silencio, esbozando una sonrisa inquietante, con la luz de la luna de Kalos brillando intensamente sobre su espalda, cubriendo su silueta completa. - No... ¡Tu sombra! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu sombra?!

\- Plaudite acta est fabula. - Fue la respuesta que emitió Espeon acercándose ominosa y lentamente a Thievul para terminar la batalla ahora que conocía su secreto.

\- ¡Pedazo de mierda! - desenfundó Obstagoon la pistola que Vanadio le otorgó al aceptar el trato. - ¡Te mataré aquí y ahora! ¡No dejaré que la muerte de uno de mis amigos haya sido en vano!

\- ¡Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma! - Respondió Amaranto desenfundando su arma para aceptar el duelo de obstagoon.

Ambos Pokémon dispararon una vez y se echaron a correr sobre el otro, apuntando con el arma de fuego a su rival. Quedando uno frente al otro ambos comenzaron a forcejear sujetando el brazo del otro hacia arriba para que no pudieran apuntar ni disparar. Con su brazo libre comenzaron a dar golpes al aire esperando conectar alguno sobre la cara de su oponente. No había tiempo para hablar, no tenían nada qué discutir tampoco. Ambos tenían un sueño que no podían explicar. Después de varios golpes al aire Amaranto por fin fue alcanzado por uno en el hocico, se dejó golpear para soltar la pistola de su mano elevada y la atrapó con la otra emitiendo un segundo disparo casi de inmediato. Pese a que la bala falló, Amaranto pudo cobrarse el golpe estrellando la empuñadura de su arma sobre el hocico de Obstagoon varias veces seguidas. Izoold trató de imitar el truco de Amaranto y soltó el arma esperando cacharla con su otra mano, sin embargo lo que atrapó primero fue una roca generada por Lycanroc haciendo que el arma resbalase hasta la arena del suelo. Molesto y con el plan frustrado Izoold lanzó un gran gruñido directo a los odios de Amaranto para obligarlo a retroceder. Sacó una segunda pistola oculta y disparó al aire antes de poder apuntar.

\- Yo... no puedo perder... - Habló Obstagoon tratando de recuperar el aliento pensando en su sueño de tener un gremio al que sus amigos pudieran llamar hogar. El lycanroc, que era el villano a derrotar, había demostrado ser superior en el combate y además contaba con el conocimiento de un movimiento Pokémon. Algo tenía que hacer para contrarrestar su falta de habilidad. - _No necesitas pensar en nada, si titubeas morirás. No te dejes engañar por lagrimas falsas._ \- Comenzó a cantar para motivarse una canción muy familiar para Amaranto.

\- _Soy duro como el acero, fuera de mi camino, No me contendré hasta hacerlos pagar a todos de una maldita vez._ \- Respondió Amaranto con la siguiente estrofa.

\- _Armaste un caos en este mundo podrido de Arceus. La mala suerte ha sido hasta ahora mi único aliado._ \- Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Emitiendo una sonrisa para el otro. Finalmente estaban entendiendo la razón de su pasión. - _¡Enciende la llama con el poder adecuado! ¡Las armas están hoy de mi lado! _\- Ambos Pokemon dispararon todas sus balas hacia el cielo y tiraron las pistolas al suelo, lejos de ellos para salir al combate a mano limpia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos terminaran en la arena, turnándose para estar uno encima del otro entre golpes directos a la quijada mientras competían por ver quien cantaba mejor y más fuerte su canción favorita en una batalla que aparentaba no tener fin. Hasta que algo sacó a Amaranto de su concentración. Un grito desesperado de dentro de la aldea. Se puso de pie rápidamente justo para observar un nuevo Rayo de Shinx en el interior. Obstagoon lo volvió a derribar en el suelo para impedirle marchar hasta terminar la batalla. No contaba conque, momentos más tarde, escucharía el grito de agonía de uno de sus aliados. Recordando así su plan original antes de encontrarse con el cadáver de Triet. Dejaron a un lado la batalla y ambos corrieron en compañía para socorrer a sus compañeros.

\- Ven aquí pequeño gatito. - Llamó Diggersby con un tono que haría enfermar a cualquiera. - No querrás hacer molestar a tu tío conejito. - Amenazó entrando a la casa en la que Shinx había corrido a ocultarse, la única que había encontrado abierta en el pueblo. No tenía tiempo para sentir miedo. Más temor le causaba ver a Diggersby en ese estado.

La oscuridad de la noche impedía ver algo con claridad en el interior y el olor era nauseabundo. El suelo se sentía pegajoso y el ambiente húmedo. Aún así Shinx corrió a ocultarse en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta sin darle la debida importancia con el único deseo en mente de perder al conejo. Entró en la primer habitación abierta que encontró y se ocultó bajo la cama bajando la sábana para cubrir su presencia. Era un mal escondite pero era mejor que ocultarse en el closet sin salida alguna cuando fuese descubierto, razonó con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- Sal de de donde te encuentras pequeño amiguito. - Lo invitaba recorriendo la planta baja, buscando en cada rincón. - Ya verás cómo te enamoras de mi comida. - Dijo entrando a la cocina, donde tomó un gran machete para carne sobre la mesa. - Me pregunto cuanto temblarán tus pequeñas y frágiles piernitas antes de que te parta en dos con este cuchillo jejeje - Rió subiendo las escaleras cada vez más molesto y exasperado, ondeando su nueva arma en mano tras terminar su amenaza.

Entró a la primer habitación abierta que encontró y de manera natural revisó el armario. El lugar más obvio para ocultarse, la puerta estaba trabada y tardó un poco en abrirla, haciéndole creer falsamente que se trataba del león haciendo fuerza desde el interior. - ¡Te encontré! - Gritó cuando finalmente cedió, revisando su interior. En efecto había un gran bulto dentro que dificulta su apertura, aunque no podía identificar con exactitud lo que era, algo le hizo creer que hacía un movimiento casi imperceptible, como si estuviera respirando. Trató de alcanzarlo con la mano para ver que era cuando no pudo relacionar esa silueta con la Shinx, hasta que escuchó azotar la puerta al final del pasillo.

\- Así que allá es donde te ocultas ¿no? - Salió de la habitación saltando de una manera bastante perturbadora a los ojos Shinx que miraba todo por una abertura de la sabana. No tenía idea alguna de qué es lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Optó por salir de su escondite para huir de la casa lentamente ahora que Diggersby se había distraído con otra cosa. - _Un dos tres por shinx que se oculta en la habitación del fondo_. - Cantó Diggersby girando la perilla para abrir la puerta lentamente, con el único propósito de generar tensión en el león.

Apenas abrió la puerta el olor que se mezclaba en el ambiente se hizo aún más insoportable, Diggersby recurrió a usar sus orejas para cubrir su nariz, dejando caer el machete que recién había tomado. Rápidamente encendió la luz para ver qué ocurría en lo que Shinx aprovechaba para bajar las escaleras aún en la oscuridad. Tropezando con un extraño bulto antes de salir, Shinx abrió la puerta principal y hecho un vistazo al interior generando un poco de luz con la electricidad de su cola.

\- ¿Palmacosta? - Preguntó Diggersby descubriendo a su compañera temblando sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos que nacían de su cola. Tratando de ocultar al Pokémon que descansaba en ella. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Atravesó la habitación para llegar hasta ella, pateando y pisando un montón de botellas de agua vacías a lo largo de la recamara. - Izoold se va enojar contigo si sabe que nos ocultas algo. - Le tomó del hombro para girarla de manera mecánica. - ¿Acaso aquí es donde tienes oculta a Hima? - Preguntó jugando por el paradero de Medicham. -Pero qué- - Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que había detrás de su compañera. Sólo había hecho una pregunta en broma y sin embargo había acertado de pura suerte. No obstante la forma en la que la había encontrado le hizo retroceder asqueado hasta la puerta; incapaz de creer la imagen que recién había visto.

Hima Medicham, o al menos gran parte de ella, yacía sobre aquella cama custodiada por su mejor amiga Palmacosta, en un estado que no podía corresponder al de alguien vivo, con heridas abiertas sin sanar y sin tratar, pudriéndole la piel y llenandole de llagas en las pocas partes del cuerpo que seguían unidas artificialmente; su rostro deformado reflejaba la añoranza de la muerte y sin embargo parecía que esta le había olvidado deliberadamente, no hacía más que sacudirse con dificultad de tanto en tanto sin dejar de sufrir un solo instante. Palmacosta abríó una botella de agua nueva, bebió un poco de ella y vertió el resto del contenido sobre Hima.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH - Gritó Shinx completamente horrorizado, a un nivel que no había alcanzado hasta ese momento a causa de lo que había visto retorcerse en el suelo de aquella casa. Un grito ensordecedor que llegó hasta los oídos de Amaranto a las afueras de la aldea. Salió corriendo de ahí con su mente destrozada.

Diggersby no pudo ni gritar de la impresión cuando ya tenía a Ambipom sobre él, sosteniendo el machete que él mismo había llevado a la habitación. Un grito de agonía retumbó en la aldea y su alrededor un breve instante antes de quedar todo en silencio de nuevo. La vida de Diggersby estaba por llegar a su fin a causa de una desesperada Palmacosta que ya tenía tiempo planeando su muerte por ser él la mayor fuente de sus burlas cada que tartamudeaba. No era suficiente con solo matarlo, Palmacosta decidió cortar solo sus piernas y le abrió una herida en el pecho para hacerle desangrar lentamente, en lo que devoraba partes no vitales de su cuerpo una por una.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó Duo tras escuchar los gritos desde el acantilado. Descubriendo recostado en el suelo al Pokémon que había ido a buscar, aún inconsciente. Era diferente a como lo recordaba pero no había duda de que era él. La situación estaba a punto de tornarse mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Tenía que ir por los demás y sacar a todos de la aldea cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, en la aldea cercana que había sobre la laguna del otro lado de la carretera, Gumshoos cerraba su local y se preparaba para hacer su recorrido nocturno por los restos de su pueblo. Se mostraba un ambiente igual de desolado que el de su aldea vecina, pero se respiraba una actitud diferente, Con las casas completamente destruidas hasta sus cimientos no había nada que ocultar en su interior y la verdadera paz reinaba en el lugar. Lo que ya había pasado ahí estaba a punto de repetirse una vez más donde Amaranto y los demás.


	19. Una voluntad que prevalece en el tiempo

_**Capítulo 19: Una voluntad que prevalece más allá del tiempo.**_

* * *

—Ya está atardeciendo y seguimos sin saber de Ámbar desde hace 5 días. —Se quejó un Croconaw con el resto de Pokémon que le hacían compañía dentro una pequeña casa rodante estacionada en medio de la nada a unos cuantos kilómetros de ciudad Molayne horas antes del atardecer de ese mismo día—. ¡El concierto es en tres días y esta niña siempre se la está dando de diva! ¡Si no llega a tiempo para las prácticas les juro que yo mismo la mato!

Cinco eran los Pokémon que se encontraban dentro de la casa rodante en ese momento, todos pertenecientes al famoso grupo de rock del momento llamado "Los protestantes de Giratina" ensayando para dar su próximo concierto en ciudad Molayne programado para la noche del sábado 22 de Octubre durante el cierre del festival de La Fundidora, una de las fiestas más importantes celebradas en el reino de Plata.

Un Krokorok en la guitarra eléctrica, un Croconaw en el bajo, un Barbaracle en la batería, un Drifblim en el teclado, y finalmente un Toxtricity forma grave como vocalista y líder de la banda eran los integrantes que conformaban al grupo original, y buscaban presentar de manera oficial a Ambar Braixen como su nueva segunda voz durante el festival.

—¡Ya deja de llorar por ella! —Le respondió Krokorok fastidiado de escucharle decir lo mismo durante ya varios días—. ¡Ya sabemos que lo que buscas es una excusa para sacarla del grupo porque desde que se unió la gente te ignora aún más! —Expresó de manera fría y rápida—. Deberías enfocarte más en ensayar y menos en cuestionar todo lo que hace Ámbar o lo que decide Duo.

—¡Mira niño bonito a mi no me vas a decir qué hacer! —Exclamó más que molesto por el golpe bajo—. ¡Si hay alguien aquí cuyos sentimientos le impiden tocar bien eres tú! —Le señaló con la mano derecha mientras sostenía su instrumento con la izquierda—. ¡¿Por qué no sales y afinas tu guitarra afuera en lugar de encerrarte en tu habitación a besar la foto de Duo que tienes bajo la almohada?!

Sonrojado por esas palabras el cocodrilo de tierra trató de defenderse con excusas baratas, luchando por mantener en secreto algo que ya todos sabían desde hace meses sobre él, pero que aún se negaba a aceptar repitiendo que sólo se trataba de un malentendido hasta que todos le siguieran la corriente antes de volver a la normalidad.

—¡Silencio ustedes dos! —Los mandó callar Duo desde la pequeña mesa plegable que tenían sentado en compañía de Barbaracle, donde esperaba por la llamada de Ámbar sosteniendo un pequeño dispositivo electrónico conectado a una bola de cristal también ubicada sobre la mesa. Un aparato del que sólo unos pocos conocían de su existencia para ese momento—. Si Ámbar no está aquí tiene que ser porque algo grande le ha ocurrido. —La justificó observando la gran flauta que descansaba de pie sobre una de sus paredes—. ¡Yo también quisiera saber sobre ella lo antes posible y acudir a su rescate si es necesario! —Expresó con un poco de miedo siendo que conocía bien el destino que le aguardaba—. ¡Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo en este basurero escuchandolos pelear toda la tarde todos los días! —Azotó la mano sobre la mesa haciendo que esta se tambalease y la esfera arriba de ella rodara hacia el suelo. Los cuatro Pokémon fijaron su mirada en ella temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo.

—Parece que no le ha pasado nada... —La recogió Barbaracle del suelo con cuidado—. Es decir, ni siquiera sabíamos si funcionaba en primer lugar. —Dejó salir lo que realmente pensaba de Ámbar aprovechando que Duo finalmente se había metido en la discusión de los dos lagartos—. Capaz y esta niña nos ha engañado con un cacharro inútil para tenernos esperando aquí como tontos. Creer en ella fue una tontería desde el principio.

—¡No vuelvas a expresarte así de Ámbar! —Le arrebató la bola de cristal de las manos con recelo—. Sé que para ustedes no debe de parecerles más que una niña mimada... o un obstáculo en su camino —Volteó a ver a los Pokémon cocodrilos—. Pero yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que es una mujer muy buena en el fondo. —Cerró los ojos un momento—. Después de todo ella fue quien me...

—Sí sí —Le interrumpió Barbaracle que ya conocía a la perfección esa historia—. Escucha Duo, la gente cambia con el tiempo. Y pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron. Entonces un día llega con ese Goodra detrás de ella y quiere ser parte de la banda, pero no solo eso, también resulta que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y desea formalizar una relación contigo. —Le tomó del hombro para verle a los ojos—. ¡Seguro también piensas que todo esto es por demás sospechoso!

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta tras recordar la forma en que se dieron los eventos, la casa rodante fue invadida por un aroma por demás desagradable a podredumbre. Un aire denso y caliente los rodeó a todos por igual haciéndoles querer desmayar o vomitar en el acto. —¡¿Dónde está Gospel?! —Preguntó Duo cubriendo su nariz y arrastrándose a la salida para abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible. Los cuatro Pokémon corrieron buscando alejarse de la casa rodante la mayor distancia posible para tomar aire fresco recostados ahora sobre el pasto joven. —¡¿Por qué nadie avisó que el globo estaba en el baño?! —Los regañó una vez recuperó su color original. Drifblim era un Pokémon que si bien destacaba por su habilidad con el teclado, más lo hacía por el aroma del aire caliente que expulsaba cada vez que iba al baño. Más que un problema, era parte de la naturaleza de su especie y tenían que vivir con ello. No podían criticarle nada al respecto pues no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

—¡Duo! ¡Duo! ¡La esfera! —En lugar de responder, los tres Pokémon señalaron la esfera que Duo había llevado consigo hasta allá en mitad de la nada. Ya no estaba conectada al dispositivo y sin embargo no dejaba de emitir una luz centelleante producto de una llamada entrante.

—¡Ambar! —Exclamó Toxtricity pegándole a la esfera múltiples veces sin saber cómo contestar realmente, era la primera vez que la veía funcionar—. ¡¿Me oyes Ámbar?! —Preguntó con insistencia hasta que le propinó una palmada que terminó por fragmentar la bola de cristal en millones de pedazos. Los cuatro Pokémon se quedaron atónitos ante el evento creyendo que la habían destruido. No obstante una luz comenzó a proyectarse frente a ellos desde los cristales rotos gracias a los rayos del sol que incidían sobre los fragmentos, apareciendo en el aire mismo la figura de una Braixen no muy contenta y todo lo que le rodeaba cerca suyo—. ¡Ambar! —Se acercó Duo para hablar con ella—. Hola amor~ —Le saludó con alegría, agitando su mano en el aire con suavidad y poniendo una cara de tonto; sus compañeros no pudieron evitar llamarle de diferentes formas peyorativas por su cambio de actitud frente a una mujer.

—¡Duo! —Exclamó Braixen cambiando su expresión en cuanto escuchó su voz—. ¡¿Por qué no puedo verte?! —Cuestionó frustrada dándole un par de golpes con su látigo a la pantalla desde su lado.

—Ojalá pudieras verme amor~ —Respondió Duo en un tono meloso evitando responder lo que le había pasado a la bola de cristal—. El grupo entero te extraña. —Expresó con sinceridad creyendo que esa era la realidad cuando en verdad todos tenían una cara de fastidio y asco por la forma en que Duo le hablaba a Braixen—. Como sea ¿dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya comiste? ¡Todo este tiempo estuve muy preocupado por ti! ¡No es que diga que tienes que responderle a tu novio que es tuyo y de nadie más... pero me gustaría saber una razón si es posible... —Se apenó por ser tan cruel con Braixen.

—¡Yo estoy bien pero tienes que saber algo! —Cubrió su rostro simulando llorar para ocultar su sonrisa burlona—. El tonto de Yesil ha intentado pasarse de listo con nosotras en Hala. —Habló limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le facilitó Lurantis—. ¡Intenté explicarle y hacerle ver que tú eras mi novio ahora! pero él no... él no entendió razones. —Hizo una breve pausa para hacer pensar a Duo.

—Él estaba... loco por tí —Recordó el Pokémon veneno todas las conversaciones que tuvo con el entonces Chespin sobre lo mucho que quería a Fennekin y cómo éste juraba iba a estar siempre para protegerla de cualquier mal sin importar la situación o a qué tuviera que hacerle frente—. Seguro le ha dolido mucho el ver que fui yo el elegido para ser tu pareja... —Trató de desempeñar sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Tratamos de contenerle pero en su ataque de ira lastimó a Mythril de gravedad y nos arrebató el agua de Mercurio de las manos. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver a su compañera Mawile llena de vendas y pequeñas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

—¡El agua de Mercurio no! —Abrió los ojos por completo a causa de la ira—. ¡Les dije que era bastante peligroso llevar eso con ustedes! —Comenzó a temblar sobre su sitio incapaz de contenerse, el pecho de su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir una coloración pálida parda incluso—. ¿La ha bebido?

—La ha bebido... ¡Pero creo que estamos bien! —Celebró Braixen fingiendo no estar enterada de nada—. En cuanto lo hizo su cuerpo dejó de moverse y le hemos atado para traerlo con nosotras. ¡Mira! —Movió la pantalla hacia otro lado para mostrar al Quilladin lleno de quemaduras atado e inconsciente, cercano a la puerta del helicóptero en que se estaban moviendo para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la banda de Toxtricity.

—¡Yesil! —Exclamó Duo con sentimiento tras verle en ese deplorable estado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo de la infancia haya terminado de esa manera—. El está... él está... —Se acercó el resto de su grupo para darle pequeñas palmadas por la espalda—. El está...¡¿vivo?! —Notó cómo sus dedos comenzaron a moverse frente a la cámara. El grupo de Braixen volteó a verle justo para ser todos testigos de cómo Quilladin comenzó a manifestar una serie de espasmos seguido de un grito horrible y agudo que parecía provenir del más allá. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sólo un fondo blanco carentes de pupilas y la sangre empezó a emanar de su cuerpo a través de las heridas como si su corazón hubiese comenzado a bombear a frecuencias incompatibles con la vida. —¡Ámbar tienes que deshacerte de él ahora mismo! —Gritó asustado viendo como todos en el helicóptero salvo el conductor trataban de contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Se está hinchando! —¡¿Esto es por el agua?! —¡¿Qué está pasando?! —¡¿Su cuerpo ha vuelto a la vida?! —¡Se está expandiendo! —Comenzaron a vociferar todos sobre helicóptero en peligro de ser derribado viendo como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar en medio de todos.

—¡Tienen que tirarlo ahora o será él quien los tire a ustedes! —Habló Toxtricity desesperado con sus compañeros mirando en silencio luchando por detenerle sobre su sitio una vez que intentó pasar a través de la luz proyectada en un deseo fútil de llegar hasta su lado.

—¡¿Tirarlo del helicóptero dices?! —Preguntó Braixen emocionada de escuchar eso, aprovechando que actualmente se encontraba mostrando su espalda baja a la pantalla para expresar una sonrisa llena de emoción y malevolencia a sus amigas. —¡No quisiera hacerlo pero si lo dices será mejor hacer caso! ¡Ya hemos hecho bastante mal en traer el agua de Mercurio a espaldas de ti! ¡Lo siento mucho Yesil! —Exclamó empujándolo fuera del avión con ayuda de sus compañeras, asomándose para verle hacer impacto contra la tierra. Las cuatro se abrazaron entre ellas mostrando lágrimas de tristeza para la cámara.

—¡¿Dónde están ahora mismo?! —Preguntó Toxtricity interesado en la ubicación de Quilladin. Finalizó la llamada tan pronto escuchó que Braixen se encontraba sobrevolando la laguna de Nessa para partir en su moto con flauta en mano. Sabía bien que lo visto en el helicóptero era apenas el comienzo de algo mucho más grande y creía que aún había algo que podía hacer por su amigo Yesil para salvarlo—. ¡Ustedes quédense aquí y esperen a Ámbar! —Le pidió a sus amigos cuando Drifblim apenas se reunía con ellos. —¡La laguna de Nessa no está muy lejos de aquí, vayan a Ciudad Molayne sin detenerse y nos veremos ahí mañana o pasado!

—¡Espera un segundo Duo! —Habló Barbaracle a su espalda—. Sé que fue muy impactante ver caer así a tu amigo de la infancia, pero lo que encuentres allá no va a ser muy placentero de ver. —Trató de hacerle entrar en razón usando la lógica.

—¡Creeme que él que menos me preocupa ahora mismo de todos es Yesil! —Respondió el anfibio encendiendo su motocicleta.

—¿Entonces por qué vas?

—¡Es parte de un héroe el tener que soportar el dolor del mundo en sus hombros! —Salió a toda prisa mencionando una frase que no tuvo que pensar mucho para fabricarla dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Horas más tarde y regresando al tiempo actual se encontró Duo finalmente frente a su amigo ahora inconsciente a las afueras de la aldea cerca al acantilado. El cuerpo de Quilladin no obstante ya no existía más, lo que encontró en su lugar en cambio fue un Chesnaught completamente sano y de tamaño considerablemente más grande al del promedio. Era tan diferente al Pokémon que conocía y sin embargo se miraba a la vez tan similar con esa pequeña mueca de preocupación en su rostro que hacía al dormir, mueca que le dejaba saber a todos que era incapaz de relajarse incluso en sueños. Una vida a la que se había acostumbrado en favor del bienestar de Ámbar.

En un principio intentó tocar el cuerpo de Chesnaught con su mano, mas cuando estuvo a nada de alcanzarlo desistió en su intento apretando los dientes para contener el llanto resonando en su cabeza la última conversación que tuvo con él luego de reencontrarse tras tantos años sin saber uno del otro.

—Es increíble como vuela el tiempo. —Habló Toxtricity sentado en compañía de Yesil a mitad de la noche luego de que este le invitase beber algo fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban—. ¿Puedes creer que ya casi serán 10 años? —Preguntó sorprendido—. En aquél entonces no teníamos siquiera esperanza alguna de ver un nuevo día y ni siquiera sabíamos para qué queríamos seguir viviendo. No obstante tú estabas empeñado en proteger a Ámbar a como diera lugar... de algún modo escucharte tan inspirado me dio fuerzas de querer seguir viviendo a tu lado y al de ella aún sin una razón. —Habló dando un sorbo a su bebida enlatada, feliz de poder reír mientras contaba esa historia con un viejo amigo—. Pasaron ya tantos años y realmente te mantuviste en tu palabra. Le has defendido de todo. Muchas gracias... Yesil. —Colocó la lata de cerveza entre sus piernas con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—Le he defendido de todo... —Respondió Quilladin agachando la cabeza—. Y aún con todo el empeño que he puesto en ella no he sido yo el favorecido con su amor... —Guardó silencio un momento—. ¡Pero no me siento mal porque he perdido ante el mejor! —Volteó a verle con una sonrisa que iba de lado a lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yesil? —Preguntó molesto de escucharle decir eso, en ese momento Duo aún no sabía que Quilladin estaba hablando de él—. ¿No permitas que nadie te robe a Ambar escuchaste? ¡Si hay alguien aquí que es el mejor ese sin duda eres tú! —Lo levantó por los aires para darle ánimos—. ¡Cuando veas a ese sujeto de nuevo tienes que hacerle ver que eres el más grande! ¡Tienes que darle un buen golpe en la cara y mandarlo a volar lejos de aquí!

—¿Darle un buen golpe? —Repitió Yesil las palabras de de Duo.

—¡Darle un buen golpe y decirle que eres el más grande!

—¿Por qué el más grande?

—¡Sólo dilo! ¡Repitelo fuerte para que todos te escuchen!

—Soy el más grande...

—¡Más fuerte! —Lo bajó al suelo y se puso delante de él.

—Soy el más grande

—¡Gritalo!

—¡Soy el más grande!

—¡Desde el alma!

—¡Soy el más grande!

—¡Bien, ahora dame un golpe con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡Soy el más grande! —Corrió a asestar un golpe directo en la cara del pokémon veneno lleno de emoción. Ganas no le faltaban realmente y solo se había estado conteniendo, para eso fue que lo había llamado en primer lugar. Toxtricity sin embargo lo evadió haciendo que el Pokémon planta cayera al suelo. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡Porque mientras estamos tu y yo aquí ese Pokémon se está acercando a ella! ¡Tenemos que ir a detenerle cuanto antes! ¡Tienes que ir a proteger a Ámbar con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡Sí! —Ambos corrieron juntos hasta llegar a la habitación de Ámbar en el hotel, dónde Toxtricity se separó de Quilladin para dejarlos hablar a solas sobre sus sentimientos deseando lo mejor para su amigo.

—Yesil... te dije todas esas palabras de ánimo pero al final... yo tambien amaba a Ámbar, y cuando se me declaró no pude decirle que no... ¡Había pasado 10 años llorando en silencio por ella y no iba a permitir que se volviera a alejar de mí! —Pensó para justificarse mientras le daba la espalda al Chesnaught inconsciente—. A que soy la última persona que quisieras ver en este momento ¿no? Después de todo fue gracias a mi egoismo que las cosas terminaron así. Si tan solo me hubiera dejado dar aquél golpe quizás yo habría entendido la fuerza de las emociones que cargabas en ese momento. —Se alejó de él. ¡No tiene caso llorar por esto, debo advertir a todos que salgan de aquí!

Mientras tanto en otra parte lejos de ahí un evento totalmente ajeno a ellos tenía lugar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuales son los números finales del análisis? —Preguntó un Pokémon de gran estatus apenas bajó del ascensor que lo llevó hasta el último piso del faro de Bismuto. El edificio más alto y más importante de ciudad Molayne, torre que compartía nombre con el más joven de los cuatro comandantes políticos que luchaban por tomar el control total de Plata. Bismuto Bisharp.

—Los resultados de la onda muestran valores de incremento positivo superior al 50%. —Respondió un Magnezone flotando frente a él, ubicado al borde del faro con la tarea de observar y estudiar las variaciones de frecuencia en la ciudad , empleando un orbe de cristal conectado a una gran antena que servía como transformador de impulsos eléctricos en señales medibles y cuantificables sobre la energía acumulada por todos los Pokémon acero dentro y fuera de los muros que protegían esa gran urbe mecanizada e industrial—. No obstante aún es muy temprano para emitir un juicio claro sobre nuestra hipótesis inicial.

—Newton, dile a los Durant que se preparen para el lanzamiento de una segunda onda. —Ordenó Bisharp al Corviknight que acompañaba a Magnezone durante esa noche para vigilar que se obedeciera el toque de queda recién implementado en la ciudad. Este aceptó el mandato con gusto y tras dar una vuelta sobre la torre, bajó hasta la primer planta a gran velocidad para cumplir con su misión.

—¡¿Planea hacer una segunda descarga en la misma noche?! —Preguntó Magnezone con miedo—. ¡Señor, es mi deber recordarle que aún carecemos del conocimiento necesario para alcanzar a comprender siquiera una parte de las fuerzas con las que estamos tratando! ¡Un error de cálculo o una mala variable en la ecuación de las fórmulas que conforman el equipo de extracción podría llevarnos a un desastre sin precedentes!

—Tu trabajo es estudiar los números y nada más, ya te lo he repetido muchas veces, Maxwell. —Se acercó Bisharp al borde por un lado de Magnezone para contemplar la ciudad durmiente con el viento pegando en su rostro—. Se harán las cosas como yo decida. Ahora prepárate para tomar lectura de la segunda pulsación. ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada conociendo que Mercurio y Vanadio han comenzado a jugar sus cartas! —Volteó a verlo directo a los ojos—. Que encontrásemos la tablilla del tipo acero no fue una casualidad, es una señal de que hemos sido escogidos por Arceus para ejercer su voluntad. ¡El poder nos pertenece por derecho divino!

Ni bien terminó de hablar el sonido de múltiples engranes comenzó a resonar bajo sus pies. Desde el primer piso hasta el último, las paredes del interior del faro se encontraban cubiertas de Durants corriendo sobre Klinks y Klanks para hacerlos girar con el fin dotar de energía a la maquinaria ubicada en el piso central de la torre, donde descansaba una tablilla contenida tras un muro de cristal en su interior. El sonido de un gran motor arrancando ensordeció los oídos de Magnezone y Bisharp al mismo tiempo que la ciudad se volvió a quedar sin luz un breve instante. El faro entonces adquirió un brillo esmeralda antes de liberar toda esa energía acumulada hacia el suelo, donde se desplazó rápidamente en forma de onda en todas direcciones. La ciudad recuperó su luz rápida y gradualmente conforme esta nueva onda se desplazaba por el pasto y la tierra.

—Posa tus ojos en el nacimiento de una nueva era! —Exclamó Bisharp apuntando hacia el cielo—. ¡La ciencia abrirá el camino de los Pokémon tipo acero hacia una nueva evolución!

Ulteriormente el motor del faro falló, detonando en una pequeña explosión interior y la maquinaria que contenía la tablilla se rompió, llenando de humo tanto ese piso en que reposaba la maquinaria principal, como todos los superiores hasta llegar a los pies del mismo Bisharp. No les quedó más remedio que esperar pacientemente los resultados de la segunda lectura una vez Corviknight se les unió de vuelta en lo alto de la torre. En lo que aguardaban por las conclusiones de Maxwell, Newton y Bismuto se pusieron a jugar al uno; actividad que solían realizar los tres a diario apostando con retos y verdades en cada partida. Aquella noche, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta; Mercurio, Vanadio, y Bismuto tendrían su primera batalla de manera indirecta en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí; en una situación y bajo unas condiciones que nadie hubiera imaginado.

—¡Levigis! ¡Magenta! —Gritaba Cian desde la entrada destrozada de una aldea en ruinas abandonada. Sus únicos dos compañeros en ese momento eran la oscuridad de la noche y la tranquilidad absoluta—.¡Shinx! ¡Amaranto! —Continuó llamando a sus compañeros, avanzando sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar a alguien de casualidad—. Aquí no hay nadie... ¿y a dónde se han ido esos dos niños? —Volteó a ver en todas direcciones buscando al Raboot y el Drizzile que se había encontrado en el camino de regreso a la iglesia y que hasta hace poco iban detrás suyo. O al menos así pensaba, la verdad es que desde el momento en que intercambió palabras con ellos para pedir direcciones les dejó de prestar atención—. ¡Levigis! ¡Magenta! —Volvió a repasar los nombres de todos sus compañeros un par de veces más, esperando un milagro en vano cuando subió a lo alto de una pronunciada colina para buscarlos desde lo alto. Con el panorama de un yermo estéril y pocas casas en pie no sería muy difícil observar la aldea por completo.

—Sea a quien sea que buscas no lo vas encontrar aquí ya. —Habló un Pokémon sentado a los pies de un árbol muerto en lo alto de aquella colina silenciosa que daba nombre a la aldea—. Pronto se cumplirá el año desde que todos perdieron la vida. —Se levantó de su sitio un Gumshoos llevando una cuerda gruesa y no muy larga consigo—. Cuando regresé de mi viaje no podía verse más que sangre y carne sin forma cubriendo el suelo de la aldea en su totalidad. Nadie quedaba en pie. Nadie había que me pudiera explicar. Lo único que existía en ese momento eran débiles alaridos y carne putrefacta retorciéndose por el lugar. Incluso después de darle una vaga sepultura podía jurar que la arena se agitaba y se removía, como si el alma de esos Pokémon luchase por volver a la vida; completamente arrepentida. —Explicó—. De no haber sido por Izoold y sus secuaces seguramente habría cedido a la locura en ese momento en que descubrí a mi familia... —Arrojó un extremo de la cuerda hacia una de las ramas del árbol—. Eres un Lucario ¿no? Un Pokémon de acero, un segador de Ciudad Molayne.

—¿Por Izoold te refieres a ese Obstagoon? —Preguntó Cian de forma vaga, ignorando la historia y lamentos del alma de Gumshoos—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle ahora mismo?

—Tan frío como el acero. —Suspiró Gumshoos—. A ninguno de ustedes les importa algo más que su propia estirpe. Será lo mismo para Izoold y sus amigos. Su destino se selló desde el momento en que decidieron doblarse ante las órdenes de Vanadio. Ahora mismo deberían estar dando caza a un Lycanroc nocturno, o al menos eso me pareció escuchar horas antes en el bar. —Señaló en dirección al pueblo vecino—. Del otro lado de la carretera, a la espalda de esa gran iglesia se encuentra una aldea no más afortunada que esta. Si han ido en dirección a la iglesia lo más probable es que se encuentren en ella ahora mismo—. Se giró haciendo un nudo en el extremo que aún sostenía de la soga—. Dime, ¿estás con Vanadio o con Bismuto? ¿O eres un agente de Mercurio? —Cuestionó sin voltearlo a ver—. Sea como sea solo quiero decirte una cosa. ¡En tanto sigan con su falsa justicia esta nación desaparecerá antes de que alguno de ustedes llegue a ser su soberano! ¡Lo único que morará estas tierras cuando uno se convierta en rey será el hambre, la peste y la muerte; en conjunto con la guerra que ya ha liberado Titanio! —Se lanzó al vacío con la cuerda atada sobre su cuello—. ¡La justicia suprema saldrá victoriosa al final y todos ustedes serán juzgados!

La cuerda se tensó un instante a causa de la masa de Gumshooos haciendo juego con la gravedad ejercida por la tierra para convertirse en su peso. Los canales de aire de bloquearon y el Pokémon comenzó a marearse al mismo tiempo que empezaba a patalear de manera involuntaria. La naturaleza de los seres vivos es luchar por mantener su salud y estabilidad de manera inconsciente a lo que el cerebro piense. Si el sistema nervioso autónomo no puede actuar en su defensa, lo hará el sistema nervioso simpático; activando y desactivando los neurotransmisores necesarios para prolongar la vida, así como secretando toda clase de hormonas con el objetivo de mitigar el dolor y favorecer la capacidad de reacción a costa de daños colaterales permanentes en el organismo mismo. —El fin justifica los medios. —Es una frase que puede verse grabada en nuestros genes labrados a través de las eras y las generaciones tras años y años de evolución.

Afortunadamente para el cerebro de Gumshoos, la rama que sostenía la cuerda fue destruida con ayuda de la espada de Sirfetch'd que Lucario llevaba en sus manos antes de quedar inconsciente; una vez en los brazos de Lucario sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno aún en contra de su voluntad. Nadie puede resistirse a sus instintos primarios de supervivencia.

—¿Por qué me has salvado? —Preguntó Gumshoos con dificultad entre jadeos. Abrazando fuerte a Cian de manera involuntaria.

—Me da igual si te quitas o no la vida. —Respondió firme—. Si quieres repetirlo no te voy a detener una segunda vez. —Hizo una pausa para dejarlo en el suelo—. ¡Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas por una razón tan tonta como la justicia! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como echas tu vida a la basura por una palabra tan frívola y carente de significado como esa! Si quieres arreglar tu vida, si quieres hacerlos pagar, si quieres proteger a alguien... debes hacerlo con tus propias manos; la muerte no solucionará nada ni dará consuelo a las almas de los Pokémon que yacen sepultados a tus pies. ¡Nadie vendrá a vengarte por arte de magia así como nadie ha venido a tu rescate! —Le dio la espalda y se alejó de su lado—. Muchas gracias por decirme donde estan mis amigos, debo volver con ellos cuanto antes.

Ni bien terminó de hablar un gran rugido retumbó con fuerza por toda la meseta. No pudo ubicar a qué o a quién le pertenecía, pero si lo reconoció como un sonido bastante similar a uno que ya había escuchado antes. Su temor instintivo salió a flote y por primera vez en la noche sintió miedo, quería salir huyendo a toda prisa, sobre todo tras recordar las palabras de Toxtricity. —¡No hay forma en que puedan ganarle ni tu ni nadie! ¡En cuanto lo veas deberás olvidarte de todo y correr por tu vida lo más lejos que puedas! —Resonó en su cabeza paralizado del miedo—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que ir por ellos y sacarlos de aquí! —Se echó a correr.

—¡Aguarda un poco! —Le gritó Gumshoos desde su lugar—. ¡Yo también... iré contigo! —Luchó por alcanzarlo tras pensar un poco en sus palabras. Si nadie iba a acudir a su rescaste, por lo menos él aún podía acudir al rescate de sus compañeros que noche a noche asistían a su negocio—. Hay algo con lo que podemos llegar más rápido. —Le señaló un camino diferente apenas se reunió con él.

—Ese grito no fue... —Habló Thievul aprovechando que Espeon había frenado su ataque tras escuchar el primer grito proveniente de un niño.

—No me digas qué... —Volteó Mudsdale desde el suelo buscando por el lugar de origen del grito de agonía.

—¡Sin duda alguna ha sido la voz de Sinoa! —Respondió Breloom sin quitar los ojos de Mienshao. Un descuido y sería su fin—. Pero no podemos ir a verle hasta que no nos quitemos a esta perra de encima. Son un grupo muy peligroso.

—Shinx es un Pokémon muy importante para Levigis, no tardará mucho en ir a su rescate. —Pensó Magenta usando números en su cabeza para formular una ecuación en la que cada valor correspondía a un Pokémon cercano a ella con el objetivo de crear múltiples diagramas de flujo y así dar a conclusión el evento más probable a suceder—. Amaranto se le unirá pronto, y con ellos el jefe de estos bandidos... Lo mejor será que acuda a apoyarles, debemos llegar juntos a ciudad Molayne, debemos llevar a Cian hasta allá. ¡Shinx! ¡No temas que Magenta irá por ti! —Exclamó dejando el campo de batalla. La presencia de Breloom y Mudsdale representaban la suma de un valor de 0 en todos sus cálculos.

—Ante la adversidad declaro una tregua temporal. —Ofreció Levigis entablar una negociación con Luin—. Es justo y necesario que tomemos un descanso para confirmar el estado de nuestros allegados y familiares antes de proseguir con la obra.

—¡Justo y necesario! —Aceptó Thievul el pacto y salieron corriendo hombro con hombro—. ¡Fue un error haber cruzado ese puente, fue un error volver a pisar esta tierra maldita!

—¿Qué sucedió durante el prólogo de la historia de esta aldea? —Pregunto Levigis intrigado.

—Todo ha sido culpa de Mercurio... A esa niña hace mucho que se le ha ido la cabeza... —Cesó su explicación para continuar maldiciendo a la Skarmory en su mente.

—¡¿Con qué propósito han venido a esta aldea?! —Preguntó un Obstagoon molesto al Lycanroc nocturno—. ¡Suficiente daño le hizo Mercurio a este lugar como para que ustedes vengan a perturbar el descanso de sus habitantes! —Obstagoon sentía un gran odio por el Pokémon acero y la responsabilizaba de haber acabado con su aldea fundada por su linaje ancestral y sus antepasados; lugar que llevaba por nombre la especie de Pokémon a la que pertenecía Izoold.

—¡Idiota! —Respondió Amaranto con el mismo tono molesto—. ¡Poner pie en este sitio decrépito estaba tanto en nuestros planes como recibir un ataque sorpresa de tu banda de descerebrados! Pero ahora que mencionas a Mercurio. —Añadió curioso—. ¿Sabes si esto tiene que ver con lo que hay escrito en su diario?

—¿Hablas del diario que pensábamos tomar de ustedes para entregarlo a Vanadio? —Cuestionó con ironía—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú a mí? ¡Dale un sentido a todas las vidas que se perdieron aquí! —Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la última sonrisa de sus padres y de sus amigos antes de verse transformados en lo que eran ahora. Justo antes de ser encerrado por su familia en el sótano de su casa luego de luchar por advertirles inútilmente el desenlace que tendrían de hacer caso a Mercurio conociendo lo que ocurrió en la aldea aledaña. Pidió y suplicó por ayuda viendo como todos introducían con alegría a sus cuerpos el líquido que Skarmory les proporcionó para acabar con sus penas tras la sequía completa de la laguna meses antes a causa del calor. Sólo pudo salir de ahí con sus propias manos una vez evolucionó cuando todo había pasado y terminado.

Llevaba viviendo en negación desde que salió de su casa solo para ver el resto de la aldea igual de destruida, y se concentraba en ayudar a los demás para no volver a pensar en el aspecto que lucía cada uno de sus pobladores antes de encerrarlos en lo que fue su propio hogar mientras buscaba, sin resultados, por más sobrevivientes. Dejó el mapa de la búsqueda en la iglesia la única vez que entró a pedir por sus almas y se olvidó del asunto esperando jamás volver a poner un pie en el lugar.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero jamás obtuvimos ese Diario; nos fue arrebatado la misma noche que intentamos robarlo. —Le ofendió Amaranto con el dedo medio sin detener su marcha—. ¡Te jodes ñaca ñaca!

—¡Levigis! ¡Amaranto! ¡Cian! ¡Magenta! —Gritó Shinx saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad con los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar aquella funesta imagen—. ¡Quien sea por favor! —Terminó por chocar contra la pared de una gran casa, la única que parecía resaltar en medio de la aldea.

—¡Shinx! ¡Shinx! —Gritaban tanto Levigis como Amaranto, cada uno corriendo por su lado de la aldea antes de encontrarse cara a cara entre ellos frente a la casa más grande de la aldea entera.

—¡Levi! - Celebró Amaranto el reunirse de nuevo con su mejor amigo—. ¿Dónde están Cian y Magenta? ¡¿Dónde está Shinx?!

—¡Jefe! —Se apresuró Luin a ponerse de pie frente a Izoold para disculparse por todos los problemas causados—. Lamento mucho haber entrado a esta aldea prohibida. Sólo tratábamos de cumplir con nuestro trabajo.

—Es lo de menos. —Respondió Izoold cargando a Luin con alegría de verle con vida—. ¿Dónde están Ozette y los demás?

—Hemos decidido que cada uno de nosotros realizaría un combate de manera individual por lo que nos hemos separado a lo largo de la aldea. —Respondieron Levigis y Luin al mismo tiempo y con las mismas palabras sin haberlo planeado.

—En cuanto a Cian no tengo la más remota idea de su paradero, pero sospechamos que se encontró cara a cara con el grupo de locas de la tarde. —Aclaró Espeon.

Apenas terminó de explicar Levigis la situación a Amaranto pudieron escuchar un gran golpe proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa en la que se habían reunido. Sin perder un segundo se aproximaron tanto ellos como Izoold y Luin a revisar la causa de dicho sonido tomando las precauciones necesarias, encontraron así a Shinx rendido en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Intentó levantarse para saludar a sus compañeros mas le fue imposible. El cansancio y el sueño le estaban cobrando factura completa por lo que tuvo que ser Amaranto quien lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo para cargarlo sobre su espalda.

—¿Dónde está Sinoa? —Preguntó Luin a Shinx mirando en todas direcciones.

Shinx intentó responder pero antes de hacerlo sus pupilas se contrajeron de solo recordar lo que acababa de ver en aquella casa. Simplemente se limitó a ocultarse temblando dentro del cabello de Amaranto. —Es una pesadilla... es una pesadilla... lo que hay dentro de las casas... Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos. Tengo miedo de abrirlos. Por Arceus, vamos a morir aquí... —Expresó quedando inconsciente sobre la espalda del Pokémon lobo.

No tuvieron tiempo de intentar despertarlo para hacer más preguntas sobre lo que había visto cuando apareció Ambipom frente al grupo recién formado, llevando una pierna cercenada de Diggersby arrastrando con una mano y un cuchillo de cocina en la otra, mostrando una gran y perturbadora sonrisa. —¡L-lo-los encontré! —Dejó caer el pedazo de cuerpo de Diggersby al suelo generando una pequeña nube de arena que pareció elevarse entre sus pies en cámara lenta.

—¡Palmacosta! —Exclamó Izoold—. Tú... maldita... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sinoa?! —Apretó el puño con tanta frustración de ya conocer la respuesta que se hirió a sí mismo clavando sus garras sobre la palma de su mano.

—¡Jefe! —Se unieron Balacruf y Ozette a la escena llegando por un lado, justo detrás de Magenta, quien ya se había reunido en silencio con sus compañeros preguntando por la salud del pequeño Shinx.

—¡Escuchen todos! —Se dirigió Izoold principalmente a su grupo sin importar que Amaranto y compañía lo escuchasen, informar la situación a los suyos era la prioridad—. Parece ser que Sinoa ha cantado con nosotros por última vez. La Palmacosta que conocíamos y queríamos ya no existe más tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera termino de entender cómo fue que la ha conseguido, pero es un hecho que ella ha bebido del agua de Mercurio en grandes cantidades!

—¡¿El agua de Mercurio?! —Exclamaron Levigis y Amaranto. No tardaron en hacer la conexión con el diario a pesar de que era la primera vez que escuchaban sobre dicho líquido.

—Su razón se ha ido y se ha convertido en un residente más de esta aldea incapaz de morir. —Continuó Izoold con su explicación—. Pelear con ella es meternos en una batalla perdida. Lo sé bien pero... aun con eso yo... yo... —Se llevó el puño cerrado a la altura de su pecho, temblando incapaz de contener toda la energía proveniente de sus frustraciones mezcladas—. ¡No puedo dejar la muerte de uno de los míos sin vengar! —Dio un paso al frente liberando la tensión de su mano para señalar en dirección a la iglesia—. Quiero que se adelanten y se reúnan con Hakonesia en la iglesia para sanar la herida en la pierna de Ozette.

—¡Pero jefe! —Reclamó la Breloom—. Qué hay con la misión de capturar al Lycanroc.

—¡Háganlo! —Exclamó Izoold sin dejar lugar a réplicas—. ¡No voy a permitirme el perder a ninguno más de ustedes! —Volteó a ver a Lycanroc de reojo—. Ahora mismo nos encontramos entre la espada y la pared. Si los atacamos Palmacosta estará abierta a venir por nosotros; pero si nos centramos en ella este grupo de asesinos no dudará en aprovechar su ventaja para rematarnos. —Pensó frustrado imaginando ambos desenlaces nada favorables para su equipo—. Estamos a merced de su reacción, necesito comprarlos con algo para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. —Sabía bien que contaba con dos objetos que podía ofrecerles para distraerlos, mas le resultaba difícil desprenderse de alguno de ellos. Al final cedió a su discusión interna cuando comparó la importancia de un objeto en su posesión sobre el otro y con la vida de sus aliados—. Si regresan a la iglesia y cruzan la carretera encontrarán una aldea del otro lado, en ella hay un bar que es cuidado por un Gumshoos muy dedicado a su trabajo, no le perturben. Sólo hablen con él y digan que van de mi parte para que les guíe hacia un vehículo de transporte especial y puedan seguir con su viaje a ciudad Molayne. —Les arrojó a sus pies una pequeña sortija con varias llaves prendidas de ella.

Amaranto no quería dejar las cosas de esa manera teniendo tanta ventaja a su favor en ese momento luego de que fue el grupo de Obstagoon quienes comenzaron la batalla, no obstante podía verse reflejado en las emociones que pasaban por la cabeza del Pokémon tipo siniestro. Venganza contra el Pokémon que le traicionó y deseo de proteger a todo su banda por sobre todas las cosas. Era como mirarse en un espejo de pies a cabeza. Por esta vez decidió agachar la cabeza y tomar las llaves del suelo para entregárselas a Levi junto al cuerpo dormido de Shinx.

—Si Mercurio está involucrado en lo que le pasó a la aldea ésta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar. —Se preparó Amaranto para el combate contra Ambipom justo detrás de Izoold—. ¡Arrancaré de su sangre la información si es necesario! —Miró fijamente a la Ambipom que no dejaba de verlos con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

No hizo falta hacer mucha investigación a la sortija para que Levigis reconociera el emblema tallado en ella como el mismo que se encontraba grabado en cada una de las casas, las llaves tenían que pertenecer a alguien importante del lugar. La casa más importante de la aldea tenía que ser también la más grande, justo a espaldas de donde se encontraban ahora, si se llevaba un registro de lo ocurrido tenía que estar anotado en algún lado de su interior.

—Cuento con que tu papel sea brillante e ingenioso. —Partió en busca de información en compañía de Magenta y Shinx, dejando a Lycanroc solo.

—Eres responsable de tus propias acciones. —Advirtió Izoold—. No creas que voy a agradecer o a cooperar con el asesino de uno de mis amigos. —Amaranto no podía estar más contento con la posición de Obstagoon, no respondió nada a sus palabras pero sí dejó mostrar una gran sonrisa llena de confianza—. En cuanto a ti pedazo de basura. —Se dirigió a Palmacosta recordando con dolor el día en que la encontró por primera vez huyendo de la capital. Un Pokémon herido y callado necesitado de atención y comprensión que rápidamente se sintió identificada en el grupo, aunque tal vez demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para generar envidia en otros tal vez, convirtiéndola en el blanco favorito de todos para sus desgastantes burlas. No había nada que hacer ya al respecto—. ¡Juro que no descansaré hasta matarte una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad!


	20. Una voluntad que se fragmenta

_**Capítulo 20: Una voluntad que se fragmenta y se antepone a otras.**_

* * *

[—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? Son cosas que ya no puedo recordar.]

—¿Que no vas a protegerme? —Rio Amaranto con fuerza—. ¡Pero si acabo de darte la paliza de tu vida hace unos minutos! —Ambos Pokémon se encontraban en un estado bastante agitado de energía al punto la respiración de los dos rivales era profunda y pesada para ese momento. —De hecho, voy a demostrar mi victoria sobre ti protegiéndote de cualquier ataque de ese simio. ¡Quiero que cuando caigas de rodillas contra el suelo sea únicamente por el efecto de los golpes que yo te metí!

[—Poco a poco mi cuerpo se hace más ajeno a lo que pide mi cerebro. Me es difícil moverme a voluntad y ya imposible me resulta siquiera imaginar.]

—No voy a negar que tu habilidad se encuentra por encima de la de cualquier Pokémon que haya enfrentado antes. —Respondió Obstagoon escupiendo un poco de sangre para limpiarse la boca—. Hice bien en seguir el consejo de ese Rampardos mensajero de Vanadio sobre no tomarlos a la ligera. Mi batalla contra ti no obstante no es una que haga en solitario. En cuanto termine de desmembrar a ese mono te demostraré, en compañía de mis amigos, que nuestro sueño no es uno que pueda ser frenado por un simple lobo que lucha en solitario ¡Ahora quédate atrás y observa! —Salió a la ofensiva en un ataque frontal contra Ambipom.

[—Arceus Todopoderoso, si mis plegarias aún pueden llegar a ti, me gustaría confesarme por última vez acerca de este pensamiento recurrente dentro de mi cabeza.]

Llegando a ponerse justo en frente de Ambipom con un sólo salto, Obstagoon abrió ataque lanzando un puño al frente con agilidad. Ataque que Ambipom esquivó retrocediendo en diagonal. Un segundo ataque fue lanzado con su puño contrario pero el mono volvió a esquivarlo sin problemas. A pesar de que nunca fue uno de los Pokémon más agiles dentro del grupo su capacidad de reacción ahora mismo estaba siendo potenciada por los efectos del agua de Mercurio que le dotaban de energía y le rejuvenecían. Apenas vio que Obstagoon recuperó su posición, este dio un salto al aire para esquivar su siguiente movimiento fácil de leer, una torpe patada baja. Aprovechó el mono su ubicación ahora en el aire para apoyarse al suelo sólo con una de sus colas mientras que con la otra jaló la pierna de Obstagoon para sacarlo de balance y dejarlo expuesto a un ataque certero con el cuchillo que traía en mano. De no haber sido por la precaución de Amaranto de mantener lista una piedra cual lanzar en caso de necesitar proteger a Izoold de manera rápida, la batalla hubiera llegado a su fin en ese mismo momento.

—¡Si no vas a pelear en serio yo tampoco voy a perder mi tiempo defendiendo a un Pokémon tan patético! —Le gritó Amaranto desde su lugar viendo a Izoold ponerse en pie una vez se aseguró estar intacto, pero sin dejar de temblar nervioso.

[—Yo he matado a un Pokémon]

—Con lo mucho que me duela admitirlo, el perro tiene razón esta vez. —Se talló los ojos con el pelaje de sus muñecas—. Aún con lo que ha hecho... estoy dudando en atacar a Palmacosta. A pesar de que ha acabado con la vida de Sinoa... no puedo dejar de verla como mi amiga. —Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza—. Palmacosta... hice mal en no darte la atención necesaria tras lo que ocurrió entre Hima y yo...

[—Con mis propias manos acabé con la vida de la mujer más importante para mí.]

—¿Palmacosta? —Resonó la voz de Hima Medicham en su cabeza. —¿De verdad eres tú? —Sintió incluso cómo recibía pequeñas caricias de ella en su cabeza de Aipom tras su reunión luego de llevar años sin saber una de la otra.

[—Nuestro primer encuentro ocurrió dentro de aquél pequeño jardín envuelto en esas paredes de acero perteneciente a la institución que juraban era parte de tu casa.]

Arrancando de su pecho un colgante sujetado al cuello, Izoold arrojó una pequeña placa de metal con una matrícula grabada a los pies de Ambipom. —No tengo idea de qué sea eso. —Cerró los ojos y los dejó así un momento deseando no ver el rostro del Pokémon simio—. Pero Hima lo llevaba consigo desde el día que la conocí. Cuando le pregunté por qué lo miraba tanto sólo me respondió que le pertenecía a una amiga muy importante para ella. Lo único que me dijo después de reunirse contigo es que te lo daría cuando se sintiera lista y me pidió guardarlo hasta completar su promesa. ¡Pues ya jamás podrá cumplirla y ya no significas nada para mí así que no me sirve de nada tenerlo conmigo!

Echando una mirada rápida al objeto entre sus patas para asegurar que no se tratase de ninguna amenaza, Ambipom lo ignoró por completo y se apresuró ahora a ser ella quien inicie el ataque frontal con cuchillo en mano. Una vez que quedó justo frente a Izoold lanzó varios ataques erráticos esperando lesionar el pecho del Pokémon tipo siniestro. Amaranto ayudó a evitar que esto sucediera con otra roca, pero los ataques viciosos del simio eran más rápidos de lo que el lobo podía actuar con su nueva habilidad. Obstagoon se vio obligado a intentar emplear el cañón de su pistola sin balas como herramienta para frenar el cuchillo. Gracias a su pelea con Amaranto minutos antes aprendió que podía recurrir a usar la empuñadura de su arma para asestar un golpe propio contra el oponente y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer ahora.

[—Mi condición y mis habilidades no eran como las del resto de niños, y esa diferencia me causaba temor en el corazón.]

Una serie de choque de armas sucedió en el momento con el sonido del acero resonando en las cercanías, la batalla se extendió unos segundos mediante unos patrones de ataque repetitivos por parte de ambos lados hasta que una nueva intervención de Amaranto tuvo lugar arrojando piedras de tamaño considerable a los dos Pokémon que participaban en la batalla

—¡¿Qué crees que haces atacando a traición?! —Quería gritar Obstagoon con frustración, no obstante, fue él quien dejó en claro que no existía tal alianza entre ellos. No tuvo más remedio que centrar su atención en las piedras que iban cayendo cerca suyo y que Ambipom recogía del suelo con sus colas para lanzarlas de vuelta a Izoold. —Hice mal en confiar en ese Lycanroc. —Pensó apretando los dientes.

—¡Considera esto un pago de parte de Magenta y Levi por las llaves! —Exclamó Amaranto lanzando la última roca que tenía a su disposición, un pedrusco deforme y mal preparado que cayó cerca de Ambipom. Este no perdió tiempo y se lo lanzó a Obstagoon con fuerza. —¡De ninguna manera iban a dejar que las humillaras de esa manera! —Exclamó desvaneciendo todas las rocas que había generado incluyendo el pedrusco revelando su contenido a punto de alcanzar a Izoold. Una arenisca porosa y vacía cubierta en otra arenisca porosa y vacía cedió su lugar en el aire dejando caer una pistola con una sola bala a las garras de un Obstagoon sorprendido, quien no perdió un segundo en jalar el gatillo en contra de Palmacosta. Pudo apuntar a la cara y acertar si lo hubiera deseado, en cambio prefirió disparar al hombro de la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo.

Con la fuerza de sus piernas desaparecida a causa del impacto de bala incrustada en su hombro, Ambipom perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el frente sobre las rodillas. No terminó de ir al suelo agonizando en dolor cuando Izoold se puso de pie justo frente a ella y la tomó del brazo para elevarla por encima de la tierra un par de centímetros para darle una cachetada en la cara que resonó fuerte dentro de su cabeza y después la dejó caer, azotando sobre la arena una vez que el cuchillo resbaló de su mano debilitada hasta quedar en la tierra lejos de ellos.

—¡Si Arceus te ha dado ese impedimento es porque prefiere que te mantengas en silencio! —La cachetada le hizo recordar todas esas veces que vivió en momentos similares dentro del convento en que creció junto a decenas de niños. Una casa hogar acoplada a la religión de Arceus, encargada de recoger a huérfanos y niños abandonados con el propósito de ganar puntos de Plata al mismo tiempo que conseguían proyectar una buena imagen hacia el exterior, mientras que por el lado de las sombras los vendían como sujetos de laboratorio a cualquiera que pudiera pagar el precio, sin considerar el destino al que les condenaban con ello.

[—Crecí con miedo de integrarme a una conversación, creyendo que mi posición se encontraba por debajo de la de los demás. Pensando que nací incapaz de merecer ser alguien normal.]

—¡Eres una niña fea y maldecida con la lengua de los demonios! —Le gritaban los adultos cada que algo no salía a su favor—. ¡Tú no juegas! ¡No jugamos con niñas que ni siquiera saben hablar! —Le repetían los niños constantemente durante las comidas e incluso la buscaban solo para decirle eso después que dejó de insistir en juntarse con alguien—. ¡¿Que me la lleve?! ¡Tendrían que pagarme ustedes a mí por tomar a semejante ejemplar! —Expresaba aquella gente adinerada luego de escucharla hablar con dificultad, reconociendo casi de inmediato que era el orfanato quien desesperadamente buscaba deshacerse de ella.

[—Pasaba mis días contemplando lo maravilloso que sería desaparecer en el aire con tal de mantener mi boca sellada.]

—¡No podemos deshacernos de ella! ¡Titanio está sobre nosotros! —Vociferaban los dueños en secreto sus lamentos—. ¡Si se entera que la hemos desaparecido y no la encuentra en ningún lugar nos despojará de todos nuestros privilegios dados por la iglesia!

—¿Crees que se fije mucho si conseguimos que sea un suicidio? —Preguntó el Pokémon que le hacía compañía en la habitación continua, a sabiendas que Palmacosta podía escucharlos bastante bien—. Sólo tenemos que hacer que lo haga frente al resto de niños para que estos puedan dar su testimonio.

—¡Pero eso podría traumarlos de por vida! —Respondió la primera voz un poco preocupada.

—¡¿Y a quién le importa lo que les pase?! —Trató de convencerle su compañero—. ¡La gran mayoría de ellos terminaran muertos llenos de quien sabe cuántas enfermedades!

—Lycanroc consiguió entregarme esta pistola en medio de la batalla sin ninguna dificultad. —Observó Izoold el emblema de Vanadio grabado en la culata de la pistola descansando en su mano—. Más que eso... hizo que fuera Palmacosta misma quien la pusiera en mis manos. —Cubrió el emblema con sus garras—. Una era de cambios está próxima a ocurrir en este país. —Arrojó la pistola de vuelta a su dueño.

[—Ella, sin embargo, fue la primera que vio más allá de mis defectos.]

—¡Muchas gracias por dejarme hacerte compañía! —Celebró una pequeña Meditite recién llegada a la casa hogar, tras pasar la mitad de su tarde libre rezando en el pequeño altar improvisado dedicado a Arceus, hecho con piedras y lodo para pedir perdón por su nacimiento y buscar el milagro de sanar su boca, posicionado junto a la diminuta caja de cartón cubierta en hojas de diario que los adultos les daban para dormir y que debían cuidar como el oro pues no tendrían una segunda caja nunca más si esta se dañaba.

—Pudiste disparar a la cara... —Frunció Amaranto el ceño recogiendo el arma del suelo—. El resultado de esta batalla ya se decidió.

[—Al principio dudé de sus intenciones, no obstante, pronto comencé a preocuparme por sus emociones y sentimientos.]

—Eres muy callada y atenta a escuchar lo que digo, algún día me gustaría conocer un poco de ti también. —Expresó Meditite tras varias semanas de repetir la rutina de rezo por el alma de sus padres. Una pareja de Medicham devotos a la iglesia que realizaron múltiples donaciones al instituto tras su matrimonio. Este decidió conservarla y protegerla durante los meses siguientes en lo que arreglaban la papelería para quedarse con la herencia del matrimonio lucha/psíquico.

[—En el transcurso de nuestra corta amistad me enseñó tantas cosas valiosas a través de su carácter.]

—¡Por favor que mi amiga Palmacosta se anime a hablar conmigo! —Rezaba Meditite en voz baja cada que tenía la oportunidad sobre el altar de Aipom ahora que sentía sus padres habían conseguido alcanzar el descanso eterno—. ¡Qué bonita voz tienes! —Expresó con total alegría y sinceridad, ignorando los problemas de lenguaje de su mejor amiga una vez se animó a intentar hablar por primera vez frente a ella luego de semanas de escucharla pedir por lo mismo sin parar—. Si tan sólo los otros niños pudieran escuchar con su alma y no con las orejas... ¡NO! ¡Haremos que incluso ellos puedan escuchar con sus orejas la voz de tu alma! —Salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de diversos objetos.

[—De ella aprendí que ser diferente era lo que daba a cada uno su personalidad. Que podía aceptar a esos seres a quienes yo llamaba extraños.]

—¡Mira mira! —Llamó a Aipom para que viera una serie de figuras hechas manualmente con cartón—. No serán los mejores ejemplos de Unown que pude haber hecho. —Señaló el borde irregular de las letras resultante de cortar el cartón sólo con las manos—. ¡Pero con ellos estoy determinada a enseñarte a leer y escribir al mismo tiempo que practicamos tu habla!

Reincorporándose del suelo como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno, Ambipom plantó la mirada en Obstagoon sin dejar de mostrar aquella perturbadora sonrisa sacando la bala enterrada en la carne con su propia mano. La sangre emanaba en grandes cantidades sobre su cuerpo, pero poco parecía importarle al simio, era como si fuera incapaz de sentir cualquier clase de dolor se lanzó en un ataque frontal iniciando una serie de golpes, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Obstagoon fue retrocediendo un paso con cada bloqueo que realizaba. No sería el mejor Pokémon atacando. pero su defensa era perfecta y Ambipom no iba a conseguir romperla de ese modo.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —Exclamó Amaranto desde la distancia con cierta desesperación de ver el pobre rendimiento de Obstagoon.

—Todos los Pokémon que bebieron el agua de Mercurio terminaron por obedecer únicamente a su instinto primario de atacar sin razonar. —Recordó Obstagoon todos los enfrentamientos que tuvo con ellos antes mientras los encerraba en sus casas—. No puede darse cuenta que mi defensa es perfecta. En cuanto sienta la necesidad de volver a dar un trago a su mugrero vendrá mi contrataque y su perdición.

Ni bien formuló su plan pudo sentir algo sujetando su pierna izquierda cuando intentó desplazarla hacia atrás para cambiar el lado de su defensa, la mano de la cola de Ambipom le sujetó la pierna una vez más y le jaló hacia adelante con fuerza, sacándolo de balance hasta quedar bocarriba en el suelo justo debajo de ella. Leyendo la trayectoria de un puño directo a la cara y otro hacia el estómago; Izoold consiguió bloquearlos justo a tiempo, tal como Palmacosta lo había intuido. Habiendo usado sus puños como señuelo, atrapó los brazos de su rival consigo y los sujetó con fuerza para que este no pudiera defenderse de su verdadero ataque. Recogiendo el cuchillo del suelo con la cola libre lo movió ágilmente hacia el cuello de Obstagoon.

El cuchillo se enterró con facilidad en la carne y sangre comenzó a brotar del tejido abierto como si de una fuente desbordada se tratase. No de Obstagoon sino del brazo de Amaranto que corrió para proteger a su compañero de batalla. Su intención era la de cubrirse usando una piedra como escudo, no obstante, el tiempo que le tomaba generar una se había incrementado desde que ahora que solo podía generar bloques de gran tamaño frente a él.

[—Que lo verdaderamente importante no era buscar similitudes o diferencias, sino tratar de comprendernos los unos a los otros.]

—¿Caja? —Leyó Meditite la que Aipom armó con temor tras varias semanas practicando con el alfabeto Unown—. ¿Mi caja? ¿De cuál caja hablas? —Preguntó intrigada con una sonrisa desinteresada—. ¿Hablas de la cama que me dieron los que dirigen este lugar? —Desvió la mirada sujetándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda—. Ah esa pues... la he perdido. —Liberó una pequeña sonrisa falsa—. No te fijes mucho en ello. ¡Lo importante aquí es que has armado tu primera palabra! ¡De verdad estás aprendiendo a leer y escribir! ¡Los demás niños tienen que ver de lo que eres capaz! ¡Tienen que ver que, aunque poseemos capacidades diferentes, eres alguien que ama y siente como ellos! ¡En cuanto se enteren apuesto a que dejaran de decir todas esas cosas horribles! —La jaló del brazo con fuerza haciendo que tirara todas las letras ya arrugadas y desgastadas sobre el suelo—. ¡Tienen que aprender que todos los Pokémon son capaces de soñar!

—¡Tu sueño! —Exclamó finalmente Amaranto furioso tras una fuerte exhalación—. ¡Tu sueño, tu ridículo sueño... no es más que un sueño húmedo el cual jamás podrás volver realidad! —Gritó a la cara de Izoold una vez consiguió hacer retroceder a Ambipom un poco con la roca que por fin apareció entre ellos—. Tus compañeros, tus amigos, tus seguidores o como los quieras llamar... ¡No han hecho otra cosa en toda la noche que parlotear sobre la determinación que, según ellos, tú les inspiras! al punto que incluso ese Whirlipede murió sin mostrar una sola gota de duda... ¡creyendo ciegamente en tus ideales y en tu fortaleza! —Se giró tanto para darle la espalda al Pokémon siniestro como para revisar la herida que le habían hecho, no a su hombro, sino a su sobretodo ahora con una manga irreparable—. ¡En cambio mírate a ti ahora mismo, arrastrándote en el suelo como un gusano cualquiera, dudando y llorando con el corazón fragmentado sólo porque una o dos cosas se han salido esta noche de tu control! ¡Voy a terminar esta batalla por ti con la condición de que jamás vuelvas a ensuciar el nombre de tus seguidores!

[—Y entonces, así como la hiciste llegar a mi vida, así fue que la apartaste de mí. Nadie volvió a mencionar su nombre nunca más en ese lugar.]

—Cuídate mucho ¿sí? —Se despidió Hima Meditite con una sonrisa de quien fue su mejor amiga con una simple promesa de pie en el mismo jardín que se vieron por primera vez—. ¡Si sigues practicando estoy segura que conseguirás salir de aquí de inmediato y volveremos a encontrarnos en el exterior! ¡No te rindas! —Se quitó la placa que llevaba en el pecho y, dudando un poco sobre su siguiente acción, la guardó consigo retirándose del lugar a gran velocidad sin voltear atrás.

Una vez que consiguió el orfanato lo que quería de los padres de Meditite, dispusieron a la niña en adopción, la cual rápidamente fue adoptada por un matrimonio adinerado incapaz de tener hijos compuesto por una Togedemaru y una Perrserker con el único fin de formar una familia feliz. No tardó mucho en desmoronarse cuando una situación de infidelidad llevó a otra y antes de que uno pudiera darse cuenta el divorció se había concretado, dejando a la Meditite sin un lugar a cuál llamar hogar. Ninguna de las dos quería volver a verla y al no ser hija legitima de nadie no fue difícil pagar para desaparecerla del registro y de la ciudad, quedando a merced de la desolada naturaleza en campo abierto lejos de la civilización.

[—Se olvidaron de ella como si quisieran olvidarse de mí, Mi vida entonces volvió a ser la de antes, y el sufrimiento recuperó su estatus de rutina.]

—Ahora que los dueños de la casa se han ido de vacaciones y me han dejado a mí a cargo. - Sonrió maliciosamente la Nidorina que había quedado al mando solo por ser la mayor de todos—. ¡Mi primer orden será que nadie pueda volver a hablarle a Palmacosta! ¡El que se le sorprenda haciéndolo se le castigará con la ley del hielo! —Finalmente se vengó a placer de la Pokémon que le robó la oportunidad de convertirse en la mejor amiga de Meditite y que los obligó a convivir por semanas con ella contra su voluntad.

Tras pensar un poco en las palabras de Amaranto, Izoold se levantó con lentitud apoyándose en su mano derecha para colocarse de pie justo al lado del Pokémon tipo roca.

—Guarda tu discurso para alguien a quien sí le interese escucharte. —Expresó mordiéndose el labio—. Juré que iba a ser yo quien acabara con ella, solo me tomó por sorpresa el ver que aún es capaz de pensar en una estrategia y ataques premeditados. Es la primera vez que veo algo así de un Pokémon que ha bebido esa porquería. ¡No volverá a ocurrir! —Hizo sonreír a un Lycanroc ya incrédulo de la habilidad de Obstagoon.

Adelantándose a Amaranto, Izoold volvió a arremeter contra Ambipom lanzando un ataque libre de dudas y completamente decidido con sus garras para aprovechar el impulso que llevaba.

—¡La tierra está temblando! —¡Salgamos de aquí! —¡¿Qué hacemos con los niños?! —¡¿Qué importan los niños?! ¡Ya conseguiremos otros cuando estemos a salvo! —¡No se abre! —¡La puerta esta atorada! —No es natural!

Un extraño fenómeno hizo sacudir la tierra y la institución quedó sepultada sobre sus propios escombros. Tanto niños como adultos perecieron atrapados dentro del gran salón, luchando por abrir una puerta que fue bloqueada desde fuera. Palmacosta fue la única sobreviviente al permanecer alejada del resto. Rezando por un evento que pusiera fin a su vida.

[—Casualidad del destino o una mala broma ese hombre apareció ante mí años después de vagar sin rumbo y repitió una serie de palabras que hasta entonces solo moraban en mi cabeza gracias a ti.]

—Si sigues ese camino lo único que encontrarás es la muerte. —Advirtió Izoold la primera vez que se topó con ella. Un encuentro más que casual a mitad de la nada, en medio de una noche estrellada mientras que él acampaba junto a sus primeros amigos Luin y Ozette. — Ya veo, con que tú también estás en busca de alguien... —Expresó luego de obligarla a sentarse con ellos alrededor del fuego, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por haber entendido las palabras de Palmacosta en el primer intento. —Los oídos son inútiles para escuchar lo que un Pokémon dice con su corazón. ¡Para escuchar la voz de Palmacosta deberán aprender a escuchar con su alma! —Les llamó la atención a sus compañeros por no ser capaces de escucharla e invitó a Palmacosta a pasar la noche con ellos.

—¡No necesitas pensar en nada, si titubeas morirás! ¡No te dejes engañar por lagrimas falsas! —Cantó Amaranto para apoyar a su compañero de equipo de una forma que ya había resultado efectiva cuando lucho contra él minutos atrás.

—¡Soy duro como el acero, fuera de mi camino! ¡No me contendré hasta hacerlos pagar a todos de una maldita vez! —Respondió Izoold con euforia, siguiendo el verso de la canción—. ¡Trágate ésta! —Aterrizó justo en el lugar en que Palmacosta se encontraba hace tan solo un instante; y con la misma flexión de las rodillas se dio otro impulso para buscarla en su nueva posición. Luchando por alcanzar a Ambipom con sus garras, acuchilló el aire frente a ella una vez tras otra, Por la izquierda, por la derecha, hacia abajo, hacia arriba, el Pokémon mono conseguía siempre ser más ágil que él.

—¡Agáchate! —Advirtió Amaranto las intenciones de Palmacosta. —¡De rodillas! —Gracias a eso Izoold consiguió evitar un giro sorpresa del simio con el que cortó todo el aire en horizontal a la altura de la cintura del Pokémon mapache—. ¡Sé inteligente! —Le pidió mantener sus ojos siempre fijos en la cola con el cuchillo más que en el mismo Pokémon—. ¡Si es por tus amigos, ve hasta el fin de la tierra!

[—No teniendo a dónde ir decidí seguirlo por curiosidad. Y ahí fue que nos volvimos a encontrar.]

—Actualmente el País se encuentra divido en cuatro grandes regiones políticas. —Aclaró Izoold una vez que empacó sus cosas al día siguiente para volver con el resto de sus amigos—. De continuar en esa dirección terminarás llegando al territorio de Bismuto que es básicamente un infierno en tierra para todos los Pokémon que no son del tipo acero. De ninguna manera te estoy impidiendo ir, pero ¿por qué no nos acompañas primero a la laguna de Nessa? Tanto el lugar como sus habitantes pasaron a ser historia recientemente, pero creo que si vamos juntos no tendremos nada que temer. Si quieres adentrarte en el camino a ciudad Molayne será mejor que tengas buenas provisiones. —Ofreció Obstagoon su ayuda teniendo en mente la conversación que tuvo con Hima varias semanas antes sobre su meta de desear reunirse con una Aipom en algún punto del futuro.

Reconociendo la ayuda de Amaranto como una amenaza pensó en una forma de contrarrestar eso rápidamente. Teniendo a Obstagoon de frente y a Lycanroc mirando de lado desde la distancia, Ambipom dejó de tratar de ocultar sus ataques con el cuchillo. En cambio, comenzó a intercambiar la cola con la que lo sujetaba sin dejar de moverlas y enrollarlas sobre su sitio para que al Pokémon lobo se le dificultase reconocer con cuál de las dos colas lanzaría su ataque.

Arrojando una sucesión de amagos contra Obstagoon, Ambipom estaba consiguiendo ponerlo cada vez más nervioso. Un bloqueo incorrecto y su brazo se vería comprometido igual que el hombro de Amaranto. De adivinar erróneamente el combate llegaría a su final en ese momento.

—Palmacosta ha pensado en una contra respuesta demasiado rápido. —Pensó Obstagoon sin poder hacer más que resistir—. No... lo que sea que sea contra lo que estoy peleando ahora mismo definitivamente ya no es ella. —Recordó cómo fueron sus pequeñas pláticas en que se fue abriendo poco a poco con él y con el resto del grupo mostrando un rostro cada vez más feliz de haberlos conocido, una sonrisa muy parecida a la que estaba enseñando a su antiguo líder en ese preciso momento—. ¡Sal de su cuerpo maldita sea!

[—Hima, el tiempo se encargó de hacerte florecer como a ninguna otra mujer.]

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó una Medicham apenas se dio media vuelta para saludar a Obstagoon cuando se reunió con ellos en la aldea de la laguna que se habían propuesto a reparar. Su asombro por ver a Aipom fue tal que dejó caer la maceta que traía entre las manos. El sonido del barro fragmentándose fue el único efecto sonoro de aquél encuentro luego de años sin verse. Ninguna de las dos podía creer estar una enfrente de la otra. No habían intercambiado palabra aún, pero fueron capaz de reconocerse al instante. Un abrazo como ningún otro sucedió al encuentro e inspirado por esa emoción Obstagoon decidió formar una familia con todos los presentes para rescatar vidas y evitar que momentos así se perdieran en el olvido. Fracción Roja nació esa noche dentro del bar de Gumshoos, con tan solo 7 integrantes en total. Izoold, Ozette, Luin, Hima, Balacruf, Hakonesia y Palmacosta; días más tarde se uniría Triet con gusto tras aprender que el grupo era capaz de escucharle y entenderle, además se encontrarían con un Druddigon ignorante del lenguaje al que llamarían Exire y se propondrían la meta de enseñarle a hablar comunicándose con él a través de la voz del alma.

El tiempo que Hima y Palmacosta pasaron juntas ocurrió tal y como lo habían soñado en su infancia. Una amistad se desarrolló bajo la protección de Izoold. El tenerse la una a la otra era más que suficiente aun cuando no tenían idea de cómo sobrevivirían al día siguiente. Aún con todos los problemas que existían a su alrededor, para ellas era como si estuvieran viviendo en un tiempo de absoluta paz.

¡¿Por qué?! —Se preguntó Obstagoon dejando que su cuerpo realizara movimientos más rígidos, reaccionando a los amagos de Ambipom similar a como lo haría una máquina—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que las cosas terminaran de esta forma?! —Gritó con un alarido tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Palmacosta un segundo.

[—Las llamas de la pasión ardían de forma enloquecedora sobre mi cuerpo y sofocaban mis pensamientos.]

—Chicos —Se dirigió Obstagoon a todo su grupo reunido en secreto dentro de la iglesia por primera vez. —Él es Sinoa. —Descansó sus dos manos encima de los hombros del conejo de tierra parado frente a todos—. Gracias a él hemos conseguido la llave de este lugar con ayuda de su red de información, por lo que me complace anunciar que a partir de ahora será uno de los nuestros y trabajaremos en conjunto. —Los oyentes celebraron con dicha la palabra de Obstagoon y recibieron al conejo con gusto, rápidamente se volvió uno más del grupo. La forma eficiente en que su red de información trabajaba para conseguir comida lo volvieron uno de los favoritos más pronto que tarde y se le dio un lugar privilegiado.

—¡Haz lo que creas correcto y entrégate a ello! —Aprovechó Izoold el amedrentamiento de Palmacosta continuar con la canción y salir corriendo para tomarla de ambos brazos—. ¡Acabaré con tu miseria! —Elevó a su oponente por encima de su cabeza grabando su mirada por última vez y la azotó contra el suelo por el lado opuesto al que la tomó.

Sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, Lycanroc pareció tele-transportarse en el aire desde su lugar para terminar con el trabajo de Obstagoon, pues sabía él volvería a dudar de rematarla, apareció entonces justo al lado de Izoold para sellar a Ambipom de la misma manera que actuó contra Whirlipede.

—¡TUMBA ROCAS! —Aulló el perro nocturno al cielo desgarrando su garganta con el fin de bautizar su nuevo movimiento, generando por encima de él una roca tan grande que incluso alcanzaba a cubrir a Ambipom y Obstagoon al mismo tiempo. Izoold, quien ya había sido testigo del poder del lobo para crear sedimento sólido y compactado a partir del aire no pudo evitar quedar perplejo ante tal demostración. Ni siquiera Amaranto podía creer lo que había conseguido crear con su propia habilidad, y una risa genuina fue incapaz de ser contenida en su interior, fugándose al aire en pequeñas dosis a través de sus puntiagudos dientes. No tenía tiempo que perder tratando de controlarse, sólo ordenó retirarse a Obstagoon y de un fuerte impulso se elevó en el aire como si fuera inmune a las leyes de la gravedad para partir el peñasco con su puño cerrado. Una lluvia de Granito sucedió a los eventos de la fragmentación, y rápidamente Ambipom quedó enterrada incapaz de salir por su cuenta.

[—De algún modo estar a tu lado causaba en mí aún más dolor del que había sentido nunca antes, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.]

—¿Cómo has llegado acá tan rápido? —Preguntó Izoold teniendo más curiosidad por la inexplicable velocidad del lobo. Buscó incluso el medio por el que se había desplazado a los alrededores con la mirada sin éxito.

[—Así que me armé de valor y te conté mis sentimientos.]

—¡¿Te acabo de mostrar una habilidad como la que jamás volverás a ver en tu vida y te preocupan más los pequeños detalles?! —Se cruzó Amaranto de brazos girando la cabeza para mantener una actitud de molestia antes de resentir la punzante herida aún abierta sobre su hombro y que solo había vendado de forma rápida con la manga desprendida con violencia de la gabardina.

[—Tu mirada se vio indiferente, tu tono de voz nada cambió en cuanto lo dije, tus gestos y expresiones fueron los mismos que habías usado desde que te conocí.]

—Le has dado un nombre bastante tonto... —Desvió Obstagoon la mirada hacia el suelo, combatiendo contra su espíritu que moría de ganas por enaltecer a su oponente. Maravillado de lo que había contemplado.

[—No era sólo que me hubieras rechazado porque tu corazón estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Era que jamás sentiste algo por mí.]

—Imbécil. —Respondió Amaranto—. Por supuesto que el líder de unos descerebrados no iba a ser menos descerebrado que ellos como para alcanzar a comprender la magnificencia de- —Sus palabras fueron cortadas a causa de un poderoso estruendo muy cerca de ellos. Un gran rugido proveniente del acantilado se hizo presente en toda la meseta rompiendo todos los cristales de las casas dentro de la aldea y sacando de balance a los dos Pokémon encontrados de pie en el exterior.

[—Como una flecha afilada, tus palabras atravesaron mi corazón. Nuestras diferencias sólo habían crecido aún más, sólo te habías vuelto aún más hermosa ante mí.]

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —Preguntaron los dos apenas terminó el estruendo mientras se tallaban los oídos que por poco y nada alcanzaron a cubrirse. No tuvieron tiempo de buscar una explicación cuando la tumba de rocas comenzó a sacudirse desde la base cada vez con más violencia.

[—Tu amor, al igual que el mío, no fue correspondido.]

—P-p-pero s-s-si sólo estamos bromeando un poco. —Le arremedó Diggersby con un tono de burla sin conocer nada sobre la historia y lucha de Palmacosta—. ¡N-n-no t-t-te va-va-vaya por favor! —Le suplicó en modo de juego viendo cómo se retiraba del salón con el resto del grupo riendo en secreto. Ahora que Obstagoon pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con ellos comenzaban a olvidar su meta de escuchar con la voz del alma y más se divertían realizando vandalismo y pequeños hurtos en compañía de Sinoa.

—¿Palmacosta? —Se encontró con Medicham en el exterior cuando esta apenas se preparaba para entrar a dar un comunicado escrito en una carta escrita por su puño y letra—. Lo he pensado un buen tiempo... —Exteriorizó sus planes a su mejor amiga lejos de todos, descansando los codos apoyados sobre una pequeña cerca de madera al lado del camino mientras perdían la vista en la inmensidad del brillante cielo azul cerúleo—. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me confesé así al jefe siendo que ya sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por Ozette... —Habló sin mostrar remordimiento alguno por la forma en que ella rechazó a Palmacosta de la misma manera semanas atrás—. Desde que lo hice el grupo se ha sentido cada vez más caótico y el jefe está cada vez más ausente. Seguro que todos se sienten incómodos con mi presencia aquí... lo mejor será que me marche... Dejaré Fracción Roja por el bien del grupo. —Guardó una vez más la placa que tanto deseaba entregar a Palmacosta y sin saber dejó caer la carta al suelo, permitiendo que fuese arrastrada por el viento.

Las rocas de la cima comenzaron a bajar hacia la base en una carrera apresurada al mismo tiempo que una serie de alaridos y masculleos se hacían evidentes a lo largo de la aldea desde dentro de cada una de las casas.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que está ocurriendo? —Preguntó Lycanroc nervioso a un Obstagoon que para nada podía dar respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y se le notaba en su mirada llena de temor.

[—Mi mente se quedó en blanco, pronto volvería a la rutina que dejé atrás en el orfanato]

—¿Ella es la Pokémon con la que piensas pagarnos? —Preguntó la figura de un Pokémon volador a una sombra que tenía acorralada contra la pared de una gran casa en la aldea de Obstagoon. —Las faltas que has cometido en el territorio de nuestra Señora Mercurio son faltas cometidas directamente a su persona; no pasarán sin ser castigadas. ¡Sin importar dónde te ocultes o que tan lejos te muevas te encontraremos! —Pisó fuerte contra la arena para demostrar su dominio en la conversación—. ¡Si el Pokémon no resulta útil para nuestra investigación será el fin del camino para ti! Peor aún ¡Si resulta ser todo mentira lo consideraremos una burla directa a nuestra Señora que deberá ser castigada con la tortura máxima! —Sentenció feliz de informar ser él, el encargado de cumplir dicha amenaza—. Incluso el pendejo de Zafiro podría manejar tu red de prostitutas con el entrenamiento adecuado. No sientas que eres importante en nuestro plan, a ojos de nuestra especie y de nuestra Señora Mercurio eres sólo otro sucio terrestre más, ¡un peón totalmente descartable! —Terminó por ordenar al Diggersby agazapado entre sus pies que le besara las patas si no quería perder la vista en ese momento.

El conejo acató la orden con diligencia, besando y lamiendo la mugre adherida a la parte inferior de las garras en cada uno de los dedos del Toucannon que lo tenía a su absoluta merced, sin desaprovechar cada momento entre respiraciones para suplicar por su vida, pues conocía más bien la tortura que le aguardaba ahora que había sido encontrado.

El Pokémon volador finalmente respondió a su suplica dejando caer una botella llena de agua y sin etiqueta mostrando una sonrisa perversa. Su siguiente misión era hacer que Palmacosta la bebiera, cosa que consiguió con bastante facilidad usándola de excusa como un regalo para hacer las paces entre ellos prometiendo no volver a burlarse de su incapacidad.

[—En la siguiente escena tú huías mientras que yo te perseguía, podía percibir incluso el sabor de tus lágrimas mezcladas con tu aroma en el aíre.]

—¡Increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esplendido! ¡Fabuloso! —Exclamó el tucán apreciando el desafortunado destino del Pokémon mono desde el cielo—. Con tan solo dar un sorbo de ella ese Pokémon ha alcanzado la evolución. ¡Mercurio sin duda estará feliz de ver el ejemplar que le conseguí! —Partió vuelo en dirección a la costa oeste olvidándose por completo del Diggersby.

Un estridente chillido repercutió desde el fondo de la tumba y esta se desmoronó por completo en un estallido interno que liberó a Ambipom de su aprisionamiento, completamente limpia de cualquier herida o rasguño. Era como si hubiera recuperado su condición inicial o incluso como si hubiera ganado fuerza estando bajo la cama de piedras.

—¡Hi-hi-hi-Hima! —Farfulló el simio observando a la pareja frente a ella, con los ojos completamente blancos. La esencia que buscaba no se encontraba ahí, por lo que abandonó el sitio con ayuda de un gran salto.

[—Tanto fue lo que me hablaste sobre la belleza que había en nuestras diferencias como para que terminases amando al Pokémon que más se parecía a ti. Si no me querías por ser tan diferente entonces debía mostrarte cuan de similar resultaban ser nuestros barrocos cuerpos de mujer.]

—¡Palmacosta! —Gritaba Hima incesante mientras huía a toda velocidad con el deseo de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga—. ¡¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?! ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?! ¡¿Por qué...?! —Trató de perderla tomando una vereda maltrecha y accidentada.

—¡¿A dónde se dirige ahora?! —Preguntó Amaranto sin entender nada, pero sin dejar de correr detrás de Izoold.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé qué está ocurriendo! —Respondió Izoold desde la delantera—. ¡Pero no podemos dejar que se aleje de nosotros! ¡Prometí que yo mismo me encargaría de darle muerte! —Reconociendo el nombre que pronunció Palmacosta aún con su voz distorsionada, Izoold quería aferrarse a la idea de que fuera posible encontrar a Hima con vida, oculta en el lugar al que Ambipom se dirigía. —¡Voy a llegar al fondo de esto no importando si tengo que descender al infierno mismo!

[—Tropezaste al suelo y caímos juntas sobre el pasto, te abrazaste a mí y comenzaste a acariciarme tiernamente. Con nuestros cuerpos uno encima del otro fue que nos dimos el primer beso.]

—¡Por favor... detente! —Pedía Hima entre sollozos, teniendo las manos y colas de Ambipom toqueteando cada rincón íntimo de su cuerpo, incapaz de liberarse por su cuenta por más que lo había intentado hasta quedar agotada. —Tú no eres... Palmacosta...

Palmacosta llegó a la misma casa de la que había salido y entró de vuelta hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los restos de Hima. Amaranto y Obstagoon le siguieron el paso de cerca, notando en corta su travesía como diferentes casas iban quedando abiertas una a una desde el interior, destruyendo las puertas o paredes necesarias para llegar al exterior. Los Pokémon que hace mucho debieron haber perecido por falta de alimento dentro de sus hogares se encontraban de pie morando las calles una vez más.

—¡¿Qué es esta jodida mierda?! —Rio Amaranto incrédulo del escenario apreciable.

—Cuando el infierno esté lleno los muertos caminarán sobre la tierra. —Citó Obstagoon sereno, siguiendo los pasos de Palmacosta dentro de su casa, sin prestarle importancia alguna a los Pokémon del exterior, o mejor dicho sin querer volver a ver el rostro de sus amigos y conocidos.

—¡¿El diario de Mercurio habla sobre Zombis?! —Se echó a reír el lobo aún más fuerte. —¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto!

[—Tus palabras, aunque crueles, demostraban gran sentimiento y sinceridad por mí. Finalmente pude conocer lo que pensabas de tu mejor amiga. Maldita fuere tu suerte y maldito fuere mi amor que nos envolvió en aquella vorágine de pasión carnal.]

Jugueteando con su cuerpo casi inerte, Palmacosta procedió a explorar cada una de las cavidades de Hima forzando los dedos de su cola en todas ellas, al mismo tiempo que se la comía a besos, al mismo tiempo que se la comía a bocados. Palmacosta moría de sed y su fuente se había agotado, lo único que había para beber ahora eran los fluidos de quien fue su mejor amiga. Manoseando, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando cada zona de su piel, devorando primero los dedos de la mano izquierda y dejando la derecha para después, devorando los dedos de la mano derecha ahora sobre esa cama extraña en la que había pasado recostada desde hace cuatro días. Llorando y gimiendo su nombre en completa agonía, lamentando su perdida, el Pokémon solo detuvo su acto cuando fue encontrada por la mismísima Skarmory a mitad del camino en desuso, cuando fue encontrada por Obstagoon y Lycanroc encima de su cama.

—Palmacosta... —Hablaron Skarmory y Obstagoon al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con tu mejor amiga? —Obstagoon fue incapaz de continuar y fue sacado de la habitación gracias a Amaranto, acto seguido corrió a dejar salir todo lo que llevaba en su interior en medio del pasillo. El hedor de la sangre y podredumbre se encargarían de cubrir el vómito del Pokémon siniestro. —Tu amor... el arma más letal de este mundo, no lo has sabido controlar y mira cómo terminó. —Le reprendió Skarmory—. Sin embargo, las cosas aún pueden ser reparadas. Aún hay tiempo para actuar si así lo deseas y te muestras de verdad arrepentida. —Le ofreció un trato a Palmacosta apenas notó que esta lentamente iba recuperando sus sentidos.

[—¿Fue acaso mi corazón retorcido el que enfermó tu cuerpo a bocados de amor? ¿O fue tu cuerpo enfermo el que degeneró a mi corazón retorcido con hambre de amor?]

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es jurarme lealtad y mantener nuestra conversación en secreto. —Condicionó Mercurio vertiendo una botella de agua sobre Hima para revivirla momentáneamente—. Su cuerpo, podemos mantenerlo con vida para siempre con ayuda de mi agua milagrosa. En tanto ninguna de las dos dejen de beber el agua que les brindo completamente gratis las dos vivirán eternamente, inmunes a los efectos de la muerte, inmune a los efectos del tiempo mismo.

Sin decir palabra alguna como respuesta, Palmacosta tomó la botella que Skarmory dejó a sus pies y comenzó a beber de ella con gusto hasta terminarla. Pidió una segunda y sin preguntar a Hima si quería ser parte de aquél horrible destino le hizo beber la botella entera cuando seguía sin energías para oponerse a ello. El pacto se cerró cinco días atrás y la vida de Diggersby fue perdonada con creces por haber encontrado un ejemplar raro capaz de beneficiarse de los efectos del agua al primer consumo. Mercurio regresó entonces feliz a la costa para preparar la próxima salida del Rasavātam en el tiempo correcto. Esa misma noche tenía que decidir quién sería su nuevo capitán.

[—No me estoy confesando porque quiera un poco de tu infinita misericordia. Sino para informarte que este crimen es el lazo que me atará a mí y a ella por siempre a esta tierra ya muerta y abandonada de tus gozos.]

Volviendo a entrar en la habitación Amaranto e Izoold confirmaron que Palmacosta seguía de pie sobre la cama, sin embargo, Hima había desaparecido por completo. Prefirieron pensar de ese modo a lo que ya sabían bien que había ocurrido.

Ambipom por su parte no tenía tiempo para tratar con ellos, los efectos del agua comenzaban a desaparecer y Skarmory había faltado a su palabra desde hace tres noches. No se veía a ninguno de sus sirvientes en la cercanía para abastecer a Palmacosta ahora que sus reservas se habían agotado. Trató de beber las pequeñas gotas remanentes en el interior de cada botella en incluso lamió el suelo cubierto con la sangre aún fresca proveniente del cuerpo de Sinoa a mitad de la habitación, pero era inútil. Su consciencia estaba regresando y retomando el control de su cuerpo. Recordando poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora pasó el cuchillo que llevaba aún en la cola a su mano y admiró su reflejo en su filo. O al menos en lo que se había convertido. Se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para dudar o retroceder por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie para girarse a ver a su líder y competencia en el amor. La primera persona que mostró compasión por ella había sido asesinada por sus propias manos y la segunda se encontraba justo enfrente mostrando unos ojos llorosos de incertidumbre.

—¿Palmacosta? —Volvió Izoold a preguntar por su nombre, viendo como el simio comenzaba a jadear y sudar exacerbada, viendo como poco a poco volvía a ser la Palmacosta que tanto quería y conocía. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Ambipom lo impidió con un agudo chillido que los amedrentó y paralizó en lo que salía de la habitación de forma precipitada. —¡Se está escapando!

—¡Sería un completo idiota si la dejo fugarse de esa forma una segunda vez! —Apostó Amaranto con confianza en lo que los dos salían al pasillo a ver como Ambipom se encontraba ahora acorralada ante una pared de mármol que bloqueaba el acceso a la salida.

[—¡Amado Arceus que gobiernas sobre todas las cosas, este es un pecado que no permitiré si quiera tú absuelvas!]

Apoyando la empuñadura del cuchillo contra la pared Palmacosta comenzó a dar arremetidas con su cuerpo directo al filo del arma, obligándole a impactar el acero de la navaja una y otra vez contra los tejidos de su cuello hasta separar la cabeza de su cuerpo y que esta callera rodando al suelo, ignorando por completo el dolor que la parte consciente de Palmacosta era capaz de sentir más no capaz de expresar. La naturaleza de los seres vivos es luchar por mantener su salud y estabilidad de manera inconsciente a lo que el cerebro piense. Si el sistema nervioso autónomo no puede actuar en su defensa, lo hará el sistema nervioso simpático; activando y desactivando los neurotransmisores necesarios para prolongar la vida, así como secretando toda clase de hormonas con el objetivo de mitigar el dolor y favorecer la capacidad de reacción a costa de daños colaterales permanentes en el organismo mismo. La nueva consciencia eterna ganó la batalla por su cuerpo y pronto volvería a levantarse una vez más aún si ya no tenía cabeza, obligada a combatir hasta el fin de los tiempos a causa de ese gran rugido que la despertó de la tumba minutos atrás.

El lobo y el mapache no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar con asombro la manera en la que el Pokémon prisionero, tanto dentro de la casa como de su propio cuerpo se convertía en un manantial de sangre hasta caer al suelo desfallecido.

—¡Ojalá todo fuera una broma de mal gusto! —Respondió Obstagoon finalmente a la conversación que había quedado pendiente de terminar con Lycanroc—. No creo, sin embargo, que los zombis sean su motivo final o ya habría venido a llevárselos hace tiempo...

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Gumshoos ahora sentado a un lado de Lucario.

—La verdad no... —Respondió Cian con sinceridad, dejando ver su duda ante lo que estaba por venir. —Pero si es la única opción... ¡lo haré! —Apretó fuerte el volante posicionado delante de él

—¡Así se habla! —Felicitó Gumshoos a Lucario, orgulloso de haberle confiado las llaves de su auto. —¡Entonces gira la llave para encender el vehículo y pisa el pedal a fondo!

El motor de una camioneta de caja cerrada se puso en marcha y las luces frontales se encendieron. La leyenda de una cadena importante de supermercados llamada OWWO podía leerse al costado sobre la foto de donas y panes hechos a base de bayas que eran su principal atractivo. Un medio de Transporte que Gumshoos usaba en compañía de Obstagoon para ir al pueblo cercano a conseguir mercancía con descuento haciéndose pasar por empleados de la cadena.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes! —Las llantas comenzaron a girar sobre su sitio producto de la aceleración apresurada y milésimas de segundo más tarde se puso en marcha a gran velocidad. No había tiempo que perder dudando por la idea de ser su primera vez conduciendo un auto.


End file.
